Hate the Sin, but Love the Sinner
by Sierra Sienna
Summary: Avertissement : Je débute cette fic après avoir fini le jeu, donc elle contiendra des tonnes de spoilers ! Etant donné que les personnages ne sont pas encore ajoutés dans la liste, sachez que le pairing principal sera : John Seed x Protagoniste (Femme dans cette fic) Attention, "l'héroïne" est loin d'être un ange...
1. Chapter 1

**Hate the Sin, but Love the Sinner**

* * *

 **Avertissement :** Je débute cette fic après avoir fini le jeu, donc elle contiendra des tonnes de spoilers !

Etant donné que les personnages ne sont pas encore ajoutés dans la liste, sachez que le pairing principal sera : John Seed x Protagoniste (Femme dans cette fic)

 **Attention** , "l'héroïne" est _loin_ d'être un ange...

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, ce n'était pas cette fois à la télé, pas dans cette séquence qui rappelait une mauvaise publicité. C'était le jour où tout avait commencé, ce foutu jour où, suivant le marshall, ils avaient pénétré dans l'église et troublé la messe, pour arracher Joseph à sa tribu. Elle l'avait remarqué tout de suite, alors que tous les regards convergeaient vers Joseph. Mais, elle, elle l'avait regardé lui. Le cadet des Seed. Au lieu du prophète qui lui tendait les poignets, l'incitant presque à lui mettre les menottes, mais lui conseillant oralement le contraire. Peut-être aurait-elle dû reculer... Joseph avait vu l'Enfer, marchant dans ses traces, à moins qu'il n'émanât d'elle... Sans sa venue, impossible de déterminer si les choses iraient mieux ou plus mal.

Lui se tenait sur l'estrade, dans le fond. Et il l'observait, avec ses yeux perçants d'un bleu encore plus mordant, plus incisif encore, comme s'il la sondait, plus férocement, plus efficacement que cet homme qu'ils appelaient « le Père » lui-même. Dans la salle de torture, toute de métal, illuminée d'écarlate, l'officier trembla, les os de son corps cachectique semblant s'enfoncer dans la chaise. Elle qui n'était déjà pas bien grosse, qui était toute menue même, avait perdu plusieurs kilos durant ses séjours répétés, forcés, au camp de Jacob. A présent, elle pesait quoi ? Cinquante kilos à peine, pour un bon mètres soixante-quinze. Peu importait. Elle avait survécu à cette menteuse de Faith, à Jacob, même ce dernier la recherchait activement désormais. Elle ignorait la raison pour laquelle l'aîné des Seed désirait remettre la main sur elle, étant donné qu'elle avait déjà accompli la tâche qu'il lui avait assignée quand il avait commencé à l'hypnotiser, à la conditionner, dans le but d'assassiner Eli, mais ne tenait vraiment pas à la connaître. Aussi avait-elle fui son territoire, pour trouver refuge sur celui de John. Une très mauvaise idée, en perspective...

Ses mauvais pressentiments s'étaient concrétisés. Une fois de plus, elle n'avait pas su se tenir tranquille. Accompagnée de son couguar et de son chien, elle avait semé la mort partout, abandonnant des dizaines et des dizaines de cadavres de ces illuminés dans son sillage sanglant. C'était plus fort qu'elle et c'était ce péché, cette fureur, que l'Inquisiteur entrevoyait en elle, dans ce petit corps maigre, à la peau si parfaite, si lisse. Comme de la porcelaine qu'il voulait briser. Froide. Comme de la neige qu'il ferait fondre à la flamme de son chalumeau. Douce. Comme de la soie qu'il déchirerait avec le poignard qu'il tenait si fort que ses phalanges blanchissaient. Elle était une pécheresse, un monstre magnifique, un démon paré de ses plus beaux atours, camouflé dans son plus beau déguisement, sa plus belle peau. Le Diable avait belle allure ; John le savait.

Son regard la brûlait, plus ardemment que le soleil frappant les crêtes du Mont Raptor de ses rayons. Tout à coup, sans crier gare, John, qui s'était tu durant de longues secondes, perdu dans sa contemplation et l'imagerie sanglante qui naissait dans son cerveau malade, se remit à parler. Il se précipita vers elle. L'officier se raidit à l'extrême, douloureusement, incapable de s'éloigner, ligotée à sa chaise. Hudson, son ancienne coéquipière, attachée identiquement face à elle, à quelques mètres, ferma les yeux, de peur qu'il ne tue sa partenaire. Mais, si l'officier se tendit, à l'opposé elle ne frissonna pas. Elle se contenta de le regarder, sans animosité cette fois-ci. Parce qu'une partie d'elle, cette partie qui accueillait la souffrance, le combat, la pluie qui la lavait du sang et de la culpabilité, entendait les mots de John.

En dépit de cela, jusque-là, elle s'était tue. Garder sa bouche close et sa langue attachée à son palais devint de plus en plus ardu, quand il aborda le sujet de ses parents qui le battaient. Une fois de plus, elle savait de quoi il parlait ; elle connaissait la peur, la souffrance, bien plus que physique, mentale, qui s'abattait sur l'enfant que ses propres parents réduisaient en charpie, parfois juste par amusement. Elle avait deviné que lui aussi avait dû traverser ça. Avant même qu'il ne lui en eût parlé, qu'il n'eût juste évoqué le sujet. Ils étaient si étrangement similaires et, pourtant, se retrouvaient sur des versants opposés de l'échiquier. John marchait de long en large, épaules tantôt fièrement rejetées en arrière, tantôt légèrement voûtées, reflétant son narcissisme vacillant, alors qu'il se gaussait, mais de qui ? De quoi ?

\- Et... quelque chose s'est cassé... en moi. Je n'avais plus peur, plus mal... j'étais libre, racontait-il, la fixant de ses yeux allumés d'un feu fou. Je les ai regardés... et j'ai ri...

Elle sentit son souffle sur sa figure, comme s'il avait été tout près. S'évertuant à repousser les horreurs de son propre passé que ses mots ressuscitaient, elle ouvrit enfin la bouche, desserra les mâchoires. Pour une fois, sa voix fébrile, qui manqua de casser, retentit :

\- Tu ne t'es pas libéré. Tu essayais juste de survivre.

John s'immobilisa, sur-le-champ, l'arme toujours dans son poing crispé, comme prêt à frapper. Une ombre voila son visage ; un tremblement quasi-imperceptible de rage le parcourut, perturba cette face lisse, ce sourire figé, dément. La façade se fissura et le péché ressortit, furieusement invoqué par la contradiction. Il se rua sur elle et, l'espace d'un instant, l'officier se crut morte. Puis, aussi promptement qu'il s'était enflammé, qu'il était sorti de ses gonds, il redevint pour ainsi dire calme. Il se maîtrisait à peine cependant ; cela, il ne pouvait le lui cacher. Le péché, la pulsion meurtrière, sadique, était toujours là, rampante, sous la peau, menaçant de la transpercer à chaque seconde, et de transformer le beau parleur aux allures de gentleman en monstre sanguinaire.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il, approchant son index de sa bouche, rouge comme le sang qui se déverserait sur le sol métallique sous peu. Mais je suis là pour t'expliquer... Il s'agit d'affronter tes peurs, tes faiblesses, tes péchés ! Il faut les accepter, leur dire OUI !

Le doigt resta en l'air, sans jamais effleurer les lèvres charnues, comme si elles étaient enduites de poison. Il connaissait ses péchés ; il connaissait la Luxure. Dieu que ce péché était laid. Il déposa son couteau, fit marcher son engin servant à tatouer, souvent beaucoup plus profondément qu'il ne le devrait, arrachant au passage des grognements terrifiés à Hudson, qui, contrairement à l'officier, était bâillonnée. L'officier ne cilla point, faisant fi du vrombissement et des gémissements de peur, demeurant stoïque.

\- Tu as besoin de ça, n'est-ce pas ? La héla alors John. Le contrôle. Avec toi... tout doit être sous contrôle.

Identiques. Si dangereusement identiques. La prisonnière à la tignasse rousse serra de nouveau les dents, affectant du dédain, mais incapable de nier l'évidence. Une main ferme, vive, l'attrapa par le menton et l'obligea à faire face au taré de nouveau. Il souriait, de la même façon que ce jour où il l'aurait noyée dans la rivière sans l'intervention salvatrice de Joseph.

\- Tu dois apprendre à te laisser aller... lui chuchota-t-il, ses yeux de rapace cherchant les siens. A perdre ce contrôle... Je suis là pour exercer le contrôle... Le Père est là... Crois-moi, je sais ce qui te ronge... Je connais tes péchés, intimement... parce qu'ils sont aussi miens. Qui pourrait mieux purifier ton âme que moi ?

L'officier ne réagit point, jusqu'à ce que ses deux mains agrippent son débardeur et ne forcent jusqu'à le déchirer, la dénudant plus que nécessaire. Une lueur lubrique, celle d'un homme de trente-deux ans qui peinait à contrôler ses pulsions, croulait sous elles et appartenait à une secte qui interdisait la fornication, dansa dans ses pupilles, à la vue de la poitrine nue. Il combattit son mauvais penchant. Elle le vit ; elle l'apprécia, autant qu'il était possible d'apprécier la plus infime marque d'humanité dans les conditions actuelles. Il se détourna et s'empara d'une éponge, qu'il trempa dans un bol d'eau savonneuse avant de l'appliquer sur sa peau nue qu'il commença à nettoyer. Elle sentit le frisson qui agita ses mains, courant jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts, quand il appliqua l'éponge mouillée pour la première fois. Il ne cessa point de discourir, mais il y eut cette légère inflexion notable dans sa voix, alors que son regard, en revanche, restait totalement rivé à la peau nue qu'il avait mise à découvert, incapable de s'en détacher.

\- Joseph m'a montré à quel point j'étais égoïste... Toujours, je prenais, je prenais, sans jamais rendre, sans jamais rien donner en retour... Je me... gavais... Autrui était mon repas...

Sa main s'agitait plus nerveusement ; son côté effleura son sein. Il se crispa légèrement, résista encore, même si son autre main se déplaça instinctivement vers le poignard une nouvelle fois, désireux d'éradiquer, de châtier l'objet de la tentation.

\- Mais la meilleure chose n'est pas celle que tu reçois. C'est celle que tu donnes. Donner demande du courage...

Alors qu'il lui expliquait, avec tant de ferveur et de conviction, combien il était courageux de s'arracher de ses péchés, d'avoir la bravoure de les révéler, pour s'en débarrasser, Hudson se débattait de plus en plus. Il ne lui prêtait aucune attention cependant. Il avait répété tant de fois le spectacle, le schéma. Les nœuds étaient impeccables, les attaches trop solides. Jamais elle ne se libérerait. John repartait sur une envolée, sa voix habituellement si séduisante se muant en grondement rageur, menaçant, son charisme fracassé par son subit accès de folie, si bien qu'en une seconde, la pointant de son arme, comme s'il s'apprêtait à l'empaler dessus, il fut tout proche de l'officier. La pointe s'enfonça légèrement dans le creux de son bras gauche, sans pour autant la blesser et percer le derme. Plus agressivement, il la planta dans le dossier de la chaise, près de sa tête, avant de l'en retirer, avec un sourire malsain. Il s'en retourna à la table sur laquelle il avait disposé ses jouets préférés et, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur son rebord, la regardant d'un air entendu, s'enquit d'une voix guillerette, emplie de cynisme :

\- Alors ? Qui commence ? Hum ?

Le regard d'un bleu orageux de l'officier navigua du tortionnaire à Hudson. Visiblement, John ne s'était pas privé de la torturer et qui sait ? Sans doute ne tiendrait-elle plus très longtemps à ce rythme. Mais ce ne fut pas la seule raison qui la poussa à dire ce mot que John chérissait tant, ce "Oui" qui terrorisait Hudson. L'officier ressentait une sorte de curiosité, dangereuse, de celles qui coûtaient la vie parfois. L'expression de victoire, le geste de triomphe, que John eut en entendant ce "Oui", qui sonnait comme un aveu de faiblesse, comme un abandon, se grava instantanément dans son esprit pour l'éternité.

\- Oui ! **OUI** ! S'écria-t-il, avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, un sourire éclairant son visage aux yeux fous.

\- Tu ne le regretteras pas. Je te le promets. Rappelle-toi... que je suis ici pour te sauver la vie, ton âme, pas pour te la prendre...

La façon dont il prononça ces derniers mots la firent se détourner ; son cœur s'emballa, sous le rush d'adrénaline, provoqué par le danger imminent, qu'au fond elle aimait tant. Le souffle court, elle déglutit péniblement, tandis qu'il quittait la pièce, poussant la chaise d'Hudson qu'il ramenait à sa cellule. Une fois seule, l'officier considéra ses options. Certes, la curiosité la tiraillait, mais son instinct était de se battre, de contredire, de se rebeller. Chose certaine, elle n'attendrait pas sagement, les bras croisés.

\- Allez ma grande... gronda-t-elle tout bas, et, y employant toutes ses dernières forces, elle réussit à se déplacer jusqu'à l'escalier le plus proche.

Là, en haut des marches, face à la chute peut-être mortelle qui s'offrait à elle, elle respira à fond, expira violemment, dans un souffle fort de haine et de colère. Et, sans attendre davantage, elle se jeta dans l'escalier. La chaise se retourna au bout de quelques marches, se brisa, mais, alors que l'officier rattrapait de justesse la rambarde afin d'arrêter sa dégringolade, un morceau du siège la frappa derrière la tête. Sa vision s'obscurcit, mais elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas céder, ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle s'accrocha à la vie, alors que son corps semblait se rompre à chaque marche qu'il cognait et sur laquelle il rebondissait telle une poupée désarticulée. Quand enfin elle atteignit le bas de l'escalier, elle se retrouva à plat ventre, la joue ensanglantée collée contre le sol froid. Elle y voyait flou, de plus en plus mal. Sa tête dodelina de droite et de gauche. Elle rampa sur quelques centimètres, ses jambes ne lui obéissant plus. Elle aurait bien été incapable de dire si elle s'était fracturée un os, voire la colonne. Elle ne sentait plus rien, tant la douleur atteignait des sommets. Juste avant que les ténèbres ne se referment sur elles, elle entrevit la pointe des chaussures de John qui revenait.

* * *

 _Merci aux lecteurs !_

 _Beast Out_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

* * *

Un tremblement réflexe secoua sa carcasse aplatie contre terre. Un tremblement de vie, alors qu'elle revenait enfin à elle, incapable de soupçonner combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa chute dans les escaliers. Le froid intense que lui communiqua la plaque d'acier sur laquelle elle était étendue la fit frissonner de plus belle. Par chance, elle n'avait point perdu la vue et elle ne tarda pas à repérer, au-delà des barreaux de sa cage, au moins plus spacieuse que celle dans laquelle Jacob l'avait si souvent séquestrée, les deux membres de la secte chargés de la surveiller. Une souffrance intense l'élança, lorsqu'elle essaya de remuer, mais, aujourd'hui, elle avait repris des forces, assez en tout cas pour que sa rage reprenne les commandes et la lui fasse oublier. L'ire, l'instinct de survie, l'anesthésia et la femme se remit debout. Ses doigts enduits de crasse et de sang s'enroulèrent autour des barres, mais elle lâcha immédiatement prise ; une matraque manqua de lui fracasser les doigts.

\- L'impie est réveillée ! Beugla un des tarés.

Alors que son collègue s'en allait prévenir John, sa face goguenarde se montra, se confronta à celle, crispée, tendue de fureur, de l'officier.

\- Tu vas payer pour tous les nôtres que tu as tués... sale pouffiasse !

Et il lui cracha au visage. Sa glaire visqueuse dégoulina sur sa joue. La femme inhala nerveusement. Avec une vivacité rare, son bras très mince passa entre les barreaux et son poing osseux cogna de toutes ses forces contre sa pomme d'Adam, le tuant presque sur le coup. L'homme tomba en arrière, le souffle coupé, suffoquant, paniquant.

\- Entre ! Si t'oses ! Le provoqua-t-elle, avec un regard aussi virulent que sa voix.

Mais, à cet instant, John revint avec l'autre garde. Son regard alla de l'homme, qu'alla sur-le-champ secourir son collègue, à l'officier, qui le regardait depuis le fond de sa cage, pareille à une bête féroce, les grands yeux vibrants de colère reluisant dans la pénombre. John trouva presque de la beauté dans cette férocité. Peut-être du courage, au fond, aussi, dans cette volonté aussi stupide que bornée de ne pas baisser les bras. Il dégaina un pistolet et le pointa sur sa jolie frimousse, prêt à appuyer sur la détente.

\- Attachez-la. Tu estimais peut-être que tu n'avais pas déjà assez de fautes à confesser ?

Elle serra les dents, ses yeux bleus le bombardant de sa rage muette. A contrecœur, se faisant visiblement violence, elle les laissa la conduire à la salle de confession, de torture en réalité, puis la ligoter à cette foutue chaise. Ils étaient trop nombreux dans l'immédiat et John garda son arme braquée sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût solidement attachée, jambes et bras immobilisés. Alors, seulement, John rengaina son arme. Une fois certain d'avoir capté le regard de sa prisonnière, il tapota son étui, sous-entendant clairement qu'il n'hésiterait pas à se servir de son arme si elle l'y contraignait.

\- Encore une fois... le choix t'appartient, souligna-t-il, avec son habituel sourire équivoque ; il la pointa d'un index accusateur. La balle est dans ton camp, comme toujours depuis que tu es venue à l'église.

Sur ces mots, il claqua des doigts, ordonnant à ses hommes de les laisser seuls, face à face, arguant qu'une confession devait être privée. Les disciples s'exécutèrent, sortant docilement les uns après les autres. Une fois que la porte se fût close derrière eux, John tira une chaise pour s'asseoir face à sa prisonnière.

\- Tu as bien un nom, « officier ».

Elle renâcla nerveusement, apparemment mal à l'aise du fait de cette question pourtant banale, mais de toute évidence trop personnelle à son goût. Après un moment, elle lâcha enfin, de mauvaise grâce :

\- Evie...

Les lèvres de l'inquisiteur se fendirent en un autre sourire malfaisant. Il répéta lentement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un mot de passe à ne surtout pas oublier :

\- « Evie »...

Le regard de la femme tomba sur ses pieds, mais elle redressa brusquement la tête, contre toute attente, plongeant son regard de tueuse, vibrant d'une détermination sans faille, dans le sien.

\- C'est pour Eve.

Un rire léger secoua John. Eve qui avait tenté Adam. Qui l'avait fait chasser du Paradis. Eve, la première pécheresse. Un nom... très approprié.

\- On dirait que tout était écrit pour toi alors, ironisa-t-il, sur un ton tranchant comme la lame d'un rasoir affûté avec lequel il lui aurait tranché la gorge tout net. Née pour devenir une pécheresse...

Il s'acharnait à combattre ses pulsions. Elle le sentait bouillir. Elle lui avait donné tant de fil à retordre ; quelque part, elle comprenait presque. Elle se rappelait encore l'étreinte furieuse de ses doigts oppressant sa trachée, capturant son cou frêle, et la maintenant sous l'eau empestant la Grâce. Une nausée violente la saisit, alors qu'une douleur se réveillait dans son cerveau, comme s'il se contractait brutalement. Elle avait pris une balle enduite de leur maudite drogue, elle en avait inhalé, avalé ; sans doute la drogue affectait-elle encore ses réflexes, son système nerveux. John ricanait comme une hyène, alors qu'elle mesurait la gravité de son état. Il se dressa et pivota sur un talon, dans son ricanement maniaque propre à glacer le sang, tournant et retournant son couteau entre ses doigts tatoués.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Nous sommes tous des pécheurs.

Eve serra les mâchoires et les poings.

\- Je ne dis pas... que je ne le suis pas.

\- Mais tu es persuadée... d'avoir raison, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrompit-il tout de go, se rasseyant promptement, avec une rapidité presque agressive, avec ce curieux sourire qui oscillait entre l'effrayant et le charmant. Pas une seule seconde, tu ne t'es arrêtée pour te poser la question : et si j'avais tort ? Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant ça.

L'air ailleurs, absent, feignant de se moquer de ses paroles, Eve fixait un point invisible sur le côté, sur le mur rouillé, couvert de traces de sang séché. Son regard perdu cilla cependant, quand la pointe du couteau vint piquer sa gorge, doucement, à peine. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'inquisiteur, dont la figure était toute proche.

\- Maintenant que je t'ai... ici... face à moi... je comprends pourquoi Jacob t'a choisie. Tu n'es pas seulement un soldat. Tu es exactement comme ces loups qu'il dresse pour tuer. Comme ce couguar et ce chien. Tu as ça dans le sang. La chasse. L'instinct de tuer.

Il retira enfin la lame et se recula.

\- Tout ce qui te gêne, qui te pose problème... tu l'annihiles, constata-t-il dans un ricanement dont la légèreté prouvait bien que lui-même ne ressentait pas une once de pitié, contrairement à ce qu'il prétendait. Purement et simplement. Et tu aimes ça... parce que ça te donne... un sentiment de pouvoir, acheva-t-il en écartant les mains, dans une attitude évangélique, comme s'il s'extasiait devant une déité.

Il balaya la surface du chariot d'un geste évasif de la main, souriant davantage à chaque mot qu'il prononçait, son regard se faisant de plus en plus intense et invasif. Sa main souleva un léger nuage de poussière et de dépôts ambrés de rouille, qui s'envolèrent avant de retomber. Comme tous ces corps qu'elle avait bourrés de plomb, sans l'ombre d'un remords. Mécaniquement. Une vraie machine à tuer, que la secte avait lancée sans le vouloir. Le regard nettement plus attentif, mais toujours brûlant de rancœur et de colère, d'Eve revint louvoyer sur son visage à l'expression indéchiffrable. Un frisson nerveux d'ire à peine contenue la fit pratiquement retrousser les lèvres, comme un chien prêt à mordre.

\- La parlotte, ça n'a jamais vraiment été mon truc, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix acerbe.

\- Oui, de toute évidence... Tu préfères t'exprimer avec des balles.

Contre toute attente, son sourire immarcescible s'accrut et sa voix grave s'adoucit, mais il ne s'agissait certainement que d'un piège, qu'il lui tendait sans même s'en rendre compte. Cet homme était très dangereux en ce qu'il était imprévisible. Elle ne s'y laissa pas prendre et demeura sur ses gardes. Il lui parlait comme s'il la plaignait, comme s'il éprouvait de la compassion pour elle, mais tout cela n'était que de la poudre aux yeux. Il connaissait son rôle sur le bout des doigts. Avançant sensiblement son visage vers le sien, comme pour lui chuchoter un secret, il dit tout bas :

\- Tu vas te confesser. M'avouer... absolument tout, du plus petit péché que tu aies pu commettre au plus honteux, insista-t-il très clairement, son ton redevenant menaçant et son regard, scrutateur, partial. N'oublies pas ce qu'a dit le Père... Mon salut dépend du tien.

Il laissa courir le bout de ses doigts de sa tempe droite jusqu'à l'angle si délicatement dessiné de sa mâchoire. Elle enrageait, confrontée à sa propre impuissance ; il le voyait et ça le ravissait au plus haut point.

\- Alors... « Evie »... quand tu veux. Je suis prêt... à entendre ta confession.

Pas un mot, pas un son, hormis celui de son crachat, de sa salive rencontrant son front. Cette fois-ci, elle crut qu'il allait perdre tout contrôle, qu'il allait exploser. Il se leva si brutalement de sa chaise qu'elle se renversa, se jeta sur elle et enserra sa gorge, ses doigts appuyant de plus en plus sur sa trachée.

\- Je connais ton péché ! Lui rugit-il en pleine face. C'est la Colère ! Et ça te consume, n'est-ce pas ? Ça dévore même ta raison. Ça te fait continuer à résister, même quand c'est inutile et contre-productif. Même quand ça va conduire à ta perte !

Elle se débattait, comme ces animaux qu'il noyait dans la rivière près de chez lui, quand il était petit et ne disposait que d'eux pour se venger des traitements que ses parents lui infligeait. Malgré ça, emporté, il poursuivit, continua de resserrer son étau, jusqu'à ce que, tout à coup, la femme qu'il tenait entre ses griffes ne cesse absolument de lutter. Toute tension s'évanouit de son corps et ses mains serrées se relâchèrent, ses paupières se fermèrent. Elle lui apparut si paisible. Soulagée. Magnifique. Un vrai ange endormi entre ses mains. Il l'avait tuée. Presque. Elle n'avait que perdu conscience, mais, un peu plus, et elle y passait. Nonchalamment, John alla quérir un seau d'eau glacée, probablement infusé de Grâce, et il lui jeta au visage. Eve revint à elle en sursaut, dans une grande inspiration.

\- Je pense... débuta John, d'une voix facétieuse, empreinte d'un sadisme non dissimulé, que nous allons commencer par exciser cette colère.

Il hésita, parcourut du regard tous ses instruments pour finalement arrêter son choix et revenir vers elle, brandissant sa machine servant à tatouer.

\- Commençons en douceur... ricana-t-il cruellement, écartant les rebords du haut déjà déchiré.

Et il appliqua la pointe sur sa peau, appuyant évidemment beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne le devrait, l'aiguille transperçant toutes les couches du derme. Eve ne lâcha pas l'ombre d'une plainte, mais son visage se durcit. Elle attendrait une meilleure opportunité. La douleur n'était absolument pas ce qui l'effrayait. Elle la dominerait ; à l'instar de John, ses parents lui avaient si bien appris à le faire. Mais pas pour l'accepter, pas pour dire Oui, seulement pour frapper deux fois plus fort ensuite.

Elle sentait le sang chaud dégouliner sur elle, se répandre sur sa poitrine, formant un plastron organique écarlate. Et John, au-dessus d'elle, se réjouissait, même si elle ne suppliait pas, même si elle ne cédait pas à la panique comme les autres. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait d'autre choix que celui d'endurer, aussi dignement que possible.

\- Coriace... murmura John, avec ce sale sourire placardé sur son visage presque extatique. Je m'y attendais... Ne crois pas que...

 _Que tu gâches mon plaisir_. Il s'interrompit de lui-même. Car il n'avait point le droit de s'adonner sciemment à son passe-temps favori, pas le droit de succomber à son péché. Il devait _les aimer._ Comme Joseph l'avait prescrit. Il devait entretenir l'illusion qu'il les aidait à expier. Et cela uniquement ! Elle ne répondit pas, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Le supplice perdura encore quelques secondes.

La souffrance, étrangement, ne fut pas ce qui la fit tout à coup sortir de sa torpeur, refuser la piqûre de l'aiguille. Non, ce qui stoppa sa respiration et l'amena à soudain balancer son front dans l'arcade sourcilière de John, c'était ce renflement qu'elle aperçut au niveau de son entrejambe, alors qu'il ouvrait sa peau et la charcutait. Un sadique... de la pire espèce... Butch l'avait prévenue. John était le sadique du plus pur type.

Son excitation, alors qu'il la torturait, ça, son ego ne le toléra pas. L'accès soudain de douleur prit John au dépourvu. Il poussa un grognement rauque, la rage poignant, le péché perçant enfin. Il lâcha son engin et porta la main à son sourcil ouvert, dont s'écoulait un flot de sang. Cette zone saignait toujours abondamment, peu importe la gravité de la blessure.

\- Salope ! S'égosilla-t-il, carrément tremblant de rage.

Il braqua un regard malade sur elle et la chargea, mais, emportant la chaise avec elle, elle roula sur le côté. Elle devait se libérer et vite. Très vite maintenant. Sans le savoir, il l'y aida. Il ouvrit le feu sur elle et la balle entailla suffisamment une attache pour qu'elle libère son bras droit. Se jetant à couvert, elle défit prestement ses derniers liens.

\- T'es habile ! S'exclama-t-il, avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant, révélant l'étendue de sa folie, étouffée la plupart du temps. Et chanceuse ! Une petite veinarde... Une putain de veinarde !

Son cri résonna dans la salle rouge, sordide, aux allures de cauchemar. Il s'approcha doucement, son arme en main, toujours fumante et, tout à coup, avec une violence inouïe, il renversa l'établi derrière lequel Eve était cachée. Elle esquiva de peu les lames qui plurent, lorsque la table tomba.

\- Ce péché en toi... Cette Colère... Ces ténèbres... Je vais te faire plaisir... Je veux les voir jaillir !

 _Entrer en éruption comme un volcan._ Il fit feu de nouveau et une balle lui frôla le bras, lui offrant une nouvelle cicatrice. Elle courut se réfugier derrière un des cadavres, emmaillotés dans du plastique noir, suspendus à des crochets de boucher. Quand John cessa le feu pour recharger, elle agrippa la dépouille par les pieds et le poussa de toutes ses forces vers lui. Le corps glissa sur le rail, mais pas assez vite pour le percuter. Alors elle courut droit sur lui, armée d'une barre de métal, et le frappa dans les mains. Il lâcha le flingue, qui glissa à l'autre bout de la salle.

Malgré la douleur qui irradiait de ses mains, il voulut la frapper deux fois au visage, mais ses phalanges craquèrent contre son coude qu'elle plaça à temps sur la trajectoire de son poing. Avec un cri de sauvageonne, aussi strident que ses rugissements de douleur à lui étaient rauques, elle propulsa son genou dans son entrejambe, puis, alors qu'il était plié en deux de douleur, lui flanqua un violent coup de pied en plein visage. Alors elle fila droit sur le pistolet et, une fois la main mise dessus, le pointa sur John, qui haletait, la sueur et le sang se mêlant sur son visage.

\- Tout doux... Tout doux, ma belle... rit-il tout bas, les mains levées, paumes ouvertes vers elle, comme s'il avait été précipité dans la cage d'un fauve qui avait pris peur et menaçait de le dévorer.

Elle tira, non sans une légère hésitation, mais d'autres tirs éclatèrent derrière elle au même moment et lui firent louper sa cible. Les renforts arrivaient. Emportant l'arme de John, elle détala par la seule autre issue dont disposait la pièce. Elle l'entendit hurler derrière elle, hors de lui, sa voix changeant.

\- Pars... Pars ! Fais donc ça ! Rugit-il, ulcéré. Parce que, si tu restes une seconde de plus ici, je vais te saigner à blanc ma petite princesse !

 _Et il n'y aura de salvation ni pour toi, ni pour moi._

* * *

Le corps nu, blême et décharné, comme un fantôme, traversa la petite chambre. Eve se racla la gorge, y porta instinctivement sa main parcourue de lacérations et marbrée d'ecchymoses. Il lui semblait... encore sentir ses mains l'oppresser. Un frisson de dégoût qu'elle ne réprima pas la parcourut. Elle alluma sa clope, tira une bouffée, exhala ce nuage opaque qui masqua son visage tuméfié, qui parvenait quand même à demeurer d'un esthétisme rare. Puis, toujours dénudée, elle se déplaça vers la commode branlante, attrapa le verre rempli de vodka, le vida d'un trait, avant de s'emparer, entre ses doigts tremblants, hors de contrôle, salement amochés, du stylo qui traînait. Sur la feuille de papier qu'elle sortit de sa poche de jean, figuraient quatre noms, écrits en lettres capitales. Pour l'heure, seul celui de Faith était barré. Mais bientôt... très bientôt... les autres la rejoindraient six pieds sous terre.

Elle écrasa son mégot sur le meuble. Au-dehors, une averse terrible battait les vitres fêlées. Elle traîna sa carcasse endolorie devant la fenêtre, sans se soucier de l'exposer dans son plus simple appareil. Fall's End s'était pour ainsi dire mué en ville fantôme. La ville, depuis sa libération, ne comptait pas plus de cinq habitants et, en ce moment, tout le monde se retrouvait au bar. Tout le monde sauf Eve.

L'officier leva lentement sa main osseuse et pressa la pointe de son index sur la surface de verre glaciale, humide, couverte de buée, dans laquelle elle dessina quatre lettres.

JOHN

Puis, après une seconde à contempler le nom, elle l'effaça d'un revers d'avant-bras, comme si, par là-même, elle se débarrassait du mal qu'il lui avait infligé. Il n'était pas sa cible principale. Il n'était qu'un autre ennemi sur la route qui la menait à Joseph. Lui était son ennemi, l'homme à abattre.

Une deuxième clope au bec, prisonnière entre ses lèvres vermeilles fendues, elle enfila sa culotte. Pas de soutien-gorge. Pas besoin de ça. Pas avec ces deux petits seins encore fermes de jeunette, dont la taille lui épargnait le port de ce carcan désagréable. Puis elle passa son slim noir, un nouveau débardeur et, pour finir, une veste en jean sans manches, des vêtements passe-partout, qui la laissaient libre de ses mouvements. La liste retourna se loger dans sa poche arrière de pantalon. Elle tapota doucement la tête de Boomer, qui somnolait au pied du lit, puis n'eut qu'à émettre un claquement de langue pour signifier à son couguar, Pêpêche, que l'heure était venue de repartir. Ses blessures avaient été bandées, tant bien que mal, certaines plaies recousues à la hâte, et elle se sentait d'attaque, de nouveau.

Elle fit le tour de la voiture garée devant la bicoque qu'elle quittait et dont elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'identité du propriétaire. Ses deux compagnons sautèrent sur la banquette arrière, pendant qu'elle s'installait au volant. Trois jours avaient déjà passé. Trois jours de trop. Apparemment, elle en avait passé davantage dans ce maudit bunker, sous terre, avec l'Inquisiteur. L'apercevant, alors que le moteur vrombissait déjà, Mary May quitta son bar pour courir à sa rencontre.

\- Alors, ça y est ? Le grand saut ?

\- Je doute que ça soit la fin, répondit-elle, avec un soupir de déception, mais ce sera un sacré sale coup porté à cet enfoiré.

\- Vous savez... Je vous admire. On vous admire tous ici. On pourrait vous aider... Je veux dire, vous allez vraiment attaquer le ranch de John toute seule ?

A l'arrière, le couguar se mit à grogner, dévoilant ses crocs luisants, arrachant un sursaut à Mary May. Un sourire empreint de suffisance et d'amusement se dessina sur la bouche de l'officier.

\- Je ne suis pas seule, rectifia-t-elle, avec un clin d'œil complice, tout en donnant un coup de tête en direction des animaux.

 _Et mes alliés sont plus discrets que toute votre clique_. Lui adressant un sourire désarmant, elle démarra pour rejoindre la route conduisant au ranch. Mary May ne l'attirait pas le moins du monde : elle aimait juste flirter. Pour se prouver constamment qu'elle valait le coup. Elle était belle, dotée d'un sacré tempérament et de charme, mais, le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle le savait. Elle s'attachait à le vérifier aussi souvent que possible. Elle mit la radio et, illico, retentit le tissu de conneries que John servait à ses adeptes. Elle s'apprêtait à couper, quand il mentionna « l'hérétique ». Un fin sourire aux lèvres, elle s'alluma une cigarette et haussa même un poil le son.

\- On va bien rigoler, John...

Un son nettement plus fort l'alerta et elle quitta précipitamment la route, sa voiture s'enfonçant dans les bois, slalomant entre les arbres. Aussi rapidement que possible, elle immobilisa le véhicule, chopa son fusil de précision et s'éloigna. Sur la voirie qu'elle avait quittée, défilait un convoi de véhicules blindés. Silencieuse comme son fauve qui ouvrait la voie, elle se faufila jusqu'à un point en amont et s'allongea au sol, l'œil dans la lunette. Le deuxième camion contenait du liquide inflammable. Ça ferait un sacré spectacle. C'était risqué, mais, une fois qu'elle avait une idée en tête, elle ne pouvait pour ainsi dire pas y renoncer. Son doigt caressa la détente, dans l'attente du bon moment qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Alors elle appuya. Elle tira en tout deux balles. Une traversa le réservoir du camion, l'autre perça le fût rempli de liquide explosif. Avant même que le conducteur ne perde le contrôle du véhicule, le camion explosa, la déflagration repoussant les voitures l'entourant, le feu se répandant. Ce serait une bonne diversion. Eve misait sur le fait que des troupes seraient envoyées sur les lieux de l'explosion, pendant qu'elle irait reprendre le ranch. Elle claqua la langue, commandant à ses animaux de la suivre. Elle finirait le trajet à pied.

* * *

L'explosion en chaîne était visible depuis le ranch. John, les mains crispées sur la rambarde de son balcon, vit de loin la fumée monter jusqu'aux cieux en volutes d'un noir épais, se mêlant au rouge des flammes. Il essaya de ravaler la vague de rage qui l'inonda, menaçant de le submerger. Elle allait venir ; il le savait. Il n'était pas idiot. Loin de là.

\- Ah... tu veux jouer à ça ? C'est comme ça ?...

Vanité. Tant de vanité. Tant de colère. Elle allait venir **seule** , avec ses sales bestioles. La voix de Joseph, enregistrée sur son répondeur, emplissait le salon, en contrebas, mais John pouvait quand même l'entendre.

\- _John, accueille l'amour dans ton cœur et abandonne ton péché. J'ai eu une vision te concernant. J'ai vu ta mort, John. Tu mourais jeune, à cause de ton péché. Il causera ta perte. John, mon frère, accepte l'amour, renonce au péché. Je t'aime mon frère._

Le bip sonore qui signalait la fin de l'enregistrement retentit, strident et désagréable. Comme le glas sonnant pour John. Malgré ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il décida qu'il ne bougerait pas d'un pouce.

Quitte à pécher.

Il prépara son arme, une nouvelle. Elle... Elle braquerait son propre flingue sur lui, pour le narguer. Ça aussi, il l'aurait parié. Il serait prêt à l'accueillir.

* * *

Quand Eve parvint en vue du ranch, son sang se glaça dans ses veines l'espace d'un instant. Elle ne l'avait pas dupé ; il avait retenu ses hommes sur place. Ils étaient même plus nombreux que prévu. Elle n'aurait pas dû le sous-estimer de la sorte. Elle pouvait reculer, mais non. Non. A la place, elle se tapit dans les hautes herbes, entre deux arbres assez larges pour lui servir de couverture, au cas où elle se ferait accidentellement repérer. Elle sortit ses jumelles et commença à dénombrer les gardes. Est-ce que John lui-même serait présent ? Une partie d'elle l'espérait, une partie qui brûlait de se venger. Mais peut-être avait-il fui, peut-être n'était-il simplement pas ici ce soir.

Lorsqu'elle rangea ses jumelles, sa respiration était plus lente qu'auparavant, plus contrôlée, parce qu'elle se préparait, dans sa tête, à l'affrontement à venir. Ils étaient exactement vingt-trois. Le fusil était déjà équipé du silencieux. Une dernière inspiration avant de se lancer dans l'arène, un dernier souffle, sans prière. Elle se mit en position. A partir du premier tir, plus de retour en arrière possible.. Rapidement, avec seulement trois balles, elle avait nettoyé les toits des snipers, avant qu'un d'entre eux ait pu donner l'alerte.

 _Encore vingt._

Elle fait signe à Boomer et Pêpêche de se déployer, dégaina son pistolet, enfin plus exactement celui qu'elle avait volé à John, lors de leur dernière rencontre. Elle l'avait emprunté ; elle le jetterait sur son cadavre après l'avoir percé de toutes parts. Elle se glissa à bas de son promontoire, sans un bruit. Un homme passa tout près d'elle, sans la voir. Elle fit feu, le touchant à la nuque, et se précipita pour récupérer le corps qu'elle traîna à l'abri des regards. Sur la droite, derrière un petit cabanon, son couguar en abattait en secret un autre. Tout se déroulait à la perfection, lorsqu'un geignement atteignit ses oreilles. Des soldats mitraillaient son chien, qui, heureusement, jusque-là avait miraculeusement essuyé les tirs sans prendre une balle. Eve n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Quitte à griller sa couverture, elle se dressa et courut vers les hommes tout en ouvrant le feu sur eux.

\- Boomer ! Fous le camp ! Hurla-t-elle et, comme jamais avant, sa voix trahissait sa peur.

Les humains étaient tous malades ici, elle y compris, et ses animaux étaient les seuls êtres qui lui apparaissaient encore dignes de vivre. Purs. Les gardes se retournèrent vers elle. Précisément ce qu'elle espérait. Les balles la frôlaient, alors qu'elle courait vers une caisse derrière laquelle s'abriter. Elle devait se rapprocher. Elle dégoupilla une grenade et la balança dans le tas. Un tir dut atteindre le projectile qui explosa en l'air, bien trop tôt, bien trop près de l'officier, qui se retrouva projetée contre le mur de la maison. Son corps heurta la paroi de plein fouet et glissa à son pied, inerte.

Des coups de langue rugueuse, comme celle d'un chat, et des mordillements sortirent Eve de sa torpeur après une poignée de secondes. Elle tressauta légèrement, toussotant, crachant la fumée qu'elle avait absorbée et qui empoisonnait ses poumons. Elle se releva, fit un pas, d'une démarche incertaine. Un épais nuage grisâtre persistait dans le jardin. Enjoignant ses animaux à la suivre, elle se précipita vers les portes de la maison, dans le but de s'isoler du brouillard nauséabond et toxique. Elle les fit entrer avant elle et, alors qu'elle allait se glisser à l'intérieur à leur suite, il y eut un éclair, qui zébra ses pupilles, et une détonation. Une balle se logea dans son mollet et elle se raccrocha aux reliefs du mur pour ne pas s'écrouler.

\- Putain !

Elle descendit le type agonisant, à quelques mètres, qui avait encore eu tout juste la force d'essayer de la tuer, puis se dépêcha de pénétrer dans la maison. Le sang jaillissait du trou rouge, béant, coulait à gros bouillons. En toute hâte, elle déchira un morceau de son haut pour ralentir l'afflux de sang, puis boitilla vers les marches. La salle de bain devait être à l'étage. Elle priait pour y dénicher de quoi extraire la balle, désinfecter et bander la plaie. Des applaudissements lui firent dresser la tête. Aussitôt, ses yeux bleutés s'amincirent. Ses traits se tordirent de colère. John descendait tranquillement les marches, son arme visant son crâne, l'air si satisfait, si content de lui, qu'Eve dût se retenir de ne pas presser derechef la détente, quitte à provoquer de ce fait sa propre mort.

\- Si tu me butes... l'un d'eux s'occupera de ton cas immédiatement, l'avertit-elle, désignant d'un coup de tête Boomer et Pêpêche. En plus, je parierais pas sur le fait que tu tires plus vite que moi...

Elle renifla nerveusement. Son sang se répandait sur le plancher. John scruta son visage, maculé de suie, de terre, de rouge, puis son regard enveloppa ses mains qui faiblissaient, son corps qui frissonnait, à cause du sang perdu. C'était sans compter les éclats de verre, de bois, qui perçaient son derme en maints endroits. Le résultat de cette foutue grenade jetée à la va-vite.

\- Tu as peur ? la moqua-t-il, avec un sourire narquois, acide, sachant très bien que ces mots la foutraient en rogne. Pas vrai ?

Face à lui, elle vacilla sur ses jambes maigres, son souffle court, meurtrie. Mais toujours debout, toujours en vie. Elle ne semblait pas entendre un mot de ce qu'il lui disait. Elle avait été trop proche de l'explosion. Mais, après un moment, elle fit non de la tête, avec toujours cette même arrogance, cette suffisance qui la caractérisait.

\- Mon but n'est pas de te tuer, je te le rappelle... Tuer... c'est ton truc, ricana-t-il, avec un éclat dans ses yeux qui ne trompait point ; il s'amusait.

Son sourire machiavélique grandit.

Elle déglutit péniblement, toussa encore, crachant des cendres, mais aussi des gouttelettes écarlates.

\- Je veux juste... entendre ta confession.

Ce qui, en réalité, signifiait la torturer, la réduire en état d'esclavage, comme ses pauvres hères shootés à la Grâce qui le servaient.

\- Va te faire enculer ! Riposta-t-elle avec véhémence. Ma confession, tu peux te la foutre où je pense !

L'épuisement se faisait sentir ; elle n'avait jamais totalement guéri depuis son expédition dans le bunker. Son hurlement éraillé, éreinté fut comme un signal d'attaque. Le couguar bondit, sa gueule se refermant sur le poignet de John sans le mutiler, mais assez fort pour le faire lâcher prise. Eve agita son flingue, le canon toujours pointé sur John, qui tenait sa main ensanglantée, la marque des crocs bien visible tout autour du poignet.

\- Tu...

Il la coupa sèchement, d'un claquement de langue réprobateur.

\- _Tu_ as besoin de soins, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, d'une voix hilare, sachant qu'elle devrait s'en remettre à lui.

Il ricana, férocement, avec un air de prédateur, ses dents blanches luisant à la lueur des flammes brûlant dans la cheminée.

\- Et pas de pot... Ce ne sont pas tes putains de bestioles qui vont te sortir d'affaire ! Acheva-t-il en partant d'un grand rire narquois.

Elle ne pouvait pas le tuer. Et c'était comme si ce salaud avait tout planifié, sinon il aurait paru dehors, il l'aurait mitraillé avec les autres. Non, au lieu de ça, il avait patiemment attendu qu'elle vienne jusqu'à lui, jusque dans sa maison. Un soupir lui échappa, un souffle défait, à l'image de son attitude dans la seconde. Ses épaules piquantes, osseuses, s'affaissèrent légèrement. Elle commençait à sérieusement faiblir. Rien que conserver cette posture, sur la défensive, avec son flingue à bout de bras, lui pesait, s'avérait de plus en plus ardu. Et la flaque vermeille à ses pieds croissait toujours.

\- Ok...

\- Hu-hum ?

Ses paupières se fermèrent avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux au ciel. Sur un ton abrasif, sec, elle répliqua vivement :

\- « Oui », articula-t-elle, sa belle bouche se tordant tant elle rechignait à prononcer ce mot, à lui accorder ce plaisir de lui céder. Content ?

Il lui répondit par son plus grand, ignoblement beau sourire. Un sourire victorieux qui lui fila la rage.

\- Immensément. Mais n'oublies pas... C'est autant pour toi que pour moi.

Tout en sifflotant gaiement, il commença à remonter les marches. Au milieu des escaliers, il s'immobilisa, se penchant légèrement en arrière, un peu théâtralement.

\- Avant... rends-moi mon flingue.

Il exultait. Eve souffla d'énervement ; il lui hérissait le poil. Non sans peine, se gardant bien de lui tourner le dos, elle clopina jusqu'au mur le plus proche et se laissa tomber à son pied, afin de pouvoir enfin reposer sa jambe blessée. Elle déchargea l'arme, avant de la faire glisser vers John.

\- Je garde ça, déclara-t-elle, en plaçant le chargeur auprès d'elle.

Il attrapa l'arme, puis disparut à l'étage. Elle l'entendit ouvrir des placards, fouiller, sûrement cherchant le matériel de soin, mais le son devenait de plus en plus confus et sourd, à chaque seconde qui filait. Sa tête oscilla de droite à gauche et retomba contre le mur. Elle ne voulait pas baisser sa garde, mais ses pensées s'effilochaient. Son esprit partait peu à peu.

Elle respira vite, se cogna l'arrière du crâne contre la paroi, pour se reprendre, pour raviver sa conscience qui s'assoupissait. Alors elle commença à extraire de ses bras, de ses jambes, de ses flancs, les débris de verre coincés dans sa chair. Son misérable garrot ne tenait plus du tout et l'afflux de sang s'écoulant de son mollet augmentait. Elle cligna des yeux, des points noirs plus ou moins gros plein constellant maintenant sa vision. Elle aurait pu appeler ; elle aurait dû appeler. Mais sa fierté le lui interdit.

* * *

\- _Eviiiie_...

Cette voix honnie l'appelant par son prénom, pire par un surnom, acheva de la ranimer. Revenant à elle, elle entraperçut d'abord vaguement, puis de plus en plus précisément les contours de John qui s'affairait à ses côtés. Au cœur d'un linge désormais carmin, reposait la balle extraite de son mollet. Un rire amer, à peine audible, franchit les lèvres de l'officier.

\- Je pensais que tu en profiterais pour me torturer.

\- Tu ne peux pas te confesser si tu es évanouie, objecta-t-il, avec un sourire en coin.

 _Le petit malin_. Mais, quand bien même il croyait dur comme fer à son délire de confession, qui en réalité ne servait que de paravent à son sadisme, il n'avait pas nié. Son poignet, là où Pêpêche l'avait mordue, était bandé, tout comme le mollet d'Eve. Dehors, la nuit était tombée. Son chien et son couguar étaient installés côte à côté sur le sofa, face à la cheminée, face à eux, surveillant John, ne le lâchant pas des yeux un seul instant. L'officier soupira, se tendit, chaque respiration s'accompagnant de son lot de souffrance, à cause de toutes ces plaies partout sur son corps.

\- John c'est...

Un nouvel accès de douleur la réduisit au silence, alors qu'il aseptisait ses plaies, versant de l'alcool dessus. Elle rouvrit la bouche, mais il la devança :

\- Imagine que Joseph ait raison.

Son poing se referma instantanément et elle émit un grondement sourd furieux.

\- C'est...

\- Tu penses qu'il est fou, mais il ne l'est pas, reprit-il vivement, la fixant intensément, captivé à l'idée de ce Paradis que Joseph leur avait promis, après l'Effondrement. Accepte l'aide que l'on t'offre.

Lâchant sans crier gare le chiffon imbibé d'alcool qu'il tenait, il l'empoigna par le bras, le pressant si fort que la marque de ses doigts s'y imprima sur-le-champ. C'était tout lui, cette instabilité, cette capacité de passer du calme à la fureur en un clin d'œil.

\- Comme tu le fais maintenant ! Est-ce si difficile « Evie » ?!

Elle ne devait pas avoir idée de combien c'était frustrant de détenir la vérité, d'essayer de la propager, et de se heurter à ce mur d'incrédulité, ce rempart d'orgueil et de dédain. Qui avait tort ? Qui avait raison ? Elle ne répondit pas ; elle n'avait pas envie d'argumenter, pas un dégénéré de son espèce. De toute façon, ça ne servait à rien. Ils avaient tous subi un lavage de cerveau. Voilà comment elle percevait la situation. Néanmoins, après quelques minutes, elle désigna d'un signe de tête la cicatrice en partie visible sur son torse, sur laquelle passait son collier.

\- « Sloth »... lut-elle. La paresse... ? ça... ne te va pas du tout.

\- C'est un vestige... débuta-t-il lentement, comme s'il pesait chacun de ses mots. D'un autre temps. Quand je ne faisais que prendre, encore et encore, sans jamais donner.

\- Oh... parce que par "donner" tu entends arracher la peau des gens ?

Son sarcasme ne fut évidemment pas bien accueilli ; il plongea son doigt dans une de ses plaies. Elle se tortilla par réflexe, comme un ver accroché à un hameçon. Les dents serrées à s'en faire mal, elle s'efforça de taire toute plainte, alors que le doigt gigotait, taquinait sa chair à vif. ça dura. Il ne se retirait pas, parce qu'il aimait cette sensation, l'étrange obscénité de la situation, l'affreuse analogie inconsciente qui envahissait son esprit. Il était en elle. Et elle souffrait ; elle n'avait pas le choix. Un coup de poing le repoussa, sans pour autant le sortir de sa drôle de transe.

\- Arrête, commanda-t-elle, sa voix claire, assassine, à l'image de son regard. Que vas-tu faire de moi ?

Etonnamment, le coup ne semblait pas l'avoir découragé, loin de là. Durant une seconde de flottement, alors qu'elle l'observait attentivement, Eve se surprit à se demander... s'il n'aimait pas ça. Accroc à la souffrance, envers les autres, envers lui-même. Il lâcha un petit rire, après s'être essuyé le filet de sang dégoulinant de sa bouche.

\- Finir de te soigner... recueillir ta confession, t'accompagner dans ton expiation... t'enseigner la voie du Père.

* * *

 _Clin d'œil à Kill Bill ;) Groos chapitre XS  
_

 _Merci aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Elle avait dormi profondément, Pêpêche et Boomer gardant respectivement leur maîtresse et la porte. Puis il avait fallu remplir sa part du marché. L'officier perdait patience, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix. En fait, aucun d'eux n'avait réellement le choix. La chape de gaz perdurait au-dehors et il était impossible de déterminer si elle s'avérerait fatale ou non s'ils mettaient un pied dehors. Au moins, John n'appelait pas de renforts. Cependant, d'un autre côté, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait sous la main. Elle.

Littéralement, comme figurativement. Il enfonça la lame là où il avait stoppé le travail la dernière fois. Et elle, elle planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Je ne sens pas le changement du tout, constata-t-elle, caustique à souhait.

Elle ajouta, son ton se faisant étonnamment plus conciliant, son regard plus calme, mais pas apaisé pour autant :

\- Je saisis... ton idée. Elle ne fonctionne juste pas.

\- Parce que tu ne te sens pas...

Il s'exprimait avec lenteur, marquant fréquemment des pauses, pas parce qu'il choisissait ses mots, mais parce qu'il s'appliquait. A découper sa belle peau d'albâtre. Comme un artiste qui peaufinait son travail, qui s'attachait à créer un chef-d'œuvre.

\- Coupable, termina-t-il, retirant la lame du sillon écarlate qu'il venait de tracer.

\- Je...

Tout en soufflant, lui intimant de se taire, il posa son doigt ensanglanté en travers de sa bouche.

\- Chuut... Je ne te juge pas, sourit-il, essuyant un peu du sang enduisant son doigt sur ses lèvres, tout aussi rouges.

Il y eut une seconde de silence absolu, durant laquelle il se contenta de la fixer, droit dans les yeux, sans jamais ciller, sans jamais cligner des yeux ; elle ne le supporta pas, parce qu'elle crut voit Joseph dans cette attitude, à travers ce regard. Joseph, depuis le tout premier jouer, le tout premier instant, ne cessait, dès qu'il apparaissait, de l'approcher de trop près, de la scruter comme s'il cherchait à l'hypnotiser. Elle se rebella subitement, envoya son pied dans son torse.

\- Me touches pas ! Putain de malade ! Hurla-t-elle, avec une colère différente de d'habitude ; cette colère-là était empreinte de peur, d'anxiété.

Elle craignait Joseph. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Ça se mesurait au-delà de ces histoires délirantes d'Effondrement et de la Secte ; à un certain moment, lors du crash de l'hélicoptère, elle avait discerné, entrevu quelque chose en lui, qui avait marqué son esprit, y avait imprimé une terreur primale. Si John, pour d'autres raisons, éprouvait une certaine crainte à l'égard de son frère aîné également, il était loin de s'imaginer que c'était le Père qu'elle avait vu à travers en lui et qu'elle l'avait frappé pour cette raison.

Jusque-là, elle n'avait pas bronché, pas fait un geste, avait à peine touché son bras, alors qu'il entamait sa salissante tâche. Elle se devait de respecter le deal après tout ; elle devait le laisser marquer sa chair. Il ne comprenait pas son accès de violence subite et, pendant un instant, il resta coi, la dévisageant, visiblement perdu. Elle le fixait aussi, alors que peu à peu l'image de Joseph s'estompait. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, comme si elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser. Mais Boomer et Pêpêche se rapprochèrent de trop près, menaçant de laper le sang inondant le plancher, et elle dut les repousser férocement :

\- Non ! Dégagez !

Puis, jetant un regard rapide, presque mal à l'aise, vers John, elle murmura, entre deux raclements de sa gorge sèche :

\- On peut en finir ?

\- ça ne servirait à rien, répondit-il et il se releva, marcha calmement vers le comptoir de cuisine.

Il attrapa un torchon et essuya le sang qui dégoulinait de ses mains tatouées. Tout en frottant plus fort pour retirer le fluide qui avait séché par endroits, il continuait, la hargne perceptible dans sa voix parfois grondante, parfois adoucie :

\- Tu ne crois pas. Tu n'y crois pas. En fait... tu refuses d'y croire, tu refuses d'être soulagée. Tu... t'en moques. De tout, y compris de la douleur, parce qu'elle ne veut rien dire pour toi.

Rien ne signifiait quoi que ce fût.

\- La dernière fois, tu m'as dit... que j'avais choisi le Oui pour survivre. A mes parents. Mais toi... dit-il, un léger sourire faussement compatissant fendant sa bouche, qu'as-tu choisi ? La Colère. Tu es devenue... vide.

Il ne vit pas le grand frisson qui annonçait l'effondrement, son effondrement à elle, qui secoua tout son être ramassé par terre ; il le devina.

\- Tu rechignes à faire... ce petit sacrifice, poursuivit-il en écartant les mains, montrant le sang sur le sol, et tu préfères garder toute cette souffrance insoutenable en toi ? Bien nichée, tout au fond... Tu préfères... continuer à jouer, à prétendre ?

Elle réagit au quart-de-tour, parce qu'elle sentait ses défenses s'effriter. Elle cogna, le mur, le plancher, le montant de la cheminée, de toutes ses forces, quitte à s'éclater la peau, à laisser des traînées rouges partout. Hors d'elle, elle hurla à pleins poumons, son cri terrifiant ses propres bêtes.

\- Ferme ta gueule !

Elle essaya de de se remettre debout, sûrement parce qu'elle brûlait de le rayer de la surface de la terre, parce qu'elle voulait l'éradiquer comme les autres. Parce qu'il avait trouvé le point faible, parce qu'il appuyait là où ça faisait mal. Mais elle n'était pas en grande forme, manqua de retomber. Elle le fixa, les yeux flambant de haine, les traits crispés, contractés par la rage. C'était si facile maintenant qu'il connaissait la faille, si aisé de la faire sombrer dans la colère la plus noire. De voir son péché porté à son paroxysme.

John rit tout bas, accentuant encore sa nervosité ; elle essaya de lâcher le montant de la cheminée, d'une main chopa le tisonnier et voulut le frapper avec, mais il n'eut qu'à se reculer et, privée d'appui, elle tomba. Elle enrageait. C'était beau, magnifique même, comme si elle était sur le point de se libérer, mais lutter encore et encore pour rester dans cette merde, dans ce mal qui la rongeait. John, sans se départir de son petit sourire victorieux et vicieux, s'accroupit devant elle. Avec une douceur toute hypocrite, prudemment, il approcha ses doigts de ses cheveux et les effleura, de la racine jusqu'à la pointe, parcourant cette rivière de feu.

\- Et, quoi qu'il arrive, tu refuses qu'on t'aide à te défaire de ton fardeau, parce que tu crèves de peur. Il faudra bien, un jour, que tu laisses... quelqu'un entrer. Que tu t'abandonnes. Ou ton péché te perdra.

Exactement ce que lui avait dit Joseph, dans ce message laissé sur son répondeur. Il se retint de grimacer à ce souvenir, tâcha de faire taire la voix de son frère qui résonnait dans son cerveau, comme si elle s'y était ancrée. De loin, la scène aurait pu sembler tendre. Elle l'était, mais d'une manière singulièrement, extrêmement malsaine, perverse. L'officier pantelait au sol, comme un animal sauvage privé de ses forces qui ne pouvait plus résister. Quand sa voix retentit enfin de nouveau, qu'elle put répondre, elle était sur le point de s'écrouler, comme un château de cartes, de voler en éclats. Mais mentalement cette fois.

\- Je dois aller à la salle de bain.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, passa sa main sale dans ses cheveux gominés, quelques mèches s'échappant et tombant en travers de son front.

\- Bien sûr...

Comme elle ne pouvait pas détruire la source du problème, elle fuyait. Il laissa reposer sa main ouverte sur sa tête ; elle ne la rejeta pas, pas parce qu'elle appréciait le contact, loin de là, mais parce qu'elle était juste vidée, épuisée. Ça ne servait strictement à rien de la retenir. Il le savait. Elle se braquait. Pourquoi Joseph tenait-il tant à ce que cette femme-là, en particulier, expie ses péchés et soit sauvée ? Ça, c'était un mystère. Il l'estimait digne, mais comment ? Pourquoi ?

Conformément à ce qu'il supposait, elle rejeta son offre de l'aider à monter les escaliers. Elle avait mal à en crever, surtout après s'être cassée la gueule aussi violemment, mais elle s'entêta et finit par atteindre la salle de bain, dans laquelle elle s'enferma à clef.

* * *

Le temps passa. Les secondes se muèrent en minutes et les minutes, en heures. John fit fi du fracas qui lui parvint, juste après qu'elle eût verrouillé la porte. Du verre brisé, des objets lancés, des hoquets nerveux. Pour l'heure, elle ne se libérait que comme ça. Par la violence. Elle était sûrement comme ceux qu'elle avait détestés. Pensivement, alors qu'elle mettait à sac la pièce à l'étage, répandait le chaos, il passait et repassait ses instruments sous l'eau chaude, s'émerveillant devant le sang sec, bruni, qui s'écaillait, redevenait liquide et s'écoulait sur la porcelaine immaculée de l'évier. Pâle comme sa peau.

Il était si absorbé dans sa contemplation qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que le silence était revenu. Il se détourna du comptoir de cuisine, regarda en direction des escaliers. Il y avait du sang partout. Vraiment... partout. Des sprays de rouge. Comme chez lui. Comme dans sa salle de jeu. Sa chambre de confession. Sans se presser, comme s'il était saisi d'un dilemme, il contourna le meuble et marcha vers les escaliers. Le couguar sauta à bas du sofa, la fourrure hérissée, grognant furieusement, montrant les crocs. Le regard perçant de John se balada sur sa tête, ses babines retroussées, ses crocs énormes, ses yeux en amande tout noirs, sans s'attarder sur ses pupilles dilatées, sans quoi la bête lui sauterait dessus pour l'égorger sans le moindre doute. Il n'éprouva pas une once de crainte. Il sourit à peine et reprit sa montée.

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la porte, toujours close. Un clapotement d'eau lui parvint depuis l'autre côté. Elle se douchait. Elle se lavait. L'eau. Le sang. Elle portait toute la symbolique en elle, sans même le savoir, mais elle refusait obstinément d'embrasser leur foi. Ça ne faisait pas le moindre sens. Quelqu'un comme elle, qui avait souffert comme elle... aurait dû être la première personne à comprendre. Il resta immobile devant la porte, à la contempler comme s'il pouvait voir son corps nu au travers.

Joseph attendait de lui qu'il purifie l'âme de cette pécheresse, qu'il l'aide à se confesser, et il voulait le faire. Il voulait sauver son âme, la soulager de son fardeau, en versant son sang, en la faisant payer le prix. Pour des péchés comme les siens, il fallait... une expiation... extraordinaire. Il en salivait d'avance. Mais comment lui rendre sa pureté originelle quand elle ternissait son âme à lui ? Quand elle instillait dans son cerveau des images, des pensées coupables ?

Il ignorait pourquoi il était monté, pourquoi il piétinait là, devant cette foutue porte. Ou, plutôt, il voulait l'ignorer, car c'était son péché qui se manifestait de nouveau à travers cette action, ridiculement anodine seulement en apparence.

Il allait faire demi-tour, quand, sans crier gare, la porte s'ouvrit tout grande. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, très longtemps, mais John fut déstabilisé. Pendant une fraction de seconde. Elle était pour ainsi dire nue ; elle ne portait que sa culotte. Ses vêtements qui avaient été souillés et puaient le gaz avaient été rincés et pendaient à l'étendage.

Puis il réalisa qu'elle le testait. Il s'y était préparé. Il savait qu'elle utiliserait absolument tous les moyens à sa disposition. Ce fut tout du moins ce que lui conclut, tandis qu'elle, en réalité, n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne planifiait pas. Elle agissait à l'instinct.

Il commença à le soupçonner, quand il prit le temps d'étudier son visage. Ses yeux un peu rouges brillaient encore, son front était légèrement plissé. Elle avait pleuré, était tombée au plus bas ; c'était une émotion qu'il n'aurait jamais cru trouver en elle. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle le laisserait l'entrevoir dans un moment de faiblesse. Sans doute s'était-elle rendue compte qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à essayer de se cacher de l'Inquisiteur. Elle le contourna sans un mot et rejoignit le salon.

\- Je ne vois pas... en quoi mon passé est concerné par mon expiation, souffla-t-elle, en se massant la nuque, rejetant sa chevelure qui gouttait en arrière.

\- C'est ton passé qui a fait que tu as été corrompue par ce péché.

\- Ma version maintenant ? Rétorqua-t-elle vivement. Tu veux jouer au psy pour m'embobiner. On m'a toujours dit que les psychiatres cachaient des psychopathes qui aimaient manipuler les gens, créer une emprise sur eux. Maintenant, je sais que c'est vrai.

John plissa les yeux, son visage devenant menaçant, s'assombrissant. Demeuré à l'étage, il s'appuya sur la rambarde et l'observa, non sans arrière-pensée, mais s'attachant surtout à garder son sang-froid. Il s'était encore trompé. En fait, elle... le provoquait. Clairement. Ouvertement, pour ainsi dire, car, même si elle ne le disait pas tout haut, son regard ne laissait aucune place au doute. Ça devint une évidence quand elle commanda à Boomer de descendre du canapé et s'y installa, indécemment, pour s'allumer une cigarette. John ne lâcha pas des yeux ses longues jambes fines, qu'elle croisa puis décroisa. Il se tendit, sa prise sur la balustrade se raffermissant, déglutit péniblement.

Il hésita. Naturellement, il hésita. Mais, finalement, il retourna au rez-de-chaussée aussi, quitte à se rapprocher d'elle, quitte à se mettre en danger. Elle l'épia ; ses grands yeux bleutés le suivirent, tout comme ses animaux le surveillaient en permanence. Même assise, elle le regardait de haut. Elle était si assurée, si présomptueuse, comme une reine amazone, comme une grande poupée sur laquelle un enfant, dans un élan destructeur, aurait crayonné, dessiné des bleus, des blessures. Avec un paquet d'hommes à ses pieds, prêts à se damner pour elle, à tuer pour elle. John esquissa un pas vers elle, ses doigts glissant sur le rebord de bois du canapé. Elle, son sourire s'affina. Un sourire en coin diabolique, de tentatrice.

\- Vous semblez... soucieux... Inquisiteur... grinça-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, avec une ironie quasi-palpable.

Le sourire de John réapparut, seulement pour un instant, avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse à nouveau. Il paraissait presque sérieux tout de suite. Son regard s'accrocha à une gouttelette qui glissa, en suivant les contours du T de WRATH, jusque sur la pointe de son sein. Il ne l'en détacha qu'à grand peine et pour embrasser dans son entièreté son corps perlé.

\- Dois-je aussi graver LUST dans ta peau ? Souffla-t-il, la voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

Ses yeux l'appelaient. Et il avait envie d'elle. Pas seulement parce qu'elle l'attirait physiquement et c'était sans doute ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Elle n'était pas idiote. John ricana tout bas.

Peu à peu, son sourire revint. Ses yeux reluisirent à la lueur des flammes et il prit du recul, comme s'il admirait un tableau dans une galerie d'art, les mains écartées comme pour mesurer, pour prendre ses proportions.

\- Aaaah. Parfait ! Tout simplement... par-fait...

Avec un léger ricanement mutin, elle se dressa du canapé et alla jusqu'à lui, sensuelle, divine, mais certainement pas descendue du Paradis. Mais ça sentait l'acté, le répété, le mécanisé, et ça mit la puce à l'oreille de John. Parce qu'encore une fois, elle était en contrôle, alors que, qui l'aurait été, dans pareille situation ? Quelqu'un de machiavélique, ne reculant devant rien. Comme John. Quelqu'un qui aimait tordre les esprits. Une adversaire à sa taille.

John souriait, la regardant droit dans les yeux, mais sans lui rappeler Joseph, car, dans l'instant, il transpirait le vice, la lubricité ; il était vraiment lui, humain. L'intelligence dans ses yeux brillants. Deux pouvaient jouer ce jeu-là. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, sentant son souffle échauffé sur sa peau dénudée. Il respirait plus vite qu'avant. Sa respiration s'accéléra encore quand son index dessina le contour de la bosse dans son pantalon. Il inhala vivement. Mais, plus que tout, il admirait sa maîtrise d'elle-même dans l'instant, car, même possiblement écœurée, elle réussissait à donner le change, à garder cet air lascif, cette attitude séductrice.

Ses longs doigts fins s'enroulèrent autour du col de sa chemise ouverte jusqu'à ses pectoraux et glissèrent le long des bordures, tout doucement. Finalement, elle lâcha prise et recueillit ses mains dans les siennes pour les déposer sur ses seins. Sa souffle se bloqua un instant. Puis il rit tout bas, ses mains enveloppant sa poitrine, la tripotant.

\- Tu devrais... vraiment nous rejoindre, « officier ».

Elle ricana. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres vermeilles, si tentantes.

\- J'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça tout de suite. Pas envie de parler tout court en fait... acheva-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle, ses grands yeux ourlés de longs cils posés sur lui.

Elle émit un sifflement sonore et, immédiatement, ses deux gardes du corps à quatre pattes désertèrent la pièce.

\- Le dernier gars qui m'a baisée, ils ont cru qu'il m'attaquait... Ils l'ont mis en charpie.

Et elle rit. Elle avait davantage peur pour eux, en réalité. Elle reprit ses mains dans les siennes et le contact lui manqua aussitôt. Sa peau, douce, lisse, telle qu'il se la rappelait, à cet instant où il l'avait accidentellement caressée, dans son bunker. John ne résista pas. Il dit Oui. Comme avant, avant que Joseph ne le repêche.

Ses yeux s'amincirent, en fente, prédateurs. Un dernier doute, un dernier tâtonnement, mais elle s'allongea sur le dos, s'offrant sans réserve, et toute incertitude disparut. Il cessa tout de go de tergiverser. Mais il ne perdait pas de vue la parole du Père.

Eve. Celle qui tente et conduit l'homme à sa perte. Le vrai Fruit Défendu du Jardin.

Il se coucha sur elle, s'appuyant sur un coude pour ne pas l'écraser, elle qui était maigre comme un clou, sous son poids. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et plaqua voracement sa bouche contre son cou blanc, sur lequel il aurait juré encore discerner la marque de ses propres doigts.

\- Tu vas me faire dire Oui ?

\- Je vais te le faire crier... ricana-t-il, la voix enrouée de désir.

Elle éclata d'un rire bien trop charmant pour être sincère, replia ses jambes derrière lui. Un acte passif-agressif, un acte trahissant une volonté de contrôler. A l'opposé, alors que sa bouche affamée attaquait ses seins, la dévorant de baisers, elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns, le décoiffant.

Il fronça sensiblement les sourcils, en sentant l'une de ses mains quitter ses cheveux. Il y avait un hic. Il avait vu juste. Il chopa sa main, qui cherchait à reprendre le flingue coincé dans sa ceinture, et écarta de l'autre main le chargeur qui, comme par hasard, était dissimulé sous le coussin derrière elle. Furieuse d'avoir été déjouée, elle le frappa en pleine gorge, manquant heureusement sa pomme d'Adam, dissimulée par sa barbe. Il tomba du sofa sur le plancher et, aussitôt, elle s'en éjecta aussi, courant droit sur le chargeur. Mais il attrapa sa cheville et elle s'écroula de tout son long, dans une exclamation aiguë de douleur, plusieurs de ses blessures se rouvrant.

\- T'es vraiment... une belle connasse !

Elle le cogna de son pied libre, tapa à plusieurs reprises dans son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche prise. Elle rampa avec vivacité et attrapa le flingue, mais John, lui, s'empara du chargeur et le jeta dans la cheminée. Le brasier brûlait toujours, les dernières bûches fraîchement ajoutées dans l'âtre déjà consumées. Le regard de l'officier s'orienta sur-le-champ sur le chargeur, prisonnier au cœur des flammes. Elle y pensa, à foutre sa main dans le feu pour le récupérer ; il le vit. Mais, apparemment, elle y renonça et reporta son regard qui avait changé du tout au tout sur John, qui, lui, riait. Elle renifla nerveusement et se mit en position de combat, les poings bien à hauteur du visage pour se protéger.

\- Tu veux régler ça comme ça ? Fit-il, penchant la tête de côté, la soupesant, avec un rire narquois. Très bien. « Evie ».

Il ricana de nouveau. Sans prévenir, avec une rapidité redoutable, elle attrapa un bibelot sur le meuble derrière elle et le balança au visage de John, qui se décala juste à temps. Il bondit sur elle, la chopant par les épaules, la plaquant dos au mur et la cognant plusieurs fois d'affilée contre. A demi-assommée, elle eut tout de même le réflexe de lui mordre l'avant-bras. La colère déferla en lui aussi, viscérale, contagieuse, comme une maladie se répandant.

Il ne la lâcha pas, mais elle non plus. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus profondément, jusqu'à ce qu'il la libère enfin. Elle viserait ses parties génitales. Il commençait à connaître ses petits trucs. Ayant anticipé, il bloqua son poing et la jeta contre le buffet qu'elle percuta de plein fouet.

Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur à l'impact, étouffant le craquement de ses côtes fêlées, et resta une seconde totalement déboussolée, étourdie, du sang gouttant de sa lèvre inférieure ouverte. Pas assez longtemps pour qu'il l'atteigne. Quand il fut face à elle, elle s'était reprise. Il reçut son pied en pleine face et, sans attendre, poussant un hurlement rageur, elle courut sur lui, l'empoigna pour le jeter au sol avec elle.

Leurs deux corps roulèrent jusqu'à être stoppés net par une commode. Il était plus fort, mais pas plus preste qu'elle et elle fut sur ses pieds en premier. Elle prit le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, un vase, et lui fracassa sur le crâne. John eut à peine le temps de lever son bras devant sa figure.

Alors qu'elle revenait à la charge, à deux mains, il attrapa le bord du tapis et tira de toutes ses forces. Déséquilibrée, totalement prise au dépourvue, elle bascula en arrière et sa tête cogna contre le montant, pas trop pointu heureusement, d'un meuble. Dans un état de conscience très partiel, elle le vit s'approcher d'elle. Elle sentit qu'il la saisissait, la redressait, pour aussitôt la frapper. Son genou percuta son ventre, puis il l'agrippa par la nuque d'une main et lui flanqua une droite. Elle réussit à s'emparer au passage du couteau avec lequel il l'avait scarifiée et voulut le lui planter dans le bras.

\- Tsst tssst ! Grogna-t-il, le regard ardent, ses pupilles aussi larges et noires que les siennes, trahissant le plaisir cynique qu'il prenait.

Il la força à lâcher le couteau, sous peine de lui briser le poignet. La lame ricocha contre le plancher avant de glisser sous la commode. L'attrapant par les cheveux, il lui cogna la tête contre le mur, puis, comme elle était à la limite de l'inconscience, en incapacité totale de bouger, de se défendre, il défit sa ceinture et la passa autour de son cou. Puis il commença à serrer. Pour la troisième fois. Il paraissait qu'étrangler quelqu'un était la manière la plus personnelle, la plus intime... la plus érotique de tuer. Il se mit à rire, de plus en plus fort. Dieu qu'il avait envie d'elle maintenant. Il croyait qu'il allait en devenir fou, sa raison éclipsée, anéantie.

Elle finit par reprendre ses esprits, par percevoir son rire de game over et, surtout, cette bande de cuir qui entravait sa gorge. Elle suffoquait. Elle se débattit comme une furie, avec toute l'énergie dont elle disposait encore. Elle sentit la chaleur émanant de son corps bien amoché aussi, quand il se pencha sur elle, pour respirer dans le creux de son oreille.

\- Chuuut... chuuut...

Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, lui ouvrant le front, et en profita pour s'écarter promptement. Elle se retrouva dos au mur, haletante, presque en détresse respiratoire, palpant nerveusement sa gorge rougie d'une main tremblante. John, un peu sonné aussi, essuya d'un revers de manche le sang qui maculait tout son visage. Ils restèrent pendant un moment, tous deux hors d'haleine, à juste se fixer dans le blanc des yeux, tous leurs sens en alerte. Au bout d'un moment, John finit par rompre le silence. Il sourit, lâcha un petit rire réflexe, hilare, excité, et, écartant ses poings toujours fermés sur son ceinturon, les écartant lentement comme s'il dessinait une ligne invisible dans les airs, déclara avec une désinvolture incomparable :

\- Je crois... que nous nous sommes un peu laissés emporter.

Un doux euphémisme. Instable, excitable... maintenant il était proprement électrisé. Sa luxure, son désir, loin d'être éteint par la bagarre, la souffrance, qu'il s'agît de la sienne ou de celle de l'officier, en était sortie attisé.

Avec difficulté, s'accrochant à tout ce qu'elle pouvait, pour pallier sa faiblesse, sa fatigue, l'officier se remit debout. Elle essaya d'avaler sa salive, toussa, retoucha par réflexe sa gorge martyrisée, puis claudiqua jusqu'à John. Maintenant que sa crise furieuse était terminée, elle pouvait de nouveau éprouver la douleur intense qui irradiait de son mollet, sur lequel elle avait forcé. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, l'observant. Sa plaie au front était plus gênante que handicapante. Elle pissait le sang.

\- Au moins... tu exposes... tes ténèbres. Devant moi.

Il lui parlait comme si absolument rien de tout cela, de toute cette folie meurtrière, ne s'était produit. Et elle aussi agissait de la sorte, en apparence.

\- Comment... tu te sens ?... Libérée, non ? Mais ce n'est que temporaire et tu le sais.

Elle éluda la question, la lui retournant plutôt que d'y répondre.

\- Et toi ?

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il n'expérimentait pas une réelle satiété. Un de ses besoins n'avait pas été assouvi.

\- Je me sens... partiellement satisfait. Il me manque... quelque chose, termina-t-il d'un air entendu.

Elle regarda dans leurs environs immédiats et, ne dénichant rien, retira son sous-vêtement et lui donna pour qu'il comprime la plaie. Sa gestuelle était froide, mécanique, absolument plus sensuelle du tout, si bien que son geste ne fit même pas sourciller John.

\- Je vais chercher des bandages, se contenta-t-elle de répondre et elle boîta vers les escaliers ; elle s'esquiva et il la laissa faire.

Quand elle redescendit, non sans peine, la main agrippée à la rambarde, l'autre bras ramassé contre elle, chargé de bandages, il retirait des débris de verre de ses cheveux. Son front saignait encore, mais moins copieusement. Il avait posé le panty qu'elle lui avait donné, maintenant écarlate, sur la table basse devant la cheminée. Il paraissait soudainement presque abattu ? Tous ces efforts, pour suivre la voie du Père... Réduits à néant en quoi ? Deux, trois minutes ?

Il passa la main sur son visage, ses doigts frôlant sa barbe perlée de sang, alors qu'elle grimpait sur le canapé, dans son plus simple appareil, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en souciait à ce stade. Elle s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui, tournée vers lui.

\- La pudeur, tu ne connais décidément pas, remarqua-t-il, avec un petit rire étranglé.

Elle haussa les épaules, avec une moue indifférente, la bouche légèrement pincée.

\- Pas comme si j'avais une raison d'avoir honte, ricana-t-elle, avec une assurance, une morgue toute fabriquée.

Elle défit une bande, tout en continuant, d'une voix laissant transparaître de l'énervement :

\- Et j'ai passé... des semaines à poil, dans une cage, chez ton frangin. Jacob.

\- Qui peut le blâmer ? Nous restons de simples hommes...

Sa blague plus que douteuse lui arracha néanmoins un ricanement, mais excessivement amer. C'était comme la situation actuelle ; c'était d'une ironie sans nom. Elle pansait les plaies qu'elle lui avait elle-même infligées. Elle plaça des sutures adhésives sur sa plaie au front.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on gagne ton respect ? S'enquit-il soudain, un brin goguenard, comme toujours.

\- Crois ce que tu veux, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, mais il continua de la piquer, avec son petit sourire en coin si agaçant.

\- Tu adhères à la philosophie de Jacob, on dirait.

Exaspérée, elle noua brutalement le bandage qu'elle était en train de lui poser et, avec un rapide mouvement de recul, rétorqua d'une voix mauvaise :

\- J'étais en colère, ok ? C'est tout.

Elle se déplaça jusqu'à la table, chopa son paquet de clopes et son briquet. John la suivit attentivement, non sans intérêt, des yeux, un sourire flottant de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

\- J'ai pu constater.

Le cliquetis incessant du briquet cassé retentissait dans le salon. Contrariée, l'officier finit par le balancer, en vociférant.

\- Putain ! Fais chier !

John sourit davantage et, s'en apercevant, elle lui adressa un regard noir. Il se leva du canapé, pour aller vers elle, qui se tenait statique, déconcertée. Au passage, il attrapa son long manteau qu'il avait laissé sur le porte-manteau et, une fois près d'elle, le déposa sur ses épaules. Elle le contempla, le trouble évident dans ses yeux qui l'interrogeaient muettement. Lui se contenta de sourire, puis, ses mains retombant de ses épaules, dit simplement :

\- Fais de beaux rêves.

Et elle sourit. Réellement, sincèrement. Pour la première fois. Il entraperçut fugitivement son sourire, juste avant qu'il ne monte les escaliers pour gagner sa chambre à l'étage.

* * *

 _Merci aux lecteurs, pour vos reviews qui font très plaisir et le soutien !_

 _(Je dois avouer que je m'amuse à écrire ces deux dingos XD) Et nous ne sommes même pas encore entrés dans les "péripéties" à proprement parler X)_

 _Beast Out_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Evidemment, il avait pris les mesures qui s'imposaient, à savoir emporter le flingue déchargé, verrouiller sa porte de chambre, la barricader même. Puis il s'était allongé sur son lit, contemplant le plafond vide. Il se sentait bizarre. Parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il avait enfreint tous les commandements du Père en moins d'une heure, mais, en même temps, il éprouvait quelque chose qui s'apparentait presque... à de la joie ? Du contentement ? De l'épanouissement peut-être même ? Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop... Il demeura un moment éveillé, immobile, pensif, l'esprit empêtré dans des considérations contraires. Avait-il réellement commis un péché ? Après tout, rien ne s'était réellement passé, rien entraînant des conséquences irréversibles. Devait-il... en parler à Joseph ? Il opta pour la solution qui l'arrangeait. Pour une fois, le non semblait s'imposer. Le calme était revenu et il finit par s'assoupir. Il ne dormit que d'un oeil, mais pas un son ne perturba son léger prudent sommeil.

Les rayons du soleil le sortirent de sa torpeur. Du sang, _son_ sang, maculait les oreillers et les draps sous lesquels il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se glisser. Il remua, non sans mal, le moindre mouvement lui causant des douleurs infernales, maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée. Péniblement, il s'assit sur le bord du lit, son corps tout entier endolori, une souffrance qu'il accueillit à bras ouverts avec un rire détaché. Le mobilier empilé devant la porte n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il libéra le passage, puis enfin sortit de sa chambre.

Vide. Pas un son. Pas un signe de vie. Elle était partie. Elle avait dû mettre les voiles discrètement, exprès pour ne pas l'alerter. Des traces sombres sur le plancher de bois indiquaient qu'elle avait repris ses habits qu'elle avait lavés. Les coussins du sofa étaient encore un peu enfoncés là où elle avait dormi. Presque tièdes, quand il les frôla de sa main parcourue d'estafilades commençant à se refermer. Elle avait accroché son manteau tout taché désormais à la boule de cuivre de la rampe d'escalier. John sourit imperceptiblement, s'étira. Sa nuque, son dos, craquèrent. Ils s'étaient assurément bien... amusés. Il se dirigea vers la porte, sur un pan de laquelle était épinglé un mot. Il arracha le papier et, alors qu'il lisait son message, un sourire germait sur sa bouche. Il se mit à rire, de plus en plus fort.

« J'ai ton chargeur. Je pense pouvoir te le rendre très bientôt. A la prochaine John. »

Il dit tout haut, comme si elle avait encore été là pour l'entendre :

\- J'ai hâte, Evie. J'ai hâte...

* * *

\- On s'inquiétait, tu sais.

Mary May examinait, à la dérobée, l'officier, qui, assise à même le plancher, une clope au bec, les cheveux attachés en un chignon des plus bordéliques, de longues mèches torsadées retombant en travers de son visage concentré, démontait, nettoyait et remontait ses armes. Elle était rentré dans la nuit, dans un piètre état, au volant d'un véhicule de la secte, il y avait à présent cinq jours de ça. A en juger par les nombreux hématomes et plaies sur son corps, par le véhicule qui était criblé de balles, c'était un miracle qu'elle s'en soit sortie. Mais, elle, elle agissait toujours comme si rien ne s'était passé d'anormal. Rien ne semblait en mesure de l'atteindre. Seul John connaissait la faille qui, seulement brièvement évoquée, faisait s'effondrer la muraille invisible, mentale.

\- Pas la peine, sourit-elle, en soufflant pour dégager une mèche de sa vision.

La blonde s'éclaircit la gorge et relança la conversation, après un court silence qui l'embarrassait, contrairement à l'officier.

\- Alors ? Au ranch ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

Elle devait la presser de questions, sinon Eve ne lâchait pas un mot. Elle poussa vers elle la bouteille de bière fraîche qu'elle était venue lui apporter. L'officier se contenta de hausser les épaules et, avec un aplomb incomparable, prétendit :

\- Rien d'intéressant. Un nettoyage comme les autres.

Elle prit une gorgée de bière, avant de se ré-atteler à sa tâche. Mary May pencha sensiblement la tête de côté, croyant apercevoir d'étranges marques à la limite du débardeur qu'Eve portait.

\- Et cet enfoiré de John était là ?

Eve tira une dernière bouffée, avant d'écraser sa cigarette sur le plancher près d'elle. Tout en la pressant contre le sol, elle répondit, regardant la résistante dans les yeux, sans ciller en dépit de son mensonge éhonté :

\- Non. Pas vu.

Et, d'un geste sec, elle acheva de remonter sa dernière arme. Elle se releva prestement, s'équipa, puis, après avoir ramassé sa bouteille, se dirigea vers la porte. Marquant un temps d'arrêt, elle sourit.

\- Merci pour la bière.

Bière qu'elle ne finit qu'une fois au volant de sa voiture, une appartenant à la résistance cette fois. Elle avait le culot de ne même pas essayer de les duper. Elle lança sa bouteille vide, qui éclata dans un bruit sourd sur le goudron de la route mal entretenue. Un coup d'œil sur la carte dépliée sur le siège passager avant, à côté d'elle. Sa prochaine destination était les mines Catamount. A nettoyer. Apparemment, les tarés y pullulaient ces derniers jours. Aucun problème.

Elle conduisait, une seule main sur le volant, l'autre alternant entre sa cuisse et le levier de vitesse, consultant de temps en temps rapidement la carte, quand une intersection se présentait. A l'arrière, Boomer et Pêpêche somnolaient paisiblement, incapables de se douter de cette tragédie qui se jouait autour d'eux et dont ils étaient devenus des acteurs involontaires. Alors que la voiture filait, que le vent infiltrait l'habitacle par la fenêtre ouverte et lui claquait le visage, elle se surprit à songer à John. Aussi, lorsque sa voix se fit entendre à la radio, la coupa-t-elle sur-le-champ d'une main agitée, exaspérée.

\- Va te faire foutre, putain de psychopathe... maugréa-t-elle entre ses dents, mais elle-même trouva que sa voix manquait de conviction.

Il lui sembla entendre son irritant, horripilant même sifflotement et elle renâcla nerveusement. Cet enfoiré était partout, à la radio, à la télévision, même sur des affiches collées un peu partout à travers Holland Valley. Absolument partout. Comme s'il la surveillait en permanence. Comme dans ce roman d'anticipation de George Orwell. Etrangement, depuis leur rencontre prolongée au ranch, ce à quoi elle prêtait auparavant à peine attention la perturbait désormais.

Énervée, elle appuya plus fort sur la pédale de l'accélérateur, l'enfonça presque. La voiture fit un grand bond en avant, déboula à toute vitesse dans un tournant, manqua de percuter de plein fouet un véhicule rempli de gars de la secte. Ils la reconnurent immédiatement. Il y avait fort à parier qu'en moins de cinq minutes tout le comté, y compris John, connaîtrait sa position. Tout en essayant de conserver la maîtrise de son véhicule, elle se tourna pour tirer sur l'homme qui communiquait déjà son emplacement et appelait des renforts. Une balle effleura la joue du type, mais ses camarades répliquaient et l'officier dut se baisser. Son pare-brise vola en éclats. Sous la pluie de verre, elle tâcha de maintenir sa trajectoire.

A force d'essuyer des tirs, sa voiture, qui se transformait en une véritable passoire, laissait dans son sillage une épaisse fumée noire. En émergèrent trois véhicules remplis d'hommes armés. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Il avait des hommes postés un peu partout. Où qu'elle fût, des renforts débarquaient toujours en un rien de temps. Elle commença à slalomer, mais elle perdait de la vitesse.

\- Merde, merde, merde ! S'écria-t-elle ; alors qu'elle fouillait dans la boîte à gants, une balle manqua de lui perforer la main.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de riposter. Une autre balle traversa sa roue arrière droite et la voiture dérailla au point de quitter la route. Elle fonça pile entre deux énormes troncs d'arbre. D'autres impacts de balles retentirent et Eve perdit totalement le contrôle du véhicule. La direction était foutue. Elle déboucla sa ceinture et passa à l'arrière, ouvrit grand la portière arrière et se rua sur ses animaux pour les protéger, quand celle-ci fut littéralement arrachée par un arbre que la voiture frôla de trop près. La collision ralentit quelques secondes le véhicule, assez longtemps pour que Boomer et Pêpêche s'en éjectent.

Eve, restée à l'intérieur, n'en eut pas le temps. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre arrière, pour s'assurer qu'ils se relevaient. Son soulagement fut de courte durée. La voiture, lancée à pleine vitesse dans la pente abrupte, roulait droit sur un amas de rochers. Eve se prépara au choc. Elle chopa la ceinture de sécurité, la boucla. Elle vit les rocs approcher, puis plus rien.

* * *

Les disciples se tenaient sur la voie goudronnée, contemplant les volutes sombres des fumées de l'incendie qui s'était déclaré dans les bois, en contrebas de la route. L'homme, embêté, échangea un regard anxieux avec ses camarades. Ils n'avaient pas respecté les directives. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment voulu cette issue. Mais c'était arrivé et ils devraient faire face aux conséquences.

\- Où était-elle ? Demanda la voix autoritaire, péremptoire et plus sèche que d'habitude.

A l'autre bout du fil, il trembla au simple son de la voix extrêmement contrariée de John.

\- Elle est sortie de la route. Elle a dû se crasher dans les bois. Sa voiture a pris feu...

\- C'était la volonté du Père de la garder en vie ! Répliqua vivement John, sur un ton bien moins contrôlé que d'ordinaire.

Et la sienne aussi désormais. Fou de rage, tâchant tant bien que mal de se maîtriser, vocalement seulement, il commanda aussi impassiblement que possible, alors qu'il défoulait sa colère sur l'homme attaché devant lui, dans sa salle de confession :

\- Vous deviez la blesser, pour la capturer ! Pas la tuer !

Il planta le poignard trop profondément et, s'apercevant de son erreur, décida d'épancher sa rage, tournant et retournant la lame dans le trou de plus en plus béant, d'où le sang s'écoulait à gros bouillons. Très bas, il chuchota au supplicié :

\- Rien de personnel.

Celui-là rejoindrait ceux suspendus aux crochets ou peut-être en ferait-il une autre statue organique pour l'autel dans la salle des prisonniers. La statue actuelle commençait à sacrément puer et sa peau tournait au verdâtre. Elle avait besoin d'être remplacée. De la chair fraîche. Enfin presque. Le silence au téléphone était des plus éloquents. John le rompit, déclarant brusquement :

\- Mon frère, si tu veux que ton... erreur te soit pardonnée... Je veux les coordonnées de l'endroit où vous l'avez vue pour la dernière fois.

Sur ces mots menaçants, il coupa la liaison. Aussitôt qu'il eût raccroché, il balança un grand coup de poing dans la face déjà tuméfiée de l'homme attaché, en poussant un grondement rauque rageur qui semblait remonter de ses entrailles tant il était viscéral. Le souffle court, le regard luisant de folie, il s'appuya sur ses genoux pour se mettre à hauteur du supplicié.

\- Désolé... ricana-t-il, sur un ton des plus cyniques, mais je crains que vos péchés ne soient... trop graves... La seule cure pour vous, c'est la mort.

Avant même que le pauvre hère ait pu protester, il lui tranchait la gorge sans un haussement de sourcil. Il trancha d'un geste précis et rapide les liens à ses poignets et chevilles et allongea le corps sur le sol pour le rouler dans la bâche de plastique noir. Celui-là serait déclaré indigne d'être absous. John sourit machiavéliquement à cette pensée. Une fois le corps embaumé dans le plastique, il s'essuya les mains, les avant-bras et même le visage. Partout où le sang avait giclé lors de cette malencontreuse incision faite sous le coup de la colère.

Puis il quitta la pièce, d'une démarche décontractée comme d'habitude, alors qu'une partie de lui éprouvait toujours un certain... mécontentement en raison de la tournure des événements. Il ordonna aux deux premiers membres de la secte qu'il croisa d'aller ramasser le cadavre du prétendu indigne et monta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à un petit bureau, comportant une grande carte détaillée de la région.

Il s'arrêta en face, la tête légèrement penchée sur la gauche, réfléchissant, dans le silence le plus total, sa main caressant machinalement sa barbe, les doigts suivant les lignes de la mâchoire. Il commençait à avoir une assez bonne idée de qui se cachait derrière cette soi-disant héroïne, l'officier. Evie pour lui. Rien ne la stopperait, sauf la Mort. Mais, si elle était encore en vie, elle irait là où elle avait prévu d'aller dès le départ. Là résidait toute la question.

\- Où... te rendais-tu... Evie...

Les sourcils froncés, alors qu'il se concentrait, il esquissa un pas vers la carte, son regard de rapace parcourant la région, jusqu'à ce que, d'un seul coup, il trouve la réponse à sa question. Un sourire pernicieux fendant ses lèvres, il tapota de l'index un endroit en particulier.

\- Bingo.

* * *

Du liquide visqueux sur son bras nu, une pression ferme au même endroit et la sensation d'être traînée sur l'herbe. L'officier leva une main faible qui retomba sur la tête duveteuse de Pêpêche qui, l'ayant tirée de la carcasse du véhicule, qui prenait feu, lui léchait à présent le visage avec entrain, toute contente de retrouver sa maîtresse. Boomer ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Eve les repoussa mollement, encore étourdie et faiblarde.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous... souffla-t-elle, attendrie, les enveloppant d'un regard empreint d'une vraie tendresse, presque comme une mère regardant ses enfants.

Ils avaient eu la chance d'atterrir à proximité d'une rivière, qui coulait au fond du ravin. Ils repartirent dans cette direction et remontèrent le versant de l'autre côté. L'officier peinait et Boomer venait de temps à autre lui donner un petit coup de museau, comme s'il s'inquiétait et lui demandait si elle voulait faire une pause. Elle ne stoppa pas et, bientôt, ils furent de nouveau sur la route. A pied, cette fois. Elle décida de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur ; au moins, ils passeraient inaperçus ainsi.

Priant pour qu'il fonctionne toujours, même si les chances étaient quasi-nulles, elle extirpa son portable de sa poche de veste. L'écran craquelé resta désespérément noir. Elle ne pouvait appeler personne. De toute évidence, elle devrait finir à pied. Par chance, elle n'était pas très loin des mines quand elle avait eu l'accident et elle se souvenait quelle direction emprunter ensuite. Elle déchira d'un féroce coup de dent un pan de son débardeur et le noua autour de sa cheville gauche, qui la faisait souffrir. Mais certainement pas assez pour l'empêcher de continuer.

Elle s'était montrée un peu trop optimiste sur ce coup. Il lui fallut quatre bonnes heures de marche à travers la forêt avant de parvenir en vue des mines. La nuit était alors tombée depuis une bonne heure déjà.

Procédure habituelle. Pêpêche partie en repérage de proximité, tandis que l'officier passait la zone au peigne fin armée de ses jumelles, avec Boomer surveillant ses environs directs, tous deux tapis dans les hautes herbes. Elle dénombra bien plus d'hommes sur place qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, ce qui l'étonna, même si le pasteur l'avait avertie que ça s'activait dans la zone. Les mines étaient un site-clé. Les libérer aiderait grandement la résistance.

Son fusil de précision en mains, prêt à tirer, elle changea de position, allant se poster davantage en amont. Elle ne disposait que d'un nombre limité de charges explosives sur elle et se devait de bien choisir là où elle les poserait. Elle repéra plusieurs points stratégiques, chacun situé à proximité de caisses contenant des explosifs. Si la première charge explosait, il s'ensuivrait une réaction en chaîne et les installations de la secte seraient rayées de la carte en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

\- ça va faire un joli feu d'artifice ! pensa-t-elle, se réjouissant d'avance, les yeux brillants d'enthousiasme, anticipant la formidable explosion.

Sur le sentier nord, un seul homme patrouillait. Aussi opta-t-elle pour une approche plus simple. Son poignard en main, elle s'avança à couvert, se faufila dans son dos et, sans un bruit, se dressa pour lui sectionner la carotide. Boomer dégagea le cadavre de la voie, pendant qu'elle posait la première charge. Aussitôt que ce fut fait, elle descendit le promontoire rocheux sur lequel elle se trouvait pour en grimper un autre et atteindre une cabine, qui surplombait tout le complexe.

A l'intérieur, personne. Ça l'intrigua, mais, malheureusement, trop confiante, elle ne chercha pas plus loin, jusqu'à ce qu'une balle ne lui frôle le dos. Elle se jeta au sol. Elle devait être cernée de snipers. D'autres tirs résonnèrent, les balles finissant plantées dans le mur derrière elle. Profitant d'une accalmie, elle évacua la cabine par une de ses fenêtres, sautant à travers la vitre et roulant au bas des escaliers de l'autre côté. Elle eut le réflexe salvateur de se recroqueviller sur elle-même et arriva dans le grand hangar, en bas, sans trop de dégât.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre. Les tirs fusaient de toutes parts. Dans le lointain, le cri étouffé par les détonations, son couguar égorgeait un sniper. La respiration saccadée, s'emballant, Eve courut se tapir derrière une caisse de bois, qui ne résisterait pas longtemps. Elle se hasarda à jeter un coup d'œil, essuyant des dizaines de tirs. Des cheveux roux, grillés, tombèrent sur le sol boueux.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. La caisse ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Les balles l'entamaient ; le bois craquait. Un petit cri, bref, de surprise lui échappa, quand un morceau entier sauta. Elle était au pied du mur. Elle serra les dents et, soudain, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le groupe électrogène. Son regard voyagea ensuite rapidement sur tous les projecteurs qui éclairaient la zone. Et un sourire fendit sa bouche ensanglantée. Elle balança une dynamite vers le groupe électrogène, qui ne tarda pas à exploser, et le noir se fit. Sans perdre une seconde, elle quitta sa cachette. Elle se fiait aux sons, à leurs exclamations, et surtout à ses animaux, à son couguar qui l'avait rejointe.

\- On a perdu le visuel ! beugla un disciple de la secte, la voix grondante.

Un autre, tout aussi furieux, renchérit :

\- Cette salope a défoncé le générateur !

Bientôt, des faisceaux de lampes torches parcoururent les installations, à sa recherche.

\- Faut qu'on trouve cette connasse !

La situation convenait parfaitement à Eve, qui avait désormais l'avantage. Pour une fois, elle opterait pour la manière douce. De toute façon, une fois qu'elle aurait posé toutes les charges, le compte à rebours s'enclencherait et, à sa fin, ils sauteraient tous avec les bâtiments.

Une fois la dernière charge fixée, elle remonta vers la cabine en hauteur pour filer furtivement par les bois. Elle venait de pénétrer dans l'abri quand, tout à coup, elle sentit une présence derrière elle, mais trop tard. Le contact d'une chaîne de métal glacée contre sa gorge, qui serra. Elle eut à peine le temps de l'empoigner pour lutter et l'empêcher de lui entamer la trachée. Son attaquant, bien plus fort qu'elle, força en grognant. Dès qu'elle le put, que la chaîne fut suffisamment décollée de sa peau, elle se plia en deux et le fit passer par-dessus elle.

L'homme, qui visiblement n'avait même pas compris ce qui venait de se produire, lui jeta un regard hagard juste avant d'avoir le front percé d'une balle de pistolet. Le bruit de la chute attira un de ses collègues, mais l'officier s'était préparée à son arrivée. Plaquée au mur, tout près de la porte d'entrée du cabanon, elle attendit qu'il s'approche assez près pour pousser de toutes ses forces la porte coulissante de métal qui lui coupa net les bras. Elle se rua sur les membres mutilés, ouvrit les mains qui semblaient ne pas vouloir lâcher l'arme et récupéra le fusil d'assaut tombé à terre. Les hurlements stridents de douleur terrible de l'homme mutilé résonnaient dans toute la vallée, alors qu'il convulsait dans une flaque de sang sombre, par terre.

Ses amis rappliquèrent, mais, dès qu'ils ouvrirent la porte, furent balayés par une rafale de balles. Dès qu'elle tomba à court de munitions, elle jeta l'arme vide sur les renforts qui arrivaient et sauta par la fenêtre. C'était assez haut et, même en atterrissant par une roulade, pour amortir sa chute, elle se blessa. Quelque chose se logea dans son dos, au niveau de son omoplate. Elle poussa un bref cri, puis serra les mâchoires, se re-concentrant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de tenter de l'enlever.

Des hauteurs, les hommes la mitraillèrent. Elle courut à toutes jambes, dérapa sur le sol détrempé, en pente, et glissa. Le compte à rebours approchait du terme. Elle devait à tout prix s'éloigner. D'en bas, lui parvenaient des vrombissements de moteur et la lumière de phares. Parfait.

Mais, alors qu'elle atteignait la fin de la descente, elle reçut un grand coup de batte dans le torse. Dans un râle de douleur, elle se remit tant bien que mal debout en s'appuyant sur le pare-buffle, puis le capot d'une jeep. Elle dégaina son pistolet, visa en un éclair la tête de l'illuminé, appuya sur la détente, mais rien ne se passa. Seul un clic fatal retentit. Ses immenses yeux bleus s'agrandirent encore et l'homme face à elle tapota sa batte en riant.

\- Alors ma jolie tu vas faire quoi ?

Elle dégaina son couteau et il se gaussa, jusqu'à ce que Boomer ne se jette sur la batte et ne la chope dans sa gueule.

\- Putain de cabot !

Il fut forcé d'abandonner son arme et se retrouva à se battre à mains nues, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui valoir un sourire narquois et revanchard de la part de l'officier. Se précipitant sur lui, elle visa son flanc, mais il se protégea et le couteau alla se planter dans son biceps. L'homme la repoussa d'un coup de poing et, projetée comme une poupée de chiffon, elle alla cogner contre un capot. Il la chargea, la ceintura par derrière pour la soulever et la cogner contre l'avant de la voiture. Juste à temps, elle récupéra le poignard toujours ancré dans son bras et le lui planta dans l'œil, forçant jusqu'à ce que la lame s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde, perforant son cerveau. La pression autour de ses reins s'évanouit, alors que le corps lourd chutait pesamment sur l'herbe.

Elle grimpa dans une voiture et fit signe à ses animaux de ne pas l'accompagner. Nick lui avait parlé d'un camp de résistants dans le coin. Elle les y retrouverait plus tard. Elle savait qu'elle risquait d'être poursuivie pendant un sacré moment.

Son regard ne les suivant qu'un instant, elle démarra ensuite en trombe sans perdre une seconde de plus. Elle déboulait comme une bombe sur la grande route, quand le compte à rebours toucha sa fin et une effroyable explosion retentit dans son dos, le feu illuminant la voûte céleste, des cendres envahissant l'air, dégringolant comme des flocons de neige noire, retombant jusque sur son pare-brise.

Fréquemment, elle lançait un regard alerte, empli d'appréhension, dans son rétroviseur, s'assurant que personne ne l'avait prise en chasse. Elle se crut définitivement tirée d'affaire, quand, au terme d'un tournant, soudain, deux feux pâles se reflétèrent dans son rétro, l'aveuglant une seconde. Comment était-ce possible ? Si quelqu'un la pourchassait depuis la mine ou un autre point de ralliement de la secte, elle aurait dû le voir venir. C'était comme si celui la traquant savait pertinemment qu'elle passerait sur cette route et avait attendu patiemment ce moment pour se lancer à sa poursuite et la coincer. C'était exactement le cas. Qu'importait ! Elle aurait vite fait de semer ces abrutis de la secte !

Son poursuivant la détrompa rapidement. Il la serrait de près, loin de se laisser distancer. Elle plissa les yeux. L'enfoiré avait en plus le culot de lui faire des appels de phares, qu'il réitéra même, comme s'il s'impatientait. Elle s'apprêtait à l'invectiver, quand bien même il ne serait pas en mesure d'entendre son langage fleuri, quand sa voiture fit un bond en avant et elle sauta violemment sur son siège, son front heurtant le rebord du volant. Le type venait de lui flanquer une petite poussée, en cognant dans son pare-choc arrière. A cette vitesse folle, la force des impacts était démultipliée. Et il allait recommencer ! Elle vira de bord et il arriva à côté d'elle. A présent, ils étaient au coude-à-coude.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur le pilote qui la concurrençait avec tant d'aisance et, le reconnaissant, baissa sa vitre illico. Là, elle étendit le bras et fit un doigt d'honneur. John éclata de rire et, dès qu'elle eut rentré son bras, alla percuter l'aile avant de sa voiture. Un petit coup, une seconde légère poussée, rien d'excessif, juste assez pour la faire dévier.

\- Enculé ! Se récria-t-elle, en essayant de garder la maîtrise de sa trajectoire.

Il avait bien calculé son coup et elle frisa la barrière en bordure de route sans la franchir. Elle repartit de plus belle, le doubla par la droite et se marrait, quand des sangliers déboulèrent des fourrés sur sa gauche. Elle dériva vivement sur la droite, les évitant d'un cheveu. Frôler la mort la rappela à l'ordre, la refroidit plus efficacement qu'une douche glacée. Si elle s'était emplafonnée dans les animaux, elle aurait fini aplatie entre eux et la voiture de John qui lui collait au train.

Le brun, quant à lui, dut enfoncer sa pédale de frein et négocier un slalom entre les bestioles qui couraient dans tous les sens. Il avait perdu de la vitesse et elle en avait profité pour prendre le large. Elle regarda dans son rétroviseur et, avec un grand sourire réjoui, éclatant, lui fait un signe de la main.

\- Bye bye connard !

La voiture, deux lueurs flamboyantes filant à travers la nuit noire, avalait l'asphalte, sillonnant sur la route dangereuse, sinueuse, traversant les montagnes. Eve riait tout fort dans l'habitacle. Son ego ne s'était pas vraiment remis de sa défaite au ranch et elle estimait que, maintenant, elle avait eu sa revanche. Elle se croyait définitivement tirée d'affaire. A tort.

Il débaroula sans crier gare, sortant d'un petit chemin de terre qu'elle aurait jugé impraticable, tandis que lui s'en était servi pour la rattraper. Elle poussa un grognement rageur, faisant un écart brusque pour l'esquiver. Si elle tenait la route face à lui en combat, en conduite il n'en allait pas de même. Il était un bien meilleur conducteur qu'elle. Force était de constater qu'il n'était pas juste bon en conduite ; il excellait. Et ça la foutait en rogne.

Il la talonnait, voulait revenir à sa hauteur ; elle le sentait et faisait de son mieux pour lui barrer la route, essayant d'anticiper ses écarts pour le bloquer à chaque fois qu'il tentait un dépassement. Mais sa technique ne fonctionna qu'un temps.

Elle jetait un coup d'œil sur le côté, le surveillant, histoire de voir s'il revenait à l'assaut, quand elle réalisa qu'il était revenu à son niveau. Il avait feint de remonter par la gauche, pour, à la toute dernière seconde, osciller vers la droite, accélérer à fond et la rejoindre. Il lui lança un petit sourire arrogant, qui lui flanqua un frisson de rage, rapidement suivi d'un second, quand il la dépassa sans effort.

Il se rabattit brusquement devant elle, laissant à peine assez de distance entre eux pour qu'elle ne lui rentre pas dedans. Derrière, elle ne décoléra pas. Comme il ne pouvait plus l'entendre à présent, elle klaxonna à tue-tête, tamponnant le volant furieusement.

Son ire se tassa subitement, remplacée par de l'incompréhension. Il roulait devant elle, mais continuait d'accélérer. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, si déconcertée qu'elle ne pensa même pas à faire de même, elle le regarda prendre de l'avance. Puis, soudain, virer à fond sur la droite pour se placer en travers de la route.

Les yeux grand ouverts de surprise, elle laissa échapper une brève exclamation. Immédiatement après, son visage se renfrogna. Ses mains se serrèrent sur le volant comme s'il s'agissait de sa nuque qu'elle tordait ; elle s'y cramponna rageusement. Il la testait aussi ? Il voulait jouer à ça ? Il allait voir ! Loin de freiner, elle piétina l'accélérateur, s'envolant, prenant de la vitesse. Il vit son expression courroucée, si déterminée à l'emboutir, derrière le volant. Mais il ne bougea pas son véhicule d'un pouce. Il n'était pourtant pas stupide. Loin de là.

Elle fonçait droit sur lui et il serait percuté de plein fouet. Ce serait lui qui se ferait totalement emboutir, qui verrait son squelette exploser en milliers de morceaux. Ce serait comme un bowling géant. Il était la quille et elle, la boule lui arrivant droit dessus. Sa voiture serait probablement éjectée et partirait en tonneaux. Il le savait pertinemment et elle aussi. Elle espérait, au fond, qu'il dégage au dernier moment, mais il n'en fit absolument rien et, alors qu'il ne restait entre eux que quelques dizaines de mètres, autrement dit beaucoup trop peu au vu de la vitesse à laquelle elle approchait, elle braqua à gauche. Dans un crissement strident de pneus, sa voiture esquiva la sienne et quitta la voirie. Lui aurait pu négocier la courbe, mais pas elle.

Son véhicule défonça la rambarde de sécurité et partit dans les bosquets, avalée dans les ténèbres. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa trace. Il laissa les phares allumés. Il la connaissait cette sauvageonne. Il s'arma. Un pistolet en mains, il descendit de sa caisse et partit dans les bois.

Il pressa le pas, bien qu'il n'y vît pour ainsi dire rien, tant il faisait sombre sous les feuillages et les ramures des conifères, mais il percevait distinctement le roulement de la voiture qui continuait son embardée. Il se mit à courir, mais quelque chose le frappa violemment au crâne. Sur le coup, il ne comprit même pas ce qui l'avait frappé si fort. Il tomba à la renverse, porta sa main à sa tempe qui saignait et leva les yeux sur l'officier, qui tenait un fusil, heureusement déchargé. Du sang gouttait de la crosse. Avant qu'elle ait pu faire un geste, il brandit son pistolet.

\- Le mien est chargé, l'avertit-il, la scrutant sans ciller, la tension montant d'un cran.

La tenant en joue, son bras ne frissonnant pas d'un poil, il se remit debout. Elle alluma une lampe qui pendait à sa ceinture. Une lumière faible la révéla ensanglantée, mais ne portant pas de graves blessures. Elle avait sauté de la voiture. Le terrain ici n'était pas trop en pente.

\- Putain de malade ! S'égosilla-t-elle, après un court silence. Oui ! T'es malade ! On aurait pu y passer tous les deux !

Il ricana, sans jamais baisser son arme.

\- Je m'adapte seulement à toi, rétorqua-t-il sarcastiquement, avec un sourire des plus sardoniques et ironiques. Et tu n'avais qu'à arrêter ta voiture, observa-t-il à juste titre, avec tant de véracité en fait qu'elle se retrouva pantoise, incapable de formuler le moindre mot durant plusieurs secondes.

Elle renifla coléreusement, cracha un mélange de salive et de poussière par terre, expira, soufflant fortement, se contenant. Il lui lança un regard appuyé et reprit, de la voix la plus mesurée possible :

\- J'ai décidé que Mahomet viendrait à la montagne, puisque... la montagne était bien trop butée pour venir à Mahomet.

Elle secoua la tête, des gouttelettes de sueur et de sang mêlés tombant de ses cheveux lâchés, tout emmêlés par le vent.

\- Écoute, entama-t-il. Les réquisitions, les bunkers... c'est pour sauver tous ces gens lorsque l'Effondrement aura lieu. Pour les abriter durablement jusqu'à l'avènement du monde nouveau. Parce que, quand ça arrivera, ce monde tel qu'on le connaît disparaîtra, deviendra invivable, le temps de renaître.

Il avait à peine commencé à parler qu'elle se détournait déjà, en râlant, comme un enfant têtu refusant coûte que coûte d'écouter sa leçon. C'était impossible de discuter avec elle, de faire entrer la moindre idée nouvelle dans cet esprit obtus. Il était à bout de nerfs aussi. Il la chopa brutalement par le bras, la tirant en arrière, l'attirant à lui.

\- Evie ! Tu ne te dis pas une seconde que... pour que tant de gens, pour que les trois quarts du comté aient rejoint notre congrégation, il y avait une bonne raison ? Parce que, si je ne m'abuse, vous, la résistance, vous êtes combien ? Une centaine à tout casser ?! Tout le reste du comté a réalisé que Joseph disait vrai ! Ou alors tu assumes que tous ces gens qui se sont convertis, qui se sont confessés, sont des gros cons ! Et ça, ça te ressemblerait bien !

Elle tira sur son bras, essayant de se dégager, en vain, alors elle riposta d'une voix ulcérée :

\- Vous leur filez de cette foutue Grâce ! Ça leur nique leurs neurones !

\- T'en as reçu aussi... Rétorqua-t-il très finement, la voix basse, grondante, mais le regard luisant de manière menaçante. Et ça n'a pas l'air de t'avoir rendue très coopérative et docile !

Elle perdait pied peu à peu. Il le devina aisément ; elle luttait de moins en moins pour se défaire de son emprise.

\- J'ai vu les « Anges » de Faith...

\- Les « Anges » de Faith ont choisi leur destin, en toute connaissance de cause.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, fort, pendant un moment, ne sachant sur quel pied danser. Un frisson lui remonta l'échine, un frisson qui n'était point dû à la brise nocturne. Il sentit la tension qui habitait son corps frêle diminuer, petit à petit, jusqu'à s'évanouir tout à fait, vaincue. Son sourire en coin se mua en un sourire plus franc, plus dangereux aussi. Ses yeux bleus reluisirent. _Enfin, cède-moi_.

\- Evie...

Sa main lâcha son bras, maintenant qu'il était certain qu'elle ne l'agresserait pas, remonta jusqu'à sa joue tachée de sang, étalant le fluide vermeil comme par inadvertance. Il susurra tout bas, du bout des lèvres, son regard pénétrant rivé sur elle.

\- Ce n'est qu'un mot...

Un tout petit mot.

\- Allez, Evie... Ma belle... séditieuse Evie... ricana-t-il, d'une voix si faible qu'elle-même perçut à peine ses derniers mots.

Elle ne répondit point tout de suite. Les yeux baissés, son regard errant se portant partout sauf sur lui, elle réfléchit de longues secondes. Il la laissa faire ; la brusquer dans l'instant, c'était tout gâcher, tout perdre. Elle était si sanguine, si à fleur de peau, comme un animal écorché vif. Ironiquement, alors que son regard à lui voyageait de son visage à son buste, il n'avait pas tant envie que ça de la dépecer. Pas elle. Elle dut capter son regard, parce qu'elle rit tout bas, avec un sourire plein de vanité.

\- Tu vas vraiment m'arracher la peau ? S'enquit-elle, sans un soupçon de peur dans son regard sulfureux, se doutant bien de ce qu'il avait en tête maintenant, quand il la regardait avec ces yeux-là.

John se détourna à peine, et sûrement pas par gêne. Son petit rire cynique, auquel elle commençait à s'habituer, agita ses épaules et il tapota de l'index l'inscription WRATH au-dessus de sa poitrine.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait te le laisser comme ça, comme moi, mais il va falloir...

Il marqua une infime pause, son regard ne se détachant pas du sien, ni ses doigts de sa peau, avant de continuer avec un fin sourire pernicieux :

\- Se montrer très... gentille... Se racheter... autrement.

Elle ne tenta même pas de quitter son emprise. Elle se rapprocha même d'un tout petit pas, quelques centimètres en apparence anodins, qui, pourtant, faisaient toute la différence entre deux personnes conversant simplement « amicalement » et deux personnes étant nettement plus « intimes ».

\- On va conclure un deal, John.

Son sourire s'agrandit, ses yeux sensiblement aussi, avant de s'amincir comme un prédateur se préparant à bondir sur sa proie. Quoi qu'il arrivait, il conservait cependant cet air terriblement et si trompeusement charmeur. Il possédait une sorte de candeur, d'innocence, mélangée au sadisme le plus pur. C'était saisissant.

\- Je suis tout ouïe, dit-il, en ricanant, ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure durant un dixième de seconde, alors que ses yeux brillaient de malice. Tu as... toute mon attention, « officier ».

\- Je vais te laisser m'expliquer votre... projet ou quoi que ce soit... Votre plan ! Je lirai ce que tu me diras de lire, je respecterai même... vos rites... et on verra bien ! Tu as une semaine.

\- Une semaine pour te convaincre ?

\- Une semaine, confirma-t-elle, sur un ton sans équivoque, faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle ne transigerait pas.

La main de John effleura son bras, le pressa, le remonta jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose sur son épaule osseuse. Son sourire n'annonçait rien de bon. Sur un ton badin, comme si ça n'avait strictement aucune importance, il précisa :

\- Il va falloir que tu rentres au bunker avec moi.

\- Je m'en doutais et... c'est ok... mais je veux pouvoir partir à la fin de la semaine, si c'est ma décision.

Elle insista bien sur ce point, tant et si bien qu'il accepta les conditions, certain au fond qu'elle ne repartirait jamais. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la route, une douleur folle lui vrilla l'épaule et elle se retourna, le regard noir de colère, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec John qui avait dans la main la tige métallique pointue qu'il venait d'extraire.

\- C'est pas bon pour toi ça.

Sous le coup de l'adrénaline, de son esprit tout entier tourné vers leurs négociations, elle avait carrément fait abstraction du corps étranger. ça lui était littéralement sorti de la tête. Avec un rire coquin, les yeux pétillants, elle articula en accentuant exprès chaque syllabe, avec ironie :

\- Mer-ci. Trop aimable.

Puis, reprenant sa marche, elle décréta :

\- Je conduis.

\- Hors de question. Le suicide est le pire des péchés, tu sais ?

Elle atteignait justement sa voiture à l'instant et elle se tourna, lui lançant un regard offensé. Néanmoins, de mauvaise grâce, elle gagna le côté passager et s'installa, pendant que lui s'asseyait derrière le volant. Rencontrant son regard toujours vaguement contrarié, il lâcha, l'air de rien :

\- Ta conduite est effroyable.

* * *

 _Merci énormément aux lecteurs et pour vos reviews !_

 _Je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire cette fic, mais si, en plus, ça vous plaît aussi, que demander de plus ! ^_^_

 _JeTapeL'incruste ; VickQueen ; Galahade ; Vendett : Je vous remercie énormément pour le soutien et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant ! ^_^_

 _Yas16 : Figure-toi que Jacob étant mon deuxième personnage favori dans ce jeu et, vu ses similarités aussi avec mon OC (même si John reste le plus semblable), une fic avec lui en perso principal est pour ainsi dire prévue X) Mais il aura aussi un rôle à jouer dans cette fic ;)_

 _Beast Out_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

John fut pour ainsi dire accueilli en héros, pour avoir amené la grande pécheresse à se repentir, à renoncer à sa vie de débauche et de tuerie. L'officier se vit assigner une chambrée ridicule. Autant dire que les conditions de vie étaient spartiates ici, mais toujours plus confortables que la terre des bois, les rocs qui lui piquaient les flancs et les insectes qui menaçaient de se glisser sous les habits. Naturellement, John lui avait attribué une couche située près de ses quartiers à lui, un poil plus spacieux et mieux aménagés que la chambre lambda. Eve se doutait qu'il ferait ça. En fait, elle s'attendait même à être catapultée directement dans sa chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'on se charge de lui rappeler que la fornication était prohibée au sein de la secte.

Eve se conforma à sa promesse. Elle feuilleta le pavé de conneries pondu par cet illuminé de Joseph, se farcit tous leurs rituels bizarres, s'imprégna de leur style de vie, et tout cela ne fit que la conforter dans son point de vue initial. Ces gens vivaient dans un autre monde, étaient déjantés, dans l'erreur. La certitude s'implanta fermement dans son cerveau dès le deuxième jour. Néanmoins, elle ne formula pas si tôt le souhait de quitter le bunker. Elle s'attarda. Pourquoi ? Ou plutôt pour qui... Pour lui, pour John. Elle se disait qu'elle ne faisait que respecter sa part du marché en restant sur place, alors qu'en fait, si elle était pressée de déguerpir d'ici, elle n'était en revanche pas pressée de le quitter lui.

Ils ne se battaient pas, surtout pas en public, évidemment, mais ils passaient du temps ensemble différemment et se découvraient aussi différemment. Sans bagarre, sans violence. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait présumé, il n'exigea rien d'elle, pas la moindre faveur spéciale... et il ne lui arracha pas la peau. Il n'abîma pas sa poitrine. Il pensait que ce ne serait pas nécessaire, qu'elle se convertirait, qu'elle deviendrait une fidèle. Il se montrait naïf, cette fois-ci, parce qu'il le souhaitait si fort. Il voulait qu'elle vît la vérité. De toutes ses forces. Au bout de deux jours, il se figura qu'elle devait peut-être l'entrevoir ? Après tout, elle ne se mettait pas en colère, ne s'insurgeait pas et elle respectait ses demandes. Rien cependant ne confirmait ou n'infirmait réellement son impression. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Quand bien même la réponse ne serait pas celle qu'il espérait, il avait un plan de secours. Un qui ne serait pas à son goût certes, mais... parfois la fin justifiait les moyens.

Au milieu de la semaine, il finit par faire ce qu'elle attendait tous les soirs. Il vint frapper à sa porte, à minuit passé, la rejoignant entre deux patrouilles, histoire de rester discret. Aussitôt que la porte s'entrebâillât et qu'il la trouvât enroulée dans une serviette de bain, il sut que ce serait ardu, quasi-impossible, de ne pas céder, de résister à la tentation cette fois-ci. Le feu qu'il n'avait plus entraperçu depuis près d'une semaine s'alluma dans ses yeux et elle l'attrapa par le bras pour le tirer à l'intérieur de la chambre, maintenant la serviette cachant son corps de l'autre. Elle referma la porte derrière eux, puis se tourna pour lui faire face. Elle dressa un fin sourcil déjà arqué, un brin railleuse, mais surtout enjôleuse :

\- Tu vas vraiment rester là, les bras ballants ?

John se contenta de rire un peu.

\- J'ai eu... une mauvaise première expérience, rétorqua-t-il avec un fin sourire en coin.

Sans se départir de sa moue sensuelle, qui au fond la faisait bien rire, parce qu'elle jouait évidemment, elle répartit, sur ce ton toujours aussi licencieux, aussi invitant que son regard :

\- Je te jure... que je ne suis pas armée... Tu veux vérifier ?

Il demeura silencieux, mais, quand elle se tourna pour s'habiller, il jeta sur elle des regards concupiscents, ses yeux la parcourant, remontant les lignes sveltes, élancées de ses jambes interminables pour buter sur son bassin plutôt étroit et finir sur son échine, son dos si gracieux. Une violente chaleur lui gonflait le torse, le désir lui montant à la tête. Il essaya de garder les idées claires, de chasser le péché, d'évincer les pensées coupables.

\- Ton avis... a-t-il changé depuis ton arrivée ?

Elle s'arrêta, demeura interdite un certain temps, puis lâcha dans un murmure, comme si elle déplorait de ne pouvoir lui offrir satisfaction :

\- Tu veux quelle réponse ? Celle qui va te plaire ou celle qui va pas te plaire, mais qui est la vérité ?

Il écarta les mains et se mit à rire, avant de souligner, non sans amertume :

\- Tu viens de me donner ta réponse.

Il s'assit sur sa couchette, visiblement contrarié, probablement déçu. Elle baissa les yeux, mordillant sa lèvre écarlate une seconde. Puis, ayant enfilé un panty et un short par-dessus, elle alla vers lui, s'arrêta face à lui, se pencha légèrement, son opulente chevelure tombant en cascade.

\- John...

Sa voix sonnait plus docile que d'ordinaire, presque caressante ; une part d'elle regrettait, tandis que l'autre aurait enragé de reconnaître qu'elle avait eu tort. Il soupira tout bas, comme s'il craignait que Dieu lui-même le surprenne à proférer ce blasphème :

\- Fais au moins... semblant.

Il rencontra son regard, vibrant d'émotion, trahissant à quel point elle était touchée tout de suite, comme s'il lui avait offert la plus grand preuve d'affection au monde. Deux paires d'yeux bleus s'observant l'espace d'une seconde. Et, tout à coup, sans prévenir, succombant à une pulsion subite, elle le poussa en arrière. Il eut le réflexe de l'attraper par la taille et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le matelas. Il la piégea sous lui, comme sur ce foutu canapé au ranch, leurs bouches se trouvant pour ne plus se séparer. Ils perdaient tous les deux peu à peu le contrôle, le baiser se faisant de plus en plus passionné, vorace, presque violent, pendant qu'elle le débarrassait de ses lunettes, ouvrait sa veste, sa chemise qu'il dégagea sur-le-champ, relevant le buste quelques secondes, sans pour autant se dégager de sur elle. Là, Eve ouvrit les yeux.

Son torse à lui aussi était parcouru de cicatrices, mais d'anciennes cicatrices, pas comme celles de Joseph. Celles que portait John étaient les vestiges des abus dont il avait souffert toute son enfance. Elles étaient partout, entre les dizaines de tatouages, qui semblaient là pour en détourner l'attention.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de l'officier, une ombre de tristesse, mue par la compassion. Elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa plus fort. Les mains de John quittèrent ses fesses pour défaire sa ceinture, qu'il envoya valser très vite, puis la fermeture de son jean, qui rapidement glissa sur le plancher aussi. Quand ses doigts furent sur le point d'ouvrir son short, il rompit une seconde le baiser, la regardant directement, d'un air entendu :

\- Tu...

\- Oui. Oui ! Répondit-elle sans attendre.

Il aurait bien déchiré son débardeur encore une fois, mais pas de chance, aujourd'hui elle n'en portait pas. Il se chargea alors de la dépouiller de son dernier vêtement. Il prit une brève, mais vive inspiration, quand elle fut enfin totalement nue, pressée contre lui. Elle allait le rendre fou. Elle s'arquait, sauvagement, comme si son toucher la brûlait.

\- Tu penses que tu sauras te taire ? Demanda-t-il tout bas, sa voix rocailleuse.

Cette fois, elle ne dit pas « oui ».

\- Putain non... répondit-elle avec un léger rire étranglé. Bâillonne-moi.

Elle ignorait encore s'il s'agissait de la pire idée du monde, mais, dans l'immédiat, elle s'en foutait complètement. Pareille à un animal, elle se fiait à son instinct, vivait le moment présent. Et, tout de suite, elle voulait juste être à lui. Les conséquences, plus ou moins problématiques, elles les géreraient quand elles surviendraient. Pour l'heure, tout ça lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Son cœur battait la chamade et, menue comme elle était, elle était certaine qu'il en ressentait chaque battement, qu'il pouvait voir sa peau frémir à chaque fois.

\- Tu veux me tuer, pas vrai ? Ricana-t-il tout bas, mais il releva la tête pour balayer la pièce du regard, lui aussi hors d'haleine, plus capable de penser clairement.

N'apercevant rien qui conviendrait et surtout trop pressé de se l'approprier pour véritablement chercher, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, tandis que, de l'autre, il retirait son boxer. Elle se trémoussa, mais pas de manière aguicheuse. Elle s'arque-bouta et coinça son cou entre ses cuisses pour le faire basculer de côté et aussitôt grimper sur lui, avec un sourire insolent. John lui lança un regard amusé, enfiévré, pas si surpris que ça, et son rire rauque emplit la pièce.

\- Même au lit ?

\- Surtout au lit.

Elle avait à peine fermé la bouche, pas même eu le temps de rire, qu'il chopa une grosse poignée de ses cheveux, tira dessus, la contraignant à inverser de nouveau leurs positions. Frénétiquement, avec une sorte de ferveur maniaque, il déposa des baisers sur sa poitrine qu'il avait épargnée.

\- Dois-je te rappeler... qui a gagné à ce petit jeu la dernière fois ?

Sa voix sonnait si gutturale. Sa peau criait, désirait du contact, toujours davantage. Il en avait la chair de poule. Ce n'était pas sa foi qui l'avait amené ici ce soir ; c'était la Luxure. L'éternel pécheur. Incapable de dire « Non ». Toujours disant « Oui ». Incapable de ne pas céder à la tentation. Une vague de fureur déferla en lui à cause de ce fatalisme. Il bloqua ses jambes tant bien que mal avec son poids, le temps d'outrepasser ses résistances, et força pour pénétrer en elle, brutalement. Ce fut comme une libération, mentale seulement pour le moment. Il réalisa à cet instant qu'il l'avait désirée bien plus fort encore qu'il n'en avait eu conscience. Elle lui adressa un regard lourd de reproche, accompagné d'un grondement sourd, sans pour autant le repousser.

Elle était tendue, sur la défensive, les yeux le foudroyant, jusque-là indomptée, mais maintenant sienne. Comme il avait cruellement manqué de patience, il lui fallut du temps pour se détendre et apprécier le moment autant que lui, quand il commença à bouger. Elle ferma les yeux, essaya de faire fi de la douleur qui se mua ensuite en simple gêne. Elle crevait d'envie de le lui rendre au centuple, alors qu'il se servait. Égoïstement. Il l'avait prévenue.

Mais, après tout, est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup de se battre pour la énième fois ? Sûrement pas. Alors elle se mit à sourire, juste avant de presser ses lèvres rougies, aux contours plus diffus après le baiser brutal qu'ils avaient échangé, sur son front à la surface duquel perlait de fines gouttes de sueur. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos. Il savourait le moment, se concentrant sur les sensations interdites, pour lesquelles il faudrait payer plus tard, parce que rien de tout ça n'était supposé se produire, n'était admis. Elle était le démon qui ressuscitait tous ses péchés. Et il n'avait décidément pas la force, pas la volonté de la combattre, parce que, sans même avoir à calculer, elle savait très bien quoi faire, et comment, et quand. Elle touchait toujours juste parce qu'ils étaient si similaires. Mêmes péchés. Même passé.

Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux au contact de ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, mais elle essaya de le mordre, alors, en riant, il s'empara d'un oreiller et l'appuya sur son visage. Elle se débattit et lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, dans sa lutte pour respirer. La Mort. L'Amour. La conjugaison des deux choses réellement les plus fortes dans ce monde. C'était magnifique. Parfait.

Il était si absorbé dans sa contemplation, parti si loin dans son délire, qu'il ne vît pas venir le poing qui l'atteignit à la mâchoire. Elle n'escomptait pas le blesser ; elle le rappelait à l'ordre seulement. Elle connaissait ses ténèbres, tout comme il connaissait les siennes. Elle ne le jugeait pas, ni ne le condamnait. Quand il retira enfin le coussin et qu'elle put le voir, elle le trouva bizarre, encore plus que d'ordinaire. Il brûlait de désir, alors qu'il était déjà en elle, tout en la louant du regard comme si elle avait été hors d'atteinte.

\- John, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, laissant courir ses doigts le long de son bras.

Juste pour le rassurer, pour lui prouver qu'elle était bien là, qu'elle n'allait nulle-part. Il parut se reprendre, lâchant un ricanement sardonique, son habituel sourire équivoque fendant ses lèvres. Il la retourna, sans trop de mal, d'autant plus que, pour une fois, elle se laissait faire, en dépit de sa légère incartade. Pour le moment tout du moins. Pour être honnête, elle s'attendait à pire. Le plaisir prenait enfin le pas sur tout le reste, éclipsant tout. Une exclamation manqua de lui échapper et elle attrapa sa main qui reposait sur son bas de reins, l'encourageant à continuer. Histoire de ne plus émettre un son, elle mordit à pleines dents dans l'oreiller. Il se pencha sur elle, pour ricaner, railleur à souhait :

\- J'ai rien entendu Eve...

Elle lui flanqua un coup de coude et poussa son bassin contre son pelvis, lui arrachant un grognement de plaisir. Si elle avait pu mesurer l'effet qu'elle lui faisait... Il la réduisit au silence, la tira par les cheveux en arrière, quand il s'assit sur le matelas, leurs deux corps ne se séparant pas. Elle poussa ses cheveux qu'il ne tenait pas pour lui donner libre accès à son cou et son épaule.

\- Pas mal pour un bigot, le taquina-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin. Cette expression d'extase sur sa face, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux mi-clos, le regard languide. Un mélange sensuel de fougue et de nonchalance, teinté de lascivité. Cette perte de contrôle, comme quand il l'avait étranglée jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse. Ça l'inspira. Au point qu'il se libéra, tout en appuyant sur sa nuque et l'obligeant à se courber.

Après quelques secondes à reprendre son souffle, il se racla la gorge et roula sur le côté, s'allongeant sur le dos, l'air repu, satisfait. Eve se coucha sur le côté, le regardant, les idées embrouillées ; elle avait joui juste avant lui.

\- Vraiment pas mal, rigola-t-elle tout bas, avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe et de lui tourner le dos pour piquer un somme.

Il ne broncha pas, quand elle l'embrassa. Une fois qu'elle se fut retournée, il se mit sur le côté, observant son dos pendant un moment, en approchant sa main comme désireux de toucher sa peau, mais y renonçant avec un petit sourire, avant de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, au matin, bien qu'il fût impossible de déterminer ici, sous terre, si c'était le jour ou la nuit, elle reposait seule dans le lit. Elle redressa la tête, scannant la pièce du regard. Ses vêtements étaient toujours là où ils avaient fini la veille, quand ils s'étaient déshabillés précipitamment. Confuse, elle quitta les draps sans un bruit et se dirigea vers la minuscule salle de bain, dont la porte n'était pas totalement fermée. Doucement, avec d'infinies précautions, elle l'ouvrit.

Il était de dos. Elle le vit déposer un couteau ensanglanté sur le bord de l'évier, puis se laver les mains, l'eau rougissant de son sang. Le rouge sur le blanc de l'émail. Elle resta fixée dessus. Elle ne sut que dire, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Sa voix, encore légèrement enrouée, la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle tressauta, comme prise en flagrant délit.

\- Hey.

Il lui faisait maintenant face et elle pouvait clairement voir les entailles fraîches formant le mot LUST sur son pectoral, à l'emplacement du cœur, les lacérations assez profondes pour ne jamais pleinement se refermer, pour demeurer aussi visibles que celles sur son torse. Elle réussit à sourire. Il en éprouvait le besoin, de se purifier, par la souffrance, comme si c'était l'unique solution, et elle pouvait comprendre ça. Elle respectait ça. Le dommage infligé à la chair était toujours moins abominable que celui infligé à l'âme et à l'esprit. Petit, tout son psyché avait été balayé, ses valeurs, renversées. Elle savait ça. Tout était si... tristement logique.

\- Hey.

Sa main glissa de sa tempe jusqu'à sa joue, pour y rester un moment, puis elle lui tourna le dos et écarta sa chevelure, révélant son dos nu. Le lui présentant, le lui offrant.

\- Vas-y.

Elle le sentit appuyer son front contre son omoplate, l'y laisser reposer un moment, des mèches rebelles de ses cheveux décoiffés chatouillant sa peau, son souffle chaud la caressant. Il savait qu'elle ne le faisait pas par croyance, que ce n'était pas un acte de foi, mais d'amour ; elle y consentait pour lui et seulement pour lui. Il reprit le couteau, la lame glissant dans un grincement sinistre contre le bord de l'évier.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Oui.

* * *

La fin de la semaine finit par arriver, la tension croissant chaque jour, chaque heure, précédant le moment où elle devrait lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Le glas de la séparation sonna, sans que John le sache. Il croyait dur comme fer que, même non convaincue, elle resterait ici. Avec lui. Le jour venu, elle demanda de lui parler en privé. ça lui coûtait de le regarder droit dans les yeux, de le regarder bien en face.

\- J'ai des confessions à recueillir, Eve.

\- ça ne durera pas longtemps, garantit-elle, le cœur et la gorge se serrant et choisissant d'ignorer l'horrible sensation.

Ils s'exilèrent dans une salle de contrôle. Il avait d'emblée senti que quelque chose clochait. La veille déjà, après qu'ils aient couché ensemble, il l'avait entendue se relever et se rendre dans la salle de bain, y restant un certain temps durant lequel il avait cru entendre des hoquets.

\- John... Je vais partir, annonça-t-elle et elle vit instantanément son regard se ternir, une ombre de déception voiler son visage et durcir ses traits.

Il encaissa comme il put le coup de massue qu'elle lui assénait. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu et la seule façon de la retenir contre son gré, c'était probablement la tuer. D'une balle dans la tête. Mais elle était celle pour lui. La seule. Son âme l'avait ressenti. Son cerveau obsessionnel l'avait décidé, l'avait marquée. Le pire ne résidait pas là cependant. Si elle repartait... est-ce qu'elle reviendrait ? Et, même si c'était le cas, quand ? Et si l'Effondrement survenait alors qu'elle se promenait au-dehors ? Elle... mourrait.

Il se mit à rire, nerveux, à arpenter la pièce, marchant de droite et de gauche sur quelques pas, avant de revenir face à elle, secouant négativement la tête, toujours riant amèrement. Tout à coup, la déstabilisant, il attrapa son poignet d'une main de fer, la retenant fermement sur place, la fixant droit dans les yeux. Il refuserait derechef, quitte à briser sa promesse.

\- Hors de question. On ne sait pas quand l'Effondrement aura lieu. Je... refuse que tu sois dehors à ce moment-là...

Capturant ses mains dans les siennes, les pressant, il ajouta, cherchant à capter son regard :

\- Tu es en sécurité ici. Dans notre maison.

Un son agacé filtra, passa les lèvres carmines et elle rejeta ses mains. Sans crier gare, basculant du calme à la rage en un clin d'œil, elle empoigna ce qui lui tomba sous la main, en l'occurrence une barre de métal, et cogna de toutes ses forces dans le mur avec. Elle cria, hors d'elle, davantage de désespoir que de colère, parce que toutes les issues se fermaient, quand elle le voyait si endoctriné.

\- Arrête ! Arrête avec ça ! Arrête de parler de ça ! Regarde ! Regarde le monde autour de toi ! Ça n'arrivera pas ! Il n'y aura jamais d'Effondrement !

Il lui serinait que ça arriverait, mais elle ne voyait pas le moindre signe. De plus, elle n'était certainement pas faite pour vivre comme un oiseau prisonnier de sa cage. Elle aurait encore préféré la mort. Elle avait vraiment essayé, de rester le plus longtemps possible, pour lui, mais elle était comme sur le point d'imploser, de péter un câble. Peu importait que cette prison-là fût plus vaste que celle de Jacob, qu'on ne lui y servait pas de la chair humaine dans un bol puant et qu'on la laissait aller et venir en toute liberté. Elle demeurait prisonnière et son esprit rebelle, libre, ne pouvait tolérer ceci, quand bien même elle avait envie de croire que John désirait seulement la préserver. Quelque chose d'autre l'effrayait, au-delà de l'imaginable ; elle appréhendait le jour où Joseph rendrait une petite visite inopinée à son frère cadet et où il tomberait sur elle, au détour d'un couloir.

\- Je ne te quitte pas toi, John. Je quitte ce bunker.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ; il lui fallait tout. Il n'était pas aussi intolérant à la frustration qu'elle, mais de peu. Le visage crispé de colère, comme ce jour où il avait tenté de la noyer, dans un élan de violence homicidaire, il répliqua sèchement en pointant les escaliers menant à la surface, les yeux rivés sur Eve :

\- Je foutrais le feu à toute cette putain de région plutôt que de te voir franchir ces portes !

\- Tu avais dit que je pourrais partir ! Tu m'as menti ! Tu m'as menti... Répéta-t-elle, sa voix se faisant de plus en plus corrosive, hostile.

\- Pour te protéger, répliqua-t-il tout de go, en grinçant des dents. Pour te sauver ! Comme je le fais depuis le début !

La discussion n'aboutirait à rien. ça relevait de l'évidence. Pas avec quelqu'un comme elle, pas avec quelqu'un avec lui. Ils étaient aussi sourds l'un que l'autre aux remarques. Aussi se déplaça-t-il jusqu'à la porte pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur de l'interphone.

\- Envoyez six... sept hommes. Salle de contrôle C7. Je crains que l'officier n'ait encore quelques réticences à rejoindre notre ordre et qu'il faille la placer en cellule.

Y croyant à peine, sentant la colère lui monter à la tête, le fiel la submerger, elle l'observa sans remuer un muscle, tétanisée devant sa traîtrise. Son péché allait se révéler, comme il le disait si bien. Avec une triste ironie, elle espérait bien qu'il apprécierait. Il eut le culot de se tourner pour ajouter, la regardant bien en face, sans une seule trace de honte sur son visage souriant :

\- C'est dans ton seul intérêt que je fais ça. Tu me remercieras quand le monde ne sera plus que Chaos et que tu y auras survécu.

Elle attendit que les hommes l'empoignent et l'emmènent vers la prison, pour lui cracher au visage quand ils passèrent devant lui.

* * *

Elle passa sa première nuit en prison. Retour à la case départ. En apparence seulement, car tant de choses avaient changé depuis la dernière fois. Elle était derrière ses barreaux, s'ennuyant, soupirant, repassant en boucle ses mots dans sa tête, dans son esprit toujours échauffé, rancunier. Ils passaient leur temps à se disputer, à se « chamailler », à ne pas s'accorder en somme, à se tester et à se battre, mais... au fond... est-ce que ce n'était pas l'union parfaite pour eux, la parfaite adéquation ? Elle allait se calmer, après quelques jours, et il ferait de même. Et, là, ils pourraient peut-être en reparler calmement et trouver un compromis.

Elle frappa du poing dans le mur, esquintant ses phalanges, s'en moquant. Quelle idée de con de commencer cette ridicule folle "aventure" avec ce type... Mais, à aucun moment, l'un d'eux n'avait voulu y mettre un terme. Un élusif sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Est-ce qu'elle ne... Un cri éclata dans le couloir, mettant brutalement un terme à sa réflexion.

\- Ils sont là !

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, accrochée aux barres, essayant de jeter un coup d'œil par le vasistas de la porte blindée. Elle entraperçut John, qui accourait et donnait des ordres. Leurs regards se croisèrent, tous deux se durcissant, se chargeant de colère.

\- Ils viennent pour elle, pour la pécheresse ! Elle est leur symbole ! Mes frères et sœurs, il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils l'emmènent !

 _Connard !_ Elle n'eut même pas le temps de lui faire un doigt d'honneur. Il fila défendre les portes avec ses hordes de disciples. Eve peinait à y croire. Ainsi, la Résistance ne l'avait pas oubliée, ne l'avait pas laissée tomber, encourait des risques inconsidérés pour la secourir. Elle ne pouvait pas les décevoir sur ce coup. Alors que son geôlier courait vers la sortie de la prison, aussitôt qu'il passa à sa portée, elle le chopa, passant son bras fin autour de sa gorge. Grognant sous l'effort, elle le rabattit contre les barreaux et, de l'autre main, piqua le poignard attaché contre sa cuisse, avant de le lui planter à travers la gorge. Les mâchoires serrées, ruminant sa rage qui avait ressurgi comme la lave d'un vieux volcan à la seconde où elle l'avait entrevu, elle força jusqu'à coller son épaule contre les barres pour attraper la clef de sa cellule, attachée à la ceinture du type mort. Elle fulminait. Il allait voir de quoi elle était capable.

\- Attention, _chéri_ , murmura-t-elle ironiquement, d'une voix grondante, j'arrive...

En un rien de temps, elle était libre, avec un fusil d'assaut en mains. Elle sortit prudemment de la prison, se déplaçant accroupie, slalomant entre les caisses bien plus hautes qu'elle, se retournant de temps à autre, surveillant ses arrières. Les gars de la secte s'agitaient, couraient dans tous les sens, sans trop prêter attention à quoi que ce fût. Une chance pour elle. Bientôt, elle arriva aux escaliers et les gravit, enjambant les corps de résistants et d'illuminés allongés pêle-mêle en travers, baignant dans leur sang, jusqu'à parvenir aux portes donnant sur l'extérieur. La liberté lui ouvrait grand les bras.

\- Eve !

Elle fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à lui, qui venait de débouler juste à temps pour l'empêcher de partir. John rechargea son arme, renifla impatiemment.

\- Evie... Sois raisonnable, ricana-t-il nerveusement, avec un faux sourire pétri d'énervement. Pose cette arme... Reviens vers moi. Éloigne-toi de ces portes. Tout peut encore s'arranger.

Il la vit se tendre comme un arc, comme insultée par ses propos. _Et c'est reparti._ Ils n'avaient même pas commencé que l'adrénaline inondait déjà son corps. Il y était sûrement devenu accro, comme les « Anges » à la Grâce. Accro au sentiment, au frisson, à elle.

\- Je préférerais encore tout cramer ! Se récria-t-elle et, sans perdre un instant, elle ouvrit le feu.

John se jeta juste à temps à couvert. Il la soupçonnait sur le point de lui tirer dessus ; il l'avait vu dans ses yeux, dans son expression figée, et il se doutait qu'elle ne reculerait devant rien, irascible et excessive comme elle l'était. Autour de lui, les corps pleuvaient. Les disciples se précipitant pour la stopper se faisaient laminer par vagues. Elle vida entièrement son chargeur. Il entendit alors un juron furieux, puis des bruits de course. Elle foutait le camp ! Il sortit de sa cachette et tira sur elle. La première balle la manqua de peu, la deuxième la frôla sans arrêter sa course.

\- Alors, John, on se ramollit ?

Elle allait jusqu'à le provoquer ; elle lui hérissait le poil. Il courut après elle jusque dans la cour. Un hélicoptère faisait du surplace. Il l'attendait. Aux commandes, un de ces bouseux que John avait encore à exproprier. Une face barbue, avec des cheveux mi-longs qui méritaient un bon rinçage, une casquette ridicule. Nick Rye. John grimaça, sa bouche se tordant de répugnance et d'antipathie.

\- Descendez-moi cet hélico ! Commanda-t-il aux hommes le rejoignant.

Les hommes se dépêchèrent de s'installer derrière les mitrailleuses et commencèrent à s'acharner sur l'hélico. Nick faisait tanguer l'appareil pour éviter les rafales de tirs, mais il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme. Il hurla à Eve :

\- J'dois prendre de la hauteur !

Il regarda brièvement autour de lui et lui fit signe de grimper sur un muret, sur le côté ouest du bunker.

\- Je te réceptionne là-bas Bonnie !

Le surnom, pas très fin, ni bien choisi, arriva aux oreilles de John, qui vit rouge illico. Il attrapa un fusil de précision et visa Nick. A la tête. Mais une balle manqua de le toucher au bras, l'empêchant de tirer. Il releva les yeux, plissant les paupières à cause du soleil qui l'aveuglait, brillait haut et fort ce jour-là, et il aperçut Eve qui se tenait en surplomb, sur le rebord escarpé du mur, avec son air impétueux de forcenée. Tâchant de conserver son équilibre avec mal, elle se préparait à sauter vers l'hélico. Si elle se loupait, c'était la mort assurée, au vu de la hauteur. Des balles fusaient autour d'elle, fendant l'air dans tous les sens. La voyant hésiter, Nick tendit le bras vers elle.

\- Allez ! Saute ! Ton Clyde te rattrape !

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. La jalousie s'empara totalement de John. Que Joseph et sa putain de volonté aillent se faire foutre ! Que Dieu et le Paradis aillent se faire foutre ! Hors de lui, il mitrailla Eve du regard. Ça avait un temps été « l'amour fou », peut-être, mais c'était maintenant la haine la plus féroce qui fût à coup sûr. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait contaminé avec son péché, avec sa colère ? Probablement que non ; il l'avait toujours eue en lui. Cette rage qui ne se montrait que de temps en temps, quand les choses ne tournaient pas comme il voulait. Il se rua à l'intérieur du bunker, pour en ressortir quasi-immédiatement, avec un lance-roquettes.

\- Regarde l'Enfer que tu as déchaîné ! Rugit-il, transfiguré par le courroux.

Son hurlement arriva à ses oreilles et, là, livide, elle lui rendit un regard atterré. Il tira une première fois dans le mur, pour la faire basculer et la priver d'échappatoire. Par chance, elle sauta juste avant que la roquette ne fasse imploser la paroi. Déséquilibrée et soufflée par l'explosion, elle ne s'éleva pas assez haut. Son cri de détresse pure résonna, strident, dans toute la base, alors qu'elle voyait le béton se rapprocher à toute vitesse, mais Nick réussit à réagir assez vite pour faire descendre l'hélico et la choper de justesse par le poignet. Il la hissa à bord, pendant que John rechargeait, fou furieux. Il se releva, visant l'hélico lui-même cette fois-ci. Son regard rencontra celui d'Eve, qui avait l'impression de voir son monde s'écrouler. Elle qui était si froide, si asociale, n'avait jamais autant partagé avec qui que ce fût. Elle l'avait laissé la baiser, même marquer sa peau à jamais. Et maintenant ce connard lui tirait dessus avec un putain de bazooka ! Pour une promesse qu'il avait lui-même rompue, un marché qu'il n'avait pas respecté ! Elle le fixa, trouvant ses yeux sans peine en dépit de la distance les séparant. _Tu vas vraiment tirer ?_ Sachant très bien qu'elle l'observait, dans l'angoisse, il lui offrit un grand sourire diabolique et le fit. Il tira de nouveau.

\- Attention ! Cria-t-elle, à l'attention de Nick.

La roquette loupa de peu l'hélicoptère. Un véritable miracle.

\- Putain ! S'exclama Nick, en prenant en toute hâte de la hauteur jusqu'à s'estimer hors d'atteinte. Il est vraiment à cran ! Tu l'as fait chier à ce point ?!

Elle éluda totalement sa question et, touchant son épaule, s'exclama, assez fort pour couvrir le vacarme assourdissant des tirs et de l'hélico :

\- Nick ! Sors-nous juste de cette merde !

Rye s'empressa de s'exécuter, avec le plus grand plaisir, et ils s'orientèrent vers la propriété des Rye où ils se réfugieraient. Quand bien même, au fond, il savait qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de les atteindre, John tira encore plusieurs fois. Les roquettes décrivirent des raies orangées dans le ciel avant de s'évanouir dans le lointain, passant trop bas pour menacer l'hélicoptère. Si seulement il avait été à son ranch, il aurait pu les poursuivre dans son avion. Et il lui aurait montré combien il était meilleur pilote que son débile de redneck aussi. Elle lui avait menti, elle s'était foutue de lui et lui, même après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, il l'avait à peine entaillée, à peine touchée. N'importe qui d'autre, résistant autant au culte, aurait fini écorché vif. Des pieds à la tête. Trop de péchés à expier ! De quoi recouvrir un corps entier ! Maintenant, la guerre était déclarée. Maintenant, l'un d'eux devait mourir.

* * *

 _Merci aux lecteurs ! ^_^_

 _Et ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il faut juste que les deux personnages les plus émotionnellement instables et dérangés de tous les temps se calment XD Ce qui risque d'être compliqué XD  
_

 _J'ai tellement ri pendant le jeu quand Nick dit à l'héroïne : "On sera comme Bonnie and Clyde !" et que Kim ajoute "Tu sais pas ce que tu dis ! Ils meurent à la fin !"_

 _Aussi, c'était le moment où on voit que les scènes de sexe, j'ai du mal à les écrire correctement XD_

* * *

 _ **Yas16 :** C'est normal ! ça me fait aussi plaisir de répondre ! Après tout, le but est aussi de communiquer avec les lecteurs ! ^_^ C'est super gentil de me dire ça et, honnêtement, je serais totalement d'accord pour voir mes fics traduites en anglais ! C'est sûr que ça permettrait à beaucoup plus de gens de les lire, parce que le français... en effet est pas si répandu que ça XD Après, je t'avoue que personnellement je n'ai pas du tout le niveau requis en anglais pour traduire, donc il faudrait que je trouve quelqu'un de super motivé qui serait content de le faire bénévolement en plus (parce que c'est un sacré boulot vu les longueurs de texte et les images à retranscrire parfois notamment XS)_

 _Oh mon dieu Jacob et John se disputant l'officier XD Tu veux vraiment que ce pauvre John pète son dernier câble ? AHAHAHAHA ! Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Peut-être pas dans cette fic, cela dit... A voir selon ce que j'ai prévu etc. En plus, John n'a pas l'air... très proche de Jacob. Il ne parle jamais de lui en fait. Il mentionne une fois Faith, si je me souviens bien, pour la critiquer, en disant que l'officier a de la chance d'être chez lui plutôt qu'à l'est, chez Faith, qui traite mal ses "Anges". Donc, à part Joseph, John a pas l'air très attaché à qui que ce soit. C'est assez lié à sa personnalité après tout._

 _ **VickQueen** : Jacob arrive d'ici un ou deux chapitres, si je m'en tiens à mon résumé et que je ne rajoute pas trop d'éléments imprévus (je le fais souvent XD)_

 _ **Vendett :** Merci ! ^_^ Pour te donner une idée, Eve est une sorte de Lorraine __Broughton (Atomic Blonde) croisée avec The Bride (Kill Bill). En beaucoup plus émotive et moins expérimentée cela dit, vu qu'elle est beaucoup plus jeune que ces deux grandes dames (elle doit avoisiner les 24 ans je dirais, comme elle a reçu sa formation mais est encore une jeune recrue de la police - recrutement entre 21 et 25 ans en général aux USA je crois ?)  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Eve demeura silencieuse durant tout le reste du vol, inhabituellement muette, torturée par ce poids que la colère ne désintégrait pas, que la raison ne chassait pas et qui lui obstruait la gorge. Du chagrin ? En temps normal, après un tel tour de force, elle aurait exulté, aurait insulté à tue-tête ces tarés de la secte, Nick se joignant au jeu, et, à l'atterrissage, ils se seraient disputés pour savoir lequel avait sorti la meilleure injure, sous les regards dubitatifs et blasés de Kim. Mais pas ce jour-là. Ça l'inquiéta sérieusement.

Pour qu'un homme aussi ironiquement terre-à-terre que lui remarque que quelque chose n'allait pas, il fallait vraiment que ça soit flagrant. Il ne fit cependant pas le moindre commentaire. Eve n'était pas douée pour parler de ce qui la tracassait et lui n'était pas meilleur avec les mots. Il laisserait à Kim le soin de s'en charger dans la soirée. Celle-ci guettait l'arrivée de l'hélicoptère depuis un moment, anxieuse à s'en ronger les ongles, ayant été prévenue que Nick devait se rendre au cœur-même de l'action. Voler près d'un bunker rempli de cinglés... Sûrement la pire idée au monde, mais elle avait choisi de lui faire confiance et elle avait eu raison. Elle sortit hâtivement de la maison et courut, comme elle put, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, vers la piste d'atterrissage.

\- Mon dieu ! S'écria-t-elle, en voyant l'état de l'hélico dont s'élevait des vapeurs nauséabondes et d'un noir inquiétant.

\- Tu l'as dit ! Renchérit son mari, qui sauta à terre après avoir stoppé les hélices. Un peu plus et on explosait en plein ciel ! Cet enfoiré a bien failli nous avoir.

Il s'arrêta, considérant son engin qui avait l'air fichu.

\- Je vais devoir le retaper dès qu'il aura refroidi.

Kim s'enroula autour de son bras, adorable, appuyant son crâne à moitié-tondu sur son biceps.

\- Attends demain. Venez, à l'intérieur. Vous avez tous les deux besoin d'un break et on a une arrivée, ou plutôt un retour à la maison, à fêter ! Acheva-t-elle, en souriant à l'officier, qui lui rendit tant bien que mal son sourire.

Pour une fois, ils s'offrirent le luxe de passer une soirée on ne peut plus normale, prenant l'apéro, buvant, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de secte, de fusillade, de... John semant la terreur sur Holland Valley. La nuit tombait quand ils passèrent à table.

L'officier but beaucoup, encore plus que d'habitude, comme si elle avait quelque chose à oublier. A la fin du dîner, bien imbibée, elle se leva de table et marcha en titubant légèrement vers la porte, pour aller s'en griller une à l'avant de la maison. Elle ne s'était pas encore assez alcoolisée cependant ; elle s'en aperçut vite. Toutes ses pensées convergeaient toujours vers lui, vers John. Elle frappa du poing la rambarde de bois peint, écaillant la peinture blanche.

\- Merde ! Jura-t-elle tout bas, ses grands yeux scintillant, alors que montaient les larmes.

Elle les essuya d'un revers de main, prestement, honteusement, et renifla discrètement. Elle croisa ses bras blancs, maigrichons, les appuyant sur la clôture et déposant son front dessus, sa tête trop lourde, trop pleine de lui. Elle essaya de respirer à fond, de se répéter à quel point elle était ridicule, tout à coup se cognant volontairement le front contre le bois. Elle se tança vertement, à voix basse, furieuse contre elle-même, sans desserrer les mâchoires.

\- Reprends-toi putain !

Le bruit sourd alerta Kim, qui rangeait la vaisselle et se pencha légèrement pour jeter un coup d'œil au dehors. Elle finit sa tâche avant de sortir à son tour, alors que Nick se changeait à l'étage. Eve fumait, une cigarette coincée entre deux doigts frémissant de nervosité. Elle semblait ailleurs, perdue. Ses yeux avaient séché et elle parut juste rêveuse à Kim.

\- Je connais bien cette expression, glissa cette dernière, avec un regard complice.

Eve la repoussa doucement, ne voulant pas comprendre ce qu'elle insinuait. Kim continua, avec un sourire attendri, qui ne l'eut certainement pas été si elle savait qui était l'homme en question :

\- ça, c'est la face d'une femme amoureuse.

\- Kim ! Pesta l'officier, levant les yeux au ciel, s'efforçant de la convaincre qu'elle ne déblatérait que des inepties.

 _Putain n'en rajoutes pas..._ Mais la petite dame était loin d'être dupe et Eve écrasa son mégot pour ne pas fumer en sa présence. S'accoudant à ses côtés, Kim reprit, baissant d'un ton au cas où Nick aurait décidé de les espionner :

\- Alors, dis-moi tout ! Entre femmes ! Pouffa-t-elle tout bas, lui flanquant un léger coup de coude. Qui est l'heureux élu ?

Elle partit d'un rire guilleret.

\- Tant que ce n'est pas Nick bien sûr !

Eve rit tout bas, son rire se perdant dans la nuit, bientôt tu par le chant des grillons et des oiseaux nocturnes.

\- Non, je te rassure... Tu n'as rien à craindre, répondit-elle doucement, en lui adressant un amical regard en coin.

Kim, en dépit de sa petite taille, s'approcha, se hissant légèrement, comme si elle espérait la dépasser, tout en la pressant de questions.

\- C'est un des gars qui t'accompagnent parfois ? Quelqu'un à Fall's End ? Je le connais ?

A chaque fois, Eve secouait négativement la tête en riant.

\- Kim. Je te jure... Y a personne.

Mais elle détourna les yeux. Kim, bien plus intuitive que son mari, devina alors sans peine qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister. Eve était au bout du rouleau. Quoi d'étonnant ? Elle avait séjourné un sacré temps dans ce maudit bunker, séquestrée des dizaines de mètres sous terre, à la merci de ce tortionnaire sadique qu'était le cadet de la famille Seed. Son nom suffisait à en faire trembler plus d'un. Aussi Kim lui offrit-elle de rester quelques jours à la maison, avec eux, histoire qu'elle prenne le temps de se remettre.

Elle leur causa du souci, à elle et même à Nick, qui passait tout son temps le nez dans le cambouis pourtant et ne semblait pas voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Hors de la propriété, le chaos se déchaînait. John avait déployé des convois blindés partout et ces machines de destruction qui roulaient sur les routes mitraillaient tous ceux qu'ils croisaient, qui n'arboraient pas l'emblème de la secte et refusaient d'expier. Il avait déployé des hommes autour de Fall's End, repris la ville au terme d'une bataille acharnée de deux jours. Nick avait contacté Mary May, le pasteur Jérôme. Tous s'en étaient sortis vivants, par miracle, mais ils avaient dû abandonner la ville. De nouveau, ils avaient tout perdu.

L'officier connaissait la raison derrière ce subit déchaînement de violence, contrairement à tous les autres ; elle savait qu'elle en était responsable, bien malgré elle. Elle ne voyait pas d'issue. Elle ne pouvait pas approcher John, espérer mettre les choses au clair avec lui, pour le calmer. Il la capturerait et la torturerait à coup sûr. Elle réfléchit à s'en flanquer une horrible migraine, retournant encore et encore le problème dans sa tête, jusqu'à parvenir à une seule et unique conclusion ; elle devait partir. Comme elle l'avait déjà fait une fois, quand elle avait déserté la région des Whitetails Mountains. Le territoire de Jacob. Suite au meurtre d'Eli.

Elle revoyait encore et encore la scène ; elle aurait pu changer les choses, mais elle... avait juste écouté la chanson... et sa voix. Et elle avait exécuté cet homme, sans même le réaliser. Dans un soupir d'abattement, elle rassembla ses affaires, prépara ses sacs et descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour annoncer son départ à Nick et Kim. Aucun d'eux n'accueillit bien la nouvelle, tout spécialement Nick, à qui elle faisait appel quand elle avait besoin d'un soutien aérien. Elle tâcha de lui expliquer calmement sa décision.

\- Il se venge de moi, se contenta-t-elle de dire, sans entrer dans les détails. Si je pars quelque temps... ça redeviendra comme avant.

\- Et toi tu cèdes ? Tu pars ? s'époumona Nick, stupéfait ; ça ne pouvait pas être la Eve qu'il connaissait.

Elle darda sur lui un regard incisif, qui lui sommait de se taire et mettait un terme à la discussion. Sa décision était arrêtée et elle ne la réviserait pas.

\- Je reviendrai, d'accord ? Promit-elle, mais il secoua la tête, toujours exaspéré, pour finalement partir bouder dans son hangar à avions.

Kim toucha gentiment le bras de l'officier, en lui assurant :

\- Il finira par se calmer. Prends soin de toi. Toi seule sais ce que tu as à faire.

Eve opina sensiblement du chef, toujours un peu affligée. Puis elle grimpa dans une voiture que des réfugiés, que la secte avait interceptés, avaient abandonnée en bordure de route, juste à la sortie de la propriété. Elle dut emprunter des sentiers à peine praticables, histoire d'éviter les innombrables patrouilles mises en place par John. Ce fut ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, après avoir récupéré Pêpêche et Boomer, elle se retrouva de nouveau à franchir le pont entre les deux régions, avec le cœur bien plus lourd qu'à l'aller.

Tout en conduisant, une arme sur le siège passager, juste au cas où, elle serrait les dents, cogitait. Elle ne comptait pas retourner se terrer chez les Whitetails. La milice d'Eli lui tenait encore rancune de la mort de son leader. Surtout Tammy, cette grosse connasse qui l'avait détestée dès le premier regard. Et c'était réciproque. Combien de fois Eve avait-elle rongé son frein, rêvant de lui encastrer la tête dans le mur ? Maintenant qu'Eli était décédé, Tammy avait pris la tête de sa milice et, chose sure, elle n'accueillerait pas Eve à bras ouverts.

L'officier devrait séjourner dans les bois, dans la nature sauvage. Bonjour les nuits à la belle étoile, les courbatures, le froid et les démangeaisons, les irritations... Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. A cause des loups de Jacob, qui arpentaient la région, à la recherche des hérétiques, elle devait en plus rester en mouvement constamment, ne s'établir nulle-part, ou ils finiraient par flairer sa présence. Elle parvenait en vue de la terre, à la fin du pont. Le barrage routier qu'elle s'attendait à trouver, en arrivant chez Jacob, avait été supprimé. Néanmoins, par prudence, elle abandonna son véhicule à l'entrée de la région, pour poursuivre à pied.

Elle erra durant des jours, vidant des maisons, des cabanes, qu'elle trouvait parfois sur son chemin, éliminant des hommes de la secte, reprenant ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Elle se battait, se démenait, pour taire son esprit, pour ne pas penser une seule seconde, car, aussitôt qu'elle le faisait, elle pensait à John. Mais peu importait combien elle s'évertuait à l'écarter, il revenait toujours la hanter. Et l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir, ou alors seulement le temps de lui ôter la vie, de lui coller une balle dans le cœur, lui paraissait insurmontable. Pas d'adieux. Plus d'au revoir. Pour une fois qu'elle s'était attachée à quelqu'un, elle ne les supportait pas. L'absence la bouffait de l'intérieur. Quitte à ce qu'ils se battent constamment... elle préférait quand même être avec lui.

Les flammes se reflétaient dans ses yeux humides. Elle se recroquevilla davantage sur elle-même. Même Pêpêche et Boomer, couchés de part et d'autre d'elle, ne suffisaient pas à lui tenir chaud. Malgré le soleil durant la journée, la température tombait très bas la nuit. Son ventre se plaignit, grondant, lui rappelant combien il était affamé. Elle respira à fond, retira du feu la brochette de viande qu'elle faisait cuire. Son couguar avait chassé un élan. Un beau morceau. Elle avait dû se servir sur la carcasse et la laisser sur place. Le sang frais véhiculait une odeur trop prononcée ; elle aurait pris le risque d'attirer les « Juges » à elle.

Cette nuit-là, elle ne trouva pas le sommeil. Alors que le feu mourait devant ses yeux, que les braises crépitantes noircissaient, elle prit le temps de réfléchir, de se repasser le film, de réviser les événements de cette sale journée, la pire de sa vie sans l'ombre d'un doute. Ce con de Nick et ses blagues de merde ! John n'était pas Kim. Il avait pris ça au sérieux et ça l'avait mis hors de lui.

Il était possessif et l'officier l'était aussi. Que ce fût sain ou pas, elle s'en contrefichait. Il avait pété les plombs. Comme elle, si souvent. Est-ce que ça valait le coup de tout balayer, de tout gâcher ? Son regard tomba sur le portable qu'il lui avait remis, là-bas, durant son séjour dans le bunker. Elle l'avait accepté à condition qu'il y fasse ajouter un brouilleur, afin qu'il ne puisse jamais la localiser, la pister. Qu'il lui laisse sa liberté.

Doucement, elle s'en empara et ouvrit le téléphone. La minuscule puce, émettant son signal parasite, rendant inutilisable n'importe quel GPS, était bel et bien là. Eve le savait pour en avoir vues, durant sa formation d'agent. Elle ferma les yeux et une larme roula sur sa joue sale, nettoyant la crasse, laissant un sillon blanc de peau apparaître. Du bout des doigts, elle traça les lettres gravées dans sa peau. WRATH.

Parfois, il fallait savoir céder en premier, se montrer plus futé, sous peine de tout perdre. Elle le réalisa. Elle serra le portable dans sa main, son regard tombant dessus, son autre main s'échouant dessus. Elle songea à le contacter, mais se ravisa. Elle ferait mieux. Elle ne renoncerait pas au péché pour cette stupide secte, pour suivre les enseignements dingues de ce fou à lier de Joseph, pas même pour être sauvée Elle allait, pour une fois dans sa vie, ravaler sa fierté. Et elle allait rentrer.

Elle se mit à rire, tout bas. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de s'il serait content de la revoir, de s'il la croirait, la laisserait prononcer un traître mot, mais elle avait fait son choix et se sentait tellement soulagée. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle caressa Boomer et Pêpêche. Ils s'éveillèrent, grondant, grognant, tout doucement. Le couguar ronronna, poussant la main, quémandant plus de caresses. Le sourire d'Eve, toujours un peu bouleversée, grandit.

\- On rentre à la maison.

Elle s'essuya vivement les yeux, la figure, récupéra son sac et se remit en marche. Elle devait remonter le sentier jusqu'à la route, s'y tapir en attendant qu'un véhicule passe pour mettre hors d'état de nuire son conducteur et lui voler sa voiture. Pêpêche et Boomer, fidèles à leur habitude d'ouvrir le chemin, sortirent rapidement de son champ de vision, plutôt restreint. Par prudence, elle n'utilisait pas de lampe de poche, seulement son fusil de précision, équipée d'une lunette de vision nocturne.

Tout était si mortellement calme autour d'elle. De temps à autre, elle percevait les pas d'un animal, le craquement d'une branche sous ses bottes, le hululement d'une chouette, un mauvais présage soi-disant. Pourtant, tout à coup, une plainte lui parvint. Celle de Boomer, suivie d'un feulement rageur. Pêpêche à n'en pas douter.

Le cœur de l'officier manqua un battement. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle s'élança, à l'aveuglette, pour ne pas perdre une seule seconde avec l'œil collé au viseur. Elle courut à toutes jambes, pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière blafarde ne l'aveugle. Des voitures, des gens. Dans une grande cage, à l'arrière d'une jeep, sur la remorque, étaient enfermés Pêpêche et Boomer, qui aboyait furieusement. Un grognement sourd retentit dans son dos et elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un de ces monstrueux loups bourrés de Grâce, créés par Jacob. Du sang maculait le museau pâle de la bête, qui s'extirpa des fourrés pour s'approcher, les babines retroussées.

Une pluie battante s'abattit sur eux, claquant violemment sur sa peau, sur les capots et toits des voitures, sur le goudron détrempé. Profitant qu'elle ait le dos tourné, un homme se rua sur elle et passa un câble autour de son cou pour l'étrangler. Elle le prit de vitesse, se retourna et le frappa du plat de la main dans le nez, le lui brisant sur le coup. Alors que ses alliés s'apprêtaient à fondre sur elle, une voix étonnamment posée, grave, résonna :

\- ça suffit.

Une silhouette immense, bien plus baraquée que les autres, émergea de la foule l'encerclant. Eve balança un coup de pied dans le type toujours à terre, à ses pieds, palpant son nez qui pissait le sang. Jacob avança jusqu'à elle, pendant que le gars humilié filait se réfugier parmi ses pairs.

\- Je savais bien que tu finirais par pointer le bout de ton nez, dit-il, avec un flegme à glacer le sang, le regard paisible, trompeusement. T'es comme les chiens qui rentrent d'eux-mêmes à la maison.

Eve frissonna de colère, mais aussi d'appréhension, face à l'homme qu avoisinait les deux mètres et la surplombait, l'avalant dans son ombre gigantesque comparée à sa frêle carrure. Elle essaya de le frapper, mais il para sans le moindre mal. Son crochet à lui fit mouche et, portant la main à sa pommette déjà enflée, elle recula de plusieurs pas, à moitié-sonnée après un seul coup. Elle se remit en position tant bien que mal, tenta un coup de pied quand il esquissa un pas vers elle. Une fois encore, il anticipa. Il se décala et lui attrapa le bras pour l'attirer à lui. Là, il plaça son bras couvert de poils et de plaies, de marques qu'il avait rapportées de la guerre, autour de sa gorge, commença à appuyer. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle lutta, ses pensées s'effilochant, perdant peu à peu conscience, de moins en moins d'air parvenant à ses poumons, son cerveau de moins en moins irrigué.

Elle essaya de le mordre, de lui balancer un coup de tête, mais c'était impossible. Sa prise était trop parfaite. Il avait complètement bloqué sa tête, la contraignait à regarder les étoiles qui s'éteignaient une par une, alors que sa vision se brouillait. Alors, par désespoir, juste pour lui faire aussi mal que possible, elle le griffa, secoua ses jambes, le cognant encore et encore, dans les cuisses, dans les tibias. Il rit tout bas. C'était si ridicule comparé à tout ce qu'il avait traversé à la guerre, à toutes ses souffrances qu'il avait endurées.

Ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os, l'averse s'étant muée en une pluie torrentielle. L'eau atténuait un peu l'odeur mêlée de sueur, de musc et de sang qu'il colportait. Dans un dernier sursaut de vie, elle lui piétina le bout des pieds, de toutes ses forces. Un endroit très douloureux. Lui qui la croyait partie et avait sensiblement desserré sa prise fut surpris, si bien que cette fois-ci elle put lui flanquer un coup de tête. Puis un deuxième, puis un troisième, avec toute la rage que son corps pouvait contenir, jusqu'à ce qu'il la lâche enfin.

Elle resta une seconde à calculer son prochain mouvement. Elle ne pourrait jamais foutre une brute pareille au sol. Elle n'y aurait de toute façon pas l'avantage. Il pesait trop lourd par rapport à elle, était trop bien ancré dans ses appuis. Ce fut lui qui vint à elle. Il para un coup de poing, puis un autre, n'ayant qu'à abattre sa main sur son poing pour le dévier. Il l'empoigna par les épaules et l'envoya au sol. De toutes ses forces, retournant sa propre puissance contre lui, elle s'accrocha à son bras, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

Ils tombèrent dans la boue, lui atterrissant lourdement sur elle. Elle crut que sa cage thoracique avait explosé, que ses côtes avaient volé en éclats. Elle chopa une pierre et le frappa chaotiquement à la tempe, dans les bras qu'il leva pour se protéger, dans les flancs. Ses mains rugueuses la saisirent par les poignets, lui arrachant un râle de douleur, tant elles les comprimaient. Se levant, sans pour autant la lâcher, il la retourna, la plaquant face contre terre. Elle manqua de suffoquer, le visage immergé dans une flaque boueuse. Il s'assit sur elle, l'immobilisant aisément, attrapa son bras droit et le plaça dans son dos, tirant dessus progressivement pour ne pas rompre toutes ses articulations. L'eau et la boue ruisselant sur son visage ridé, à la peau granulée, irrégulière, il déclara, toujours avec cette absence d'émotion, cette maîtrise qui le caractérisait :

\- Le faible doit se soumettre. Abandonne, « soldat ».

Elle refusa de se rendre, mais elle était finie. Il força jusqu'à être sur le point de disloquer son bras. Là, il maintint la prise sans la renforcer. Il n'allait pas briser de manière irréparable son « super soldat ». Elle releva la tête de l'eau saumâtre, en cracha, toussa, essayant d'ignorer la douleur atroce qui la parcourait de l'épaule à la main, alors qu'il maintenait sa clé de bras.

\- Tu... m'as dit qu'un soldat devait être prêt à tout... pour survivre... Ne jamais abandonner, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix essoufflée, mais si acerbe, pleine d'acrimonie, autant que ses yeux qu'il ne pouvait apercevoir dans l'instant, même si, elle ne pouvait le nier, une partie d'elle respectait cet homme.

Il la releva sans mal, tout en se redressant lui-même, conservant sa prise. Sans lâcher un mot, il l'obligea à se diriger vers une remorque, la poussant quand elle rechignait à avancer. Il la balança contre l'arrière de la remorque, dégaina son pistolet avant qu'elle ait pu recouvrir ses esprits et lui intima de grimper dans une cage identique à celle qui contenait ses animaux. Le canon de l'arme braqué sur elle, elle dut lui obéir contre son gré. A peine s'était-elle tournée qu'elle reçut un violent coup de crosse à l'arrière de la tête.

* * *

La morsure du froid sur sa peau. Entièrement nue. Elle était parquée dans une cage. Comme un animal. Une vraie cage cette fois, pas dorée comme chez John. Puis, insidieuse et terrifiante, la sensation d'être épiée de toutes parts. Son regard incertain discernait peu à peu les lueurs oranges et rouges des flammes, le grand bâtiment à une centaine de mètres, plongé dans l'ombre, et surtout... En dépit de sa nudité, oubliant jusqu'à sa faiblesse, elle se rua sur les barreaux. Il était là. Jacob était debout, à côté de lui. Mais lui, Joseph, il était juste assis là. Et il la regardait. Caché derrière ses stupides lunettes jaunes.

Un homme de la secte esquissa un pas vers la cage, prêt à la frapper, à punir son insolence, mais Joseph leva une main, le stoppant derechef, comme si le type n'avait été qu'un pantin dont il tirait les ficelles. Il se leva de son siège pour s'avancer vers la cage. Jacob allait faire de même, quand Joseph l'arrêta, posant une main sur son bras.

\- ça ira, affirma-t-il simplement, puis il se remit à marcher vers la cage, vers elle.

Elle le toisait, les yeux brûlants d'une haine féroce, mais le corps dans un état si piteux qu'il lui serait difficile d'intimider qui que ce fût tout de suite. Aussitôt qu'il fut devant elle, elle essaya de le frapper, mais les barreaux étaient trop rapprochés les uns des autres cette fois et, dans son emportement, elle n'avait rien calculé du tout. Son poing percuta avec une violence inouïe le métal, le craquement des os emplissant l'air. L'effort et la douleur la firent s'écrouler et elle se roula en boule sur elle-même, instinctivement, comme un animal blessé. Pratt détourna les yeux, comme s'il partageait sa souffrance. Joseph s'accroupit lentement, l'enveloppant d'un regard étrange, qui la déstabilisa.

\- Tu souffres. Tu souffres énormément. Je peux le voir. Tu souffres dans ta chair, dans ton esprit, dans ton âme.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle serra davantage son poing en sang contre elle, sa respiration s'emballant. Le pire était qu'il poursuivit, de cette voix prétendument pacifique, amène, qui lui foutait la gerbe :

\- Tout ira bien. Nous sommes tous testés, à un moment ou un autre de notre existence.

Elle le considéra d'un sale œil, son animosité presque tangible dans ses grands yeux azurés qui le bombardaient de sa rage. Lui en faisait totalement fi. Tranquillement, sereinement, il demeura devant elle. Il étendit son bras, lui présentant l'intérieur de son avant-bras droit tatoué du visage d'une jeune femme.

\- Savais-tu que j'avais été marié ? reprit-t-il, de sa voix soudain moins monocorde, plus humaine. Elle est décédée dans un accident, un terrible accident de voiture. Elle était si... fougueuse, si vivante. Elle ne cédait jamais face à l'adversité. Nous attendions un enfant et nous n'avions rien, ni argent, ni maturité... Mais elle... elle y croyait. Elle croyait qu'on s'en sortirait, même si je n'étais... qu'un misérable bon à rien, sans le sou.

Son regard dériva, se perdant, errant dans le vide, l'espace d'un instant, le temps d'un soupir.

\- Elle était perdue. Une brebis égarée. Juste comme toi.

Il inhala, ses narines frémissant insensiblement, sous le coup d'une émotion qu'il avait enterrée sans pour autant l'oublier.

\- Elle te ressemblait beaucoup.

Elle se fit violence pour ne pas hurler ou réessayer de s'en prendre à lui, quand bien même ces foutus barreaux se dressaient entre eux, le protégeant. Mais un tremblement lui remonta l'échine et elle laissa filtrer un sifflement inaudible belliqueux. Comme toujours, il le nota peut-être, mais ne s'en offensa pas. Lorsqu'il eut achevé son récit, elle le détestait encore plus qu'avant, si c'était possible.

\- Tu trouveras la paix aussi...

Jusque-là elle avait tout contenu, ne l'avait même pas interrompu, mais là, c'en était trop. Elle répliqua sans détour, son ton aussi brutal que ses mots :

\- Et devenir une grosse merde comme toi ? Ta paix, fous-la toi où je pense !

Jacob sourcilla ; Pratt trembla violemment ; les hommes et femmes présents se turent tous, choqués. De leur groupe, monta une rumeur inquiétante se changeant bientôt en clameur hostile. Eve les balaya du regard, son regard voyageant de visage en visage, s'arrêtant une fraction de seconde sur chaque personne l'entourant.

Pratt la suppliait du regard de se taire, voire de formuler des excuses. Jacob, comme toujours, était insondable, mais il ne semblait étrangement ni furieux, ni surpris. Et Joseph... restait énigmatique, apparemment insensible, juste navré pour elle, comme s'il s'estimait au-dessus de ça. Ce fut ce qui la détermina à ne pas s'arrêter sur sa lancée. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, trop ulcérée pour se soucier de quoi que ce fût. Joseph se releva calmement, pour rester à sa hauteur. Rien ne venant perturber cette mer lisse, rien pour rider ce visage serein. Elle le crucifiait du regard, tout en parlant :

\- Puisqu'elle me ressemblait... elle doit être si contente d'être morte pour ne pas voir quel putain de connard lâche tu es ! Tu as tué son bébé ! Parce que tu as baissé les bras ! C'était pas Dieu ! C'était ta peur égoïste ! Tu pensais qu'à ta gueule enculé !

Un brouhaha terrible monta des autres cages et des disciples amassés dans la pénombre. Loin de céder à la fureur, Joseph pointa tranquillement la porte de la cage du doigt.

\- Jacob. Ouvre la cage. Je veux m'entretenir avec l'officier face à face.

C'était comme libérer une lionne, un chien enragé, et le regard de l'ancien soldat rencontra celui de la prisonnière. Il ne s'exécuta pas sur-le-champ. Joseph dut réitérer sa demande, toujours avec ce flegme qui énervait tant Eve.

\- Jacob. S'il te plaît.

Le grand type finit par faire ce qu'il réclamait. Il extirpa une clef de sa poche de treillis et déverrouilla la cage. La porte s'ouvrit, tournant sur ses gonds, grinçant sinistrement, le son se répercutant dans chaque coin du cerveau de la prisonnière. Ce bruit déclencha comme une alarme, qui retentit dans tout son corps. L'opportunité était là, à portée de main. Son regard alerte, ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême, remontèrent de son pied quand il osa la rejoindre dans la cage jusqu'à sa figure.

\- Tu me juges. Tu nous juges tous. Pour les crimes que nous avons commis. Mais qu'en est-il des tiens officier ? Arrives-tu seulement... à te regarder en face ? Des centaines de personnes ont été tuées déjà... et tu n'apprends rien. Je ne prétends pas être un homme parfait, sans tache, sans zone d'ombre... mais j'ai choisi d'agir, pour guider l'humanité vers le salut... car notre monde se désagrège, heure après heure... Chaque minute nous rapproche de l'inévitable et que devrions-nous faire ? Nous asseoir et attendre ? Quelqu'un comme toi devrait me comprendre mieux que personne, toi qui passes ton temps à lutter... **  
**

Elle n'écoutait pas ses divagations. Peut-être aurait-elle dû... Mais elle s'était braquée, à la seconde où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. A l'instant où il avait posé ses yeux de serpent sur elle, elle avait décrété qu'elle le haïrait. Elle réfléchissait, à toute vitesse. A comment faire, à comment le tuer et espérer, avoir une infime chance de s'en tirer. Lui la détaillait, promenait ses yeux sur elle, sans que rien ne transparaisse. Il les reporta sur son visage.

\- WRATH. LUST. Je vois que John a bien entamé ton expiation.

John. Elle pria pour qu'il ne remarque pas le léger frisson qui la saisit, la façon dont sa respiration se bloqua un instant et dont son regard cilla. Elle était dans un tel état de tension interne, de fébrilité, que rien n'était moins sûr.

\- John. Aimé de si peu. Craint de tous. Incompris de tous... Excepté de moi...

Elle ne supporta pas ce tissu de mensonges, cette hypocrisie. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait bien plus sûrement que ce taré d'illuminé devant elle le prétendait. Un taré dans son genre... Que pouvait-il faire de bon ? Elle se rappelait l'expression qu'avait eue John, quand Joseph l'avait surpris à essayer de la noyer.

\- Tu es un imposteur et un menteur. Dieu, s'il existe, ne choisirait pas un infanticide pour être son prophète.

Quelle surprise. Ainsi, elle pouvait s'exprimer autrement qu'avec ses poings en sang et des balles. Après tout, elle n'avait guère le choix vu la situation actuelle. Elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir, de s'échapper.

\- Tu ne connais point la Bible, fit-il avec l'ombre d'un fugace sourire. J'ai dû faire ce que j'ai fait par amour, pour mon enfant, pour mon Dieu.

Sa voix, comme une mélodie entêtante, agaçante, à ses oreilles, inarrêtable. Elle décrocha, au point qu'elle ne devînt qu'un son lointain, qu'un bruit pas plus sensé que ses paroles. Son regard, à cet instant, tomba sur le bol vide dont Jacob se servait pour lui donner sa ration de chair humaine, les restes des faibles qui n'avaient pas passé le test. Pas à portée de main, mais à portée de pied, ça oui. Elle n'avait qu'à un donner un coup sec sur le rebord, juste un coup bien placé, le rattraper et lui exploser le crâne avec. Ça aurait au moins l'avantage de tous les surprendre, de lui accorder un peu plus de temps pour se glisser derrière Joseph et l'utiliser comme un bouclier humain.

Son regard alla de nouveau de Joseph au bol, si vivement que nul ne dût y prendre garde. De l'extérieur, comme elle était concentrée, plus tremblante de rage, elle semblait presque s'être tranquillisée. Joseph esquissa un pas vers elle. La tension monta d'un cran ; Eve ne bougea pas d'un pouce, restant à proximité du bol. Confiant, il continua de s'avancer, avec ce regard pénétrant, ce regard de gourou qui cherchait à envoûter. Il était à présent juste face à elle et elle se retenait de trembler d'écœurement.

Ça se passa comme au ralenti. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la fatigue, mais elle le vit approcher ses mains de ses épaules nues, pour la saisir avec cette douceur écœurante, pour poser son front contre le sien. Avant qu'il ait pu poser ses sales pattes sur elle, elle fit ce qu'elle avait imaginé, ce que nul n'avait envisagé. Un coup sec sur le rebord du bol l'envoya droit dans sa main. Dès qu'elle le tint, elle le jeta au visage de Joseph. Celui-ci n'émit qu'un léger grognement, dépourvu de toute rancœur, en dépit de toute ce fiel qu'elle avait déversé sur lui, de ce coup qu'elle venait de lui porter.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, les témoins de l'agression évacuaient Joseph de la cage, le plaçant en sûreté. Ils envahirent la cage, foutant à terre l'officier et la bourrant de coups de pied, de coups de poing. A travers les cris de rage pure, elle entendit Joseph ordonner à Jacob de stopper ses hommes.

\- Elle ne doit pas mourir !

Il fallait juste... qu'elle devienne docile.

* * *

Quand elle retrouva ses esprits, elle ne comprit tout de suite là où elle se trouvait. Sa tête reposait sur le côté. Elle peinait à garder les yeux rien qu'entrouverts. Ses paupières retombèrent, la renvoyant dans le noir. Ses souvenirs étaient troubles, du fait de tous ces coups qu'elle avait encaissés. Assez pour trouver son corps comme tout ankylosé, engourdi. Assez pour ne rien sentir.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent un mur de bois. Elle n'était plus dans sa cage. Elle n'était plus dehors. Elle s'en sentit... oppressée. Instantanément. Au bout de deux secondes, suivant son éveil, des fragments de sensations réapparurent. Elle... tressautait ? Malgré elle. Comment...

Une douleur abominable partait de sa nuque mais, tout se battant juste pour garder les paupières à peine ouvertes, elle tourna la tête, regardant devant elle. Pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un de ces tarés, couché sur elle. La vision lui fit comme l'effet d'un électrochoc. Ses sens émoussés se réveillèrent et, tout à coup, elle entendit sa respiration saccadée, ses grognements. Une bile âcre remonta dans sa gorge.

L'ayant vu revenir à elle, le type lui attrapa les poignets, la plaquant au matelas. Elle n'était pas en état de se battre. Elle serra les cuisses aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait dans sa condition. L'homme dérangé grogna d'inconfort et la baffa, mais elle en profita pour lui mordre à pleines dents dans la main. Le sang jaillit, dégoulinant partout sur elle, et elle en cracha dans les yeux de l'homme qui se redressa, avec un hurlement de douleur.

\- Sale pute !

Il dégaina un couteau, voulut se ruer sur elle pour l'égorger, sans même avoir remonté son pantalon, quand, soudain, sa tête explosé, des morceaux de cervelle rosâtre enduits de sang giclant partout, sur les murs, sur Eve. Celle-ci contempla avec stupéfaction Jacob, le fusil à pompe toujours en mains.

\- Certains ne veulent pas comprendre qu'il y a des règles.

Il darda sur elle un regard qui faisait froid dans le dos, les lèvres fendues en un léger sourire meurtrier.

\- Estime-toi heureuse que Joseph ait été là pour te sauver.

Il s'assit près du lit, pesamment, sur la chaise de bois qui semblait trop petite pour lui. Il s'attarda là, à la regarder bizarrement pendant un moment, l'air amusé, comme s'il avait une longueur d'avance. Enfin, au terme d'une attente insoutenable, l'angoisse dévorant Eve, il déclara, avec un éclat menaçant dans le regard :

\- Je ne suis pas comme John.

Elle le considéra, plus confuse que stupéfaite, ne saisissant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Puis, avec un léger rire de sa voix austère, il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et brandit sous son nez le portable que John lui avait donné. L'officier le scruta et ses entrailles se nouèrent, parce que, maintenant, elle avait très bien compris là où il voulait en venir et quel avantage il avait, non seulement sur elle, mais sur John. Elle respira par le nez, avec mal.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu entraînée ?... Pourquoi... quand tu sais que je te tuerai ?

Jacob se dressa de la chaise, avec un léger rire, à peine audible ; en fait, elle comprit qu'il riait à ses lèvres fendues en un discret sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas si Joseph parle à Dieu, s'il l'entend...

Il lui parlait tout bas ; il lui chuchotait un secret, son plus grand secret. Elle refusa sur le coup d'y croire. Elle était si éreintée ; elle devait rêver, inventer tout ça. Son esprit avait dû s'évader. Sûrement était-elle en réalité toute seule dans cette chambre ou même encore vautrée dans la boue, dans sa cage. L'homme allongé sur elle, dont la cervelle peignait désormais les murs, et Jacob admettant qu'il n'avait pas la foi, rien de tout cela ne devait être réel... L'ancien soldat reprit, la regardant bien en face, son expression grave, presque solennelle :

\- Je sais juste que je ne veux pas mourir pour rien. En ne laissant rien derrière moi.

Il avait passé sa vie entière à se battre, contre leurs parents qui maltraitaient John, le petit dernier de la famille, leur cible de choix, contre le gouvernement, contre ses frères, contre ces idées obsédantes qui s'étaient ancrées dans son esprit, qui était sorti traumatisé de la guerre. Il n'en avait tiré aucune gloire, aucun mérite. Cette fois, c'était différent. Son esprit désillusionné avait repris espoir en voyant combien elle progressait vite. Il reprit, d'une voix claire et sérieuse, pesant chaque mot qu'il formulait :

\- Si l'Effondrement ne se produit pas... tu seras mon Héritage. Tu auras été mon meilleur élément.

Après tout, Joseph semblait vouloir la préserver à tout prix. Pourquoi ? Nul ne le savait exactement. Le regard errant sur lui, perdue et confuse, elle paraissait touchée. Et elle l'était vraiment.

\- Quand tu es arrivée ici pour la première fois, tu maniais si mal ton arme.

 _Et regarde-toi maintenant._ Il avait créé une machine à tuer. Il avait trouvé le diamant brut, l'avait nettoyé, poli. Il lui avait donné tout son éclat. Son regard s'attarda sur sa plus belle réussite, celle qui leur donnait tant de fil à retordre. Il sourit sensiblement davantage, les lueurs rougeâtres provenant du dehors marquant les trous, tous les reliefs de sa peau ayant été trop exposée aux armes chimiques.

\- Je respecte ce que tu essayes de faire.

Sans y adhérer. Ce qui n'était pas nécessaire de toute façon. Le respect n'allait pas forcément de pair avec la communauté d'idées.

\- Je salue ta détermination... et je reconnais ta valeur.

Elle essaya de rester digne, mais était manifestement bouleversée, sa bouche rouge, rouge par nature, mais aussi enduite de sang, entrouverte, ses yeux brillants. Les mots d'un ami avaient du poids, mais ceux d'un ennemi, parfois, encore plus. C'était le cas ici.

\- Tu n'es pas faible. Tu es forte.

L'officier serra les dents, inclinant légèrement la tête vers l'avant, comme si elle saluait un supérieur, comme si elle présentait ses respects, sans même y penser.

\- Merci...

Son regard direct et autoritaire la clouait sur place. Bien droit, presque rigide, il s'empressa d'ajouter, sa voix se faisant plus grave encore :

\- Mais ne crois pas que je ne te tuerais pas s'il le fallait ou que je te pardonne d'avoir détourné notre frère de nous.

Et il ne savait même pas encore à quel point John et elle s'étaient rapprochés. Il n'avait même pas allumé le portable. Il avait juste reconnu le modèle, la petite marque posée dessus. Une fois qu'il aurait consulté la messagerie, son sentiment évoluerait sûrement et pas favorablement. Il marcha d'un pas lourd vers la porte de la chambre, le plancher grinçant sous ses bottes de combat, et se détourna, la main sur la clenche, pour lui lancer un dernier regard.

\- Je te suggère de dormir. Pour reprendre l'entraînement demain.

Sur ces mots, il sortit.

* * *

 _\- Mon dieu, Jacob fait carrément 1m89 et 98 kg. Quand j'ai vu ça, je me suis dit "ok, en plus il a l'expérience, ça va être une sorte de boss de fin XD"_

 _\- Le prochain chapitre va être terrible pour John XD Gros chapitre en prévision !  
_

 _\- D'ailleurs, rien à voir, mais tout en écrivant cette fic, je consulte souvent le wiki du jeu et je ne me fie pas totalement au wiki (il y a déjà eu des infos notamment sur John qui avaient été ajoutées puis supprimées car totalement inventées en fait) et là, je vois ça :_

 _"_ _Both Sharky Boshaw and Adelaide Drubman suggest John wants the Deputy due to him having sexual feelings towards them. Sharky: _Man that John really does have a hard on for you, so i'm thinking you two should just fuck and er get it over with._ Adelaide: John wants you really bad have you considered he's maybe in some kind of love with you, yeah he killed you two or three times already but he's playing cat and mouse just saying, next time you find yourself alone with him maybe a good long something or other could save our necks." _

_D'où ma question : est-ce que quelqu'un a entendu ces répliques en jouant ? (parce que perso je n'utilise jamais Sharky et Adelaide XS) Si c'est en effet dans le jeu, si c'est "officiel", je devrais peut-être faire en sorte que les équipiers de l'officier se posent quelques questions._

 _\- Enfin, sur une note différente, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Joseph à ce stade ? Vos impressions m'aideront à décider d'un élément du scénario pour la suite ^_^)_

 _ **Yas16 :** Merci ! C'est génial que ça te plaise toujours autant ! ^_^ Et pas faux. En fait, j'ai eu de mauvaises expériences avec Google, surtout pour du littéraire XS Je vais voir s'il existe de bons traducteurs gratuits ^_^ Et non tu n'es pas folle ahaha !  
_

 _Merci aux lecteurs !_

 _Beast Out_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Sa main appliquée sur sa bouche tut son hurlement tout net. Le contact la fit sursauter. Un tremblement, une violente secousse, agita tout son corps étendu. Sans en avoir la force, elle voulut se débattre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le reconnaisse. Ses grands yeux rencontrèrent les siens et son sang se glaça, tandis que son cœur s'emballait. Une larme dévala sa joue. Elle buta sur ses doigts, toujours pressés contre sa peau, mourut entre eux. Il souffla du bout des lèvres, avec son innocent sourire meurtrier, tout un paradoxe.

\- Chuuut...

Doucement, il retira sa main, son pouce traînant sur sa bouche, traçant un trait en travers de ses lèvres.

\- Dieu que tu es belle...

Elle frissonnait toujours. Son regard errait sur lui ; elle le dévisageait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était d'une pluie glacée, de l'odeur de crasse et de sang de Jacob. La viscosité de la boue. Elle porta la main à sa tête qui lui faisait souffrir le martyre.

\- Où... Où sommes-nous ?

Il répondit comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, tout en posant sa main sur son crâne, caressant sa chevelure.

\- Quelque part de sûr.

Quelque part d'ensoleillé, quelque part qui s'apparentait à Holland Valley, le danger et la violence en moins. Un ciel bleu, d'un bleu azur, sans le moindre nuage, piqué d'un soleil blanc. Des herbes folles avaient supplanté la boue puante dans laquelle elle pataugeait. L'officier trembla, en se rappelant ces étranges visions que la Grâce avait provoquées, quand elle se trouvait sur le territoire de Faith. Visions qu'habitait Joseph, via lesquelles il n'avait cessé de se manifester pour la harceler. La main de John passait et repassait sur ses cheveux, avec une sorte d'adoration, d'obsession malsaine.

\- Nous avons réussi. Nous... avons expié, annonça-t-il avec un sourire fou, mais si ingénument heureux. Nous serons bientôt purs de nouveau.

Elle le considéra longuement, partagée entre l'ahurissement, l'incrédibilité et la peur, toutes ses émotions se succédant sur son visage troublé, chamboulé. Un frisson remonta son échine, lorsqu'il se redressa et lui tendit la main. Main qu'elle hésita à saisir, tant tout semblait étrange et si parfait que ça en devenait atrocement glauque. Pourtant, finalement, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre, surtout pas ici. Il lui sourit encore, comme s'il la remerciait, les yeux reluisants, avec cette lueur dangereuse dansant au cœur de leurs pupilles dilatées.

\- C'est bien, Evie. Il faut dire « Oui ». Il faut accepter... la main qu'on te tend.

Il l'aida à se relever. Ses grands yeux demeurèrent rivés sur lui et il s'y lisait autant d'affection que de méfiance. Une fois qu'elle fut debout, il retira son long manteau et, exactement comme au ranch, le posa sur ses épaules.

\- Je voulais tellement te sauver, sauver ton âme, Evie... débuta-t-il, la regardant dans les yeux, toujours extatique, le regard toujours empreint d'une tendre cruauté. Même malgré toi, j'y suis parvenu...

Sa main effleura sa joue, avec tant de douceur et de délicatesse qu'il était difficile que c'était cette même main qui tirait sur les peaux charcutées, découpées, cette même main qui tenait le couteau et qui plongeait dans la chair et le sang.

\- C'est devenu... ma volonté avant d'être celle de Joseph. Si... je pouvais sauver une âme aussi entachée que la tienne, une âme si semblable à la mienne, alors... peut-être... qu'une rédemption était possible pour moi aussi...

Il se tut une seconde, savourant le moment, si sûr qu'ils étaient enfin sauvés, que le Mal était enterré et si loin, qu'il échapperait à ce funeste destin que Joseph lui avait promis s'il n'ouvrait pas son cœur. Le cœur. Un homme si prisonnier du symbolisme, si prisonnier de son trauma, y voyait bien davantage qu'un simple organe. C'était... la porte sur l'âme. Sa main glissa de son visage jusqu'à sa poitrine nue, se logeant entre la peau et le manteau. Sous sa paume chaude, il pouvait sentir le battement, le tambour furieux, de son cœur.

\- Tu m'as laissé entrer, ne put-il s'empêcher de ricaner, le double sens lui arrachant un fin sourire obscène. Tu n'as peut-être pas cru en Joseph, mais tu as cru en moi.

Ses doigts tremblotèrent nerveusement contre son sein, comme lors de la torture, quand il s'évertuait à résister à la tentation. Les poils sur son avant-bras nu se hérissèrent une seconde.

\- Je pense... que Joseph avait raison, poursuivit-il, sans détacher ses yeux de son visage, la réduisant au silence d'un sourire avant qu'elle ne commence à se révolter. Tu n'es pas venue ici par hasard. C'est Dieu qui t'a conduite jusqu'à moi. Pour que nous nous sauvions mutuellement.

Elle l'écoutait, suspendue à ses lèvres, pieusement, enfin si tranquille, si détendue. Pacifiée, jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme qu'il avait libérée de ses péchés. Et lui aussi ressentait ce bien-être ; enfin, il était apaisé. Soudain, ses mains furent de part et d'autre de sa figure stupéfaite, aux yeux grand ouverts et humides.

\- C'est là Evie. Juste là. C'est à portée de main.

Ensemble, ils allaient connaître la félicité de marcher vers les Portes de l'Éden. Ils y trouveraient bien davantage. La plus parfaite sérénité, la fin de tout tourment.

\- Nous y sommes. Tout va enfin s'arrêter, chuchota-t-il, en frôlant délicatement les mèches de ses cheveux qui retombaient en travers de son visage, pour finalement poser son index sur sa tempe. Nous serons soulagés, de notre passé, de nos erreurs, des souvenirs, de ce que nos parents nous ont fait... Tout cela disparaîtra. Tout redeviendra silencieux et indolore.

Il la sentit tressaillir, crut à de la joie et commença à avancer. Vers leur libération, vers le bonheur éternel qui leur ouvrait les bras juste là, juste au bout du sentier. Au-delà des portes qu'ils pouvaient encore seulement vaguement apercevoir. Il marchait, pressé de les atteindre, quand un cri le fit s'immobiliser.

\- Non !

Il se tourna, abasourdi, choqué même, pour contempler l'officier, qui n'avait pas esquissé un traître pas. Elle essayait de rester digne et forte, mais elle vacillait ; l'effroi la tenaillait. Sa voix manquait de se briser, sa détresse nettement perceptible.

\- Ce ne sera plus toi ! Ce ne sera plus moi ! S'écria-t-elle, dans l'affolement le plus démentiel, craignant de le perdre à jamais. John, partons d'ici...

Pour ne jamais revenir. Il la dévisagea, ses traits se crispant, se tordant peu à peu de colère amère, de déception. Comment pouvait-elle encore s'entêter ? Comment pouvait-elle refuser tout ce bonheur, cette délivrance ? Elle crachait dessus. Encore une fois, elle refusait de dire « Oui », de se laisser porter. C'était tellement... si tragiquement elle. Il fit un pas vers elle, puis un deuxième, elle reculant à chaque fois.

\- Evie... Aie foi en moi. Encore une fois.

\- Non... Non John ! Partons ! Je t'en supplie ! Pour moi ! Quittons cet endroit ! Éloignons-nous de ces putain de portes ! balbutia-t-elle, ses suppliques accroissant son ire, loin de le conduire à céder.

Elle paniquait. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée que les choses... puissent aller bien, qu'elle puisse vivre sans souffrir ? Sans ces reviviscences d'événements traumatiques, sans endurer la douleur des coups jour après jour ? Il fronça les sourcils, marcha droit sur elle ; elle le vit basculer du calme à la rage en un clin d'œil, de charmant devenir ignoble, monstrueux. Elle essaya de le stopper, de le faire changer d'avis, en vain. Elle n'y avait pas cru elle-même depuis le départ. Il avait ce regard... Il était... parti. Son esprit consumé par cette folie que Joseph y avait implantée.

\- Reste, reste dans notre monde et bats-toi ! Bats-toi avec moi ! Mais ça... s'exclama-t-elle, pointant les portes chimériques dans le lointain. Ça, ça n'existe pas ! C'est une fuite John ! Ce n'est qu'une illusion ! Tu es un survivant ! Comme moi ! Alors ne fuis pas ! Bats-toi !

Il se tenait à présent devant elle, le torse se gonflant et s'abaissant, alors qu'il respirait fort, furieux. Si terriblement dépité, frustré. Il se sentait trahi par elle. Elle l'avait comme poignardé dans le dos. Cependant, progressivement, les rides de colère sur son visage s'estompèrent et il apparut de nouveau apparemment serein et déterminé.

\- Je vais me battre, déclara-t-il. Je te le garantis... Je vais me battre pour te sauver !

Sur ces mots, il se rua sur elle. Lorsqu'il fut sur elle, au sol, elle se mit à se débattre, frappant, griffant, mordant. Une véritable furie. Il tenait bon. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner, plus maintenant. Pas après tout ce chemin parcouru. Du sang éclaboussa les fleurs blanches, les perles écarlates glissant le long de la courbure des pétales. Il ne pourrait la porter jusqu'aux portes si elle résistait aussi férocement, alors il plaça ses mains autour de sa gorge, si fine, si gracile, et serra.

\- Je te sauverai... Malgré toi... Jusqu'au bout...

Il posa son front contre le sien, alors qu'elle sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscience, ces magnifiques yeux bleus injectés de sang tant il comprimait son cou.

\- Je sais... que j'agis pour ton bien.

 _Pardonne-moi_. Il comprenait à présent la souffrance de détruire l'être aimé, l'affliction agonisante qu'avait éprouvée Joseph en ôtant la vie de son enfant. Et lui ne la tuait même pas. Était-ce la dernière épreuve que Dieu lui réservait ? Peut-être. Mais il allait la réussir, la remporter.

Une fois que son corps inerte reposa dans ses bras, il décolla son front du sien et se releva, tout en la portant. Il prit la route, la route pour l'Éden. Au long du chemin, de temps à autre, il la contemplait, lui adressait une parole même, certain que ses mots la trouveraient quand même.

Cela faisait peut-être des heures qu'il cheminait, comme sur un chemin de croix, comme lancé dans un pèlerinage, et le soleil, dans cet univers mystérieux, incompréhensible, ne déclinait jamais. Enfin, il toucha à son objectif. Il parvint devant les portes. Elles se dressaient là, à quelques mètres. Les immenses grilles qui s'ouvriraient bientôt, à leur approche. Autour des barreaux, s'entortillaient de longues lianes couvertes de ces fleurs immaculées que la secte cultivait.

\- Evie... Nous avons réussi... Je te l'avais dit...

Il la déposa délicatement et se dirigea vers les grilles, afin qu'elles s'entrouvrent. Il se rapprocha, encore et encore, la tension, l'anxiété croissant comme un cancer dans sa poitrine, opprimant son cœur, ses poumons, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Finalement, il fut là, les mains sur les barres de métal, entre les fleurs pâles, touchant les grilles qui ne remuaient pas d'un iota. Rien ne s'était produit. Rien... ne se produirait jamais.

John, qui réalisait enfin, demeurait interdit, immobile, réduit au plus parfait silence, comme anesthésié. Mais toujours debout, sur ses deux pieds, attendant encore que le passage s'ouvre. Que le pardon leur soit accordé. En vain. Un rire narquois résonna de plus en plus fort dans son dos. Les traits tordus de colère, il se tourna pour lui faire face. La tête penchée sur le côté, son cou marbré, marqué par ses mains, plié à l'extrême, elle s'était remise debout, toujours dévêtue sous son manteau. Sa bouche dessina un vil sourire empreint d'arrogance.

\- Je te l'avais dit John ! Je te l'avais dit ! J'avais raison ! Et vous aviez tous tort !

\- Ferme-la Evie. Juste... laisse-moi réfléchir !

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle se mit à boiter vers lui, toujours plus cruelle, toujours plus vindicative, et il avait l'impression qu'elle se morcellerait, qu'elle tomberait en morceaux à chaque pas. Les inscriptions qu'il avait gravées dans sa peau se remettaient à saigner, si abondamment que le sang l'habillait peu à peu. Une fois proche de lui, elle posa son doigt sur sa clavicule, appuyant encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un trou s'ouvre. Son doigt s'enfonçait comme dans du beurre. Il ressentit le mal, cette douleur qu'il lui avait en premier infligée au ranch. Son doigt dans sa plaie. Agrandissant le trou.

\- Nous sommes nos péchés. Alors... vas-y John... Tue mon péché ! Tue-moi ! Purifie-moi !

Dans un élan de fureur, il chopa son poignet pour la repousser en arrière. Mais elle prit feu. Elle s'embrasa. Comme une sorcière sur un bûcher invisible. Complètement sidéré, il la regarda brûler, juste sous ses yeux. Il devait halluciner. Si confuse, si diabolique et, soudain, si lucide. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur lui, à travers les flammes, comme si elle le jugeait, qu'elle soupesait son âme. Pas une expression ne troublait son visage désormais impassible, malgré sa peau qui fondait, ses chairs qui se consumaient. Il était face à un choix. C'était son épreuve.

Il l'attrapa par le bras, pour l'amener au sol, pour essayer d'étouffer les flammes. A ce stade, ça ne servait sûrement à rien. Mais elle vivait toujours. Aussitôt qu'il la toucha, le feu attaquant sur-le-champ sa propre peau, elle l'agrippa avec une force surhumaine, qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle dont elle faisait montre de son vivant. Elle riait aux éclats hystériquement, d'un rire si strident, si aliéné, comme si elle se fissurait, comme si elle allait le conduire droit en Enfer. Alors qu'ils brûlaient ensemble, elle rapprocha vivement du sien son visage affreusement brûlé, l'os perçant par endroits. Ses yeux s'amincirent. Il resta sans voix. Il n'était pas horrifié ; il peinait juste à la voir dans cet état.

\- John.

Subitement, contre toute attente, contre toute logique, alors que le feu s'étendait à toute la prairie, rongeait jusqu'aux fleurs ornant les grilles, sa voix s'était adoucie.

\- Il va falloir que tu choisisses. Je sais que tu comprends de quoi je parle. Quoi que tu choisisses, même si on doit s'affronter, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Je sais que c'est juste la vie, qui est injuste une fois de plus.

Il ouvrit la bouche, pour hurler « Non ». Parce que ça, il ne l'accepterait pas. Mais, au lieu de ça, il se réveilla en sursaut, dans son lit, le corps et les draps trempés de sueur. Pas mieux que la veille, pas plus en paix qu'aucun jour précédant ce moment. Loin de là. Le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Un rêve... Juste un rêve... Il jeta un regard sur son portable, posé sur la table de nuit. Un malheureux réflexe qu'il avait adopté en un rien de temps. Il soupira. Ce serait bientôt l'aube. Autant qu'il se lève tout de suite. Il avait une longue journée devant lui.

* * *

La rage, ça étouffait, ça asphyxiait, davantage celui qui la ressentait que quiconque. Et, par chance, parfois, ça s'atténuait avec le temps, avec le cerveau qui n'était plus en ébullition et qui recommençait à fonctionner à peu près normalement. John retira le poignard, avant d'agripper à pleines mains la large bande de peau tout juste découpée par ses soins. Il avait réussi à se retenir cette fois, mais de peu.

Combien en avait-il occis ces derniers jours, sous le coup de la rage ? Bien trop. Combien de fois le couteau s'était-il enfoncé trop profondément, perçant la cage thoracique, parfois même glissant entre des côtes et déchirant un poumon ? Beaucoup trop souvent.

Il tambourina du poing contre la porte de métal, le son sinistre se répercutant sur les parois rouillées. Il s'efforçait de sourire, son sourire à la fois naturel, parce qu'il s'amusait toujours autant en aidant ces gens à expier, en les charcutant, mais aussi forcé. Parce que quelque chose lui manquait. Des cheveux roux. Un abominable caractère.

Et il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire, en ce moment-même. Si elle était morte quelque part, tombée dans un ravin ou dévorée par une bête féroce, dans un coin perdu où nul ne la découvrirait jamais. Pas même lui. Ou si, pire, elle s'envoyait en l'air avec un autre bouseux tel que ce Nick Rye. La pensée l'obsédait, le rendait cinglé. Mais s'il se trompait ? S'il faisait fausse route ? Il avait tiré sur elle avec un bazooka... Il avait voulu la faire disparaître, comme si ça avait pu calmer sa douleur, éteindre sa jalousie.

Des disciples emmenèrent les nouveaux membres qui venaient d'expier et John se retrouva seul. Dans la salle rouge. Rouges les faisceaux de lumière, le sang... ça monta d'un coup ; ça le submergea sans attendre. Dans un tonnerre d'insultes, il renversa son établi, balança des coups de pied dedans. Il l'aurait préférée crevée qu'appartenant à un autre. C'était mal, mais ce type d'émotion, de sentiment, si brutal, si violent, ne se contrôlait pas. Et rien n'aidait, rien ne comblait le manque. Ni prier, ni tuer.

Il n'avait aucune nouvelle. Depuis une semaine. Évidemment, elle ne se manifesterait pas à lui directement. Il ne se lèverait pas un beau matin pour la trouver sur le pas de sa porte, revenue vers lui parce qu'il lui manquait. Eve... n'était pas comme ça. Elle était trop emportée, trop fière. Mais il s'attendait à ce qu'elle mette la région à feu et à sang, comme avant. Encore plus même, en représailles. Surtout que lui ne s'était pas privé de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la provoquer, allant jusqu'à mobiliser la majorité de ses troupes pour reprendre Fall's End. Cependant, à l'opposé de ce qu'il avait imaginé, rien ne se passait et Holland Valley n'avait jamais été si paisible. C'était comme si... elle s'était envolée. Disparue. Volatilisée.

Depuis bien trop longtemps. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout de se terrer si longtemps. Normalement, elle faisait parler d'elle chaque jour que Dieu faisait. Elle explosait un silo, libérait une zone ou des otages. Et là... rien, néant. ça n'allait vraiment pas. John s'assit sur la chaise ensanglantée, en se moquant bien de se salir. Sa tête bascula légèrement vers l'arrière et il se passa la main sur le visage, en poussant un profond soupir de mécontentement et d'agacement. Il se pencha ensuite vers l'avant, les avant-bras appuyés sur ses cuisses, contemplant la mare rayonnante de sang s'étalant devant lui, tout en se torturant les méninges. Dans un soupir, il sortit son portable, fit défiler les contacts, s'arrêtant sur son nom.

Son doigt frôla l'écran tactile, s'allumant, s'éteignant alternativement, chaque fois qu'il le touchait, hésitait, se rétractait, puis y revenait. Il fallait bien qu'un des deux... cède. Elle y avait consenti une fois. C'était en quelque sorte son tour. ça paraissait ridicule, mais il n'était pourtant pas sûr d'y parvenir. Un ricanement lui échappa. Ils étaient deux horribles pécheurs. Les pires. Assurément. Le plus ironique, voire tragique, dans tout ça, c'était que John, enfant, était adorable, serviable, doux et innocent comme un agneau. Sûrement comme elle. C'était peut-être pour ça que les gens les avaient piétinés, battus, insultés, humiliés. C'était pour ça qu'ils étaient devenus des monstres. Mais, au moins, ils étaient deux à savoir tout ça et, surtout, à comprendre.

Aussitôt, John se tendit et pressa le cercle vert. Il ne tomba pas immédiatement sur le répondeur ; il reprit espoir. Mais ça sonna dans le vide, sans que personne ne décroche. Elle avait sûrement vu qui essayait de la joindre et refusait de décrocher. Tant pis, il laisserait un message. Il soupira à l'annonce, attendit le bip, puis déclara, s'évertuant de parler normalement, avec cette pointe de nonchalance cynique qui le définissait si bien :

\- Evie. Tu es en colère. Je sais. J'ai manqué à ma parole et... j'ai essayé de te tuer. J'étais... aveuglé... contrôlé par mon péché... mais sache que... j'espère que tu vas bien, que tu comprends... et que tu me pardonnes.

Il raccrocha. Pitoyable, à peine le centième de ce qu'il éprouvait, mais c'était un début prometteur pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais rien ressenti de comparable. Un peu naïvement, il espérait au fond qu'elle le rappelle instantanément ou, au moins, rapidement, dans l'heure qui suivrait. Il n'en fut rien. Et ça, ça ne lui ressemblait guère non plus. Eve était passionnée, une femme terriblement, merveilleusement passionnée. D'une manière ou d'une autre, positive ou négative, elle aurait réagi à son appel. Pour autant, il ne fit rien de plus. Avant de s'endormir, le soir, il retira juste le mode silencieux, au cas où, histoire de se réveiller si elle donnait signe de vie.

Elle n'appela pas. Pas plus que le lendemain ou le surlendemain. Et toujours aucune vendetta, aucune attaque contre la secte. Toujours ce calme plat qui le rendait fou. Il la rappela, une fois par jour, puis deux, la tension croissant comme une tumeur à chaque journée qui passait. Il n'obtint jamais la moindre réponse.

Finalement, au pied du mur, au bout d'une autre semaine de plus passée à, bien qu'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais consciemment, angoisser, il décida de contacter Joseph, feignant un appel sans importance. L'air de rien, il lui apprit que la pécheresse ne causait plus de trouble dans Holland Valley, ce à quoi Joseph répondit que c'était normal. Parce que Jacob l'avait capturée et la détenait depuis maintenant une bonne semaine. Et la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de John, en entendant ces mots, fut : merde, c'est foutu. Il tenta le tout pour le tout, sachant que la seule personne à qui obéissait Jacob était Joseph.

\- Elle n'a pas été purifiée. Son âme est toujours souillée, argumenta-t-il, y mettant autant de conviction et de froideur, de professionnalisme, que possible, espérant que Joseph ne percevrait pas le moindre énervement, la plus infime trace d'anxiété dans sa voix. Dis à Jacob de me la ramener, pour qu'elle se confesse.

\- Mon frère, pourquoi ne vas-tu point toi-même lui porter ce message ?

Ce fut la seule réponse que lui offrit le prophète. Et il dut l'accepter. Il raccrocha, les mâchoires serrées, manquant de craquer le téléphone au creux de son poing qui se referma violemment dessus. Il se contint, s'y efforça aussi longtemps que possible, mais, au bout de deux secondes, il balança son poing dans un mur, y laissant des quatre petits cercles écarlates, sa peau éclatant.

\- Putain de merde ! Rugit-il, à bout de nerfs, mais, aussitôt le coup porté, la souffrance irradiant de son poing lui rendant ses esprits, son cerveau refroidit un brin.

Il se recoiffa, passant ses mains sur ses cheveux gominés, bien lissés vers l'arrière. Dès qu'il fut certain que rien ne transparaîtrait dans son ton, il contacta Jacob. Il n'était peut-être pas prêt à faire ce fameux choix, mais il n'allait pas l'abandonner à son aîné. Il la récupérerait. Coûte que coûte. Pourquoi Jacob refuserait-il de la lui céder après tout ? La vérité était que John ne connaissait pour ainsi dire rien de son aîné.

L'homme était rentré de la guerre, avait été dégagé de l'armée, manu militari, diagnostiqué inapte psychologiquement à continuer, interné, avant d'être relâché dans les rues, livré à lui-même, sans le sou. Quand Joseph et John l'avaient enfin retrouvé, Jacob vivait dans un campement de clochards. John était alors avocat, et un bon, le seul à correctement gagner sa vie, à mener une vie égoïste, hédoniste. Indolente. John était si jeune quand Jacob était parti ; il gardait si peu de souvenirs de lui, lui qui était déjà un homme alors qu'il n'avait pas dix ans. Le pire était que le découvrir ainsi, des années après, dans la rue, dormant dehors, couvert de ses brûlures, de ses marques étranges, quoi qu'elles fussent, empestant, vautré dans la boue, habillé de frusques, n'ayant pas de quoi se sustenter, ne l'avait même pas ébranlé. Parce que John était un monstre d'égoïsme, de vanité. Un parfait ingrat.

La voix grave, aussi rocailleuse que les chemins de la région qu'il avait choisie, de Jacob se fit entendre dans le combiné. Elle ne trahissait pas une once d'étonnement, ce qui ne dit rien qui vaille au cadet.

\- John ? Ça alors... Quelle surprise, ironisa-t-il et, alors même qu'il lui répondait, ses yeux fixaient Eve, qui le foudroyait du regard depuis sa cage, des gouttes de sueur dévalant son front.

La femme, toutefois, détourna totalement son attention de lui à la seconde où Pratt s'approcha avec sa ration quotidienne, sa pâtée de chair humaine. Elle n'avait pas le choix, mais Jacob sentait bien que ça ne lui répugnait pas. Elle se rua dessus, plongeant ses mains avides dedans, et commença à gaver son corps cachectique à toute vitesse, comme si quelqu'un risquait de lui voler sa pitance.

Le regard fatigué de l'ancien soldat reposait sur elle pendant qu'elle dévorait la viande. Pour un peu, il lui aurait caressé la tête, comme si elle était un loup de sa meute. Elle en était la plus proche. Elle n'avait pas craqué mentalement ; elle avait juste toujours eu cette mentalité, cachée au fond. Cette part... animale. Sauvage. Le discret sourire sur les lèvres ridées, sèches, du soldat s'accrut, alors que John plaidait lamentablement sa cause pour récupérer la femme qu'il avait justement sous les yeux, en train de se livrer de bon cœur au cannibalisme.

John avait toujours excellé en tant qu'avocat, parce qu'il était un incomparable comédien, si habile dans l'art de changer de peau, de jouer les bons samaritains quand il n'était qu'un tortionnaire sadique. Mais Jacob avait une longueur d'avance sur lui. John pouvait agiter ses manches autant qu'il le souhaitait, sa cause était déjà perdue sans même qu'il le sache. Bientôt, il se tut, l'absence totale de réaction de Jacob le laissant un brin désemparé. C'était comme le calme avant la tempête.

\- Je ne serai pas au camp demain, déclara enfin le soldat, toujours aussi posément, bien qu'il fomentât déjà un plan plutôt macabre. Nous serons à l'hôtel Grand View. J'ai capturé quelques gars des Whitetails et ça fera un bon entraînement pour mon invitée de marque... avant... que tu ne la viennes chercher.

\- Elle ne doit pas mourir, répliqua derechef John, parvenant à éradiquer toute émotion, inquiétude ou colère, de sa voix.

Jacob laissa échapper un grognement guttural, qui n'était pas sans rappeler ceux qu'émettaient ses bêtes. Il se gratta le menton, avant de laisser retomber sa main sur sa cuisse et de se renfoncer dans son fauteuil, ses yeux qui avaient perdu tout éclat depuis longtemps toujours rivés sur elle.

\- Oooh... Ne t'en fais pas pour ça... Elle est bonne. Elle ne fera qu'une bouchée de ces guignols.

Sa voix se tut, mourut dans sa gorge. Le silence régna pour une poignée de secondes. Puis il ajouta, raccrochant immédiatement après :

\- N'oublies pas. L'hôtel Grand View. Midi. Nous t'attendrons, l'officier et moi.

Quand il rangea son portable, elle avait englouti toute sa ration et l'observait avec attention. Son regard vissé sur lui, elle se releva avec lenteur, mais surtout une sorte de majesté bestiale, nue, pleine de boue, des petits débris de chair crue encore collés à son menton et sa lèvre inférieure. Elle les essuya d'un revers de main.

\- T'as pas intérêt à lui faire le moindre mal...

Il rit tout bas ; il se moquait assurément. Il la savait capable, mais jamais au point de le vaincre lui.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Je te tuerai.

En un clin d'œil, elle se baissa pour lui dérober son poignard, attaché contre sa jambe. Elle ne pouvait glisser que la main, mais il était si proche des barreaux que ça suffirait. Sa main se refermait sur l'arme, quand la sienne, bien plus large, la recouvrit, la stoppant net. Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Juste un petit sourire flottant aux lèvres, il repoussa violemment sa main.

\- Garde tes forces pour demain, soldat. Tu mérites ta vengeance, mais nous verrons si tu sauras la réclamer.

* * *

Il décida de s'y rendre seul. Débarquer avec une ribambelle d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents, même si lui et Jacob étaient alliés, ne paraissait pas l'approche la plus ingénieuse. Il espérait que "l'extraction" d'Eve se déroulerait sans encombre, qu'il ne s'agirait que d'une petite visite de courtoisie. Il bondit dans une jeep du culte et roula comme un fou, traversa tout Holland Valley, pour rejoindre les routes tortueuses de Whitetails Mountails, la région la plus dangereuse du Montana de par ses chemins escarpés, ses éboulis, ses chutes de pierres fréquentes.

La nature sauvage y régnait toujours en maîtresse incontestée. Les bêtes pullulaient partout. Les conifères s'étendaient à perte de vue. Ici, mieux valait savoir chasser si on voulait survivre, surtout dans le coin reculé où Jacob avait élu domicile. L'hôtel Grand View, l'un des espaces dédiés au conditionnement, ne se situait pas loin de son camp ; ça ne plaisait pas beaucoup à John.

Sans doute était-ce son esprit, rongé par la culpabilité d'avoir été détourné de sa foi par la pécheresse, qui lui jouait des tours. Il avait enfreint encore et encore les lois de son culte pour elle, pour être avec elle, et il recommençait. Il avait expié et elle aussi, mais il peinait à cacher tous ces bouleversements qui avaient eu lieu dans sa vie à Joseph, qu'il craignait et révérait à la fois.

Il arriva en vue de l'hôtel, passa sous l'arche décorée d'hommes mutilés, tout emberlificotés dans du barbelé, la tête enfermée dans des sacs de jute ensanglantés. Il se gara devant la grande bâtisse rouge et blanche, là où plusieurs vans et voitures étaient déjà stationnés. Il distingua plusieurs grandes cages de transport pour animaux. Pourquoi Jacob avait-il amené des loups ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Jacob venait de sortir du bâtiment principal et se dirigeait vers lui.

Malheureusement, il fut près du véhicule avant que John ait pu récupérer son manteau, jeté négligemment sur le siège passager, et, surtout, l'arme à feu placée en dessous. Ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, il descendit de sa voiture, ne laissant rien paraître de sa contrariété. Il donna une accolade, qui transpirait ironiquement la froideur, au grand gaillard qui le dépassait de dix bons centimètres et pesait facilement une vingtaine de kilos de plus. Et Jacob, naturellement, n'était pas dupe.

\- Tu as fait bon voyage John ? S'enquit-il, sans vraiment y attacher de l'intérêt ; il riait intérieurement.

\- Disons que j'ai bien fait de ne pas prendre de coupé sport, ricana-t-il, ses lèvres se fendant en un sourire vaguement carnassier, révélant ses dents. Où est-elle ?

Il tâchait de la jouer indifférent, détaché.

Jacob donna un léger coup de tête en direction de l'hôtel, derrière lui.

\- A l'intérieur. T'arrives pile à l'heure pour assister aux festivités.

John se racla la gorge, feignant de l'agacement, en réalité un brin nerveux. Il remonta ses lunettes d'aviateur sur son nez aquilin. Jacob reprit, sur un ton tout aussi désintéressé :

\- Je trouve ça admirable que tu fasses tout le chemin toi-même pour venir la chercher. Quel sens du devoir.

Peu importait combien sa remarque était caustique, rien ne vint troubler son visage impassible. Jacob était plus que déçu par son cadet.

\- Elle est spéciale, alors elle a droit à... un « traitement de faveur », rétorqua-t-il, avec un autre sourire féroce, sous-entendant qu'il prendrait énormément de plaisir à lui faire payer toutes ses exactions.

Il priait pour que Jacob morde à l'hameçon, ce qui évidemment n'arriva pas ; il en savait trop. Jacob eut ce petit sourire, à peine perceptible, mais qui n'échappa pas à John et qui lui déplut foncièrement.

\- On va la regarder morfler un peu alors, avant que j'te la file, proposa le grand rouquin. Elle sera plus facile à transporter en plus, si elle... est calmée.

John émit un léger rire acide, empreint d'exaspération. L'hilarité, chez cet homme lunatique, était davantage un mauvais signe qu'un bon.

\- Son âme est empoisonnée ! Argua-t-il, avec une ferveur qu'il n'avait pas besoin de feindre ; contrairement à Jacob, il croyait dur comme fer que Joseph était l'Élu et que leur salut à tous passerait par son rituel sadique d'expiation. Ses péchés sont graves et elle a besoin de moi pour la guider dans son expiation ! Telle est la volonté du Père ! Et cette volonté doit s'accomplir aussi tôt que possible !

Sans lui accorder une seconde pour répondre, il fit un pas vers les portes.

\- Je l'emmène tout de suite.

Il avait toujours été étrangement animé, presque frénétique, quand il avait une idée en tête. Jacob savait son cadet instable, à la frontière de l'explosion émotionnelle en permanence, bien qu'il laissât paraître le contraire. Et ce n'était pas un problème pour Jacob tant qu'il mettait cette énergie, cette fougue, au service du culte. Ça le devenait s'il s'en servait pour préserver cette hérétique.

\- Vraiment ? Rétorqua l'ancien soldat, avec un ricanement railleur, qui le stoppa derechef. J'en doute. Joseph sait que je la retiens ici et... je n'ai jamais reçu de consigne parlant de la libérer ou de te la livrer de sa part.

John était sur le point de répliquer, quand Jacob eut ce geste rappelant la lame d'une guillotine qui s'abattait sur sa nuque.

\- John. Ça suffit, le coupa-t-il abruptement. Je sais tout.

\- Qu'entends-tu par « tout » ? ricana John, l'air très confiant, assuré comme d'ordinaire, alors qu'il appréhendait énormément la réponse.

Pour toute réponse, tout en marchant vers son cadet, sa figure sans expression plus inquiétante encore que d'ordinaire, Jacob sortit d'une poche de son treillis le portable de l'officier. Il mit le haut-parleur et composa le numéro de la messagerie. La voix du cadet des Seed, grésillant légèrement, en raison des chocs qu'avait subis l'appareil, retentit.

« Evie. Où es-tu ? Tu vas bien ? C'est tout ce que je veux savoir. »

Un bip indiqua la fin du message ; un deuxième son strident annonça le début du suivant. Une fois de plus, ce fut la voix de John qui se fit entendre et ce dernier serra plus fort encore les mâchoires.

« Evie. Je ne sais pas comment dire ça... mais tu me manques... ? Je suppose. Je veux revoir tes ténèbres... Je veux... que nos ténèbres s'affrontent encore. Je ne me suis jamais senti... aussi en paix qu'après la dernière fois. »

Jacob referma le téléphone. Il sembla sur le point de le balancer par terre, pour le piétiner, mais se ravisa à la dernière minute et le re-glissa dans sa poche. Il valait mieux conserver des preuves. Juste au cas où Joseph refuserait de le croire.

\- Tu as trahi notre Père, John. Tu nous as trahis tous ! Et pour quoi ? Pour cette femme ? Pour une ennemie...

Vivement, ouvertement hostile à présent que les masques étaient tombés, John se rapprocha de son aîné, qui affichait son plus mauvais sourire, suintant la dérision :

\- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées, avec un regard de chien de garde prêt à attaquer. Elle va se repentir. Elle va changer. Elle va nous rejoindre. Pour moi. Elle... croit.

Un mensonge éhonté, mais il était prêt à ça pour l'éloigner de la cage à tout jamais, l'emmener loin de cet endroit, loin de Jacob. Pas de chance. Jacob avait très récemment eu tout le loisir de constater à quel point l'officier demeurait imperméable à la parole de Joseph.

\- Nous allons voir... John... Nous allons voir ça...

Alors que John s'apprêtait à riposter, les enceintes et hauts-parleurs installés à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de l'hôtel se mirent à vibrer et un son, une chanson précisément, commença à résonner dans tous les environs de l'hôtel. "Only You". Mitraillant Jacob de son regard noir, John respirait vite, furieux, proche de sa limite, de ce moment où il perdrait le peu qui lui restait de sanité mentale. Le grand rouquin ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il croisa ses bras poilus devant lui et fit d'une voix banale :

\- Si tu as tant confiance en elle... va donc la retrouver. Mais, à ta place, je m'en abstiendrais... Au moins, je m'armerais.

Sans hésiter une seconde, John entra dans l'hôtel, autant par bravade que pour elle. Des coups de feu éclataient dans tous les coins. Les gens s'entretuaient. Les fameux tests, entraînements, de Jacob, pour séparer le bon grain de l'ivraie, pour différencier les forts des faibles. John se mit à couvert derrière une des poutres du hall. A ses pieds, gisait un type criblé de balles. Il se baissa pour lui prendre son arme et l'homme qui semblait mort s'y agrippa comme un forcené en geignant. John attrapa un pied de chaise déchiqueté qui traînait et le lui planta dans la carotide à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce qu'il expire et lui abandonne enfin son fusil.

A l'instant où elle avait entendu la musique, l'officier s'était furieusement débattue. Puis le sinistre manège avait recommencé. Prendre le pistolet sur la table, exécuter de sang-froid, si proprement, les deux premiers adversaires qui, en temps normal, n'en auraient point été et qu'il avait enfermés avec elle. La mécanique était bien rodée, parfaitement huilée. Elle courut droit devant elle, comme un fauve lâché, traversa le couloir, mortellement efficace, abattant tous ceux se trouvant sur sa route.

John, dans le hall, s'écarta pour éviter un cadavre qui venait de tomber sur le sol, juste à côté de lui. Il leva les yeux. Des cadavres basculaient par-dessus la rambarde, tous finissant écrasés au rez-de-chaussée. Elle était au dernier étage. Il fila vers les escaliers, monta les marches quatre à quatre, tirant tantôt dans les hommes et femmes qu'il trouvait sur son chemin, tantôt sur les hauts-parleurs qui répandaient cette satanée chanson qui la rendait cinglée. Détruisant tous ceux qu'il apercevait, il finit par atteindre le dernier étage. Une série de détonations retentit dans une chambre, au fond du corridor. Il se précipita, déboula dans la pièce, prêt à se défendre, pour tomber nez-à-nez avec elle, qui le visait.

Une stupeur sans précédent marqua le visage d'Eve, mais elle ne trembla pas, ne baissa point son arme. Était-ce juste le fruit de son imagination ? Allait-elle finir percée de balles si elle ne tirait pas maintenant ? Était-ce vraiment lui ? Une violente migraine lui vrillait le cerveau et quand, par miracle, ce supplice s'évanouissait, pour quelques secondes, elle avait la sensation de tomber. Une chute sans fin à l'intérieur de son propre esprit. L'épuisement, le point de cassure, la guettait. La faim la tenaillait. Son corps dépérissait ; son cerveau bouffait ses muscles, tout ce qui lui restait, comme Jacob le disait si bien. Et ce n'était pas encore assez.

Alors, elle peinait à en croire ses yeux. Et si elle hallucinait ? Elle se raffermit, garda l'apparition en joue, certaine que ça ne pouvait en aucun cas être lui. Elle était sur le point de presser la détente, quand, comme de très loin, elle entendit sa voix.

\- Eve. Evie... C'est moi. Lâche le flingue, ok ?

Mais, malgré tous les émetteurs que John avait cassés, il y avait toujours cette musique, qui semblait lui murmurer des choses, tout droit dans sa tête, comme si elle était possédée par une entité. Quand bien même elle le voulait, quand bien même la « vraie elle » désirait à tout prix lâcher l'arme qu'elle brandissait, elle n'y parvenait pas, comme si son corps s'obstinait à ne pas lui obéir. Elle était comme pétrifiée, mais lui aussi avait une arme en mains, une arme braquée sur elle. C'était peut-être la seule façon de se libérer de l'emprise de Jacob et de sa fichue chanson. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Allez ! cria-t-elle, les dents serrées, déployant tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas se soumettre à la voix qui lui intimait d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Tue-moi !

Telles qu'elle voyait les choses, c'était elle ou lui. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps encore elle réussirait à garder le contrôle, à résister au conditionnement. John s'en doutait bien. Il avait une assez bonne idée de la lutte qui se livrait dans sa tête ; Jacob était plutôt fier de sa méthode miracle ; il l'avait maintes fois entendu l'évoquer. Il était déjà abasourdi qu'elle tienne assez à lui pour sortir un peu de sa transe et ne pas l'exécuter sur place. Mieux, elle parvenait à lui parler.

Elle s'impatienta. Elle avait peur, pas pour elle, mais pour lui. Elle était pour sûr prête à mourir, mais lui, pas à la tuer. Elle rugit de nouveau, la voix éraillée, brisée, mais résolue :

\- Allez ! Fais-le ! Allez ! hurla-t-elle, le gardant en joue, toujours incapable de se détourner de sa cible.

Et lui, pour toute réponse, jeta son arme à terre. Elle le considéra, stupéfiée et très vite extrêmement en colère, parce qu'elle pensait tout perdu. Ces deux orbes azurés, qui fixaient anxieusement John, se mouillèrent. Lui l'encouragea, s'assurant de garder toute son attention.

\- Tu peux le faire. Juste reste concentrée sur moi.

Elle s'ébranla, comme si elle voulait battre en retraite, mais que ses pieds étaient cloués au plancher. Ses bras se mirent à trembler de plus en plus fort, comme si chacun de ses muscles palpitaient, réclamant son droit d'agir, de tirer. John marcha lentement, prudemment, vers elle, prêt à se jeter de côté à n'importe quel moment. Mais elle tint bon, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang ; bientôt, il plaça sa main sur l'arme, déviant le canon de lui.

\- Bien. Lâche-la maintenant.

Elle frémit de plus belle, toujours agitée de ces spasmes réflexes. Cependant, progressivement, ses doigts se décrispèrent, s'ouvrirent et l'arme tomba. Aussitôt, John la récupéra et tira dans l'émetteur le plus proche, ferma la fenêtre et la porte de la pièce. Les sons assourdis se turent tout à fait. John et l'officier restèrent là, à se dévisager, aucun d'eux ne faisant un geste, aucun d'eux ne proférant un mot. Haletante, elle était dans un état déplorable, mais il savait se montrer gentleman ; il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire, même s'il se doutait qu'elle aurait juste ri. Ou pleuré.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour tu arrêteras de braquer un flingue sur moi, chaque fois qu'on se rencontre.

Elle fit les deux quand même. Elle renifla, en détournant la tête, un ricanement amer passant ses lèvres fendues. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, la pressa doucement.

\- Tu rentres avec moi, garantit-il. Tirons-nous d'ici.

N'entendant plus le moindre coup de feu depuis plusieurs minutes, s'imaginant alors le massacre terminé, Jacob avait coupé sa musique diabolique. Il était entré à son tour dans le hall, qui avait assisté à tant de carnages, tapissé de sang et de viscères.

Quand John et Eve entamèrent la descente des escaliers, il les attendait de pied ferme en bas. Alors qu'ils descendaient les dernières marches, il s'approcha d'eux en tapant des mains avec lenteur, visiblement agacé, mais se contenant à la perfection comme d'habitude. John essaya de faire fi de lui. Il planta son regard dans le sien, en décrétant sur un ton sans équivoque :

\- Tu as ta preuve. On s'en va.

\- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir, John, le railla-t-il, de sa voix monotone, mais si acerbe.

Décrivant un cercle autour d'eux, tel un prédateur acculant sa proie, il poursuivit, tout en se grattant le cou, en passant sa large main abîmée sur sa pomme d'Adam :

\- Tu sais pourquoi papa et maman t'ont cogné toi et jamais moi ou Joseph ? Fit-il, l'air de rien, mais sa voix se faisant plus acérée encore et là, il affronta son regard, sans le moindre problème. Ils ont toujours été des enculés. Mais ils ont attendu que tu naisses... Ce n'était pas parce que tu étais le plus jeune... Mais parce que tu es faible. Tu étais un faible et tu l'es encore toujours. Et, aujourd'hui, en plus d'être un faible, tu es aussi un traître. Tu tournes le dos à ta famille... pour le péché. Pour une ennemie. Pour elle !

Eve pouvait entendre John respirer de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, alors que ses barrières psychiques implosaient, l'une après l'autre, dans le plus effroyable mutisme. Jacob avait perdu tout sourire ; ça ne l'amusait pas. Il avait conservé une certaine amertume, une aigreur enfouie, parce qu'il avait dû tous les porter à bout de bras durant des années, alors qu'il aurait dû vivre sa vie. L'armée l'avait relevé un temps, lui avait donné une raison de vivre propre, pour finalement juste le démolir encore davantage.

\- Si gentil, si naïf. Si con ! Une proie ! Voilà ce que t'es ! Une proie depuis ta naissance !

\- Tais-toi !

Contre toute attente, ce fut Eve qui venait de crier.

\- Tu as dit toi-même que tu me respectais, alors pourquoi tu le blâmes d'être avec moi ? Pourquoi tu es si furieux contre lui pour lui cracher toute cette merde en pleine gueule ?

\- Tu restes de l'autre camp. Tu es notre ennemie. Et un soldat ne couche pas avec l'ennemi. Les limites... doivent rester claires.

\- Ce n'est pas une guerre, Jacob, rétorqua-t-elle, ponctuant sa remarque d'un regard acéré.

Il la détrompa sur-le-champ.

\- Au contraire. Ça a tout d'une guerre. Les morts, les sacrifices... et même les traîtres, ajouta-t-il en posant son regard accusateur sur son cadet. Les faibles et surtout les traîtres n'existent pas dans mon monde... mais tu restes mon frère, mon sang, ajouta-t-il, comme s'il le déplorait ou en éprouvait de la honte. Je vais donc... t'épargner. Joseph décidera de ton sort.

John demeura à le fixer, un moment, Evie ayant peur de ce qu'il allait faire. Si Jacob les capturait, certes John survivrait, mais certainement pas elle, pas après ça, pas après que Jacob ait constaté que son conditionnement ne fonctionnait pas aussi impeccablement qu'il ne le supputait. Elle était désormais une menace possiblement hors de contrôle. Il la respectait, elle était son chef-d'œuvre, mais il ne se laisserait certainement pas abattre. En conséquence, elle serait annihilée. Jacob était un soldat en guerre ; il venait de le réaffirmer ; il ne ferait pas de quartier.

Le temps, qui semblait s'être suspendu depuis les dernières paroles de Jacob, reprit tout à coup son cours. John la poussa sur le côté, la jetant derrière un canapé, tout en se baissant pour ramasser un fusil, et il tira sur Jacob. Ce dernier ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait, mais il eut le réflexe de se décaler, la balle entaillant juste son bras. John réappuya sur la gâchette, mais plus rien. C'était la dernière balle.

\- Putain !

Jacob dégaina son pistolet et ouvrit le feu, histoire de se protéger le temps de se mettre à couvert. Là, il siffla et un concert de hurlements de loup lui répondirent. Ils ne tarderaient pas à infester le hall. Si John et Eve restaient terrés dans cet endroit clos, ils finiraient encerclés. Ça s'annonçait mal. Eve jeta un coup d'œil inquiet sur John.

\- T'es venu tout seul ?

\- Pas le choix. Ce n'est pas... très officiel, répondit-il avec un léger sourire, forcément un peu crispé vu la situation. Tiens, attrape ça !

Et il sortit de sa poche un petit paquet qu'il lui lança, sans se mettre en danger, sans se mettre à découvert. Elle le rattrapa avec dextérité, la main sûre. C'étaient des bouchons d'oreille. Il savait que Jacob réessaierait de l'utiliser contre lui. Il avait espéré éviter la confrontation, mais son aîné ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Aux alentours, les grognements des « Juges » commençaient à se faire entendre.

Comme John l'avait présumé, Jacob retenta de retourner Eve contre lui, de reprendre son contrôle. Il relança la musique. « Only You » emplit l'air. Ce fut sans effet. La solution présentait un désavantage cependant. John et Eve ne pouvaient plus communiquer, pas par la voix tout du moins. Par signes, par contre...

Profitant qu'il la croit à ses ordres, Eve sortit de sa cachette et piqua un sprint dans sa direction. Elle bondit par-dessus le meuble derrière lequel il s'était abrité des tirs et lui sauta dessus. Elle se jeta littéralement sur lui, par derrière, s'accrochant à son dos, essayant de lui déchirer la gorge à coups de dent. Il essaya de s'en débarrasser, quittant le hall avant que John ne l'attaque aussi, mais elle tenait bon.

Une fois dehors, il cogna de toutes ses forces son dos, et son corps à elle par la même occasion, contre la portière d'une voiture. Le bruit horrible de la commotion du corps de l'officier heurtant le métal résonna plusieurs fois d'affilée, avec une brutalité exponentielle. Avant de lâcher prise, elle eut le réflexe de lui subtiliser son arme, qu'elle voulut faire glisser vers John.

Ce dernier se tenait prêt et il se précipita pour la choper, mais elle n'avait pas pu la pousser assez fort, Jacob la repoussant à l'exact même moment, si bien que les deux frères se retrouvèrent au sol, à se battre pour le pistolet, chacun balançant des coups de poing à l'autre, l'écartant comme il pouvait. Jusqu'à ce que, soudain, en tentant tous deux de l'attraper, ils ne la fassent définitivement glisser sous une jeep.

Eve, de son côté, s'évertuait à rester consciente, en dépit des coups d'une intensité inouïe qu'elle avait encaissés. Elle se remettait debout difficilement, les jambes en coton, sur le point de céder à n'importe quelle seconde, quand, relevant les yeux, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec trois « Juges », qui l'observaient attentivement de leurs grands yeux jaunes, en grognant. Elle ouvrit tout grand la portière de la voiture derrière elle, attendit que l'un d'eux bondisse sur elle, pour se décaler et l'enfermer dans le véhicule.

Un autre se jeta sur elle et elle tomba à la renverse, sur le dos, son ventre offert, vulnérable à leurs morsures. C'était ce qu'ils attendaient. Elle regarda droit dans les yeux sans ciller celui qui la plaquait au sol, en grognant comme lui, tâchant de l'intimider comme un autre animal le ferait. Elle le dégagea d'un violent coup de pied et étendit le bras pour s'emparer d'un rocher pointu qu'elle lui planta dans l'œil en hurlant. Le sang chaud lui gicla au visage. La bête, blessée, mais pas mortellement, s'enfuit en glapissant. Le dernier du trio campa sur ses positions, grondant, mais défensivement, pétri de peur en réalité.

\- Fous le camp ! Gueula Eve, en faisant de grands gestes, se tenant bien droite. Allez !

Et elle grogna de nouveau, montrant les dents aussi. Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que le loup détale sur les traces de son congénère. Sans perdre une seconde, elle alla fouiller une autre voiture, n'y dénicha aucune arme utile. John luttait toujours contre son frère. Les deux hommes s'empoignaient furieusement, se rouaient de coups.

John se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le poing de Jacob, qui transperça de part en part la vitre du van derrière lui. Profitant qu'il peinait à déloger son poing piqué d'éclats de verre, John arracha l'antenne du véhicule et la planta à répétition rageusement dans son bras. Dans une exclamation furieuse, malgré l'antenne plantée dans son biceps, Jacob le frappa au visage, avant de l'agripper et le balancer de toutes ses forces contre le van.

Le regard fou, John se mit à rire, exactement comme quand ses parents le tabassaient, dès que quelque chose n'allait pas comme ils voulaient et qu'ils avaient besoin de se défouler. Il se sentait comme insensible à la douleur, immunisé dans l'instant, tant il avait la rage, tant il connaissait ça. Ça l'intoxiquait. De la bave, rougeâtre, mélangée de sang visqueux, dégoulinait des commissures de sa bouche, sur sa lèvre jusque sur sa barbe.

Il riposta, sans se retenir, donnant absolument tout ce qu'il avait. De la violence crue, à l'état brut. Les craquements des os, des cartilages. Chaque coup résonnant dans toute la clairière, lourd, terrifiant. Il entendit son propre poing craquer après le cinquième coup. Ça ne l'aurait pas arrêté cependant. Mais Jacob réceptionna son poing et lui balança un coup de tête, lui ouvrant le front sur plusieurs centimètres. Une belle entaille. Juste avant de lui enfoncer son poing dans le ventre. La force du choc fut telle qu'un gargouillement remonta de la gorge de John, qui régurgita un mélange de bile et de sang.

\- Enfoiré !

Arrivant dans son dos, Eve lui piqua son couteau de chasse et lui planta dans la jambe. Jacob émit un grognement de douleur. Il s'arracha le couteau de la cuisse, la saisit par les cheveux et la repoussa d'un violent coup de pied dans le menton, qui l'envoya valser contre le capot d'une voiture.

John se tenait au montant du van, essayant tout bonnement de recouvrir ses esprits. Il en eut à peine le temps. Il s'écarta de justesse et le couteau de Jacob ricocha contre le métal. Il attrapa à pleines mains le poignet de Jacob, assez vigoureusement pour que ses ongles courts entament le derme, quand celui-ci retenta de le poignarder. Les deux frères forçaient, le cadet pour repousser le couteau, l'aîné pour le lui planter dans la gorge. Il ne voulait pas vraiment le tuer, mais l'instinct primal de survie, de tuer l'ennemi, d'éradiquer ce qui attentait à sa vie, l'aveuglait.

Physiquement, Jacob avait l'avantage, d'autant plus que, de son poing libre, il commença à le bourrer de coups dans le flanc. John encaissait, encore et encore, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas faiblir, sans quoi il finirait égorgé. Même enfant, quand bien même il croyait qu'il allait mourir, la Mort ne venait jamais le chercher. Il pouvait encore encaisser. Encore et encore. En dépit de toutes les contusions, des blessures, qu'il portait, il restait incroyablement lucide.

Eve, à peine consciente, peinait à se remettre debout. Elle y employait ses dernières forces, le son mat des coups emplissant sa tête, résonnant contre ses tympans. Ses yeux rencontrèrent une chaîne, traînant sur le sol. Le regard rivé dessus, elle s'agrippa à la roue, forçant sur ses bras pour se relever, puisque ses jambes ne voulaient plus la porter dans l'instant. Elle inhala à pleins poumons, toussota, du sang jaillissant de sa bouche, priant pour tenir de nouveau sur ses membres, mais la tête lui tournait toujours trop.

Elle tâcha de concentrer ses pensées, rapidement ; il ne s'agissait que de quelques secondes. Dès qu'elle en fut capable, elle tituba pour s'emparer de la chaîne, la démarche plus qu'incertaine, manquant de perdre l'équilibre à plusieurs reprises. Mais voir John ruisselant de sang lui fit l'effet d'un terrible électro-choc et, alors que son corps était rompu de fatigue, de souffrance, elle se rua sur Jacob, lui passant la chaîne autour du cou et tirant aussi fort que possible pour le tirer vers l'arrière, ivre de rage.

John, se tenant le côté, essaya de reprendre sa respiration et ouvrit le coffre de la voiture la plus proche, n'y trouvant pas ce qu'il espérait. Il dégagea les cartons à la va-vite, envoyant tout valser. Mais rien, pas la moindre arme à feu. Toutefois, soudain, de la rage amère il passa à l'euphorie. Un sourire fendit ses lèvres bardées de plaies, révélant ses dents rougies par le sang. Il fonça sur Jacob, qui s'était libéré de l'emprise de la chaîne.

Son aîné avait foutu l'officier à terre et lui envoyait sa botte dans les côtes. John, avec un cri de rage pure, le frappa à grand coups de démonte-pneus dans le dos, libérant tout cette fureur qui l'habitait et qu'il avait pour habitude de ne libérer que partiellement. Sans quoi il devenait vraiment inarrêtable.

Jacob finit par s'écrouler au sol, se protégeant, alors que son cadet, totalement hors d'haleine, continuait de le battre avec le levier d'acier, émettant des rires saccadés, interrompus par de grandes respirations et les grognements dus à l'effort.

Eve, à quatre pattes, les yeux grand ouverts, palpa vivement ses côtes, se demandant par quel miracle elles n'avaient pas volé en éclats. Elles devaient cependant être bien fêlées, car elle souffrit le martyre en se remettant debout. Elle récupéra la commande permettant de stopper la diffusion de "Only you", tombée par terre, éteignit la musique, avant de piétiner la télécommande. Enfin, elle put alors se débarrasser des bouchons d'oreille. A cet instant, des klaxons retentirent. Des voitures déboulaient sur le sentier menant à l'hôtel.

\- John !

Elle accourut à lui, le tira par le bras ; il n'arrêtait pas de taper encore et encore, comme saisi d'une transe, avec une violence paroxystique. Heureusement, si Jacob savait attaquer, il savait aussi se défendre, savait comment se positionner pour que les coups qui lui étaient portés n'occasionnent aucun terrible séquelle, ne touchent pas ses organes vitaux.

\- John ! insista Eve, ne le lâchant pas, l'idée de fuir sans lui ne l'effleurant même pas. On doit se tirer !

Quand sa voix sembla enfin l'atteindre, il cessa de cogner son frère, la regarda brièvement, méconnaissable, avec ces cheveux habituellement si soigneusement lissés et à présent décoiffés, humides de sueur et de sang, avec cette myriade de blessures, ce cocard énorme à l'œil droit, la bouche entrouverte, respirant vite et fort. Finalement, il lâcha le démonte-pneus. Elle frissonna, son regard cilla, mais il la chopa par le poignet et l'entraîna vers sa voiture.

John n'était clairement pas lucide. Il n'était plus dans cet état second résultant de son trauma, mais il avait écopé de tellement de coups, et pas n'importe lesquels, des coups portés par un homme entraîné, plus fort que lui, que son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti. Ses réflexes en pâtiraient. Cela dit, l'officier ne paraissait pas se porter mieux. Aussi décida-t-il de prendre le volant. Il plaça sur les cuisses de l'officier l'arme qu'il avait amenée à l'aller. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais ce serait déjà ça.

John mit le contact et recula d'emblée très vite, cognant volontairement dans une des voitures qui arrivaient en renfort. L'un des disciples en descendit, les menaçant de son fusil, mais il avança, réenclencha la marche arrière et lui roula dessus. Le squelette craqua, alors que les roues l'aplatissaient, les os explosant, dans un bruit de maïs soufflé chauffant. John opéra ensuite un demi-tour serré et repartit en trombe, tandis que l'officier, penchée par la fenêtre ouverte, ouvrait le feu sur eux.

\- Oh putain ! Putain ! S'égosilla Eve, fébrile, et elle frappa du poing le tableau de bord ; cette fois, elle était véritablement angoissée, exténuée qui plus est.

Jacob, la gueule en sang, comme eux, s'était relevé. Toujours à leur instar, dans un sale état, il grimpa dans une jeep. Il fit signe à ses hommes de le suivre.

\- Avec moi ! Je les veux morts ou vifs !

Eve, qui regardait par la vitre arrière, ne tarda pas à repérer ce nuage de poussière qui les suivait et se rapprochait de plus en plus vite.

\- John... Il nous pourchasse.

Le brun jeta un vif coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur, accéléra encore, malgré tous les virages en tête d'épingle qu'il devait négocier. La route serpentait entre les montages, cernée, sur la gauche, par une falaise, dont certains rocs paraissaient sur le point de se décrocher, et un à pic rocheux, sur la droite.

\- Tu peux...

Elle devina sans qu'il ait à achever sa phrase et lui épongea sa plaie au front. Puis elle rechargea le flingue et passa à l'arrière pour tirer. Elle tira dans l'attache métallique d'un filet retenant des roches, les libérant. Un large roc tomba pile sur une des voitures, écrasant le moteur. Eve eut un fin sourire, tout en sachant qu'ils étaient loin d'être sortis d'affaire. En fait... elle n'y croyait pas vraiment cette fois-ci. Les autres véhicules esquivèrent les rochers.

Les représailles ne tardèrent pas. Eve se baissa à temps pour ne pas avoir la tête percée de balles. La vitre arrière explosa, l'arrosant de milliers de débris de verre, certains tranchants, se plantant dans ses bras et ses cuisses. Elle émit une courte plainte à cette douleur supplémentaire, serra les dents en se les arrachant. Tout en rechargeant son arme, elle lâcha sans crier gare, de but en blanc :

\- John, je t'aime.

Il le savait déjà. Il le suspectait depuis un certain temps, mais, dès cet instant où elle l'avait quasiment imploré de l'abattre afin qu'il s'en sorte sain et sauf à coup sûr, il en avait détenu la certitude absolue, incontestable. Elle se remit à tirer sur leurs poursuivants. Il dut crier pour couvrir le tumulte.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

\- Parce que je crois qu'on va crever ! Au moins moi !

\- Personne ne va mourir, Evie. Surtout pas toi et moi, rétorqua-t-il avec un calme olympien, en fait très concentré sur sa trajectoire ; à la vitesse à laquelle la voiture fusait, sur cette route, la moindre erreur les enverrait dans le décor, dans le vide, et s'avérerait fatale.

Le choeur du comté beuglait à la radio sa stupide chanson pieuse qu'elle avait si souvent entendue, dans les maisons, à la télévision, à la radio, qu'elle la connaissait par coeur, bien malgré elle. ça acheva de la mettre en rogne.

 _ _"Let the water wash away your sins ! Now that this whole world is ending ! A new world begins !"__

\- Et éteins-moi cette putain de musique de merde ! J'te jure, sinon je t'en colle une !

Il dressa un sourcil, non sans mal, forçant sur les bords d'une de ses plaies.

\- Tu viens juste de dire que tu m'aimais...

Une balle siffla à son oreille, l'assourdissant un instant. Elle riposta et celle qu'elle tira traversa le pare-brise de la voiture la plus proche de la leur, pour aller se loger dans la gorge du tireur, sur le siège passager. La giclée de sang inonda l'habitacle, alors que le corps s'écroulait la tête première sur le tableau de bord.

\- Mais je déteste vraiment cette musique, répondit-elle enfin, avec un léger sourire ; quoi qu'il arrivait, elle n'avait pas peur de mourir.

Par chance, la mélodie peu à peu s'éteignit. Bientôt, seuls les coups de feu et les battements des oiseaux effrayés par le brouhaha, prenant leur envol, retentirent. Le calme fut de courte durée.

 _« Oh John… Oh John ! Bold and brave ! He's finding us a family He's teaching us the faith! »_

\- Oh non ! Non pas celle-là ! Surtout pas celle-là !

John lui lança un regard menaçant dans le rétroviseur intérieur, sachant très bien qu'en cette seconde précise elle le fixait aussi, avec tout autant de férocité.

\- Evie, c'est ma voiture. C'est moi qui conduis. C'est moi qui décide de la musique.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ils fonçaient droit dans une impasse. Comme l'indiquait un vieux panneau, pas forcément évident à remarquer vu la végétation très dense qui avait poussé autour, d'ici deux kilomètres, la route prendrait fin et ils atteindraient le bord de la crête. Ils pouvaient encore obliquer sur la gauche et rallonger cette course-poursuite, mais John fonça droit devant.

\- John !

\- Je sais ! Juste fais-moi confiance, ok ? répliqua-t-il, d'une voix cinglante, extrêmement concentré tout de suite ; il ne rigolait pas.

A ce moment, une des voitures se détacha du peloton et remonta sur leur droite. Au vu de l'étroitesse de la voie, les portières frottaient en permanence, dans une pluie d'étincelles. Le tireur dans la jeep les arrosa.

\- Evie ! Mets-toi derrière mon siège !

Elle obéit sans discuter et, aussitôt, il dériva sur la droite, poussant de plus en plus la voiture vers le ravin. Mais l'autre conducteur fit de même et la jeep, plus massive, les coinça contre le versant rocheux, sur leur gauche.

\- Putain ! vociféra John, faisant ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'ils ne finissent pas écrabouillés entre la roche et l'autre véhicule. Passe devant et mets ta ceinture !

Elle s'arrêta de les canarder et le rejoignit en quatrième vitesse à l'avant, bouclant immédiatement sa ceinture de sécurité comme il lui avait demandé. Alors, sans attendre, il freina à fond et se rabattit sur-le-champ derrière l'autre voiture. Ils étaient en vue du précipice annoncé par le panneau et il n'eut qu'à lui donner une petite poussée pour que, lancée à pleine vitesse, elle parte dans le vide. La jeep décrivit un plongeon avant de tomber en chute libre pour se fracasser des centaines de mètres plus bas.

John, qui avait déjà beaucoup ralenti son allure, entama une marche arrière, à fond la caisse, en slalomant entre les voitures de Jacob et de ses soldats, que Eve mitrailla au passage afin de les inciter à dégager le passage. De toute façon, emportées par leur élan, les autos, dont les conducteurs n'avaient probablement pas repéré le panneau, partirent toutes à la queue-leu-leu faire le grand saut. Toutes sauf une. Jacob réussit, en braquant à fond et enfonçant sa pédale de frein, à éviter la dégringolade. Son véhicule s'immobilisa à l'extrême lisière du gouffre.

Chacun derrière son volant, les deux frères échangèrent un regard meurtrier, comme s'ils se jaugeaient, se provoquaient en silence. Un jeu dangereux, surtout quand on savait à quel point John était vaniteux, imbu de sa personne. Un pathétique amour-propre pansement naturellement, encore plus dévastateur. Tout à coup, le cadet vit son aîné bouger son bras, comme pour attraper quelque chose. Ou pour dégainer une arme.

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et il appuya sur l'accélérateur. Sa voiture fonça droit sur la sienne, l'emboutissant sur le côté, enfonçant la portière de Jacob, et sûrement lui avec. Mais aussi la poussant définitivement dans le vide. Jacob n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir le feu, juste de brandir le flingue sur lequel il avait placé sa main.

John recula un peu, puis immobilisa enfin le véhicule. Instantanément, l'officier se rua dehors et courut jusqu'au bord de la falaise, regardant tout en bas. Comme si Jacob avait pu s'en tirer vivant, qu'il risquait de revenir pour l'enfermer de nouveau dans sa cage, elle voulait s'assurer qu'il s'était bien explosé en contrebas. Son cœur battait à tout rompre ; si elle se réjouissait de sa mort, surtout après ce qu'il avait fait, il existait une partie d'elle qu'elle attristait.

Hors d'haleine, elle resta là, les yeux grand ouverts fixés aux véhicules démantelés, brûlant. Des morceaux de corps, de métal, pêle-mêle, impossibles à identifier, avaient volé dans un rayon d'une centaine de mètres. John la rejoignit, marchant calmement, réalisant peu à peu qu'il venait de tuer son propre frère. Il s'avança, jusqu'à être à sa hauteur, et, arrivé là, se détourna juste pour la regarder. Toute ensanglantée, barbouillée de boue, peut-être même de déjections, de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu lui balancer au visage alors qu'elle était séquestrée. Et lui n'était pas beau à voir non plus tout de suite, barbouillé de rouge, de poussière.

Au bout d'un moment, il tendit doucement la main vers elle, effleurant à peine son bras couvert de plaies, et elle sursauta violemment. Se reprenant, elle détacha enfin son regard des carcasses de voitures et le reporta sur lui. Le silence régna entre eux durant près d'une minute, mais ce silence n'était pas pesant, ni même triste. Même plus furieux. John esquissa un sourire, un brin las, marqué par l'éreintement, la terre et la cendre sur son visage accentuant ses rides.

\- Je... hésita-t-il, finalement ravalant sa fierté, comme il s'était juré de le faire. Je t'ai laissé des messages.

Sa bouche se tordit, comme si elle essayait de réprimer un sourire irrépressible contre lequel il ne servait plus à rien de lutter. Sa lèvre inférieure frissonna, trembla. De petites rides se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Une première larme lui échappa, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle déployait pour les contenir, pour tout enfermer à l'intérieur, comme d'habitude.

Elle resta là, à combattre, dans sa tête, voulant sans pouvoir, désirant céder mais résistant. Finalement, le combat invisible prit fin et elle précipita sa bouche sur la sienne. Il la pressa contre lui, aussi fort que possible, comme s'il voulait lui briser tous les os, une main placée derrière sa tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou. Elle murmura vite, se ressaisissant, ses main couvertes de lacérations s'agrippant à ses bras, les pressant nerveusement :

\- Il faut... Il faut que tu retournes au camp de Jacob, que tu leur dises que je l'ai tué et que je me suis enfuie... Ils ne sauront jamais que tu as joué un rôle dans sa mort...

Il fronça les sourcils de plus en plus en l'écoutant, pour finir par l'interrompre abruptement. Il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage blême, fatigué.

\- Peut-être que tu ne crois pas en Eden's Gate... Peut-être que tu ne crois... en rien, ni au Paradis, ni à l'Enfer, ni même en Dieu... Mais tu sais que tu peux croire en moi... Rentre avec moi. Il va y avoir de l'agitation, mais j'étais bien plus populaire parmi les disciples que Jacob. Je trouverai une solution. J'improviserai.

Il était si doué pour ça, pour endormir les esprits, pour se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas.

\- Je peux te garder en sécurité.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de nouveau et elle renifla, baissant le regard un instant avant de le contempler de nouveau, avec une inhabituelle douceur. Elle posa son front contre le sien.

\- John... Il faut que tu partes de ton côté et moi, du mien. Il faut qu'on se sépare pour quelque temps... Quand les choses se calmeront... on se reverra... Je te ferai signe...

Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre, souffla, agacé, en serrant les mâchoires.

\- On a fait que se défendre. Allez... monte.

Pour une fois, elle ne se sentait pas de lui tenir tête et plia.

* * *

 _Un énooorme chapitre comme prévu XS En 1 contre 1, Jacob les aurait battus en mode no match XD Maintenant, on va rentrer au coeur de l'histoire X)  
_

 _Merci aux lecteurs !_

 _ _Beast Out__

* * *

 ** _Yas16 :_** _Super que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! ^^ J'avais peur de louper mon portrait de Jacob XS_ _Je pense qu'Eve a actuellement, peut-être pas de l'affection, mais de la compassion et du respect, de l'admiration, pour Jacob, comme elle en aurait pour un professeur ; c'est une figure d'autorité, un "modèle", d'autant plus que Jacob a 20 ans de plus qu'elle (merci encore le wiki XD). (Au passage, ne t'en fais pas pour Jacob ;D)  
_

 _Elle ressent également de la haine, ça va de soi, parce qu'il lui en fait baver à mort. De son côté à elle, c'est totalement platonique. Après, de son côté à lui, je ne sais pas encore, je verrai. J'avoue que, si Jacob était sensé jouer un rôle dans l'histoire, il n'était pas supposé rester très longtemps... mais une nouvelle idée a poppé dans mon cerveau malade la nuit dernière et m'amène à réviser une partie de la suite du scénario XD  
_

 _Joseph la terrifie. C'est actuellement le seul personnage, le seul ennemi qu'elle craigne réellement. Elle ose se confronter à lui, parce que sa colère bloque toute son angoisse, quand elle explose, mais Joseph est vraiment sa bête noire._

 _A ce stade, Eve est amoureuse de John et elle est très fidèle. Comme John, c'est quelqu'un qui n'a sûrement jamais rien ressenti de similaire avant, donc, si quelque chose devait se passer avec Jacob ou Joseph ou n'importe quel autre homme, a priori elle ne serait pas consentante._

 _Je plussoie pour Sharky ! Il a l'air très très drôle ! Du coup, j'ai pas eu le plaisir de le voir souvent dans le jeu, mais, le peu que je l'ai vu, j'arrêtais pas de rigoler !_

 ** _Vendett :_** _Merci ! tu me rassures ^^ et ça marche (mais j'ai moi-même du mal à me décider parfois entre mes idées XD)_ ** _  
_**

 ** _Irina-759 :_** _Oh mon dieu les fics sur The Evil Within ! C'était un plaisir de les écrire. Sebastian x Ruvik demeurera à jamais dans mes pairings favoris. Ravi d'entendre que tu aimes tout autant ma fic sur Far Cry ! ^^ J'ai tout de suite accroché aux persos et j'avais envie de les exploiter. La scène de la course poursuite donnait une assez bonne image de leur couple, de la dynamique de leur relation ^^_ ** _  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8  
**

* * *

\- Est-ce... que ça va ?

Ce furent les premiers mots qu'elle prononça, après des heures de route, alors qu'il se garait dans son ranch, juste devant la grande maison qui avait été retapée après la dernière attaque. John porta par réflexe sa main à son front, mais l'en écarta après l'avoir à peine frôlé du bout des doigts, les légères bosses de sang caillé lui rappelant sa plaie.

\- Je crois.

Il coupa le contact et descendit de la voiture, pour gravir les marches du perron, avec elle sur ses talons, tenant à se débrouiller toute seule. Avant même d'entamer ses soins, il vérifia qu'il n'avait pas de nouveaux messages sur son répondeur. C'était déjà une bonne nouvelle.

Puis il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se débarrassa de sa veste et de sa chemise. Il lui restait encore à peine un centimètre carré de peau non marbrée de bleus. Certains hématomes commençaient déjà à changer de couleur, alors que les plus graves demeuraient d'une belle teinte rouge violacé prononcée.

Eve, quant à elle, était toujours habillée. Elle cassait des glaçons dans la cuisine. Le son du pic à glace résonna dans la maison silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, durant lesquelles John resta immobile, sur le sofa, le corps tellement endolori qu'il ne ressentait basiquement plus rien, ne se souciait plus de rien. Il gardait les yeux fermés, profitant juste du calme après cette journée atroce, si bien que, quand elle arriva dans le salon, elle le crut assoupi. Il entrouvrit les paupières, lorsqu'elle s'installa à côté de lui.

\- Tiens. Pour tes côtes, fit-elle en lui tendant un torchon rempli de glace pilée.

Ça ne servait plus à grand chose, tant de temps après le traumatisme, mais ça le soulagerait un peu. Il le prit, la remerciant du bout des lèvres, complètement exténué, et l'appuya fermement sur son flanc. Il réprima une grimace, la sensation de froid intense le gênant d'abord, couplée à la pression, mais se détendit au fur et à mesure que ce même froid anesthésiait la zone.

\- Il y a des bières dans le tiroir du bas...

\- Non, je ne tiens pas à ce que mes bleus enflent encore plus avec l'alcool, répondit-elle, mais il réussit au moins à la faire légèrement sourire.

Le silence retomba, mais pas comme une chape de plomb les oppressant, plutôt comme si le simple fait d'être installés côte à côte, quand bien même ils ne se touchaient pas, suffisait à les réconforter. Après un certain temps, se détendant peu à peu, alors que la glace fondait et mouillait le canapé, il lâcha :

\- Dure journée.

\- Sacrée journée de merde, tu veux dire, renchérit-elle d'une voix complice, avec un regard pétillant et compatissant à la fois, et elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Ça va piquer un peu.

Elle avait aussi ramené une trousse de premiers secours et commença à recoudre ses plaies ouvertes. Elle n'était pas très bonne en couture, pas une ménagère du tout dans l'âme en fait, mais les points de suture n'étaient pas excessivement compliqués à faire. John ne broncha pas une seule fois, en dépit des dizaines de fois où l'aiguille traversa sa peau, où le fil passa au travers. Quand elle eut terminé la toute dernière suture, elle replaça le matériel sanguinolent sur la table basse, puis posa ses mains ensanglantées derrière sa nuque, ses doigts caressant sa peau et ses cheveux.

\- Et j'ai jamais couché avec Nick Rye, jura-t-elle, à voix basse, le regardant dans les yeux. J'ai couché avec personne en dehors de toi depuis que... ce... truc a commencé entre nous.

C'était si fort, si important dans sa vie à présent que ça l'ennuyait. Ça la gênait, mais elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête pour autant et elle n'aurait changé ce qui s'était passé pour rien au monde. Ils avaient ouvert leurs cages, lui avait même ouvert la sienne dans les deux sens, autant figuré que littéral, en la sauvant de chez Jacob.

Un sourire ironique naquit sur les lèvres de John. Il captura une de ses mains dans les siennes, la pressant et la caressant du pouce en alternance, le regard subitement très éveillé et presque effrayant. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter, contrairement aux autres. Il répéta à mi-voix, son front proche du sien, devant se pencher :

\- Ce « truc » ?

Elle eut un sourire en coin irrépressible ; embarrassée, elle se détourna légèrement. Elle n'était pas seulement troublée, elle le voyait aussi venir. Et aucun d'eux n'était en état. Ce soir, ils étaient vraiment trop gravement blessés.

\- On devrait aller dormir, conseilla-t-elle et elle pressa rapidement, mais avec énormément de tendresse, ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle se dressa du canapé et le contourna, lui la tenant toujours par la main, pour finalement la lâcher, quand elle se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il la rejoindrait plus tard, pas parce qu'il n'avait pas sommeil ; il croulait de fatigue. Mais parce qu'il tenait à clarifier, à sa façon d'avocat mythomane, la situation avec Joseph.

Alors qu'elle se retirait dans la chambre à l'étage, pour se reposer, certaine cependant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à fermer l'œil, lui rejoignit son bureau, au rez-de-chaussée. Quelques secondes, voire une bonne minute, le temps semblant se suspendre tant il se perdait dans son intense réflexion, s'écoulèrent. Il devait contacter Joseph le premier, afin de lui raconter une histoire bien ficelée.

Mais laquelle ? Le mensonge avait sacrément intérêt à tenir la route. Après tout, il n'avait rien de moins à dissimuler que le meurtre de sang-froid de son aîné. Un assassinat pur et simple, pour ainsi dire calculé. La lutte s'était tant éternisée ; ils s'étaient massacrés, comme des chiens cherchant à s'entre-dévorer. Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient peu à peu dans sa tête, malgré son cerveau qui avait été sacrément secoué. Quand, enfin, il se sentit prêt, il composa le numéro du Père.

Ça sonnait et, plus ça sonnait, plus ça le travaillait, parce qu'une pléthore de possibilités, dont aucune ne lui convenait, lui venait à l'esprit pour expliquer cette inhabituelle attente. Joseph avait toujours été là pour son cadet. Bien sûr, il n'avait peut-être pas veillé sur lui parfaitement ; il avait au moins essayé le temps qu'il avait pu. Mais, un jour, ils avaient été... séparés contre leur gré. Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés, John était d'ores et déjà un adulte, un avocat fortuné, très demandé, et Joseph, un parent infanticide mais qui était certain de porter la prophétie, d'entendre Dieu. Joseph avait su lui prouver combien il l'aimait, malgré les années de séparation, tout ce temps à s'être perdus de vue.

John poussa un soupir, debout, s'appuyant sur son bureau. De sa main libre, il lissa ses cheveux, plus par nervosité que par nécessité. La pensée tournait et retournait dans son crâne ; lui était un fratricide. Il n'arrivait pas à éprouver de la tristesse, tout en ne parvenant pas non plus à en tirer de la fierté, loin de là, ou de la joie, même si lui et Eve avaient miraculeusement survécu. En fait... ç'aurait été tellement plus simple que lui ou elle meure, au lieu de Jacob.

\- John...

La voix résonnant subitement, sans prévenir, lui arracha un sursaut, à lui d'ordinaire si confiant, si arrogamment sous contrôle. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, mais il ne put émettre un traître mot.

\- John, le coupa derechef Joseph, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Comment as-tu pu faire ça à ton propre frère ?

La respiration du cadet se bloqua tout net. Le Père poursuivit, en se massant l'arrête du nez d'un air accablé, ayant pour une fois retiré ses lunettes :

\- Il semblerait que... dans mon désir de sauver ton âme, mon frère, j'avais sous-estimé ton péché. Mais, aujourd'hui, j'ai vu Jacob. Et j'ai vu la vérité. J'ai vu... l'étendue de ton péché, insista-t-il avec une intense gravité dans sa voix de prêcheur. Ce ne sont pas les confessions qui t'aideront à racheter ton âme à présent, John.

Son cadet accusait le coup, certaines vieilles peurs qui le rongeaient en silence, dans le secret, ressortant, faisant tranquillement leur chemin vers la surface. Pendant un instant, il eut envie de la tuer. Il aurait pu foncer à l'étage et l'étrangler, encore, juste encore une toute dernière fois. Il rejeta la faute sur elle, mais heureusement, ça ne dura qu'un moment d'égarement. Il en avait perdu le fil, son cerveau s'étant empli d'elle et de soif de vengeance. Pourtant, Joseph s'adressait toujours à lui, de cette voix qui le rassurait, mais aussi aurait pu le convaincre de n'importe quoi.

\- Quand je disais à l'officier que la moindre injustice, la moindre marque de cruauté, dans notre misérable monde sans pitié, nous précipitait tous davantage vers l'abîme, mon message ne valait pas que pour elle. Mais pour nous tous. Toi y compris.

John déglutit péniblement, passa sa main bandée au-dessus de sa cicatrice, le bandage déjà rougissant, alors que le sang pulsait en dessous. Joseph l'aimait ; il n'en doutait point et il n'accepterait jamais que cela fût contredit. Le mieux restait peut-être, au point où il en était, de se montrer franc. S'il savait la vérité, alors peut-être que Joseph serait enclin à l'aider. ça n'excusait rien, ça ne justifiait rien. Mais ça expliquait.

Ses espoirs fondirent comme neige au soleil, quand Joseph décréta, d'une voix légèrement plus incisive, comme s'il avait très peur pour son cadet :

\- C'était ton épreuve, John. Et tu as lamentablement échoué.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de se défendre, à présent que Joseph semblait disposé à lui en accorder le temps, l'opportunité.

\- Tu m'avais dit... d'ouvrir mon cœur... articula-t-il avec d'infinies difficultés, aborder le sujet étant presque douloureux pour lui, et j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour qui j'étais prêt à le faire. J'ai fait ce que tu m'avais demandé.

\- John... Es-tu en train de me dire que tu l'aimes ?

Son cadet éluda la question. Il répliqua avec conviction, jouant les offensés afin d'être plus crédible :

\- Jacob m'a tendu un piège, Joseph. Il m'a dit de venir la chercher, m'a attendu là-bas et, quand nous avons voulu partir, il a essayé de nous tuer tous les deux.

\- Ne me mens pas, John. Ne travestis pas la vérité. Jacob m'a déjà relaté toute l'histoire.

A cet instant, son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines ; John se retrouva comme paralysé. Jusque-là, il s'imaginait que Joseph avait seulement eu vent des nouvelles, qu'il s'était rendu sur les lieux de l'accident ; peut-être avaient-ils oublié un témoin qui l'aurait averti. Mais un vulgaire membre de la secte... Il était aisé de le réduire au silence, puis de démentir les rumeurs naissantes. Alors que... s'ils avaient manqué leur cible... Il ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise.

\- Co... Comment ?

Il en peinait à parler tant il enrageait, tant son anxiété montait en flèche. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire à présent.

\- Il est vivant, John. Ça te surprend, n'est-ce pas ?

Jacob avait dû s'éjecter du véhicule, ouvrir un parachute et se tapir dans un recoin de la falaise. La main libre de John se referma vivement sur un encrier, son poing le comprimant de plus en plus, comme s'il s'agissait d'une nuque à briser.

\- Et maintenant... Que va-t-il se passer ? Grinça-t-il entre ses dents serrées, d'une voix nettement moins amène.

\- John. Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer ? Rétorqua Joseph, le ton lourd de regrets, la voix chargée de déception. Tu as choisi cette pécheresse face à ton frère de sang, ton frère d'armes. Au final, regarde ce que tu as provoqué... Tu as fissuré notre noyau, notre famille. La désunion est pire que tout.

John se tendit davantage, si c'était possible. Un craquement retentit ; son poing dégoulina de sang frais ; l'encrier avait explosé au creux de sa main. Il ne sembla même pas le remarquer, en dépit des éclats de verre plantés dans sa paume qu'il agita dans le vide. Il se mit à marcher de long en large, d'une démarche rapide, agité. Trop préoccupé pour songer à ses blessures qui lui intimaient de s'asseoir.

\- J'ai essayé de lui parler, affirma Joseph. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour apaiser sa soif de revanche, mais Jacob demeure un soldat, John, et, non seulement tu l'as trahi, mais tu as blessé son honneur. Il refuse catégoriquement de négocier, de transiger. Il entre en guerre contre toi.

Ainsi, c'était une bataille d'egos... Assez compréhensible. D'autant plus que, même s'il ne le mentionnait jamais, Jacob estimait que ses deux frères cadets lui étaient redevables, pour ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour eux de par le passé.

\- Tu as séparé notre troupeau.

Les fidèles se présentaient chez Joseph, afin de quérir son avis, ne sachant de quel côté se ranger, du côté du soldat ou de l'inquisiteur. John ferma les yeux une seconde. A ce stade, que pouvait-il advenir de pire ? Pas grand chose. Il ouvrit un petit cabinet et en sortit une bouteille de whisky, l'ouvrit, en avala une grande rasade, buvant directement au goulot.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu leur réponds ? S'enquit-il après un moment, l'alcool lui brûlant à peine la gorge.

\- Que je ne prendrai pas de parti. Peu importe les erreurs que tu aies pu commettre, je ne puis choisir entre les deux seuls membres de ma famille qui me restent.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit annonçait les au revoir. Joseph songeait à raccrocher, mais ne put s'y résoudre sans lui avoir dispensé un dernier conseil.

\- John, je ne souhaite ni ta mort, ni celle de Jacob...

Mais, étant donné la gravité de la situation, de ce qui s'était passé à l'hôtel Grand View, il sentait bien qu'il faudrait que le combat se solde par un décès, par la victoire de l'un sur l'autre. S'il aurait pu convaincre John de renoncer, il n'en allait pas de même de Jacob, qui, il le savait bien au fond, ne croyait pas vraiment, ni en lui, ni en Dieu. Il avait perdu la foi de manière générale, depuis son retour de la guerre. Joseph soupira, défait :

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, garde en tête les enseignements de Dieu. Méfie-toi de ton péché. Regarde où il t'a déjà mené...

Il marqua une courte pause, avant de finalement ajouter :

\- J'espère te revoir sur cette terre, avant de te retrouver là-haut... Que Dieu ait pitié de vos âmes. A toi et à elle. Je sais qu'elle est avec toi, peut-être même est-elle juste à côté de toi...

John prit une grande inspiration ; ça faisait beaucoup à encaisser et, surprenamment, c'était plus violent que les coups de poing de Jacob, plus douloureux que les battues quand il était petit.

\- Elle... dort en haut, parvint-il à articuler à peu près correctement, après plusieurs secondes.

Joseph baissa les yeux, plaçant volontairement ou non John sous tension en restant mutique un moment. John perçut un léger soupir, juste avant que le Père ne reprenne la parole :

\- Je t'aime, mon frère. Nous nous reverrons bientôt.

John ne répondit point, mais, de toute manière, il n'eut aurait pas eu le temps ; Joseph mit un terme à l'appel et John se retrouva, le combiné en main, en arrêt, le son répétitif, obsédant, sonnant comme un glas strident, se répercutant contre son tympan.

La guerre ; il ne l'avait pas vraiment voulue, mais maintenant il était trop tard de toute façon pour avoir des remords. Impossible de revenir en arrière. En faisant un choix, il avait contraint pour ainsi dire tout le comté, tous ces gens qu'il escomptait sauver à en faire un aussi. A se questionner sur qui suivre, qui privilégier, à qui allait leur allégeance... Ses suivants et ceux de Jacob s'affronteraient. Il y aurait des morts, à cause de la vanité de deux hommes seulement. Il n'avait pas songé à tout ça, n'avait pas envisagé les conséquences.

* * *

En haut, loin de soupçonner dans quel pétrin ils étaient, quelle tempête se préparait à les emporter, l'officier tournait dans le lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Peu importait combien le matelas était moelleux, combien les draps étaient chauds, le froid des nuits dans les montagnes la mordait toujours, les rochers lui perçaient encore les flancs. C'était dans sa tête ; le pire, c'était qu'elle le savait pertinemment.

Mais on ne bloquait pas les sensations ; son cerveau persistait à les perpétuer. Le son des loups, de leur hurlement à la lune au moindre grognement qu'ils émettaient. Le port bas de leur tête aux oreilles baissées. Son premier combat, dans la boue, contre leurs griffes et leurs crocs, pour ne pas mourir de faim. Pour le bras découpé jeté dans la grande cage, dans lequel elle avait mordu à pleines dents. La satisfaction simple de se sustenter, celle plus complexe de gagner. Et surtout... le goût, la saveur amère, métallique, du sang.

Brutalement, dans le noir, elle ouvrit tout grand les yeux. Son ventre gargouillait. Elle déglutit difficilement ; elle avait faim. Pas d'un burger, pas d'un met bien préparé. Elle avait faim de viande, crue ; elle voulait sentir les articulations, déchirer les tendons entre ses dents.

Elle se rua hors des draps humides, passa rapidement une chemise de John qui traînait, attrapa son paquet de cigarettes sur la commode, en alluma une. Pour essayer de chasser la pensée parasite, d'évincer l'obsession en en satisfaisant une autre, une autre mauvaise habitude. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, passant la tête dehors, les yeux scrutant l'horizon bleu noir. Il n'y avait pas d'étoiles cette nuit-là.

Pensive, ses pensées se dispersant tout doucement aux quatre vents, son esprit s'évada. Des pensées sottes se formèrent. Elle les suivit quand même, pour voir où elles la mèneraient. Et s'il en avait été autrement ? Elle s'imagina un monde, une autre réalité, dans laquelle leurs chemins se seraient quand même croisés, mais en de bien meilleures circonstances, ou simplement un peu plus tôt. Avant Eden's Gate. Au sein d'un tribunal, lui, l'avocat défendant le salaud qu'elle voulait faire enfermer coûte que coûte, elle, la flic qui débutait, toujours trop passionnée. Il y aurait eu un clash. Ils ne se seraient peut-être pas battus, encore moins tirés dessus, mais ils se seraient affrontés verbalement sans le moindre doute.

Un sourire discret, pudique, bien qu'elle fût seule, apparut sur sa bouche, alors que sa cigarette restait suspendue dans sa main, en l'air, immobile, que son regard errait toujours, comme si elle souriait à quelqu'un, alors qu'elle ne voyait rien, ni personne, dans sa solitude.

Elle vit tout ce qu'ils auraient pu faire, tous ces bons moments qu'ils auraient pu vivre. La première grosse affaire de John, remportée haut-la-main, parce qu'il était si rusé, si ingénieux. Le dîner pour fêter ça, avec Joseph, à l'égard de qui elle aurait fini par surmonter son antipathie, et sa petite qui aurait dû toujours exister, gazouillant dans sa chaise. La demande en mariage, qu'elle avait tant espérée, mais qui la prenait totalement au dépourvu. La cérémonie qui aurait attendu que Jacob rentre de la guerre, en portant fièrement ses médailles. Riant, lui qui ne souriait plus vraiment jamais. Pas désabusé, mais victorieux. Tous là pour l'accueillir à bras ouverts, comme le héros qu'il était.

Son sourire grandissait sur sa bouche, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, pouvant parfaitement se figurer tous ces moments de joie. Elle en avait oublié de fumer, se laissant porter par sa rêverie. Une chapelle de campagne, cernée de fleurs blanches. Jacob la conduisant à l'autel. Enfin, le moment tant attendu, le moment du mariage, soldé par un vrai et si pur « Oui ». Pas un « Oui » arraché par les coups et la souffrance. Elle, dans une immense robe immaculée, pleurant, s'autorisant à le faire, malgré les dizaines de personnes les entourant, sans honte, sans être obsédée par la peur de paraître faible et vulnérable. John, rayonnant de bonheur, avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de sarcastique, d'amer. De cruel. Les sifflements, les ovations joyeuses, les applaudissements qui emplissaient l'église. De plus en plus forts. De plus en plus brutaux et espacés.

Et, tout à coup, le bruit cacophonique des coups de poing envahit sa tête. Le sang chassa les sourires. La réalité la frappa en pleine face. Elle explosa en sanglots, parce que rien de tout ça n'existerait jamais. Parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais la famille idéale. Elle n'aurait jamais de quoi effacer le souvenir de ces parents de merde que la vie lui avait donné ; rien de cela n'effleura sa conscience ; ça resta bien profondément enfoui dans son subconscient. Elle resta juste là, à pleurer, sa clope, éteinte depuis longtemps maintenant, chutant par la fenêtre.

* * *

John ne monta pas la rejoindre dans la chambre fort heureusement, ce qui lui épargna la honte d'être découverte dans ce moment d'extrême fragilité. Elle l'aimait, certes, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle lui vouait une confiance absolue. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un défaut de confiance tel qu'il pût exister entre personnes devant s'entraider ; il s'agissait d'un problème de méfiance envers n'importe quel être humain, parce que l'humain l'avait maltraitée, parce qu'elle se sentait obligée de paraître forte en permanence à cause de ça, pour ne plus jamais être une victime.

Ses pleurs décrurent peu à peu, mais, quand elle sécha ses yeux, le réveil indiquait déjà cinq heures du matin. A pas feutrés, serrant la chemise autour d'elle, elle finit par quitter la chambre et gagner le rez-de-chaussée. De la lumière filtrait, sous la porte du bureau. Elle s'approcha, le cerveau en vrac, ses entrailles nouées. Son regard tomba sur sa main et, surtout, sur la flaque de sang en dessous. Ses narines frémirent, se retroussèrent sensiblement à l'odeur du sang. Elle claqua des dents, ses mâchoires s'ouvrant et se fermant sur l'air tant sa faim la tenaillait. Peut-être avait-elle franchi le point de non-retour avec son dernier séjour chez Jacob...

Elle déglutit douloureusement, la gorge serrée. La faim, toujours cette maudite faim. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle commence à y penser ? ça allait si bien... Elle se rapprocha sans faire de bruit, s'accroupit à ses pieds, vérifiant qu'il dormait toujours. Elle se mordit la lèvre, tentant de résister pour finalement tremper ses doigts dans le sang par terre, les sucer un par un. Elle ferma les yeux, le goût la réconfortant, la comblant. C'était devenu naturel, nécessaire. Relevant les yeux, elle se surprit à observer sa main comme quelqu'un dévorerait du regard le met le plus goûteux qui puisse exister.

Elle lutta. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Surtout pas à lui. Surtout pas à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Son ventre se contracta de nouveau, plus violemment encore que les fois précédentes. Elle trembla et, lentement, tendit ses mains sous la sienne qui gouttait pour recueillir le sang. Elle lapa encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par aller s'approvisionner à la source.

La sensation était curieuse. John, qui s'était endormi dans son fauteuil, se réveilla, sentant comme si un chien lui léchait frénétiquement la main. Puis son regard tomba par terre et il réalisa que c'était Eve qui lapait son sang, comme un animal, se retenant visiblement de plonger ses crocs dans sa main. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle baissa instantanément les yeux de honte.

John n'était pas choqué. N'importe qui d'autre, trouvant sa copine en train de lécher goulûment son sang, l'aurait été, mais pas lui. Parce qu'il savait ce qui l'avait conduite à briser le tabou. Ça faisait partie du délire de Jacob. Normalement, elle recevait sa ration à cette heure et elle avait si peu à manger, comparé à ses besoins, si bien que, là-bas, elle vivait littéralement dans l'attente de ce moment.

Cette nuit, le besoin bien ancré s'était manifesté. Voilà tout. Peut-être que ça se reproduirait ; peut-être pas. Peu importait. John minimisa la gravité de la situation ; il en fit même fi, persuadé que, loin de Jacob et privée de chair humaine, elle en perdrait progressivement le goût. Ce travers qu'il lui avait inculqué disparaîtrait.

\- Tu es sous le choc.

Il caressa sa joue, alors qu'elle se passait la langue sur les lèvres, pas même pour le provoquer, plus comme un loup se léchant les babines après un festin. Elle pressa sa main sur la sienne, très fort, comme si elle implorait son pardon. Puis elle se redressa et prit une gorgée de whisky, pour laver le goût de son sang, la culpabilité la submergeant tout à coup.

\- Et tu as un rapport bizarre à la nourriture.

\- J'ai un rapport bizarre à la vie en général, John, rectifia-t-elle, en s'essuyant d'un revers de manche. Alors... Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? S'enquit-elle, aussi pour changer de sujet. Tu as bien appelé Joseph, non ?

Pour toute réponse, après avoir noué un mouchoir autour de sa main blessée, histoire de ne plus répandre du sang partout, il traversa la pièce jusqu'à elle, plaça son pouce sous son œil droit, essuyant le tracé d'une larme qui avait séché. Elle ferma les yeux et s'écarta, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire que :

\- ça... fait juste beaucoup trop, beaucoup trop vite.

Levant un sourcil et retrouvant une moue plus facétieuse, qui le rassura, elle ajouta :

\- Toi aussi, t'es secoué. T'as même pas maté mon cul quand je t'ai tourné le dos.

Il eut un fin sourire obscène.

\- Si. Je l'ai fait. Je suis juste plus discret que tu ne le crois.

Il revint à l'attaque, réduisant la distance entre eux, et elle ne céda pas un centimètre de terrain. Il attrapa les rebords de la chemise qu'il reconnut sans peine comme étant une des siennes. Il commença à les écarter lentement, pour dévoiler sa poitrine, comme dans la salle de torture. Sauf que, cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas à forcer pour ouvrir son haut ; elle portait sa chemise entièrement déboutonnée.

\- Putain d'obsédé, le gourmanda-t-elle, mais elle lui permit d'embrasser sa poitrine, pendant qu'elle glissait ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux.

Ses mains se crispèrent, le pressant davantage contre elle, l'emprisonnant dans cette étreinte avec une sorte d'amour fusionnel, viscéral, qui combla un autre trou percé dans son âme, dans son cœur. Au bout d'un moment, elle laissa retomber ses mains. Et, instantanément, il ressentit un manque. Il marqua un petit temps avant de se redresser.

\- Allez. Dis-moi.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les caressa une seconde, avant de retourner vers le bureau, au centre de la pièce.

\- Il a survécu.

Elle en resta absolument pantoise ; sur le coup, elle crut à une mauvaise blague, mais son expression la détrompa sur-le-champ. John ne semblait pas du tout amusé. Bien au contraire. Les bras croisés, elle commença à arpenter la pièce, tendue.

\- Putain de merde...

\- Et il a tout raconté à Joseph.

Elle se passa les mains sur le visage, complètement sous le choc. Il lui expliqua que ça aurait pu être pire, que Joseph aurait pu convier les fidèles à rejoindre les rangs de Jacob et à déserter les siens, mais qu'il ne s'abaisserait pas à ça et refusait de prendre parti dans cette véritable guerre civile qui se profilait. Quand il se tut, elle cessa enfin de tourner comme un lion en cage, s'appuya contre une bibliothèque et, dans un soupir résigné, déclara :

\- Sans moi, la Résistance aurait jamais repris la Henbane River. Ils m'en doivent une et une belle !... Je leur demanderai de se joindre au combat et de se battre pour toi. Avec un peu de chance... sachant tout ce qu'ils me doivent... continua-t-elle, non sans vanité, mais lucide, tout en rattrapant la bouteille de whisky. Ils accepteront. Pas de gaieté de cœur, c'est sûr... mais une dette est une dette. J'ai risqué mon cul pour eux après tout.

Ça valait le coup d'essayer ; ça reviendrait juste à leur imposer de choisir entre deux monstres, deux ennemis mortels, lequel ils estimaient, à juste titre ou non en l'occurrence, le pire. Il ne s'agirait pas pour eux de déterminer lequel était le mieux, mais plutôt lequel était le moins mauvais et dangereux. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était que, même si Jacob ne faisait rien pour se rendre sympathique, contrairement à John, très charmeur de nature, il était comme de notoriété publique que John était de loin le pire des trois frères Seed, le plus sadique et déséquilibré.

John, assis dans son fauteuil en cuir, réfléchissait tout en l'écoutant, les bras reposant sur les accoudoirs, ses doigts joints. Dans cette posture, il ressemblait au méchant d'un film de James Bond ; Eve rit sous cape affectueusement.

\- Tu sais ce qui aiderait ? lâcha-t-il enfin,

Elle donna un léger coup de tête dans sa direction, l'incitant à poursuivre à sa manière un peu rude.

\- Je suis sûr que tu passes très bien à l'écran.

Elle n'adhéra pas vraiment à la proposition qu'il lui soumit. Elle aurait préféré faire les choses en douce, plutôt que de s'afficher publiquement, mais, au fond, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Mettre les choses, au clair, au vu et au su de tous, demeurait la meilleure solution. Tout ce qui prenait des airs d'officiel tranquillisait plus aisément les consciences, endormait la méfiance. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence.

\- Ok, lui concéda-t-elle, un peu à contrecœur. On va suivre ton plan.

Elle se tint le ventre ; elle crevait toujours littéralement de faim. Ce n'était pas un peu de sang qui allait la sustenter. Elle pouvait sentir la moindre torsion de ses boyaux, son estomac qui se contractait.

\- Je dois avoir des steaks au frigo.

Il ne cracherait pas dessus non plus. Il lui semblait ne pas avoir mangé depuis une éternité ; son ventre aussi criait famine. Ils sortirent du bureau pour atteindre la grande cuisine ouverte. Dès qu'il sortit la viande rouge, elle se tendit, salivant d'avance.

\- Donne comme ça, fit-elle vivement, presque agressivement, comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un n'apparaisse de nulle-part pour lui voler sous le nez le steak ; c'était irrationnel bien entendu.

\- Non. Tu n'es pas un chien. Quand on est... civilisés, on cuit sa viande.

Elle ne se rebiffa pas ; il lui interdisait ça seulement pour ne pas aggraver le conditionnement de Jacob. En fait, elle partit d'un rire mutin, un brin étranglé, et s'assit sur un tabouret au comptoir. Appuyant son menton sur sa paume, elle le regarda pendant qu'il mettait les deux gros morceaux de viande dans une poêle, qu'il posa ensuite sur la plaque de cuisson. Il attendit un peu, les retourna une première fois, avant de lui rendre un regard en coin. Elle lui lança un fin sourire narquois.

\- Alors ça y est ? Pouffa-t-elle, sur un ton taquin. On est déjà tombés à la partie chiante de la relation, où t'insistes pour que je me nourrisse bien et où on prend des petits repas de vieux ?

Il lui lança un regard vaguement interrogateur par-dessus son épaule, tout en se tournant pour retirer la viande. Il plaça chaque morceau dans une assiette et en fit glisser une vers Eve, dont les yeux ne lâchaient quasiment pas la chair. Le claquement brutal des couverts, quand il les abattit près de sa main, lui fit relever le regard. Elle ricana, en prenant la fourchette et le couteau. Il tira un tabouret pour s'asseoir face à elle, de l'autre côté du comptoir.

\- Désolé, je n'ai jamais eu de « relation » qui s'étale sur plus d'une nuit, grosso modo 6 heures, alors... je ne saurais pas te dire.

Il jetait discrètement un coup d'œil sur elle, pendant qu'il coupait son steak. Elle avalait des morceaux bien trop gros, sans même mâcher. Jacob l'avait vraiment affamée. Ce fut à ce moment bizarre, alors qu'ils dînaient là, autour du comptoir, encore tachés, bardés de bandages et de sutures, qu'il réalisa qu'il savait tout d'elle tout en ne sachant rien. Il connaissait ses zones d'ombre, ses pires peurs, mais il ignorait tout ce qu'il aurait dû savoir, normalement, en premier lieu. Quel âge elle avait, d'où elle venait... Il était même incapable de citer son nom de famille. Elle leva les yeux, rencontra les siens et sourit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne le prends pas mal, mais... comment une fille comme toi a-t-elle pu atterrir dans la police ? Mis à part pour combler ce... besoin d'exercer le pouvoir, de garder le contrôle...

Elle rit tout bas, son regard dérivant sur le côté. Au lieu de répondre, elle répondit par une autre question, sur un ton plus espiègle que désobligeant ou hostile.

\- Comment un homme comme toi a pu être avocat ?

John baissa la tête, la secouant sensiblement, un rire à peine inaudible passant ses lèvres.

\- Je suis galant. Toi d'abord.

Elle se tordit les doigts, avant que ses mains ne filent se cacher entre ses cuisses nues. Les coudes appuyés sur le comptoir, il ne la quittait pas des yeux ; il détaillait son expression, son attitude. Visiblement, dans ce contexte pourtant bien plus normal que la salle de torture ou la chambre du bunker, elle éprouvait encore plus de mal à parler d'elle-même.

\- Pour être franche, je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être pour avoir la chance de piétiner les couilles des mecs que j'arrêterais pour avoir touché à des mômes.

Elle remonta ses mains rapidement, croisa les bras devant elle, comme si elle dressait une barrière protectrice entre eux. Ce fut ce que décrypta John. Elle affronta son regard inquisiteur, mais pas aussi effrontément que d'habitude.

\- Je venais de finir ma formation. C'était... ma première vraie affaire. Peut-être que... ce n'était pas ma vocation. On ne saura jamais.

Ça ne le surprenait pas. Elle avait l'air jeune, bien plus que lui en tout cas. La vingtaine. Vingt-cinq ans au grand maximum. Elle se passa la langue sur la lèvre inférieure, les yeux baissés à présent, résolument. A son inverse, ce silence tout de suite ne l'embarrassa pas. Bien au contraire. Il en profita pour saisir le moindre détail de son visage, de sa posture. Elle se racla la gorge, puis se leva pour aller ouvrir le frigo.

\- Je pense que je vais prendre une bière en fin de compte...

Elle revint avec la bouteille décapsulée en mains. C'était un dérivatif, une autre défense, pour s'occuper les mains, l'esprit, pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'elle fuyait son regard. Ses grands yeux reluisirent dans la pénombre, lui rappelant que c'était son tour maintenant.

Lui avait davantage l'habitude qu'elle d'aborder des sujets aussi personnels, mais, souvent, il travestissait la vérité, l'embellissait pour donner le change sans rien révéler de vrai. Il avait toujours su extorquer les secrets les plus inavouables aux gens les plus méfiants, ce qui expliquait ses succès en tant qu'avocat. Donner l'impression de se livrer facilitait la tâche, mettait la victime en confiance. En réalité, John ne donnait rien ; tout n'était que mensonge. Il aurait pu mentir à l'officier aussi, comme à tous les autres avant, mais ç'aurait été probablement l'erreur la plus stupide qu'il puisse commettre.

\- Ma famille... n'était pas riche. Notre père...

Il inhala profondément, ses phalanges tatouées blanchissant, alors qu'il serrait les poings par réflexe, l'image de ce père violent revenant hanter son esprit.

\- Il n'était qu'un bon à rien, un alcoolique fini. Quand il ne tapait pas sur notre mère, il sifflait une bouteille. Il était aussi... extrêmement... religieux. Je suppose que, quand j'ai pris de l'âge, il a compris qu'il pouvait aussi se défouler sur moi sans que j'y passe... Elle n'a jamais essayé de l'en empêcher. Elle participait même, parce qu'elle... était absolument terrorisée par lui. Je pense aussi... que ça lui faisait du bien de devenir un bourreau aussi de temps en temps.

Il expira brièvement, concentré, apparemment si froid, si détaché, mais en réalité bouillonnant à l'intérieur. Il parvenait cependant à conserver ce faux sourire, si douloureux à regarder pour Eve, qui n'y voyait qu'un masque. Un masque qui ne l'avait jamais trompée. Il souffrait. Enormément. Elle s'en rendait compte.

\- Il avait déjà dégagé Jacob et Joseph de l'école, sous prétexte de les scolariser à la maison... Une connerie, tu t'en doutes. Il les faisait bosser à sa place dans son atelier... Quand la maîtresse a remarqué que, sous mes vêtements, j'avais toutes ces... marques, finit-il non sans peine, déglutissant avec difficulté. Elle... a dénoncé nos parents aux services sociaux et, à partir de ce jour, on ne les a plus jamais revus. Je sais juste que ce connard est mort dans la prison où il avait été envoyé, juste avant sa libération...

Un délicieux sourire diabolique au goût de revanche apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- La vie offre parfois de bonnes surprises.

Elle combattait l'envie de faire un geste, un pas vers lui, de le prendre dans ses bras, comme s'il avait encore été cet enfant qui en avait pris plein la gueule. Au lieu de ça, elle resta scotchée à son tabouret.

\- Nous avons passé quelques années dans un orphelinat... C'est comme les refuges pour chiens finalement. Des couples heureux déboulent dans leur belle voiture, t'inspectent en te faisant des grands sourires, comme s'ils étaient venus pour te sauver, puis ils repartent avec le gamin qu'ils trouvent le plus mignon, celui qui rendra le mieux sur la photo de famille à Noël. Un jour, on a enfin été "sélectionnés". Et ces gens nous adoptaient tous les trois. On était... si excités, si contents et soulagés aussi de ne pas être séparés.

Mais le rêve avait rapidement tourné au cauchemar. Le couple d'agriculteurs les avait ramenés à leur ferme, près de Rome, toujours en Géorgie. Là, il les avait parqués dans une grange comme de vulgaires animaux, avant de les forcer à travailler pour eux, les nourrissant à peine, ne leur laissant sur le dos que des haillons, pour ne pas "gaspiller leur argent" en nouvelles chaussures et vêtements neufs. Ils s'en servaient comme de vulgaires bêtes de somme, les exploitant, les battant au moindre signe de rébellion ou quand ils ralentissaient la cadence.

\- Une nuit, Jacob a décidé... que c'était assez. Il a pété les plombs. Il a foutu le feu à la ferme... On les a entendus crier... appeler à l'aide, relata-t-il, des étoiles pleins les yeux, si subitement heureux, et Eve ne put réfréner un sourire, parce qu'elle estimait que ces salauds n'avaient eu que ce qu'ils méritaient.

Le visage de John s'assombrit néanmoins quasi-instantanément et il perdit son sourire.

\- Il y a eu une enquête et, évidemment, ils ont vite compris ce qui s'était passé. Leurs foutus psychiatres nous ont enfermés, un par un, dans une salle blanche, pour nous parler...

A l'issue de ces entretiens, ils en avaient conclu que les frères présentaient des risques pour autrui, que le seul moyen de les rendre inoffensifs, spécialement John qui était encore très jeune, était de briser le trio, de les séparer.

\- Jacob a atterri dans un centre de détention pour mineurs. Joseph était déjà un adolescent et... les familles d'accueil n'aiment pas trop les adolescents. Il n'a pas arrêté d'être trimballé de foyer en foyer...

Quant à John, qui avait l'avantage d'être toujours jeune, il avait été adopté par les Duncan, une famille très riche d'Atlanta, mais aussi extrêmement croyante, quitte à basculer dans le fanatisme. Son regard bleuté s'éclaircit un instant. Un éclat voué à mourir l'alluma.

\- Le premier jour... fut comme le premier jour de ma vraie vie d'enfant. J'avais une chambre. J'avais des jouets. Je pouvais boire quand je voulais. J'avais même droit à un goûter.

Mais les Duncan s'étaient renseignés sur son passé et voyaient en lui un réceptacle, un esprit qui avait déjà été corrompu par le Mal. A partir du deuxième jour, ils n'eurent de cesse de lui faire avouer ses fautes, soi-disant pour purger son âme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Les pasteurs défilaient à la maison, le harcelant de questions. L'enfant en arriva même au point de s'inventer des erreurs, des péchés, à confesser, pour en finir avec ces interrogatoires oppressants. Il commença à débarrasser, tout en poursuivant :

\- J'ai grandi avec deux choses en tête : l'argent et le pouvoir.

Le "Oui". On lui dirait "Oui". On ploierait devant lui. On le respecterait. Eve songeait également à l'omniprésence de la religion dans sa vie, toujours associée à la contrainte, à la souffrance, que ce soit physiquement avec son père biologique, ou émotionnellement, psychologiquement, avec les Duncan. Le son de la vaisselle déposée dans l'évier la fit se tendre, tant elle était à fleur de peau. John se rinça les mains, de la même manière que lorsqu'elles étaient enduites de sang frais, après une confession corsée, puis se dirigea nonchalamment vers le frigo, prenant lui aussi une bière.

\- Je me suis dirigé vers le droit. On m'y a "vivement" encouragé aussi. J'ai... réussi brillamment mes examens dans une université de droit de la Côte Est, continua-t-il, en retournant plutôt vers le salon, l'invitant à le suivre d'un coup d'œil accompagné d'un petit sourire en coin.

S'asseyant sur le canapé, il la lorgna sans vergogne, alors qu'elle s'installait près de lui.

\- Avec mes résultats et l'héritage de mes parents adoptifs, j'ai pu intégrer un cabinet d'avocats qui avait pignon sur rue. J'ai vite fait mes preuves.

En usant de méthodes pas forcément éthiques, parfois même franchement illégales, mais l'important était de remporter les procès. Il s'était forgé une réputation, un réseau, avait fait grandement fructifier la fortune familiale. Il était le parti dont toutes les femmes rêvaient. Beau, intelligent, riche, connu. Mais sadique. Il n'entretint jamais la moindre relation suivie. Il collectionna les femmes, les utilisant, les jetant, les traitant en vulgaires objets qu'il cassait par plaisir. Pourquoi s'en serait-il privé ? De toute façon, il était intouchable.

\- J'aurais défendu n'importe quelle cause, tant que le type alignait les billets... ricana-t-il, non sans amertume, son front se plissant, sa bouche se tordant légèrement, comme si cet homme qu'il avait été le répugnait excessivement aujourd'hui. Et je peux te dire que ces gars les alignaient. Sous n'importe quelle forme... Cash, drogues... Filles.

Un petit rire sardonique l'agita.

\- La moitié du temps, je les baisais. L'autre...

\- Tu les torturais, acheva-t-elle d'une voix cinglante, mais, rapidement, il réalisa qu'elle ne lui reprochait pas ce comportement ; en fait, elle semblait presque... jalouse.

Ça le fit rire tout bas. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible entre elle, pour qui il aurait risqué sa vie encore et encore, et ces femmes dont il n'avait jamais su rien que les noms, dont il se servait comme punching-balls en réalité, comme défouloirs.

\- J'étais en colère, reconnut-il et sa main tomba sur sa cuisse. Comme toi. Je ne te mentais pas quand je te disais que je connaissais tes péchés. Je ne comprenais même pas ce qui m'arrivait, ce que je ressentais... Mais, quand je les avais sous la main, sous mon pouvoir, c'était comme... si la pièce se rejouait. Mais que les rôles étaient inversés. Je suis sûr que tu comprends. Je les voyais, à ma merci, et elles avaient toutes le visage tantôt de ma mère, tantôt de mon père.

L'officier sentit l'étau au départ tendre autour de sa cuisse se resserrer une seconde, puis John, réalisant qu'il frisait la limite, retira sa main. Soudain, sans raison apparente, il planta son regard ardent, si poignant, dans le sien.

\- Tu te souviens, à l'église, quand... Joseph a dit à ton shérif Whitehorse...

Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner amèrement à l'horrible, cruelle ironie de la situation. Tout collait si parfaitement depuis le début. Ils avaient tous vu le désastre approcher.

\- Qu'il avait vu un cheval blanc et que l'Enfer le suivait ?

Elle cessa de bouger à ces mots, saisissant si bien là où il voulait en venir. Sa main qui s'apprêtait à saisir sa bouteille, laissée sur la table basse, frémit, suspendue en l'air, et, sans crier gare, elle la frappa de plein fouet, l'envoyant voler en éclats contre le plancher. Elle planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Je sais ce que ton taré de frère voulait dire. Je sais qu'il parlait de moi. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux.

En prononçant le mot haï et terrifiant. « L'Enfer »... Elle revoyait son regard, comme un gigantesque projecteur braqué sur son âme, la sondant. Et c'était peut-être la véritable raison pour laquelle elle le haïssait si fort. Parce que Joseph avait vu qui elle était vraiment. Les yeux perçants, agressifs et tristes à la fois, elle le scruta attentivement :

\- Est-ce que tu trouves que je ressemble à l'Enfer toi ?

Il prit le temps de l'observer, sans animosité.

\- Je ne sais pas, Evie.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, mais il plaça un baiser sur sa bouche, la réduisant au silence avant qu'elle ne puisse protester.

\- Joseph a dû te voir dans une vision, répandant... ce chaos, mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'il tient à te sauver. Tout comme moi.

 _Te sauver de toi-même_. Malgré le prix qu'il faudrait à payer. Et ce prix... était déjà si élevé. Tant de morts causés par elle, celle de leur sœur adoptive comprise. Mais, en tout cas, pour John, c'était toujours si peu en comparaison du plaisir, de la joie de la garder. Que Joseph l'ait désignée comme « digne » de l'expiation, digne d'être sauvée, achevait de lui donner bonne conscience.

Elle le dévisagea avec émotion, parce que, de toute évidence, il n'aurait pas dû l'aimer, pas plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Pourtant, ils s'entêtaient quand même. Mais est-ce qu'il suffisait d'aimer quelqu'un pour le sauver ? Probablement pas.

Ils se retrouvèrent embourbés dans le silence le plus total. Eve fixait les débris de verre coloré dispersés sur le plancher, comme des îlots reliés entre eux par le liquide mousseux, tandis que John la contemplait elle. Lui, un pur produit des traumatismes qu'il avait subis. Ils n'étaient tous que le produit de leur vécu douloureux. Ceux à blâmer, les monstres à visage humain, étaient sûrement tous morts à l'heure qu'il était. La question traversa l'esprit de John. En fait, elle n'avait rien lâché. Et elle-même s'en rendait compte. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle se montrait subitement si distante, si discrète. Est-ce qu'un seul mot la ferait voler en éclats ? Probablement. Il fallait attendre, peut-être en vain. Mais juste attendre.

\- Evie. Prends ton temps.

 _Le temps qu'il faudra_.

* * *

 _Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment ce chapitre s'est retrouvé aussi long, alors que j'y ai pas placé la moitié de ce que je voulais y mettre XD_

 _Aussi, parce que j'ai reçu un message d'une personne tout embêtée qui pensait m'importuner : Oui vous pouvez totalement me contacter via messages privés aussi pour parler de la fic ou de n'importe quoi d'autre d'ailleurs ^_^, pour ceux qui ont un compte sur ce site._

 _Merci aux lecteurs !_

 _Beast Out_

* * *

 _ **Yas16 :** Et pas seulement un soldat, mais aussi un sacré survivant ! ^^ Comme les trois frères d'ailleurs.  
_

 _Tu as bien pointé ça : Eve n'est pas la raison pour laquelle les deux frères s'agressent aussi férocement dans le chapitre précédent. Elle n'est en fait qu'un prétexte, dont ils se servent inconsciemment pour en arriver aux mains, chose qu'ils voulaient sûrement depuis longtemps sans même en avoir pleinement conscience. Le problème entre eux est bien plus profond (possiblement de la jalousie au vu de leurs destins très différents et Jacob qui s'estime "lésé" vu qu'il a eu le pire destin des trois au final).  
_

 _Au nv conscient, Jacob a une vision beaucoup plus tranchée que John des choses ; pour Jacob, il y a les ennemis, dont Eve, et les alliés. Point barre. D'où sa colère contre John et la violence de leur affrontement (et les propensions que le conflit prend). Enfin, i_ _l ne faut pas oublier aussi que les deux frères et Eve sont assez ... très prompts à la violence._

 _C'est tentant ! (honnêtement, ça m'a fait très très plaisir de lire ta version ! c'est génial de savoir que mes petites fics peuvent inspirer ^^) Je t'avoue que j'ai déjà le synopsis pour les deux prochains chapitres là ^^ Dans la fic, ça va mettre plus de temps, mais on va bien revoir Jacob X)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9  
**

* * *

Dans la vieille pizzeria aménagée en piteux QG, tous les regards se braquèrent sur la télévision, à l'écran de laquelle ne se succédaient depuis quelques jours que des fonds bleus striés, quand l'appareil se mit à grésiller furieusement, captant enfin un signal. Un concert de grognements haineux parcourut l'assemblée, quand un message annonçant une déclaration prochaine s'afficha, sur fond de la musique du chœur du comté.

Le volume de la chanson décrut progressivement, alors qu'apparaissait la tête de John Seed à l'écran, sous cette arche couronnée du mot YES, en grandes lettres métalliques. Adélaïde marmonna une insulte à sa vue. Sharky balança carrément la bouteille qu'il venait de vider vers le poste de télévision. Heureusement, il était déjà assez imbibé pour le louper et la bouteille explosa sur le mur, juste à côté.

\- Putain ! Coupez ça ! J'en peux plus de ce connard ! Avec sa tête de... connard ! S'égosilla-t-il, en tapant du plat de la main.

Nick manqua de s'étrangler sur une cacahuète en apercevant, en arrière-plan, l'officier, encadrée de deux membres de la secte, le visage et les bras affligés de nombreux hématomes et estafilades.

\- Merde ! S'écria-t-il, remuant assez fort pour ébranler la table à laquelle il buvait en compagnie du pasteur Jeffries et de Mary. Cet enculé lui a remis la main dessus ! Je savais qu'elle aurait pas dû essayer de se tirer ! Ça lui réussit pas !

La doyenne, Adélaïde Drubman, se chargea de ramener le calme.

\- Fermez-la ! S'écria-t-elle. On doit écouter !

Contrairement à d'habitude, John ne remonta pas ses lunettes teintées pour s'adresser à son auditoire. La bordure d'un cercle violacé apparaissait à la limite du verre droit. Il devait aussi avoir pris un beau coup à la mâchoire, car la coloration de sa peau à la bordure de sa barbe n'était pas naturelle, tirait sur le verdâtre. Mais sa voix, sa fichue voix qui leur faisait dresser le poil, sonnait comme d'habitude, comme celle d'un gentleman, d'un diplomate qu'il n'était absolument pas.

\- Je n'ai de cesse de vous le répéter... Nous sommes tous des pécheurs. Et, malheureusement, comme tout un chacun n'est jamais à l'abri de son péché, le mien m'a ratttrapé.

\- Sans déc ! Ironisa Hurk, en grognant de répulsion et d'exaspération.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, une pâle lueur d'intelligence éclaira ses petits yeux enfoncés, pendant une seconde. Il se détourna vivement de l'écran, qui avait freezé, pour jeter un regard interrogateur sur le reste de ses camarades réunis ici.

\- Vous pensez qu'il va nous demander de nous rendre ou il la tuera ?

Sharky explosa de rire à ces mots, le déconcertant complètement. Hurk le dévisagea, plongé dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, se demandant quelle idiotie il avait pu dire pour déclencher un tel accès d'hilarité.

\- Non ! Ça, ça m'étonnerait ! Renchérit Adélaïde, qui se marrait aussi. Qu'il veuille démanteler la Résistance, ça c'est clair, mais qu'il tue l'officier, ça j'y crois pas une seconde !

Comme Hurk la consultait d'un air hébété, elle reprit avec un fin sourire plein de sous-entendus :

\- Ça fait combien de fois déjà qu'il la chope et qu'elle se tire de chez lui, sans être amochée en plus ?

A part Sharky d'ailleurs, personne ne semblait vraiment comprendre là où elle voulait en venir.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? S'exclama-t-elle, comme si, pour elle, ça ne faisait pas un pli, relevait d'une évidence absolue. Venant du pasteur, ok, je pige... mais vous les gars ! Vous avez oublié que vous aviez une bite ou quoi ?

Le regard de Hurk s'illumina, comme s'il avait eu une révélation terrible, alors que l'horreur et le dégoût se peignaient sur son visage rond, si potelé qu'il ne paraissait que guère plus âgé que Sharky. Puis, il largua comme une bombe, crûment, faisant furieusement sourciller Jeffries :

\- Putain ! L'enfoiré de salopard ! Il veut lui refaire le cul !

\- Bien fiston ! Même ton cousin avait compris avant toi ! Fit remarquer Addie, sarcastique à souhait et sûrement un peu blasée par son demeuré de fils, en tapotant l'épaule de Sharky. Vous, les mecs, niveau perspicacité, c'est pas encore ça.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire attendri néanmoins ; il n'avait peut-être pas inventé l'eau chaude, mais elle l'aimait quand même, au point de faire tatouer son nom avec des cœurs sur tout son avant-bras gauche. Au moins, ce n'était pas un salaud égocentrique et radin comme son père qui, en plus de ça, passait son temps à la tromper avec toutes les minettes du coin.

\- Quel queutard ! s'exclama Sharky, entre une grande lampée de bière et un rot magistral.

Hurk éclata de rire, tapant le comptoir de la main, pendant que Mary levait les yeux au ciel. Et après on lui demandait pourquoi elle préférait rester seule... Hurk poussa un peu Sharky du coude et ils échangèrent un coup d'œil complice.

\- Elle a un de ces petits culs en même temps !

Adélaïde, qui tapotait de ses ongles peints et limés le comptoir, ne se priva pas de rappeler son fiston à l'ordre derechef, lui flanquant une bonne rouste derrière la tête.

\- Parles pas de la gamine comme ça ! J'te préviens ! C'est comme ma fille spirituelle donc c'est comme ta p'tite sœur !

\- Spirituelle ! P'tite sœur spirituelle ! Relax mom !

\- Hé ! Attends ! Ça veut dire que j'peux pas y toucher non plus ? Réalisa Sharky, en grimaçant.

\- Pour une fois que tes deux neurones connectent ! Applaudit Addie, la voix toujours claire et bien cinglante, l'incarnation parfaite de l'autorité maternelle. De toute façon, les garçons, vous montez pas le bourrichon ! C'est pas demain la veille qu'une fille comme ça va s'intéresser à deux branquignols dans votre genre !

\- Ouais, bah pas non plus à ce fils de pute avec ses tatouages de hipster ! Grommela Sharky.

La télévision grésilla subitement, captant de nouveau leur attention et mettant un terme aux bavardages, et la connexion opéra de nouveau. Adélaïde fit signe à tout le monde de baisser d'un ton. John, quand il réapparut à l'écran, semblait un tantinet moins serein que précédemment. Toutefois, il conservait un contrôle quasi-parfait. Des chasseurs de Jacob avaient essayé de saboter des lignes électriques, à la frontière. Il allait falloir renforcer encore les patrouilles et les multiplier.

\- Désolé pour cette interruption imprévue, grinça-t-il légèrement entre ses dents serrées, sans se départir pour autant de son sourire faussement bienveillant. Ainsi que je vous le disais, j'ai un péché... à confesser moi-même.

Il marqua une courte pause, avant de reprendre, mesurant l'ampleur de chacun de ses mots, et les choisissant extrêmement prudemment :

\- Comme vous le savez tous, la Résistance, l'officier ici présente en particulier nous a longtemps... causé beaucoup d'ennuis, mais aucune âme n'est vouée à la damnation. Il y a de l'espoir pour chacun, quels que soient ses péchés...

Evidemment, il s'abstint de mentionner ceux qui avaient succombé, n'avaient pas pu aller au bout de leur "expiation". Tout à coup, sa voix tonna avec tant de conviction, si fortement que Mary en sursautât.

\- Et il s'agit là de l'enseignement le plus important de notre Père ! Vous êtes tous appelés à être sauvés ! Aussi longtemps que vous m'avouerez vos péchés et les expierez ! Cependant !

Eve crut qu'il repartait dans son délire, comme chaque fois qu'il s'emportait et était sur le point de devenir excessivement violent. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il frôla la limite, puis baissa d'un ton, ses traits se détendant, lui redevenant flegmatique et charmant, et sa voix, tranquille, impeccablement maîtrisée.

\- Je me suis rendu compte que mon frère, Jacob, prenait certaines... libertés et se détournait de cet enseignement primordial. Le rôle... que le Père m'a attribué est de purifier vos âmes, pour que nous marchions tous ensemble, quand le jour sera venu, vers Eden's Gate.

Les convertis eurent ce sourire épanoui, cette expression de béatitude absolue, lorsqu'il prononça ce nom, comme s'ils avaient déjà trouvé la paix avec, pour refuge, leur unique foi. Des murmures ravis traversèrent la foule qui se tut immédiatement, quand John reprit, pointant l'écran du doigt :

\- Vous ici, qui nous regardez à cette seconde, qui m'écoutez, ce message s'adresse à vous tous. Que vous soyez un croyant, déjà repenti, ou encore un pécheur. Si la souffrance fait partie intégrante de l'expiation, il n'en va pas de même de pratiques abominables auxquelles Jacob se livre. Comme vous le savez, je suis le dernier de ma fratrie à avoir rejoint la région et je n'ai que récemment reçu de notre Père la responsabilité de Holland Valley et de recueillir les confessions.

Il était peut-être arrivé le dernier, mais avait fait autant, voire davantage, de mal que tous les autres réunis en si peu de temps. Cela, évidemment, ne fut pas mentionné.

\- Et ces dérives que j'ai découvertes en me rendant au nord m'ont amené à confronter mon propre frère. Je sais. J'ai péché. Mais, tout comme vous, je suis prêt à me battre pour ce en quoi je crois. Pour protéger le Père et ses valeurs.

John et Eve avaient longtemps pesé les pour et les contre. Certes, Jacob pourrait riposter, arguer que son cadet entretenait une liaison avec la pécheresse la plus recherchée de tout le comté, ce qui les décrédibiliserait tous les deux, John auprès de ses moutons, Eve auprès de toute la Résistance. C'était ce qui l'avait faite hésiter si longtemps, pendant qu'ils préparaient leur discours. Le risque était beaucoup trop grand.

Mai John voulait prendre les devants. Il misait tout sur le fait que les seules preuves que Jacob détenait, enregistrées sur le portable volée à Eve, avaient été détruites dans la chute. Il fallait prier pour que ce fût le cas. Que Jacob ne soit pas vraiment un orateur né ferait le reste. Personne, hormis ses suivants qui l'idolâtraient presque autant que le Père, le suivraient.

\- J'ai découvert... du cannibalisme, des méthodes... militaires que je réprouve, des expériences sur les animaux qui contredisent l'ordre de la nature tel que Dieu l'a créée. Nous ne sommes pas des animaux. Nous ne nous entre-dévorons pas. Nous ne mangeons pas l'autre, sous prétexte qu'il ne satisfait pas une série d'exercices physiques hérités de l'armée et non de la religion. Vous ne vous battez pas au nom du Père parce que vous êtes possédés par une certaine... chanson. Vous vous battez parce que vous avez la foi et que cette foi vous intime de protéger ce qui est vous cher. Si notre Père a certes besoin d'une milice, il n'a pas besoin une bande de fous sanguinaires cannibales.

Il vit des têtes se baisser, des corps se tendre, subitement assaillis par l'anxiété. Il adopta un ton conciliant, protecteur, leur offrant son sourire le plus fourbe, le plus affable, celui en vertu duquel on lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession :

\- Je sais que certains d'entre vous, présents ici-même en ce moment, ont été entraînés chez Jacob, après s'être confessés auprès de moi. J'aimerais, pour le bien de notre communauté, non pas qu'ils se dénoncent, car je ne les estime pas coupables, mais qu'ils se déclarent afin d'être déconditionnés... avant que Jacob n'essaye de les retourner contre moi. Comme il l'a fait avec l'officier.

Il se détourna légèrement vers elle, toujours immobile, à quelques mètres, derrière lui. Elle lui renvoya un petit sourire acide. Il ne fallait pas oublier que, bien qu'obligée de coopérer, aux yeux de tous, elle devait toujours l'abhorrer.

\- Que ce soit clair, nous ne désirons pas la mort, la destruction de ces âmes égarées et j'espère, dit-il clairement, en passant sa main par-dessus sa marque au torse, un geste coutumier toujours ponctué d'un léger sourire hypocrite, que mon frère recouvrira la raison.

Il baissa la tête une seconde, dans un soupir qui sonna comme un inaudible rire amer, ôta enfin ses lunettes. Quand il releva les yeux, il brûlait dans ses pupilles une lueur féroce, qui promettait un bain de sang, mais que les disciples ne pouvaient assimiler qu'à de la résignation.

\- Mais, s'ils essayent d'attenter à nos vies, nous nous défendrons. Cela dit, vous n'ignorez pas combien les troupes de Jacob sont nombreuses, bien équipées et mieux entraînées que nous... A situation exceptionnelle, mesures exceptionnelles... Et je pense que l'officier ici présente... a un mot à dire sur le sujet.

La concernée se contenta de hocher la tête, sans expression, le visage figé, dur. Rien du rapprochement qui avait eu lieu entre eux ne devait transparaître. Elle feignit même de renifler avec mépris en croisant John, quand elle se rendit à l'endroit où il se tenait, quelques secondes auparavant, pour s'adresser à la foule d'illuminés devant elle et, surtout, à la caméra, supputant que la Résistance suivait attentivement l'émission. Elle n'irait pas par quatre chemins.

\- Je vais tout de suite vous rassurer. Non, fit-elle, en insistant bien sur ce mot, prenant volontairement le contre-pied de toute la philosophie de John, je ne me suis pas convertie. Non, je ne crois pas au Père, ni à Eden's Gate. Et je ne crois certainement pas au « Oui ».

C'était criant de vérité et, par là-même, convaincant. Une grande clameur de soulagement emplit la pizzeria et Nick eut un sourire rassuré.

\- Mais ! Trancha-t-elle vivement, coupant court à leur accès d'euphorie. La situation actuelle m'oblige à faire des concessions.

Elle n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un d'éloquent. Les monologues qui s'éternisaient, tout ce galimatias, la barbaient franchement et elle s'imaginait mal en sortir un, mais les circonstances l'exigeaient.

\- Jacob ne va pas seulement s'en prendre à John. Il va vouloir conquérir aussi Henbane River, que nous avons libéré. La Résistance... n'a pas les capacités de faire face à deux ennemis à la fois. Vous le savez, je le sais, affirma-t-elle d'une voix péremptoire, empreinte d'un énervement tout à fait authentique. Ça reviendrait à perdre absolument tout ce pour quoi nous nous sommes battus.

Elle marqua une courte pause, son regard cillant un dixième de seconde, sa poitrine se gonflant alors qu'elle inspirait, contenant sa colère. Vive, déterminée, elle braqua de nouveau son regard sur la caméra face à elle.

\- Que nous le voulions ou non, nos destins sont tous liés et notre nouvel adversaire ne nous laisse pas d'autre choix que de nous allier à nos ennemis d'hier. J'appelle donc, en mon nom, toute la Résistance à rejoindre la lutte et à s'allier à la milice de John afin de repousser les troupes de Jacob. Vous m'avez tous fait confiance quand il s'agissait de libérer Henbane River. Gardez foi en moi aujourd'hui. C'est la seule solution dont nous disposons pour ne pas finir laminés pris entre deux feux.

Elle poussa un soupir nerveux, avant d'ajouter :

\- Je fais confiance à votre bon sens. Il ne s'agit pas d'abandonner Holland Valley définitivement à la secte. Il s'agit juste d'un pacte de non-agression entre nous et John, le temps que nous réglions le « problème Jacob ».

\- Ils l'ont shootée à la Grâce ! Se récria violemment Sharky, outré. Ma main à couper !

\- Non, le contredit illico le pasteur Jérôme, d'un air aussi grave que sa voix. Je pense malheureusement qu'elle est très consciente de ce qu'elle fait.

Et, en dépit de toute la rancœur qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de John Seed, il devait reconnaître que son raisonnement tenait la route. Si la Résistance se faisait prendre en tenaille par les deux milices, elle serait tout bonnement rayée de la carte. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus risquer de perdre la seule région totalement sous leur contrôle.

\- Ok, génial, pesta Mary, découragée, mais, nous, on fait quoi ? On va vraiment se battre aux côtés de ces dingos ?

\- C'est mort ! Jamais je me battrai pour ce trou de balle ! S'exclama Nick, complètement révulsé à cette simple idée. Même si c'est Bonnie qui le demande !

Il se dressa d'un bond, pour retourner chez lui digérer les nouvelles, mais Addie se mit en travers de sa route.

\- Fais pas le con Rye ! On peut pas décider comme ça sur un coup de tête !

Même une femme passionnée, qui ne mâchait pas ses mots, comme elle s'en rendait compte. Une bonne heure plus tard, ils débattaient toujours, quand le bruit d'une voiture se garant à la va-vite devant la bicoque les fit tous se dresser d'un bond et empoigner leurs armes. L'officier pénétra dans la pizzeria, pour trouver tous ces canons de fusil braqués sur elle. Elle baissa ses lunettes et leur offrit un grand sourire lumineux.

\- Contente de voir que vous n'avez pas perdu vos réflexes.

Son regard voyagea de leurs armes, qui se baissaient, une à une, à la télé qui était restée allumée, sur un écran bleu brouillé.

\- Vous êtes au courant alors ? Devina-t-elle sans peine, en prenant place au comptoir. Parfait. Ça m'évitera de vous ressortir tout le laïus.

Mary vint la saluer, posant une main amicale sur son épaule, encore plus épineuse qu'avant.

\- Contente de te revoir en chair et en os. Et en un seul morceau.

Hurk émit un sifflement sonore, en se détournant de sa bière pour dévisager Eve. Quant à Nick, celui le plus énervé suite à la déclaration, il se contentait de siroter sa bière d'un air pincé, en silence.

\- Cet enfoiré t'a pas loupé cette fois.

\- Non, tout ça, c'est Jacob, rétorqua l'officier et elle écarta les mains, comme si elle demandait à qui la faute, en poussant un soupir las de déplaisir. Au final... John m'a comme qui dirait sauvé la vie.

Sharky fit la moue, comme s'il venait d'entendre quelque chose d'extrêmement choquant ou répugnant.

\- Merde... ça craint vraiment.

\- Tu l'as dit, agréa Eve en hochant la tête.

Elle tapa du poing le bois du comptoir, le regard perdu dans le vague durant une brève seconde.

\- Fais péter une bière.

Addie en sortit une du petit frigo, la décapsula et la fit glisser vers elle, un fin sourire aux lèvres, toute aussi contente de la revoir en vie. Eve la rattrapa à la volée et en prit une gorgée. Elle apprécia un instant le contact du verre glacé sur ses doigts ; il faisait diablement chaud dehors et elle avait conduit sous le soleil dans une de ces foutues jeeps sans climatisation. Elle avait cru rôtir sur le siège. Elle se sentait bizarre ces derniers jours. L'odeur de sueur et de poudre qui imprégnait les lieux ne l'avait jamais incommodée jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Et sinon il a essayé de... tu sais... entama Hurk, avec un geste obscène qui ne laissait pas de place au doute.

\- Hurk Junior c'est pas le moment !

Heureusement, Eve buvait à ce moment-là, donc cette seconde où elle se crispa passa inaperçue. Elle avala, avant de se mettre à rire, histoire de prétendre que de telles allusions ne faisaient pas le moindre sens. Elle n'eut pas vraiment à forcer le trait ; la façon dont la situation avait évolué entre John et elle lui semblait toujours si irréelle, si absurde. Sans Eden's Gate, en revanche, ça aurait semblé naturel, pour ainsi dire écrit dans le marbre.

\- Non, non !...

Son rire décrut drastiquement et elle pinça les lèvres rapidement, embêtée.

\- Alors, les gars, vous allez faire quoi ? Vous sentez pas obligés de suivre le mouvement. Mais faut savoir à quelle merde on s'expose si Jacob remporte la partie. Vous serez balayés si ça arrive et qu'il prend la région... Les trois quarts d'entre vous ne survivront même pas à sa « sélection ».

Se tournant vers Nick, qu'elle savait figurer parmi les plus récalcitrants, elle ajouta :

\- Et tu peux d'emblée faire une croix sur ta fille, parce qu'il te la donnera à manger.

Mary May secoua la tête, défaite, parvenant à peine à y croire. Malgré ce qu'il venait tout juste d'entendre, Nick campa sur ses positions.

\- On ne se battra pas pour ce sadique de John ! Protesta-t-il, retirant ses lunettes et regardant bien Eve en face, incapable cependant de soutenir son regard très longtemps ; après tout, rien de tout cela n'était de sa faute, elle essayait juste de prendre les meilleures décisions pour la Résistance. Et tous les gens qu'il a expropriés, torturés, tués ? T'en fais quoi ?

Elle bondit de son tabouret ; ça ne surprit personne. Elle était connue pour s'emporter facilement, même de ceux qui ne l'avaient guère vue que trois ou quatre fois.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes ! On se bat avec lui, mais pour nous ! Pour ne pas être annihilés par Jacob ! Tu me crois pas sur lui ? Tiens, je te file le contact de Jess Black ! Elle va t'éclairer sur son cas !

Se levant à son tour, mais pas de manière agressive, il se prit la tête dans les mains en marmonnant des jurons, incapable de se décider. Il retira sa casquette tachée, passa une main sur ses cheveux gras, avant de remettre son couvre-chef plein de cambouis.

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

L'officier respira à fond, tâchant de relâcher la pression, de reprendre son calme.

\- Parles-en avec Kim, finit-elle par dire. Mais... si vous vous battez pas, je vous conseille de ficher le camp de la région. De pas prendre le risque de voir votre gamine naître dans un endroit dirigé par Jacob.

\- Mais ce malade de Joseph Seed tolère toutes les exactions de son aîné ?

Au fond, elle commençait déjà à être exaspérée, mais elle demeura imperturbable, faisant de son mieux, tout en se demandant encore et encore ce que dirait John à sa place.

\- Je pense que Jacob n'est pas un croyant. Il est avant tout un soldat. Joseph a peu, voire pas d'influence sur lui au final. Mais je peux vous assurer que Joseph était au courant de ce qui se passait. Peut-être pas dans les détails, mais il savait comment on était traités là-bas !

Addie acquiesça, d'un air lugubre, tout en se rappelant ce que l'officier lui avait raconté, une version édulcorée en plus de ce qu'elle avait vécu lors de son premier séjour chez Jacob.

\- Ce type se prend pour un loup et il nous prend pour de vulgaires bêtes aussi.

Eve baissa les yeux, apparemment ennuyée, subitement mal à l'aise. Elle murmura, avec aussi peu de compassion que possible :

\- C'est un homme... qui a énormément souffert. Tout comme John. Ou Joseph.

Mary fronça les sourcils, assez étonnée par ses paroles.

\- Je pense qu'il sera bientôt temps de mettre un terme à leur souffrance, acheva l'officier, avec un sourire diabolique, que Mary lui rendit, la reconnaissant bien là.

Elle jouait bien son rôle ; en réalité, elle aurait défendu John, contre la Résistance même. Quant à Jacob, elle ne tolérerait pas qu'il finisse misérablement. Certes, qu'il en réchappe la première fois les avait mis dans une situation aussi improbable que compliquée. Mais il n'était pas mort, parce qu'il méritait mieux. Le pousser de la falaise... ç'aurait été une fin si honteuse pour un tel guerrier. La haine n'avait pas tué le respect. Pour finir... Joseph...

Un claquement brutal l'extirpa brutalement de ses pensées. Hurk venait de faire glisser son tabouret, en le quittant, le plancher grinçant sous son pas pesant.

\- Tant qu'on peut exploser de ces merdeux, moi je marche. John peut attendre. Mais comment on va faire la différence entre ces dégénérés ? Ils se ressemblent tous pour moi ! Tous fringués pareil ! Comme des clodos !

Avant même que l'officier ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Sharky répliqua :

\- Les couleurs, Hurk. Jacob, rouge. John, noir. T'as jamais remarqué que les drapeaux et les croix sur eux avaient pas la même couleur selon les régions ?

Hurk haussa ses épaules voûtées. Eve profita de la courte accalmie, pendant qu'ils cogitaient tous, pour s'allumer une cigarette. La bière passait mal. Même le tabac, auquel elle était pourtant plus qu'accoutumée, l'écœura rapidement. Elle ne se figurait pas avoir atteint un tel seuil d'épuisement. Celui de la nausée permanente, du mal de tête, de l'esprit qui ne se concentrait qu'une demi-seconde. Elle se passa la main sur le front. Faisait-il vraiment si chaud que ça ou était-ce juste elle en réalité ? Adélaïde lui effleura à peine le bras, le regard aussi pétillant que d'habitude, et Eve dut réprimer un sursaut.

\- Ok, ma chérie, on est sensés faire quoi ?

\- Pour l'instant, simplement des patrouilles, surtout aux frontières avec les Whitetail Mountains. Je vais partir demain pour la prison du comté, expliquer la situation à Whitehorse et aux autres là-bas.

Ils seraient probablement déjà au courant, cela dit. Elle devait entendre leur réponse. Elle termina sa bière d'un trait, repoussant l'envie de la recracher, et se dressa, sur le point de repartir. Nick, qui semblait s'être un peu assagi déjà, la retint :

\- Tu crèches où en ce moment ?

Elle n'allait assurément pas leur répondre par la vérité. « _Je dors au ranch de John, dans sa chambre, dans son lit._ » Meilleur moyen de sortir d'ici les pieds devant, avec un écriteau TRAÎTRE accroché à son cadavre. Elle resta évasive.

\- ça dépend, prétendit-elle. Je circule pas mal entre Henbane River et Holland Valley. Vous savez comment me joindre de toute façon et je vous recontacte si j'ai du nouveau.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, elle rentra directement au ranch, en s'assurant régulièrement que personne ne l'avait prise en filature. Là-bas, John avait donné l'ordre de la laisser passer. Les deux leaders pouvaient avoir besoin de « discuter » de leur stratégie de temps en temps, après tout. Une fois qu'elle avait franchi les portes de la propriété, elle ne croisait généralement plus personne.

Elle monta directement à la salle de bain, se déshabilla et s'assit par terre dans la douche carrelée. Elle se coupa du monde, laissa l'eau couler sur elle, ses paupières fermées, les gouttes s'accrochant à ses cils, à ses cheveux, avant de tomber et d'éclater contre la mosaïque. Tout était enfin si paisible. Elle sourit de plaisir, un petit plaisir simple. Ce bien-être la rassurait. Pendant un moment, elle avait cru avoir chopé une maladie, mais, dans l'instant, la migraine et le mal de cœur s'étaient envolés. Le temps passa sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle laissait son esprit divaguer, se reposant, au point qu'elle faillit bien s'endormir, bercée par le clapotis de l'eau.

Elle se releva avant de sombrer dans le sommeil ; pour ça, le lit conviendrait mieux. Elle ressentit sur-le-champ un violent malaise, qu'elle mit sur le compte d'une brusque chute de tension, coupa l'eau, s'enroula dans une serviette, la resserrant sur elle aussi fort que possible, même si ça ne l'aiderait guère à tenir debout. Elle gagna la chambre, _leur_ chambre. C'était bizarre.

Chaque fois qu'elle s'étendait là, que ses yeux fixaient le plafond, scrutaient les murs, elle se retrouvait en proie à ce sentiment étrange, pas vraiment désagréable, ni plaisant non plus, que tout n'était que temporaire. Il lui semblait que tout allait partir en fumée d'une seconde à l'autre. Dans ces moments-là, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas totalement perdu la tête. La tête trop pleine. Elle l'était déjà quand elle avait atterri ici et, maintenant, s'y entreposaient pêle-mêle les paroles de Joseph, les visions implantées par Jacob, les sourires et les mots de John. Tout ce magma qui ne la laissait pas en paix.

Pourquoi rien de Faith ? La question s'imposa soudain à elle. Pourtant, elle était celle qu'elle avait tuée. Et non sans plaisir. En songeant à elle, elle se rappela en premier de ses plaintes. De comment... Faith se posait en victime. Et de combien ça l'avait mise en rage. Eve était restée si froide. Inhumaine, insensible. Elle n'avait vu en elle qu'une misérable pleurnicharde et elle l'avait criblée de balles avec tellement de haine ; c'était forcément personnel. Pas de remords, jamais, comme toujours, mais un véritable plaisir, un soulagement. Faith était tout ce qu'elle ne s'autorisait pas à être. Quelqu'un qui admettait être une victime, qui en avait conscience, qui s'en plaignait, qui reconnaissait... qu'elle pouvait être faible.

Elle releva tellement brutalement la tête qu'elle se cogna contre la tête de lit, mais ne tint pas du tout compte de la douleur, lâcha à peine un juron. Elle se massa le front. Elle devait dormir. Elle avait des nuits entières à rattraper.

* * *

Dès qu'il aperçut la jeep garée n'importe comment devant le ranch, John devina qu'elle l'attendait à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour stationner sa voiture aussi mal. Sa supposition se concrétisa vite. Il sourit un peu en trouvant de l'eau partout dans la salle de bain, des fringues négligemment balancés par terre. Elle était bordélique comme pas possible.

Elle avait dormi ici les dernières nuits, mais il s'étonnait toujours de la retrouver chez lui. Il appréhendait le jour où il rentrerait et elle ne serait pas là. Elle lui faisait penser à un courant d'air, qui allait et venait, insaisissable. Pour l'instant, il avait réussi à la piéger chez lui et il espérait que ça durerait.

Elle patientait généralement dans la chambre, mais pas endormie, bien éveillée même. Aussi fut-il surpris de la découvrir dormant à poings fermés sur le matelas, sur les couvertures trempées ; elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de se sécher. Normalement, elle aurait sursauté au plus infime son, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas spécialement essayé de se faire discret, mais, cette fois, elle devait être assommée de fatigue et elle ne remua pas d'un iota quand il entra dans la pièce.

Le tintement, quand il déposa ses lunettes, puis sa montre sur la table de chevet, finit par l'éveiller et elle entrouvrit à peine les paupières.

\- Merde, quelle heure il est ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire devant sa bouille claquée.

\- Tard. Tu peux reprendre ta nuit.

Les sourcils froncés, contrariée par la lumière de la petite lampe, elle se retourna sur le côté en grognant un peu. Quand il lui fit remarquer qu'elle aurait au moins pu s'essuyer et pas se vautrer, trempée jusqu'aux os, sur le lit, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- ça va pas te tuer ! Rétorqua-t-elle tout de go, immédiatement sur la défensive, pour si peu, sans même savoir ce qu'il entendait vraiment par là.

Il venait tout juste de retirer sa veste. Il la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise, puis alla s'asseoir sur le matelas humide près d'elle.

\- C'est pour toi. Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour tomber malade.

Même en faisant abstraction des bleus et des plaies, elle avait mauvaise mine. Elle referma les yeux, le reste de son corps demeurant parfaitement immobile, pendant que la main de John effleurait sa tête, ses cheveux emmêlés.

\- Je commence à me demander si c'est pas déjà le cas.

Bien qu'elle se soit reposée des heures durant, elle avait toujours le cœur au bord des lèvres et, là, dans l'instant, elle n'avait pas la moindre volonté de se tirer du lit, mais sans doute était-ce dû au fait qu'elle dormait rarement aussi profondément, alors qu'elle en avait cruellement besoin.

\- Peut-être que je devrais vomir une bonne fois pour toutes... ça se trouve, ça c'est à cause de ta bouffe ! Les carcasses me conviennent mieux ! Plaisanta-t-elle, avec un faible sourire.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment mal et elle avait combattu, sans aucun problème, dans des états mille fois pire. Ce qui la gênait surtout, c'était plutôt de ne pas connaître l'origine du problème. Il y avait des maladies qu'il valait mieux traiter sur-le-champ, avant qu'elles ne s'aggravent, certaines susceptibles de lui laisser des séquelles. Les symptômes ne lui semblaient pas assez virulents pour qu'il s'agît d'une maladie mortelle, mais elle n'y connaissait strictement rien en la matière.

John la considérait d'un air à la fois perplexe et amusé ; il avait une sorte de rictus nerveux. Son déni était plutôt spectaculaire, mais ça lui ressemblait bien. Quand quelque chose qui la gênait ne pouvait pas être détruit à coups de lance-roquettes, elle en niait l'existence même.

\- C'est peut-être le manque de viande... Je sais pas. J'avais lu une fois que les changements de régime, ça déréglait le corps et ça le fatiguait.

Elle s'assit, se gratta la tête, des boucles rousses, qui ne tardèrent pas à se délier, retombant en travers de son visage fatigué. Elle renifla, se racla la gorge.

\- Putain, ça me stresse ces conneries. Elles me flanquent la gerbe en ce moment, mais il m'en faut une... grommela-t-elle à mi-voix, approchant sa main du paquet de cigarettes.

Il attrapa le paquet de cigarettes avant elle.

\- Evie, tu prends la pilule, pas vrai ?

Comme elle se contentait de l'observer d'un drôle d'air, il reprit :

\- T'en as jamais demandées, alors je pensais... que t'avais ce qu'il fallait.

La secte avait vidé les pharmacies, les hôpitaux locaux de tout moyen de contraception, dans le but de décourager définitivement les disciples de forniquer. S'ils s'y risquaient et que leur partenaire tombait enceinte, ils savaient à quel châtiment ils s'exposaient. Cette épée de Damoclès, combinée au lavage de cerveau qu'ils subissaient, suffisait à endiguer leurs pulsions la plupart du temps. Empêcher les rapprochements, c'était s'assurer de leur absolue dévotion au culte uniquement. Quand ils rejoignaient le groupe, on leur demandait de couper tout lien avec leur famille, avec leurs amis, d'oublier tout ce passé. Il fallait maintenir cet état de solitude, pour les garder sous contrôle.

Elle le tourna en dérision ; elle se mit à rire, avec beaucoup trop de désinvolture.

\- Non ! Pourquoi faire ? Ricana-t-elle, comme si ça lui passait parfaitement au-dessus de la tête. John, regarde dans quel état est mon corps ! J'ai plus mes règles ! A quoi ça servirait de prendre la pilule !

C'était pire que de l'immaturité à proprement parler ; en fait, elle paraissait se foutre d'absolument tout. Et ça, ça le rendait dingue parfois. Cette façon qu'elle avait de tout envoyer valser, de tout gâcher, sur des coups de tête. Elle n'avait même pas l'excuse d'être stupide ; elle était juste trop impulsive, trop colérique, trop égoïste. Elle... Elle vivait comme si demain n'existait pas. Elle ne se battait pas pour un idéal ; elle se battait parce qu'il fallait se battre, parce que ça la divertissait aussi. Parce que ça supprimait temporairement la sensation de vide.

John, quant à lui, avait réussi à joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Les confessions, l'arrachage des chairs, le rassasiaient, lui permettaient en quelque sorte de garder son péché, son mal, sous contrôle. La plupart du temps, tout du moins. Aucun remède n'était infaillible. Il se surprit à se demander quel père il serait. La pensée ne se désintégra pas ; elle persista quelques secondes.

\- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de vérifier. J'irai à la réserve récupérer des tests. Tu les auras demain soir.

Ses ongles frottèrent son bras plusieurs fois d'affilée, prouvant combien elle était mal à l'aise.

\- C'est pas la peine. Je sais que ce sera négatif.

Il l'entendit soupirer dans son dos, alors qu'il défaisait sa ceinture. Chaque fois qu'il la retirait, l'image de cette même sangle de cuir, coulissant autour de sa gorge, revenait hanter sa mémoire et il se prenait à sourire, à vouloir recommencer. Il se contenait comme il pouvait ; des fois, il dérapait un peu, mais elle lui pardonnait toujours. Elle ne semblait même pas s'attarder dessus plus d'une seconde, parce qu'elle ressentait les mêmes pulsions sadiques à son encontre.

\- Comme tu sais que Joseph est un faux prophète ? Sur la base de rien ? Ou seulement de ton ego, parce que tu as décrété que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ?

Bien entendu, il n'était pas quelqu'un d'objectif, loin de là, mais elle le concurrençait sérieusement sur ce terrain.

\- ça paraît trop fou. Désolée ! Répliqua-t-elle tout de go, d'une voix acide.

Quand il revint vers elle, avec ce regard inquisiteur qu'il dardait sur les pécheurs, ses yeux bleus reluisant dans la pâle lueur de la lampe, elle inhala vivement. Qu'il fût en boxer détourna un peu sa colère. Elle le tapa doucement à l'épaule, en regardant ailleurs et se mordant la lèvre.

\- Evie. Le « Oui » t'aiderait vraiment, rit-il tout bas, la fixant toujours. En fait, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui en aurait autant besoin que toi.

Il attrapa son menton, appuyant doucement, caressant sa peau de la pulpe de son doigt seulement. Elle n'essaya pas de le repousser. Depuis le début, il ne perdait pas une occasion de la toucher. Ni de l'étrangler. Elle aurait peut-être dû en avoir peur, mais n'y arrivait point, surtout maintenant.

\- « Oui », je ferai ton foutu test. Même si je sais déjà quel sera le résultat.

Avec son petit sourire satisfait, il la relâcha et grimpa sur le lit. Il éteignit la lampe et ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans le noir. Elle se glissa enfin sous les draps, toujours aussi claquée, mais désormais si anxieuse qu'elle ne pouvait plus fermer l'œil. Soudain, après plusieurs minutes, elle finit par rompre le silence. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux, mais elle chuchota, tout bas, par angoisse, par honte.

\- John... si...

Elle s'interrompit d'elle-même, respirant un peu plus vite. Il savait d'ores et déjà ce qu'elle allait dire ; il était même certain, quand il avait éteint la lumière, qu'elle finirait par en reparler. A partir de ce moment, il avait refréné une violente envie de siffloter un petit air de « je te l'avais dit ».

\- Si... par hasard... ça arrive...

Elle évoquait l'éventualité de ce bébé sur un ton si agressif qu'il était évident que l'idée la rebutait, lui faisait horreur même. Et, en même temps, peut-être qu'elle en avait envie, sinon elle aurait fait plus attention. John, lui, y voyait comme un acte manqué. Il fallait cette poussée, cette perturbation, qui la forcerait à choisir une bonne fois pour toutes son camp. Sa famille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fera ?

John se tourna sur le côté, observant d'elle cette seule forme vague sombre qu'il discernait dans l'obscurité. Il n'osait pas lui répondre qu'elle n'aurait en fait pas vraiment le choix. Alors il répondit par un semi-mensonge.

\- Je devrai demander à Joseph.

\- Quoi ?

S'il y avait une réponse qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre, c'était bien celle-là.

\- John, ce serait notre enfant, pas le sien !

Un enfant, dans ce monde déchiré, au sein de ce climat malsain, puant le fanatisme et la violence, c'était déjà affreux. Mais, s'il devait en plus être remis à Joseph, ou ne serait-ce qu'élevé selon les préceptes de ce dingue... John n'était pas lucide vis-à-vis de Joseph. Un jour, elle avait découvert une lettre qu'il lui adressait, sur son bureau. Elle avait profité qu'il soit absent pour la parcourir. Ce qu'elle avait lu l'avait fait enrager.

John y parlait de nouvelle naissance, de seconde chance dans la vie, grâce à ce nouveau père qu'il avait trouvé, en la personne de Joseph. C'était... une lettre d'enfant. Touchante et si triste à la fois. Ça l'avait marquée. Elle et John étaient pareils. Pas matures, absolument pas prêts à devenir parents. Elle tâcha de se rassurer. Ils ne le seraient sûrement jamais. Ce n'était pas pour des gens comme eux. Pour des gens qui pourrissaient tout ce qu'ils touchaient, même quand ils étaient pleins de bonnes intentions. Elle était fatiguée, juste très fatiguée ; il n'y avait pas de bébé. Impossible...

\- Il faut que tu aies confiance en Joseph, Evie. Regarde... il n'a pas arrêté de te sauver la vie quand on y pense, malgré toute cette souffrance que tu causes.

\- File-moi une clope. J'en peux plus.

\- Non, pas tant qu'on ne sait pas.

Ça la surprit, autant que ça la toucha. En même temps, elle aurait dû s'y préparer ; elle savait quel genre d'enfance il avait eue. Avec de la chance, lui et elle ne reproduiraient pas ce qu'ils avaient connu. C'était quitte ou double. Soit ce serait l'Enfer, soit ce serait... leur vraie rédemption.

Ça soulèverait un paquet d'autres problèmes. Ce serait le moment de couper les liens avec la Résistance, parce qu'aucun d'eux ne comprendrait, ni n'accepterait cette nouvelle et elle ne pouvait les en blâmer. Et puis il y avait cette foutue guerre avec Jacob... Elle ferma les yeux très fort. Tout à coup, elle décréta sur un ton sans équivoque, très arbitraire :

\- De toute manière, il ne va rien se passer.

Exactement comme pour l'Effondrement. Ça n'arriverait pas, parce qu'elle en avait décidé ainsi. Or, les choses ne fonctionnaient pas vraiment comme ça dans la vie. Elle se le serina toute la nuit, si bien qu'elle ne trouva pas le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, ils se mirent d'accord pour se retrouver le soir même, histoire d'être fixés. Il la fit jurer ; il se méfiait. Et elle y consentit ; elle lui dit « Oui ». Elle était seulement supposée faire l'aller-retour à la prison.

Elle attendit qu'il soit parti pour charger sa voiture. Avec du matériel d'escalade, des grappins et surtout assez de munitions pour tenir un siège. Elle avait promis, mais elle ne comptait pas rentrer. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte, pas vrai ? Et il lui avait déjà menti une fois. Il avait manqué à sa parole au bunker ; elle ne faisait que renvoyer l'ascenseur. Elle s'accrochait à ce qui l'arrangeait de plus en plus résolument, tout en remplissant le coffre de la jeep, si bien que, quand elle s'installa derrière le volant, elle avait la conscience tranquille.

Elle sortit de la propriété, roula quelques kilomètres. Elle était bien, chantonnait même, quand, tout à coup, ça lui tomba dessus, sans signe avant-coureur, comme une crise d'angoisse. Elle immobilisa son véhicule en bordure de route, le temps de se reprendre.

Au fond, elle devait bien se douter qu'elle n'était pas malade. La vérité était qu'elle prenait peur. Terriblement peur. Au point qu'il fallait qu'elle s'échappe de nouveau. Elle fuyait, parce qu'elle préférait ne pas savoir. Elle tourna la clef de contact, arrêtant le moteur. Ses mains serrèrent ses bras maigres, alors qu'elle se recroquevillait toujours davantage sur elle-même, sur le siège conducteur, comme si elle cherchait à disparaître. Bloquée, tétanisée par sa terreur viscérale, elle resta une poignée de minutes ainsi.

Bien qu'elle eût cette expédition dans un coin de sa tête depuis un moment, depuis le jour où John l'avait secourue en fait, elle n'avait pas encore eu l'opportunité de quitter Holland Valley. Mais, là, avec cette pression, elle ne pouvait pas rester là, à attendre le verdict. Autant d'erreurs aussi graves les unes que les autres. Mais elle paniquait. Tout ça avait précipité la mise en œuvre de la décision qu'elle avait déjà arrêtée, sans en parler à John, parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'il la désapprouverait, qu'il jugerait son idée trop dangereuse, totalement insensée même.

Mais, elle, ça ne la choquait point. Elle n'avait pas changé ; elle était la même connasse butée que dans la salle de torture. Ce n'était pas ce... truc, cette chose, possiblement en elle, qui allait changer quoi que ce soit à son plan. Non, elle n'en dérogerait pour un vulgaire embryon dont elle ne voulait pas.

Dans son égoïsme forcené, peut-être même qu'une partie d'elle, inconsciemment, espérait qu'elle le perdrait, si jamais elle avait la malchance d'être enceinte. Un mauvais coup au mauvais endroit était vite arrivé. En fin de compte, elle ne valait pas mieux que Joseph, pas mieux qu'aucun d'entre eux. Elle renifla violemment, ses mains regagnant le volant, s'y cramponnant un instant, pour se raffermir. Elle déglutit à grand peine, essuya ses yeux rouges, ses paupières gonflées, qui se mouillaient de nouveau. _Je suis désolée_.

 _Mais je vais le faire quand même_.

Elle reprit la route. C'était bizarre de ne pas avoir à la quitter, à se tapir dans le fossé, chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait un véhicule de la secte. Ils l'épiaient avec méfiance, lorsque leurs voitures se croisaient, mais nul ne se hasarderait à violer les directives de John.

Comme prévu, elle prit d'abord la direction de la prison du comté, tout en réfléchissant à comment elle les convaincrait. Elle fut retenue un court instant, juste le temps de baisser sa vitre, au barrage. Par sécurité, John en avait mis en place à toutes les frontières, y compris celles avec Henbane River. Jacob n'était pas idiot ; il n'allait pas amasser toutes ses troupes en un seul point.

Elle repartit en trombe, embraya, passa la cinquième, en dépit de l'étroitesse de la route ; comment résister à cette voie toute droite, synonyme de liberté, sous ce ciel azuré, sans nuages ? Elle espérait que Whitehorse ne ferait pas d'histoires et se rangerait de son avis sans trop discutailler. Quelle que serait sa réponse, ensuite, au lieu de rentrer, elle ferait un crochet par le nord. Par les Whitetails Mountains. Quand John l'avait libérée, elle avait dû laisser Pêpêche et Boomer derrière elle, au camp de Jacob. Ils y étaient toujours et ça ne pouvait pas durer. Avec un peu de chance, elle réglerait ça vite fait et John ne s'inquiéterait pas... pas trop longtemps en tout cas.

La route traversait des champs de fleurs blanches. Des résistants y mettaient le feu. Les pétales roussis furent balayés par les essuie-glace. L'officier accéléra encore, pour éviter de s'attarder dans la zone, envahie par les fumées s'échappant des plantes s'embrasant. Elle se laissait aisément distraire au volant ; elle commença à parcourir les radios, tripotant sans cesse le bouton, ne jetant que de temps à autre un bref coup d'œil sur la route.

Elle stoppa une seconde, en entendant « Oh John ». Cette foutue chanson ridicule. Un ramassis de conneries. Mais elle afficha un sourire attendri, murmurant même le refrain du bout des lèvres, les paroles adoptant un tout autre sens pour elle, avant de changer de station.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les remparts pas si imposants que ça de la prison se dressaient devant elle. La bâtisse lui apparut telle qu'elle l'avait laissée, sauf que les résistants avaient enfin pris le soin de dégager les cadavres se putréfiant devant les portes, qui, d'ailleurs, n'étaient plus coincées. Elle se pencha à sa fenêtre et leur fit signe. La reconnaissant tout de suite, Tracey fit ouvrir les portes.

Whitehorse fut le premier à sortir pour aller à sa rencontre, dans la cour intérieure. Il l'enveloppa d'un regard quelque peu paternel ; son entraînement n'avait peut-être pas été aussi efficace que celui de Jacob, pas autant centré sur elle, mais il demeurait celui qui l'avait formée au sein de la police, en même temps que Hudson, l'autre jeune recrue.

\- Tu as une bien mauvaise mine.

Elle claqua la portière, avec un rire amer.

\- Apparemment ça fait l'unanimité !... Les nouvelles ont circulé jusqu'ici ?

Le shérif retira son chapeau, se gratta le crâne d'un air ennuyé, avant de le reposer sur son front dégarni.

\- Impossible d'y échapper, rookie. Pas mal d'entre nous ont du mal à digérer ce qui se passe, maugréa-t-il, baissant un peu les yeux, puis il se dirigea vers la porte du quartier central, en lui faisant signe de lui emboîter le pas. Viens. On va pas rester à cuire sous ce soleil de plomb.

Avec ses murs épais, hermétiques, il régnait dans la prison une fraîcheur qui contrastait avec la chaleur du dehors. Eve se sentit un peu mieux, mais l'accalmie fut de courte durée. Elle eut un violent haut-le-cœur, en le suivant jusque dans la salle principale, à savoir l'ancien réfectoire où les résistants prenaient encore leurs repas. C'était comme si son sens olfactif était décuplé. L'odeur la plus discrète était amplifiée. Déjà, au lever, elle s'était attardée dans la salle de bain, pour éviter les odeurs de la cuisine. Elle n'avait rejoint John qu'une fois qu'il avait fini de manger.

\- Est-ce que... finalement, on pourrait discuter de tout ça dehors ?

Comme il la dévisageait, surpris, elle se contenta de lui offrir un adorable sourire, pudique, mais qui trahissait un violent malaise. Elle cracha un mensonge avec une aisance inconcevable.

\- J'ai passé... trop de temps enfermée récemment... chez Jacob justement.

Il ne chercha pas à la contrarier, d'autant plus que, comme il l'avait lui-même souligné, elle avait vraiment l'air au bout du rouleau. Ils ressortirent pour se replier dans un coin ombragé de la cour. Elle s'appuya contre un mur. Il vit ses doigts farfouiller dans sa poche de jean, en quête d'un paquet de cigarettes qui ne s'y trouvait point.

\- J'essaye d'arrêter, prétendit-elle, esquissant un sourire en coin. A la manière forte.

\- Pas forcément le meilleur moment avec tout ce qui se passe, se marra-t-il tout bas, mais c'est ta vie, rookie. Moi, je m'y suis même remis !

Il la fixa d'un drôle d'air. Son décolleté plus précisément. Elle fronça furieusement les sourcils, se demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer, avant de finalement comprendre qu'il scrutait l'inscription WRATH.

\- ça... n'est pas trop difficile de bosser avec cette ordure ?

\- Oh, pour ça ? Non, non ! Répondit-elle, avec tant de détachement qu'il était impossible qu'elle mente. Si tu veux la vérité, je l'ai laissé le faire... Je voulais... voir. Comprendre.

Ce qu'il entendit ne parut pas lui plaire du tout.

\- Rookie... murmura-t-il, d'une voix aussi sévère que son visage fermé, secouant négativement la tête, avec lenteur. Non... Non, non, non. Il y a des gens, dans ce monde, qui jouent avec la limite. Le moindre... La moindre petite poussée peut les faire basculer. Tu fais partie de ces gens-là. C'est ta force, mais c'est aussi ta faiblesse. Je l'ai toujours su et toi aussi. Ça ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise personne. Mais ça fait de toi quelqu'un à risque.

Son regard errait sur lui ; elle l'écoutait, visiblement bouleversée, parce que ses mots sonnaient si juste.

\- Si tu commences à comprendre... ce que tu combats... tu risques de découvrir que tu lui ressembles beaucoup trop. Et tu risques de finir par l'aimer.

C'était beaucoup trop tard, mais elle n'osa pas lui avouer. Au lieu de ça, elle se détourna, chamboulée jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle... je ne suis pas fan du tout de toi travaillant avec John Seed. Cette alliance me paraît... dangereuse. Pour toi, pour ton mental.

Elle s'efforçait de respirer normalement, ni trop vite, ni trop fort, luttant avec acharnement pour taire sa voix, tout en paraissant toujours lui prêter attention. Elle prenait garde à ne pas avoir le regard trop fuyant, ni trop scrutateur, à ne pas se tordre les doigts de gêne. Il fallait éviter tout signe d'anxiété visible.

\- Comme j'étais... mort d'inquiétude pour toi quand je te savais retenue quelque part dans les montagnes. Passant... tellement de temps avec ce déséquilibré de Jacob.

Un frisson colérique lui remonta l'échine. Oui, elle voulait les défendre et elle ne devait surtout pas le faire. Elle préféra couper court à la discussion.

\- Je ferai attention. Ne t'en fais pas.

Il eut ce léger rire étranglé de parent qui n'avait plus son mot à dire de toute manière.

\- Tu es une grande fille maintenant.

Tout de suite, elle apparaissait charmante, avec ce sourire presque timide, mais elle avait déjà les mains si sales. Sa voix, en revanche, contrasta avec son expression. Elle sonnait brusque, impatiente, pas irrespectueuse pour autant. Elle parlait juste comme quelqu'un sous pression.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Pour la guerre.

A la tête qu'il fit, elle sut d'emblée la teneur de sa réponse ; elle n'allait pas lui convenir et elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Les poings sur les hanches, elle regarda ailleurs, pour évacuer la tension, ne pas se concentrer sur lui. Le vieux shérif se lissa la moustache, pas intimidé ou offensé. Elle avait ses têtes et des avis bien tranchés sur à peu près tout. Elle prenait tout très à coeur. Personne ne la changerait, alors il composait avec.

\- Comme t'as pu le constater, on a pas beaucoup d'hommes. On a bien eu quelques nouvelles recrues et mis la main sur des caches de matos par-ci par-là... mais, si on envoie du monde à Holland Valley, on perdra à coup sûr Henbane River si Jacob se pointe.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas grimacer de déception. Elle lâcha amèrement, d'une voix grinçante :

\- Vous devez assurer vos arrières. Je pige ça...

\- Mais s'il faut intervenir en urgence, appelle-nous. On répondra présents.

* * *

 _Petit avertissement : la suite va être assez noire (déjà que ce n'était pas méga gai XD)_

 _Ah et pour mon doute quant aux répliques de Sharky et Adélaïde mentionnant que John a le béguin pour le junior deputy, c'est confirmé (d'où dans ce chapitre ils en ont conscience comme dans le jeu ; j'ai essayé de coller). J'ai eu la chance de tomber sur les fameuses répliques enregistrées, en parcourant Tumblr. (Je me sens mieux d'écrire cette fic XD maintenant que c'est officiel XD)  
_

 _Merci aux lecteurs !  
_

 _Beast Out_

* * *

 _ **Vendett :** Gros bravo pour ton analyse ! Effectivement, Eve fonctionne selon ce principe, parce qu'elle n'a pas vraiment d'espoir en fait, ni pour elle, ni pour des gens comme John. ça ne veut pas dire cependant qu'elle arrêtera de lutter. Bien vu pour le parallèle aussi ! ^^ et tu n'as pas tort ! Ils sont horribles XD en fait, ils se laissent dominer par leurs problèmes, tantôt de manières différentes, tantôt de la même manière (violence etc) et ils se poussent tous les deux, tantôt vers le fond, tantôt vers le haut. Il n'y a pas de stabilité en fait avec eux. Enfin, je ne peux pas vraiment t'aiguiller sur la question de savoir si ça finira bien ou pas, parce que je t'avoue que je n'ai aucune idée de la fin de cette fic. J'en avais une, je l'ai remise en question. Du coup, maintenant, j'ai une vague idée que je n'utiliserai peut-être pas et je ne sais même pas qui va survivre ou mourir XD  
_

 ** _Yas16 :_** _Je me tâte toujours pour la suite ; tout ce que je peux dire c'est que le thème central est et restera la famille. ça n'aiguille pas trop, mais je veux pas spoiler XD mais y aura pas mal de recoupements entre les événements actuels et le passé des personnages._ _  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10  
**

* * *

 _Ouais. Ouais, c'est ça_.

La tension montait graduellement depuis qu'elle avait quitté la prison. Combien de fois avait-elle frôlé la mort pour eux ? Pour les stupides expériences sans queue ni tête du pseudo-docteur Charles Lindsey. Et elle avait même tué Faith, qui, au fond, avec le recul, n'était rien d'autre qu'une gamine paumée. Exactement comme elle. Elle explosa sans crier gare.

\- Connard ! Rugit-elle.

Elle cogna sur le volant du plat de la main, ulcérée. Elle éteignit la radio, descendit vers la côte plutôt que de poursuivre sur la grande route. Elle emprunta des petits chemins boueux, sa jeep ne s'enlisant heureusement pas, contourna le lac et entra alors sur le territoire de Jacob, dans un état d'esprit pour le moins mauvais, avec la rage au ventre, les nerfs à vif.

Tout à coup, des lumières jaunâtres filtrèrent à travers les feuillages verdâtres. Instantanément, elle coupa ses phares et ralentit l'allure jusqu'à immobiliser parfaitement son véhicule, dont elle descendit sans faire de bruit. Elle chargea son arme et se dirigea vers ce qui s'avéra être un avant-poste. Deux hommes bavardaient dehors,baignant dans la lumière des phares de leur bagnole.

\- Il était temps qu'on les dégage ailleurs. Ça puait leur pisse jusque dans nos chiottes, j'te jure !

Eve, tout en restant à couvert, se rapprocha et tendit l'oreille. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour comprendre que Jacob capturait de plus en plus de loups, qui étaient à présent si nombreux qu'il devait les déporter en dehors du camp principal, dans l'attente qu'ils deviennent des « Juges ». Apparemment, Pêpêche et Boomer faisaient partie du lot de déportés.

Elle quitta l'arbuste derrière lequel elle se planquait, pour se faufiler jusqu'à l'abri non loin des disciples. Par chance, la vitre n'avait pas de carreau et elle put se glisser à l'intérieur sans se faire repérer. Il lui en fallait un vivant. Pas deux. Une balle traversa la caboche du plus proche. L'autre, son arme en mains, se dirigea vers la cabane.

Exactement comme elle le souhaitait. Elle rengaina son pistolet et dégaina son poignard. Aussitôt qu'il entra, qu'elle vit ses pieds, elle lui sectionna d'un coup net et précis les deux tendons d'Achille. L'homme s'effondra d'un bloc, en hurlant de douleur, mais, avant qu'il puisse bouger, elle lui arracha son arme. Par chance, il n'eut pas le réflexe de résister avec trop de virulence ; elle devait le garder en vie. Le temps de lui extorquer des renseignements tout du moins. Elle grimpa à califourchon sur lui, l'empoigna par le col.

\- Putain ! Où ? Hurla-t-elle. Où vous les avez déplacés ?

\- Va te faire foutre, salope ! Je dirai rien !

Elle lui cogna violemment la tête contre le plancher une première fois, avant de crier de plus belle.

\- Où ! Tu vas me le dire ou je te fais cracher toutes tes putain de dents enculé !

Pour toute réponse, il lui cracha au visage. Sa main voulut attraper une barre de fer qui traînait par terre, mais elle se montra plus rapide. Elle dégaina son poignard et lui transperça la main, l'épinglant au plancher.

\- Où... gronda-t-elle, son regard froid braqué sur lui, alors que, doucement, elle faisait tourner la lame dans la plaie.

Le type ne lâchait rien. Son visage se tordait de douleur, son corps se contorsionnait, il geignait de souffrance. Mais il n'avouerait pas. Les dents serrées, hors d'elle, elle le frappa encore une fois, avant de reprendre son couteau, lui arrachant un cri éraillé horrible. Elle lui entailla profondément les doigts de sorte qu'il soit incapable de la gêner quand elle le déplacerait. Alors qu'il vagissait d'horreur, elle l'empoigna à bras-le-corps pour le traîner dehors. Là, elle l'allongea en bordure de route. Puis elle s'accroupit près de lui, ses grands yeux clairs luisant sous la lune.

\- Ok, voilà le deal tête de gland. Soit tu parles et je t'achève vite, proprement. Soit tu continues d'être con et je te laisse te faire bouffer par les « Juges ».

Avec tout le sang qu'il perdait partout, elles ne se priveraient pas les pauvres bêtes, livrées à elles-mêmes le plus souvent. Elle regarda ses doigts qui pendouillaient, salement charcutés, puis se pencha sur lui, avec un sourire féroce.

\- Je serais bien restée manger un morceau aussi, mais j'ai à faire...

Un peu d'intimidation et la promesse réitérée d'être dégusté en carpaccio finirent par venir à bout de ses dernières résistances. Jacob les avait tous faits transférés en haut des montagnes. Elle se crispa, son regard remontant les centaines de mètres qui l'attendaient. Elle devrait gravir jusqu'au sommet. Elle abattit le type d'une balle dans la tête. Elle ne respectait pas toujours sa parole, mais elle ne pouvait pas risquer que ses hurlements donnent l'alerte.

S'ensuivit une marche pénible à travers les bois, jusqu'aux pieds de la chaîne montagneuse, mais qui n'était rien comparé à l'ascension qu'elle s'apprêtait à entamer. Elle ne raffolait pas spécialement de l'escalade, surtout quand un vent froid menaçait de la secouer dans tous les sens, faisant atrocement vibrer la corde. Elle avait enfilé des gants soi-disant adaptés, mais sa peau en dessous était quand même de plus en plus irritée par les frottements. Elle leva les yeux, calculant vaguement la hauteur qui lui restait à monter ; elle finirait les mains en sang.

Elle se pressait, tout en prenant garde à ses appuis, à là où elle posait le pied. Au moins, tous ces efforts supprimaient la sensation de froid. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient même sur son front. Son corps montra des signes de fatigue bien plus tôt que d'habitude. Ça la mit hors d'elle ; elle pesta, cogna son pied pris de crampes contre la pierre. Elle s'épuisait encore plus, mais expurger ainsi avait au moins le mérite de la relancer. La rage était un moteur. Elle se hâta encore plus.

Deux bonnes heures devaient s'être écoulées. A cette heure, John devait retourner la maison, furieux, jurant qu'il lui tordrait le cou. Ce qu'il ne ferait pas. Pas jusqu'au bout en tout cas. Inconsciemment cependant, elle accéléra encore la cadence. Sa main cherchait un rebord stable auquel s'agripper, quand la corde se tendit anormalement. Les sourcils froncés, elle promena son regard sur les hauteurs, songeant à un animal qui s'amuserait avec le grappin.

Mais ce ne fut pas une bête, pas au sens strict du terme en tout cas, qui apparut. Plutôt un homme, dont elle avait eu le déplaisir de faire la connaissance il y avait quelque temps de ça, celui qu'on appelait « le Boucher ». Il fallait croire qu'il s'en était tiré la dernière fois, malgré les deux balles dans son flanc et une bonne flèche plantée entre les omoplates. Elle souffla entre ses dents serrées. _Le salopard_... La lumière se refléta sur ses dents pourries quand il lui fit cet immense sourire cynique qui la ficha en rogne. Il ne l'avait vraisemblablement pas oubliée. Et elle non plus. Sans ôter son regard d'elle, toujours souriant, il chopa la corde à laquelle elle s'agrippait. Elle réalisa ce que le tordu avait en tête.

\- Putain d'enf...

Son exclamation haineuse fut étouffée par le fracas qui résonna dans la vallée, quand elle alla percuter la paroi rocheuse. Il rit tout en accentuant le balancement. De plus en plus. Son corps au bout de la corde était ballotté de gauche et de droite, si bien que ses deux flancs heurtaient tour à tour la falaise. Elle se roula en boule autant que possible pour se protéger. Elle dégaina, tira sur lui en tenant son arme d'une main.

Elle ne pouvait apercevoir si elle l'avait atteint à cette distance, mais ce devait être le cas. Il poussa un cri rauque de bête blessée et lâcha brutalement la corde. Eve se retrouva si violemment libérée qu'elle cogna de plein fouet contre la roche encore une fois. Elle devait reprendre pied. Elle commença à se balancer, avec de plus en plus d'ampleur, en essayant d'atteindre un promontoire sur sa droite.

Un ricanement lui glaça le sang. Elle releva les yeux juste le temps d'entrevoir l'éclat d'une lame, juste avant qu'il ne tranche la corde. Sa poitrine se gonfla de rage. Elle hurla. Ça ne servait à rien, mais ça défoulait.

\- Va te faire foutre !

L'instant d'après, elle chutait à toute vitesse, si dangereusement proche de la montagne qu'au moindre relief, elle risquait de finir écrasée ou empalée sur un piton rocheux. Elle essaya d'ouvrir son parachute. La toile se gonfla, pour aussitôt se prendre dans des rochers, ralentissant sa dégringolade et y mettant même finalement un terme.

Elle se retrouva alors accrochée à un roc, suspendue dans le vide, à une bonne centaine de mètres de la terre ferme. Elle vociféra, surtout pour se calmer les nerfs et s'éclaircir les idées. Elle avait encore besoin de lâcher un peu de lest.

\- Putain ! J'emmerde la montagne ! Région de merde !

Elle inspira à fond et promena son regard sur ses environs, qui ne lui offraient pas vraiment d'échappatoire. Elle réfléchissait au moyen le plus sûr de s'en sortir, quand un bruit de tissu se déchirant résonna à ses oreilles. La toile du parachute cédait peu à peu. De nouveau, la déchirure s'agrandit. Eve glissa sur plusieurs mètres. Elle essaya avec toute l'énergie du désespoir de se rattraper à la paroi qui défila si vite sous ses yeux. Les pointes des reliefs lacérèrent ses paumes. Elle étouffa un juron.

Ce fut alors qu'elle repéra une cavité dans la roche qui lui avait échappé à l'aller ; elle avait dû dériver sur le côté durant sa courte chute, avec tout ce vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort. Elle se repoussa de toutes ses forces loin de la paroi, poussant sur ses jambes, sur ses bras. Le trou dans le parachute s'agrandit encore. Au bout de quelques secondes, le mouvement de balancier fut assez important pour qu'elle atteigne le trou. Elle roula sur la terre rocailleuse et se débarrassa prestement de son parachute, qui ne tarda pas à lâcher.

Ce lot de sensations fortes présentait au moins l'avantage d'avoir détourné son attention de ses nausées. Elle cligna des yeux, surprise de trouver cette grotte plus éclairée que l'extérieur en définitive. Rapidement, elle discerna une lueur, là-bas, tout au bout de la galerie. Ils avaient aménagé l'intérieur de la montagne. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle s'était jetée seule dans la gueule du loup. Qu'elle était coincée. Impossible de faire marche arrière dans cet espace. Elle n'escomptait pas le faire de toute façon. Pas de retraite. Ça lui allait. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Son pistolet en mains, prête à faire feu, elle avança prudemment, le plus silencieusement possible. Des cavités plus ou moins larges s'ouvraient tantôt sur sa gauche, tantôt sur sa droite, et elle pivotait nerveusement, s'assurant que personne n'en surgirait.

Elle n'était pas claustrophobe, mais quelque chose l'oppressait furieusement. Elle avait ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui coupait la respiration et lui retournait les entrailles. Pourtant, elle avait tout prévu, avait paré au pire.

Le pire qui ne tarda pas à se concrétiser. La chanson débuta. Elle la reconnut dès la première note. Elle attrapa les bouchons d'oreille qu'elle avait amenés et s'apprêtait à les enfoncer dans ses oreilles, quand deux mains couvertes de cicatrices la saisirent par les poignets et les bouchons tombèrent sur le sol, dans le noir.

 _\- Only you... can make all this world seem right..._

La voix se rapprocha, jusqu'à résonner derrière elle, juste dans son dos. Il s'était faufilé, suivant ses traces, silencieux comme le chasseur qu'il était, jusqu'à, à présent, se tenir là, à quelques centimètres seulement. Il ricana tout bas.

\- _Only you can make the darkness bright..._

La sachant sous contrôle, John n'étant pas là aujourd'hui pour l'aider à échapper à son emprise, il relâcha avec une délicatesse toute ironique ses fins poignets. Il la contourna, son bras frôlant le sien et son bassin, par provocation, pour lui rappeler combien elle était impuissante, mais aussi en raison de l'étroitesse du corridor. Elle aurait pu le planter, lui tirer dessus ; il était si près. Elle ferma les yeux, furieuse. Pour les rouvrir quasi-immédiatement. Il l'observait, avec ce léger sourire, les yeux mi-clos, si cernés, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des lustres, le visage barbouillé de boue et de poussière. Il avait préparé son piège.

\- _Only you and you alone..._ fredonna-t-il du bout des lèvres. Que toi pour tuer Eli. Que toi pour... briser notre famille... Que toi pour revenir seule ici... pour un chien et un couguar... Tu as « gagné » la dernière fois, parce que tu étais avec John... Aujourd'hui, c'est bien plus équitable... tu ne crois pas ?

Elle ne pouvait remuer un muscle. Elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de tourner autour d'elle, comme un prédateur.

\- Stoppe cette musique... si tu veux que ce soit équitable... parvint-elle à balbutier, avec d'infinies difficultés.

Toujours avec ce regard fatigué, ce léger sourire qui n'en était pas un, il posa son doigt sur le bout de son arme, la contraignant, sans avoir à forcer, à la baisser, puis à la lâcher, quand il la lui prit des mains, toujours si aisément. La gardant dans ses mains, il commença à marcher jusqu'à une salle circulaire et, contre son gré, comme un bon petit pantin, elle dut le suivre.

Lui s'assit sur une chaise, penché vers l'avant, les épaules un peu voûtées, retournant le pistolet entre ses doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'il le décharge et ne balance le chargeur au hasard. Elle restait debout. De longues secondes passèrent dans le silence le plus absolu et le plus angoissant pour l'officier. Jusqu'à ce que, soudain, Jacob n'émette un ricanement narquois. Il se recula dans son siège, appuyant son dos contre le dossier, relevant les yeux sur elle. Ils échangèrent un long regard, aucun d'eux ne se détournant à aucun moment, alors qu'ils se jaugeaient.

Assurément, il y avait de la colère, de la haine dans ses yeux, mais toujours ce respect qu'il n'aurait jamais cru y trouver pour commencer. Ce respect s'accrochait, envers et contre tout, et ce fut ce qui le conduisit à couper la musique.

Son geste attestait de la réciprocité de cette déférence. Elle n'attaqua pas. Au contraire, elle demeura immobile, face à lui. De nouveau, le silence. Moins pesant cependant cette fois-ci. De nouveau, Jacob le rompit. La fixant droit dans les yeux, comme s'il l'accusait de quelque crime, il débuta, sur un ton terriblement détaché prouvant bien que ses paroles seraient paradoxalement tout le contraire d'anodines :

\- Tu sais ce qui est fascinant aussi avec les loups ? Nous avons tant à apprendre d'eux. Les loups... fonctionnent par deux. Il y a la femelle dominante, alpha, qui ne s'accouple qu'avec le mâle alpha et le mâle alpha ne s'accouplera aussi jamais qu'avec elle. Cette fidélité, c'est ce qui assure... la survie de la meute, la survie des forts.

Elle eut un faible sourire un peu triste. Ce qu'il sous-entendait ne la choquait pas, ne la surprenait même pas, parce que ce n'était pas motivé, mu par des sentiments, mais par sa théorie. Cette loi du plus fort qui l'obsédait.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des loups, Jacob.

Il émit à peine l'ombre d'un ricanement, avant de pousser un profond soupir, guttural, accablé. Il saisit le moindre signe révélateur de tension, d'anxiété, chez elle. Certes, il la connaissait, après toutes ces semaines qu'elles avaient passées à son camp, sous sa tutelle. Mais, surtout, pareil à un loup, il sentait la peur, ressentait sa respiration s'accélérant, son regard se perdant, percevait cette micro-seconde où elle peina à déglutir, parce que sa gorge, avec une infinie lenteur, commençait à se resserrer.

\- Tu te ramollis.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il ne lui accorda pas une seule seconde pour répondre. Elle frémissait.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ?

Pas de périr. Il savait déjà ça. Elle ne craignait pas le danger, comme si la mort était un concept abstrait pour elle, alors qu'elle la côtoyait tous les jours, la frôlait de son aile. Elle essaya d'avaler sa salive de nouveau, bien que ce fût de plus en plus douloureux. Elle se sentait incapable de lutter, émotionnellement parlant, bien plus émotive encore que d'ordinaire. Foutues hormones. Foutu cortisol.

\- Tout de suite ?... De perdre l'homme que j'aime et l'homme qui m'a tout appris. John et toi. Et... avec cette guerre... tu... m'obliges à faire un choix. Et tu sais... que je le choisirai lui.

Alors qu'elle parlait, elle ne détournait pas son regard de son visage, pas même quand ses yeux s'embuèrent. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il s'en rendait compte, mais il essaya de se dédouaner.

\- John est devenu notre ennemi à cause de toi.

\- Non, non, Jacob, l'arrêta-t-elle derechef. C'est moi qui trahis la Résistance, mais ce n'est certainement pas lui qui trahit toi ou Joseph. Il ne change pas de camp. Il n'en changera jamais. Parce qu'il croit. Il croit en Joseph.

Passant de la tristesse à la colère en un rien de temps, elle ajouta d'une voix acerbe, mordante :

\- C'est toi. T'as réagi comme une merde.

Contre toute attente, il accusa le coup sans trop de mal. Elle s'imagina alors qu'il s'en fichait tout bonnement, qu'il se foutait éperdument de ce qu'elle racontait. C'était faux. Il ne tarda pas à le lui prouver. Son visage se fit tout à coup inhabituellement grave, sérieux.

\- Quand tu as fui, après le meurtre d'Eli... j'ai été... surpris. S'il y avait une personne, dans ce monde, que je ne m'attendais pas à voir partir comme ça... c'était toi, acheva-t-il, appuyant son index sur son sternum osseux, comme il le faisait souvent autrefois.

La légère poussée était assez pour l'ébranler sensiblement. Toutefois, elle ne se déroba pas.

\- J'ai donc... attendu... que tu reviennes. Et quelle surprise... un beau jour... une « belle nuit » plutôt... ricana-t-il, se remémorant la noirceur du ciel, la pluie terrible qui s'était abattue sur eux. Je te retrouve enfin.

« _T'es comme les chiens qui rentrent d'eux-mêmes à la maison._ » Ces mots qu'il avait prononcés repassèrent dans la tête d'Eve à ce moment.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je découvre ? Reprit-il, levant un peu les mains, avant de les laisser retomber sur ses cuisses. Que tu essayes de diviser notre famille. Que tu... te fais baiser par mon frère !...

Elle serra les dents, s'abstenant de répliquer tout de suite ; elle ne l'interromprait pas.

\- Sans Joseph... ce soir-là... je les aurais laissés te démolir.

Et il lui avait dit. Haut et fort. « _Estime-toi heureuse que Joseph ait été là pour te sauver_. » Les lèvres pincées, le cœur et la gorge serrés, elle l'écoutait sans souffler un mot.

\- Je... Je ne suis ni un loup, ni ton outil, déclara-t-elle, au terme de quelques secondes, le temps de digérer sa version de l'histoire. Tu ne peux pas... disposer de moi comme tu l'entends. Maintenant que tu sais... que je ne détournerai pas John du Projet, de votre famille... stoppe cette guerre. Il n'est pas trop tard, Jacob. John n'attend que ça. Joseph n'attend que ça. Je n'attends que ça.

Rien... d'irréparable ne s'était encore point produit. A son sens, en tout cas, mais il n'en allait pas de même pour lui.

\- Même si tu ne le voulais pas, tu as détruit notre famille. Il a essayé de me tuer, moi, son frère. Pour toi. Et tu semblais... prête à le faire aussi.

Elle réprima un sanglot, réussit de justesse à sauver les apparences, même s'il était évident qu'elle ne trompait personne, surtout pas lui.

\- On a tous... dépassé la limite.

Ils s'étaient emportés. Quoi d'étonnant que ça ait atteint des proportions pareilles, avec un tel passif, une telle violence enfouie en chacun d'eux ? Sur le moment, ils avaient tous voulu s'entretuer ; c'était indéniable, mais ce n'était qu'un pathétique contrecoup à chaud, assorti d'un effet d'entraînement, comme au sein d'une meute. L'un montrait les crocs ; tous les autres se mettaient en garde. Il mordait ; les autres s'y mettaient aussi et en découlait cette escalade frénétique de la violence.

\- Tu as eu une réaction de merde, répéta-t-elle, en insistant bien sur le « tu ». Mais, après ça... on a tous merdé.

Il y avait eu cet horrible effet boule de neige. Qu'ils regrettaient tous assurément, Jacob y compris, même s'il refusait de l'admettre et qu'il se cachait derrière des justifications. Sans lui tourner le dos, par prudence, elle recula jusqu'à s'appuyer contre une caisse de matériel.

Là, elle s'immobilisa, l'observa un moment. Elle croisa ses bras, une seconde hésitante à lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, ne les décroisant que quand elle eut pris sa décision. D'une voix fragile, au demeurant claire et affirmée, elle déclara :

\- J'ai tué pour toi. J'ai tué... Eli pour toi. J'ai réfléchi... durant mon absence... et j'ai réalisé... que je l'aurais refait. Deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois... Pour toi. Avec ou sans la chanson.

Parce que c'était comme ça qu'elle démontrait son affection. Il n'en laissa rien paraître, mais cette révélation le déstabilisa ; il ne s'y attendait pas, à ce que quiconque soit prêt à de telles extrémités pour lui uniquement, en toute conscience.

\- Parce que, que ça ait été intentionnel ou non... la vérité, c'est... je serais morte sans toi à l'heure qu'il est. Tu m'as donné les armes pour survivre. Tu m'as forgée. Tu as changé la gamine qui croyait savoir tirer en une vraie tueuse. Un vrai combattant.

Elle secoua la tête, d'un air profondément navré, et dieu elle l'était.

\- Mais, après ce que tu as fait... et si tu ne renonces pas...

Sa voix se cassa et elle haussa les épaules, d'un air désolé, une fine larme traversant sa joue avant de disparaître.

\- Je devrai te tuer. Je... ne veux pas ça...

Ses mots lui arrachèrent un ricanement inaudible, amer. Il lui lança un regard incisif, ses yeux pourtant si calmes, comme toujours.

\- Mais tu es un soldat. Tu dois faire ce que tu dois, pas ce que tu veux.

\- J'ai... débuta-t-elle maladroitement, la voix tremblante d'incertitude, jusqu'à ce que, subitement, elle trouve les mots.

En fait, ils s'imposèrent d'eux-mêmes. Tout ce marasme dans lequel elle s'était embourbée s'éclaircit et, alors qu'elle était mise au pied du mur, ce qui lui paraissait un cauchemar, ce qui la terrifiait, devint un autre obstacle qui valait le coup d'être franchi. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à en être heureuse ou à crier au miracle, mais... si jamais elle devait être enceinte, elle saurait gérer la situation. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Quand bien même elle aurait avorté, il restait John. Elle n'était pas seule.

\- J'ai une famille avant tout. Et... si... toi, tu refuses de faire partie de ma famille...

Elle ne parvint pas à achever sa phrase. Son sourire se fit amer et ses épaules se soulevèrent de nouveau. Une autre larme coula. Un léger rire le secoua et il se dressa, se plaça face à elle, bien campé sur ses deux pieds écartés, immense, fier même si désillusionné, comme le militaire qu'il était. Toujours avec ce minuscule, sarcastique sourire, il répondit, sur un ton décisif, sévère :

\- Je ne t'ai pas entraînée pour que tu aies de la compassion, encore moins de l'affection, pour moi. Je t'ai formée parce que tu avais le potentiel de devenir un outil efficace.

\- Et, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas un outil et je ne t'appartiens pas. Je tue, je protège... parce que j'aime. Au final... je suis tout le contraire d'un soldat.

Il eut ce ricanement étrange, plus aigre que d'ordinaire. Elle sourit, attristée, consternée qu'ils en soient arrivés là ; peut-être que ça le chagrinait aussi au fond, mais il restait imperturbable. Il dégaina son propre pistolet, retira le chargeur, toujours en gardant un œil sur elle, et déposa le tout sur une caisse. Elle reçut le message cinq sur cinq. Son sourire s'effaçant, elle tira lentement de son étui son poignard et se mit en garde, alors qu'il faisait de même, à la différence que son léger sourire amer mit plus de temps à s'évanouir.

\- Tu es prête « soldat » ?

Elle désapprouvait. Son regard bleuté se raffermit, se courrouça. Il ricana tout bas.

\- Tu seras toujours un soldat pour moi.

C'était un compliment, en réalité. Un magnifique compliment. Elle avait l'âme d'un soldat, persistante, rude, brave, sans l'aveuglement. Elle était un soldat pour ceux seulement qui méritaient qu'elle mette son talent à leur service. Aussitôt qu'elle le réalisa, elle se contenta de lui offrir un pâle sourire, empreint d'une sorte d'innocente douceur.

\- Je suis prête. Et toi ?

\- Je suis prêt depuis le jour où tu nous as débarrassés d'Eli.

A partir de cet instant, cette seconde où sa balle lui avait transpercé le crâne, Jacob l'avait attendue. Pour qu'elle se venge de lui ou pour qu'elle pardonne. Ça, au fond, n'importait pas. Et, maintenant, il attendait qu'elle ouvre les hostilités, qu'elle se mette en danger en attaquant.

\- Tu sais... J'aurais tellement aimé... te traquer dans les bois... mais, encore plus que ça, je voulais pas que tu puisses me filer entre les doigts...

Alors il avait finalement choisi de l'attirer ici, quand bien même il aurait préféré le frisson exquis de la chasse. Ça l'excitait, comme le sang. Pas autant que John cela dit, pas de la même façon. Plus que le sang, c'était surtout la souffrance qui grisait John.

Ses mots la perturbèrent. Instantanément, elle fit une fente sur le côté, essayant de le planter entre les côtes. Il évita, contre-attaqua et elle recula juste à temps, la lame de son couteau lui rasant la figure. Elle sentit le courant d'air passer sur son visage, froid, mortel. Ils échangèrent des coups de couteau, se bloquant mutuellement à chaque fois. Le risque existait, pour une fois, mais il s'en fichait ; il était juste fier. Elle réagissait promptement, avec précision, aucun coup laissé au hasard ; elle calculait autant son prochain mouvement que le sien.

Ils reprirent chacun de la distance, durant un court temps mort passé à se scruter, tous deux concentrés, reprenant leur souffle. A un moment donné, sans raison apparente, il émit un rire narquois, à peine audible, et revint à la charge. Elle chopa son bras, réalisant un instant trop tard qu'il avait bluffé et qu'elle tenait la mauvaise main, celle qui ne tenait pas de couteau. Elle avait agi trop vite, par réflexe. Elle voulut se dégager sur-le-champ, mais le bout de sa lame plongea dans son bras avant qu'elle ne se retire.

Il ne lui laissa pas une seconde de répit. Elle se repassait ses enseignements en boucle. Elle n'aurait sûrement jamais l'avantage physique, la force brute, alors elle devait frapper vite et là où ça faisait mal. Toutes les jointures des membres, les tempes, les oreilles, le nez... Le plexus solaire. Lâchant son poignard, elle prit appui sur une caisse et balança ses deux pieds pile à cet endroit.

Dans son élan, il reçut le coup de plein fouet et tomba à la renverse. Elle avait cogné exactement là où il fallait. L'onde de choc se propagea, atteignit son cerveau. Il lutta pour rester conscient, bien que sa respiration eût été coupée nette, son corps comme paralysé. La douleur était telle qu'elle provoquait habituellement un KO. Mais un KO, c'était inenvisageable. Ça équivalait à la mort dans ces circonstances. Il fallait tenir, le temps que les nerfs, le cerveau, se calment.

Elle ne se rendit heureusement pas compte qu'il avait réussi à garder ses esprits ; elle ne se figurait même pas ça possible. Pas après avoir encaissé un coup aussi violent dans cette zone. Elle lui avait tourné le dos une demi-seconde pour récupérer son couteau. Quand elle fit volte-face, il était toujours à terre, mais bel et bien là, pas évanoui, refusant de succomber à la douleur. Sur ce même ton qu'il employait pour la féliciter, si froidement, pendant les sessions d'entraînement, elle lâcha, avec un sourire à la fois content et agacé :

\- Pas mal.

Elle piétina sa main, qui s'agrippait au couteau, exactement comme il avait écrasé la sienne sous sa botte, ce jour où elle avait essayé d'attraper cette maudite boîte à musique depuis sa cage. Il n'avait pas perdu conscience, mais n'avait pas pour autant encore la capacité de répliquer. Elle poussa du pied son coutelas, toujours avec ce petit sourire victorieux, présomptueux sur ses lèvres mutines.

Mais il se reprit, bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait présumé. Il la chopa tout à coup par le mollet et parvint à la faire tomber. Elle s'éclata sur lui, au sol, mais elle ne pesait pas bien lourd ; ça ne le fit pas broncher. Il l'attrapa d'une main par les poignets, la désarmant de l'autre.

D'une seule main, il compressait ses poignets, assez fort pour qu'elle grogne de douleur. Elle se tortilla dans tous les sens pour échapper à la prise. Tout à coup, elle plongea ses dents dans son bras. Jacob eut un grondement rauque de douleur. Elle forçait, ses dents s'enfonçant encore et encore. Il l'imita, instinctivement ; il mordit à pleines dents dans sa main, celle la plus proche de sa bouche. Elle grogna contre sa chair, ne lâchant pas prise. Comme un loup refusant d'abandonner sa proie. Leurs regards se trouvèrent, enragés, pour ne plus se séparer. Le sang jaillissait des plaies, dégoulinant sur leurs mentons. Ils respiraient fort, par les narines, leurs bouches entièrement refermées, comme un étau, sur l'autre.

Aucune idée du temps qui passa, sans qu'aucun ne se rétracte. Mais assez s'était écoulé pour que l'officier ne ressente presque plus la douleur de ces dents creusant dans sa main. Elle ne pouvait rester. Il fallait en finir. Il dut le voir dans ses yeux, jusque dans la pénombre. Il la cogna au visage au même moment qu'elle balança son genou dans son entrejambe. Du même coup, ils se libérèrent enfin. Jacob, qui avait totalement récupéré à présent, bondit sur ses pieds et lui flanqua un fulgurant crochet du droit qui l'envoya contre les caisses.

La gueule en sang, ce doux fluide amer qui lui appartenait se mêlant au sien dans sa bouche, elle se remit debout en s'appuyant contre la paroi, pour presque aussitôt retomber par terre, sur le côté, complètement groggy. Il faisait tout aussi peur à voir. Il la contempla, pas très stable non plus. Son regard alla de sa main sanguinolente à son propre bras, l'empreinte des dents nettement visible dans les deux cas.

\- Pour être franc... je pense que, pour rester en vie, il vaut mieux rester éloigné de toi, ricana-t-il après une seconde de battement, de respirations rauques. Regarde tous ces gens que tu tentais d'aider et... qui ont fini... torturés, tués...

Elle ne s'essuyait pas ; elle laissait le sang couler, librement. Elle renifla, s'efforça de reprendre sa respiration.

\- ça arrive. C'est la vie.

Si peu de pitié. Ça le fit doucement rire. Il murmura ses mots, comme s'il désirait les imprimer dans son esprit.

\- « ça arrive »...

\- Oui... Exactement... comme la dernière fois, rétorqua-t-elle, avec dureté. Ça arrive.

Ils n'avaient plus que leurs poings. Eve songea un instant à courir, mais, au vu de la taille de la pièce, elle devrait passer trop près de lui. Il l'attraperait au passage. Il la provoqua, avec un sourire fendant ses lèvres encore trempées de son sang, et l'invita d'un geste à approcher. Dans l'inaction, cette tension qui habitait son corps se révélait, menaçait de la faire craquer. Alors elle fit ce qu'il attendait d'elle ; elle décida d'agir.

Elle ne laissa rien paraître et, tout à coup, courut sur lui à toute vitesse et sauta avec le coude en avant pour l'atteindre au visage. Il la réceptionna, quitte à recevoir le coup, qui l'étourdit un peu, d'autant plus qu'elle avait visé la tempe. Il se jeta contre le mur, l'écrasant. Elle continua de le frapper du coude, dans la nuque, mais ce fut la claque violente et sèche sur l'oreille qui lui fut fatale. Il perdit l'équilibre, sonné. Elle avait tout retenu... Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il l'entraîna dans sa chute, refusant de la lâcher, la tenant toujours si férocement. Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau au sol.

Eve poussa un juron furieux, entre deux halètements. Son premier réflexe fut de précipiter sa bouche sur sa gorge, pour la déchirer. Elle eut à peine le temps d'effleurer la peau de ses dents. La main de Jacob recouvrit son visage, la repoussant. Elle essaya de mordre ses doigts, en renâclant rageusement, mais il l'empoigna par les cheveux pour la dégager. Il tira d'un coup sec sur ses cheveux, la contraignant à offrir son visage. Son poing s'encastra dans sa mâchoire. Ce coup terrible fut près de la mettre hors-course.

Il se dressa. Il la tenait avec une telle poigne qu'elle avait l'impression que tout son scalp resterait dans sa main si elle se débattait. Il la traîna sur plusieurs mètres ; ils quittèrent la pièce, arrivèrent dans une autre, avec toujours ces caisses empilées occupant la majeure partie de l'espace. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe, les idées pas très claires, l'esprit toujours embrumé :

\- Est-ce que... John t'a dit... que notre mère... avait des cheveux roux magnifiques ?... Comme toi. Mais... elle était faible. Elle a laissé notre père la briser... jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus... qu'une sorte d'émanation de sa volonté à lui.

Elle hoqueta, tout en faisant de son mieux pour tenir le rythme, pour ne pas qu'il tire davantage sur sa chevelure. Mais elle trébuchait, retombait sans cesse. Il lâcha ses cheveux, mais captura sa nuque. Elle rit. Un rire goguenard d'épuisement.

\- Tu réalises que c'est ce que tu es aujourd'hui ? Une « émanation de la volonté » de Joseph ?... Ce qui fait de moi... quelqu'un... de plus fort que toi, acheva-t-elle avec un sourire vipérin, fielleux et pourtant si curieusement affectionné à la fois.

Il lui cogna la tête contre une caisse. Avant qu'il puisse recommencer, elle plaça ses mains pour l'arrêter sur la caisse et balança sa tête en arrière. Son crâne heurta son menton. Il recula, cracha ce flot de sang qui lui avait inondé la bouche, dans un grondement sourd. Elle cognait beaucoup moins fort que lui, mais, à force d'atteindre les points vitaux, elle aurait raison de lui ; elle le tuait à petit feu.

Ils se surveillaient du coin de l'œil, tout en récupérant. Ils déployaient tous deux des efforts surhumains rien que pour se maintenir debout. Néanmoins, ils se remirent en position.

\- T'es meilleure encore que je le pensais... Ok, bravo... Hoou-rah... ironisa-t-il ; Eve sentit bien que l'idée de mourir l'indifférait totalement, le laissait de marbre. Tu pourrais peut-être me buter...

\- Jacob.

Elle le fixa d'un air si résolu, comme si elle avait tranché en son for intérieur et que rien ne la dissuaderait.

\- Je vais partir. Je vais... me rendre jusqu'au sommet, libérer mes animaux et ensuite je vais rentrer chez moi. Et je vais te demander une seule chose avant de partir.

Il promena sur elle un regard à la fois féroce et tranquille. Joseph n'avait pas prévu ça. Il lui avait affirmé qu'elle les pousserait tous vers l'abîme, qu'elle détruirait tout ce qu'ils avaient construit, qu'elle incarnerait ce chaos qui renversait les empires un à un et précipitait tout dans le néant. Et elle avait bien commencé à remplir son rôle, en tuant Faith, en rasant son bunker. Elle avait réalisé exactement ce que Joseph avait anticipé.

Tout avait commencé à sortir des rails quand elle avait fui les Whitetails Mountains, au lieu d'aller se venger sur-le-champ de Jacob. Le train avait encore plus déraillé avec ce qui s'était passé entre John et elle. Et, maintenant, tout foutait le camp, partait dans tous les sens. Incertaine, elle leva un doigt, le replia, semblant subitement réaliser quelque chose.

\- Non. En fait deux. Un, tu vas mettre un terme à cette guerre...

Il ne le ferait pas, mais, au moins, elle n'aurait rien à regretter.

\- Deux... ne meurs pas. S'il te plaît.

* * *

Il n'avait pas vraiment... été d'accord avec le fait qu'elle dût rentrer. Avec le fait qu'elle parte en vie tout court. La femme qui grimpa dans la jeep, une bonne heure plus tard, sous une pluie battante... exactement comme la dernière fois... peinait à se mouvoir. Du sang frais coulait de ses blessures les plus récentes, les autres closes par du sang coagulé marron, voire noirâtre. Elle manqua de s'étaler dans la boue, mais le couguar qui s'apprêtait à sauter à bord vint immédiatement à ses côtés, lui offrant un appui. Pêpêche lui servit de béquille jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit installée derrière le volant, puis elle monta à l'arrière, rejoignant Boomer qui jappait joyeusement, heureux de quitter sa cage.

L'officier roula comme une folle, à travers la nuit noire, en dépit de l'obscurité, de l'averse terrible qui martelait le pare-brise. Ses doigts tremblaient. Une plaie, particulièrement large, en travers de sa cuisse, saignait si abondamment qu'elle ressentait comme de violentes pulsations qui semblaient secouer sa jambe tout entière. Elle s'émerveillait de pouvoir encore appuyer sur les pédales.

Elle emprunta des petites routes, pour éviter les barrages à la frontière, ne souhaitant pas être vue dans cet état pitoyable. Qui sait ? Peut-être auraient-ils prévenu John. Elle préférait être face à lui, à lui expliquer, à tenter de justifier l'injustifiable, plutôt qu'il n'apprenne en amont qu'elle se trimballait toute sanguinolente.

Elle se hâtait tant que sa voiture dérapa dans un virage. Elle partit en embardée, heureusement dans un champ sans arbres. Boomer se mit à aboyer d'inquiétude, sentant bien que quelque chose clochait. Elle s'évertua à le rassurer, tout en ramenant son véhicule sur la route. Elle tâchait de faire abstraction de sa tête qui lui tournait.

Enfin, elle parvint au ranch. Bien sûr, toutes les lumières étaient allumées dans la maison. Il dut voir les phares. Parce qu'avant même qu'elle soit descendue de la jeep, il avait surgi de la maison, dans une colère noire. Il lui jeta à la figure un des tests qu'elle était sensée utiliser ce soir-là, où elle aurait dû calmement attendre chez eux au lieu de fuguer comme une ado pour aller se battre dans les montagnes. Quand il constata combien elle était mal en point, son ire monta encore d'un cran ; quand il vit Pêpêche et Boomer, il crut devenir absolument fou. Il refusait d'y croire.

\- John...

Il se passa la main sur le visage, réprouvant l'envie de juste l'égorger sur place. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui dise quoi que ce soit. Quand il avait vu ses deux bêtes, il avait compris.

\- Ce ne sont que des animaux ! Putain Evie !

Elle eut le culot de lui tenir tête.

\- Ce sont bien plus que des animaux pour moi !

\- Plus importants que ta propre vie ? Que la vie de notre enfant ? Imagine que tu sois enceinte !

Il s'interrompit, hors d'haleine, la contemplant qui ne réagissait pas, ni positivement, ni négativement, restant juste neutre. Peut-être souffrait-elle juste trop, physiquement, dans l'immédiat. Ou peut-être se fermait-elle, parce qu'elle se sentait si atrocement mal à présent de lui avoir infligé ça. Il n'arrivait plus à prononcer un mot tant il était sidéré.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça putain ? rugit-il après un moment de terrible silence.

Elle voulait répondre, expliquer, mais elle lutta un moment, s'obstinant à garder le silence, parce qu'elle sentait que, au moindre son passant ses lèvres, elle s'écroulerait devant lui. Et pas de douleur, pas de fatigue. Elle s'effondrerait émotionnellement. Mais cette tension qui régnait devint vite intenable.

\- Parce que j'avais peur ! T'es content ? J'étais terrifiée ! S'exclama-t-elle, loin de se sentir libérée après cet aveu de faiblesse.

Sa plainte stridente trahissait tant de terreur et de détresse qu'il se retrouva pantois. Sa voix se déchirait.

\- Si on a un bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il va lui arriver ? Hein, John ? Il ou elle va naître dans ce monde de merde ! Dans ce comté de merde ! Et on va lui dire quoi ? Maman est un monstre ! Papa torture des gens !

Son rythme cardiaque monta en flèche. Il fit un pas de côté, essayant de contenir cette violence qui menaçait de le submerger. Il ne riposta pas tout de suite ; il luttait pour taire ses paroles qui résonnaient dans sa tête, encore et encore, ses mots qui perçaient des murs qu'il avait mis du temps à ériger, pour se protéger de la vérité. De la vérité de ce qu'il était.

\- Je ne... torture pas ces gens ! Je les libère !

Elle n'allait pas la fermer ; il le savait. Une fois qu'elle était lancée, il était quasiment impossible de l'arrêter.

\- Si, tu les tortures ! Riposta-t-elle véhémentement, comme si elle concentrait le peu d'énergie lui restant dans ce cri furieux. Tu fais exactement ce que tu faisais à ces femmes ! Tu n'as pas changé du tout ! Tu te donnes juste bonne conscience ! Comme Joseph quand il parle d'une épreuve alors qu'il est juste un putain de connard qui a tué son propre enfant !

\- Tais-toi !

En une seconde, il fut sur elle. Affaiblie comme elle l'était, elle n'eut pas le réflexe d'esquiver. De toute façon, si elle avait cessé de s'appuyer sur la voiture, elle serait sûrement tombée. Il la renversa violemment sur le capot de la voiture. Elle ne grimaça même pas, malgré la douleur formidable résultant du choc, s'ajoutant à celle qui l'affligeait déjà. Elle le fixait, les yeux grand ouverts, sans voix. Il comprima sa trachée. C'était devenu comme un rituel. Tout allait bien. Tant qu'il s'arrêtait à temps. Mais ça restait un jeu dangereux. Ils se battraient toujours, tant qu'ils vivraient, mais ils s'aimeraient aussi. A moins... qu'un petit ne vienne calmer leur furie.

\- Evie... murmura-t-il tout bas, le souffle court, presque comme s'il la suppliait froidement. Tais-toi. Ou... je vais te faire... du mal. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal.

Elle mordit sa propre lèvre, qui tremblait. Même si ses mains étaient toujours sur son cou, elle leva les siennes pour toucher son visage. Il la laissa faire. Cette sensation étrange de la sentir vivre sous ses doigts, quand elle essaya de déglutir, de respirer, était juste fantastique.

\- Je suis désolée.

Pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Il l'observa comme s'il essayait de déceler un indice, un éclat dans son regard, qui lui permettrait de savoir si elle mentait encore. Peu à peu, la pression de ses doigts décrut jusqu'à s'évanouir. Il traça le contour d'un bleu, puis d'une fente, d'une plaie fine, sur sa joue, sans un mot. Elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Ses mains glissèrent derrière sa tête, pour l'attirer contre sa poitrine. D'une manière très pure ce jour-là, comme pour le réconforter, pour le bercer.

\- Pardon... Pardon...

Elle le répéta encore et encore, un long moment, tout bas, comme si elle chuchotait un mantra, et lui se détendit peu à peu, sous ses caresses. Un sourire âpre germa sur sa bouche.

\- T'es vraiment... une belle connasse.

* * *

\- Putain ! Fais chier ! Putain !

En slip, son débardeur bâillant, sa petite poitrine loin de la remplir, elle se replia sur la cuvette des toilettes, la gorge nouée, brûlante, comme ces lourdes larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. La tristesse ne succéda même pas à la colère. Tout lui tomba dessus en même temps tant elle était sous le choc.

Elle hoqueta tout bas, souffla un bon coup. Elle se lava le visage, surtout pour se rafraîchir les idées, l'eau froide lui mettant comme une grande claque. Elle s'y attendait à ce stade, malgré son déni furieux, mais elle avait gardé l'espoir, un espoir stupide, que ça n'arrivât pas. Là, à présent, c'était sûr, c'était pour de vrai, réel, beaucoup trop réel. Elle jeta de toutes ses forces le test contre le mur. Le quatrième qu'elle avait fait. La colère avait monté d'un cran à chaque nouveau résultat positif.

Elle avait à peine pris le temps de bander ses plaies, d'en suturer une ou deux ; il avait fallu qu'elle en ait enfin le cœur net. Qu'ils en aient le cœur net plutôt. Elle pouvait entendre les pas énervés de John qui arpentait le salon, en bas, dans l'attente du verdict. De temps en temps, le son s'estompait, cessait ; il s'asseyait sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains, le temps de se flageller mentalement et de la maudire aussi sûrement, avant de se relever et de recommencer à tourner comme un lion en cage.

En relevant les yeux, son regard embrassa son reflet. Un visage martyrisé, avec ce loup de taches de rousseur cernant deux grands yeux bleus qu'elle essuya encore. Elle demeura ainsi un certain temps, détestant cette femme face à elle, avant de reprendre pied et d'enfin se sentir prête à affronter John. Parce que c'était exactement ce qui se produirait ; elle en détenait la certitude absolue.

A la seconde où il perçut le grincement de la porte, il se tendit comme chien de chasse qui avait flairé sa proie. Tellement tendu comparé à d'habitude. Elle aussi. Elle descendit les marches en s'aidant de la rampe, évitant au maximum d'appuyer sur sa jambe la plus abîmée. Cette scène avait des furieux dérangeants accents de déjà-vu. Ils étaient de retour au ranch ; elle était blessée et... ils étaient en conflit. Mais c'était pire aujourd'hui, car l'objet de cette dispute était plus grave encore. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment annoncer ce qu'il savait sûrement déjà. Son expression, bouleversée, toute retournée, ne laissait pas place au doute de toute manière. De but en blanc, elle déclara sur un ton sans équivoque :

\- Je veux avorter.

C'était encore tôt. Quelques comprimés suffiraient sûrement. Lui n'avait pas remué un muscle, atterré, plus par son comportement que par la nouvelle, tandis qu'elle retournait déjà la cuisine, furetant dans tous les tiroirs.

\- J'ai besoin... de... Tu as des médocs avec du misoprostol ici ? Genre... du Cytotec... des médocs anti-ulcéreux... De quoi provoquer une bonne grosse hémorragie.

Elle vomirait peut-être ; elle se tordrait par terre tant les contractions seraient violentes et tout se finirait possiblement en bain de sang, sur final d'hémorragie interne. Mais elle était prête à endurer tout ça. Lui la voyait déjà se vider du peu de sang qu'il devait lui rester sur le tapis du salon. Il n'avait pas besoin d'appeler Joseph pour savoir qu'un avortement constituait un horrible péché. Ils n'étaient même pas mariés, pour couronner le tout.

Il se dirigea vers elle, tellement occupée à fouiller frénétiquement partout, qu'elle ne réalisât qu'il se tenait dans son dos que lorsqu'il attrapa fermement sa main.

\- Evie... Non...

Elle n'avait pas les moyens physiques de le rejeter, de se libérer, alors elle se contenta de darder son regard le plus noir sur lui.

\- Je VEUX avorter, rétorqua-t-elle, en articulant très clairement. On peut pas avoir un bébé, John. Regarde-toi. Regarde-moi ! Regarde cette merde autour de nous !

Il eut ce sourire, pas équivoque du tout, peut-être même content, qui la réduisit au silence. Elle le considéra avec étonnement.

\- Pourquoi tu vois tout ce qui arrive comme une catastrophe ?

Durant une seconde, elle brûla d'effacer ce sourire de sa face, de le secouer, de le cogner partout, juste pour qu'il réalise, pour qu'il voit ce qu'elle voyait. Au lieu de ça, elle se récria :

\- C'est pas un cadeau de Dieu ou je ne sais quelle connerie, John ! C'est une emmerde de plus ! Voilà ce que c'est !

Il y avait une raison derrière ces mots si crus, si durs. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, dans l'attente du moment où elle confesserait la vraie raison qui la poussait à se montrer si ignoble envers un bébé qui n'était après tout là que par sa faute. Elle serra les dents, son menton tremblant, pinçant les lèvres. Elle donna un petit coup dans son épaule, comme si elle voulait parler, mais que sa parole était bloquée. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes. Il la sentait trembler. Ce fragile aspect d'elle, c'était quelque chose que si peu avaient pu contempler. Comme sa jambe fatiguait, toujours en lui faisant face, elle se hissa à la force de ses bras pour s'asseoir sur le comptoir de cuisine.

\- Et si... on est comme eux ?

Elle déglutit, les mâchoires toujours contractées.

\- Comme nos parents ? Ajouta-t-elle, son regard cillant sous la honte que cette simple éventualité suscitait.

Elle n'avait pas à préciser ; il avait immédiatement saisi. Elle était hantée par la peur de tourner comme eux. Dans un sens, elle était devenue bien pire, mais, quoi qu'elle eût subi, John aurait juré qu'elle n'aurait jamais blessé son enfant. Certes, il était partial ; il subsistait un doute en réalité, d'autant plus qu'il lui était impossible d'aborder le sujet de son passé.

Il avait essayé, à maintes reprises, de la pousser doucement à parler, mais elle se refermait comme une huître, voire se mettait en colère. Ça irritait John. Énormément. C'était comme un lambeau de peau refusant de s'arracher, un abcès refusant de crever. Tant que ça restait là, ça faisait mal. Horriblement mal. Et, plus il était témoin de sa souffrance, plus ça l'énervait aussi. Sans perdre son déstabilisant, presque réconfortant, sourire, il répondit avec cette étrange lueur dans le regard, trop confiante pour être lucide :

\- ça n'arrivera pas.

Elle ferma les yeux, comme pour ne plus voir les siens. Elle sentit sa main glisser derrière sa tête, ses doigts s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux encore englués de sang, son front toucher le sien. Elle trembla violemment, parce que ce geste n'était pas anodin, teinté de la religion de ce fou de Joseph. Mais elle ne le combattit pas ce soir-là. John essayait seulement de la rassurer.

\- Tout ira bien, Evie.

Un sourire, encore un peu faiblard, fendit les lèvres vermeilles de l'officier. Elle rouvrit les yeux, scrutant les siens. Et elle se surprit à rire, un brin moqueuse, mais le poids sur ses épaules s'allégeant.

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

\- Il suffit d'avoir... juste un tout petit peu foi, murmura-t-il.

Foi en eux-mêmes, à défaut d'en Dieu. Parce qu'elle n'allait pas du jour au lendemain se convertir. Tout à coup, rompant le silence qui s'était instauré, il la relança avec un petit sourire en coin :

\- Evie, tu serais prête à mourir pour moi. Vrai ou faux ?

La question, si directe, l'alarma. Elle se recula vivement, le dévisagea, comme offusquée, puis elle réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une question rhétorique, qui se passait de réponse. Alors elle baissa la tête en ricanant. Elle ne lui retourna pas la question. A quoi bon quand, par ses actes, il le lui avait prouvé maintes fois.

\- Je suis prête... à absolument tout.

 _Et tu sais ça_. Y compris à cesser de lutter contre le culte, quand bien même sa haine à l'égard de Joseph était demeurée intacte, quand bien même elle ne plaçait pas une once de foi en Dieu.

\- Pareil pour notre enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

Il la vit sourire, heureuse, comme si elle aussi apprivoisait peu à peu cette idée de tenir leur bébé dans ses bras. Lui n'était pas forcément prêt non plus, même s'il voulait croire qu'il l'était, mais il voulait qu'elle garde cet enfant, qu'ils l'élèvent. Il voulait le voir grandir, voulait éviter de répéter les erreurs que ses propres parents avaient commises, comme si ça lui permettrait de se racheter, de définitivement rectifier le tir, de rompre le cycle infernal.

Son sourire s'étira, se faisant presque innocent, enfantin, parce qu'il éprouvait un bonheur bête en se figurant déjà les premiers pas du bout de chou. Mais elle, brutalement, se fit maussade ; le semblant de joie qui avait éclairé son visage se mua en une froide, préoccupante, gravité.

\- Je ne pense pas... que ça suffise, John.

Sa main osseuse glissa sur le comptoir, s'ouvrit pour attraper un paquet de cigarettes que John écarta derechef. C'était un malheureux réflexe, dès qu'elle était stressée ; il fallait qu'elle s'occupe les mains, l'esprit. Mais cette réaction instantanée de John démontrait bien à quel point il prenait sa grossesse au sérieux. Elle poussa un soupir apparemment désabusé, mais en réalité inquiet, parce qu'elle envisageait aussi à présent de garder le bébé.

\- Tu le veux parce que tu ne veux pas violer je ne sais quelle stupide règle de votre culte à la con ou tu le veux parce que tu veux être père, parce que tu veux avoir un enfant avec moi ?

Son regard perçant lui intimait de bien réfléchir, avant de donner sa réponse, de ne surtout pas mentir. Il se détourna, l'espace d'un instant, sans pour autant rompre le contact visuel, avant de la regarder bien en face de nouveau. Il ne souriait plus ; il paraissait plutôt... résolu.

\- Les deux.

Il désirait qu'ils gardent l'enfant, mais si, en plus, ça l'assurait de toujours se conformer aux règles, alors que demander de plus ? Il espérait obtenir une réponse, là, tout de suite, mais elle lui nia ce plaisir. Sa réponse lui arracha un nouveau lourd soupir. Elle attrapa sa main tatouée dans les siennes, la tritura avec tendresse, comme si elle la découvrait.

\- Ce n'est que le début... On devrait s'accorder le temps d'y réfléchir. A froid, termina-t-elle avec un regard entendu.

Un retournement de situation que John vécut plutôt mal, qui fut rude à encaisser, mais il avait toujours été stupidement, naïvement, optimiste la concernant. Quand elle l'insultait, lui crachait toute sa rage au visage, il était resté persuadé qu'un jour, elle céderait, qu'elle lui dirait « Oui ». Certes, elle ne s'était toujours pas confessée, mais elle nuisait nettement moins au Projet, pas directement en tout cas, projetait possiblement de quitter la Résistance. Il y avait eu une nette amélioration. Pourquoi n'en irait-il pas de même aujourd'hui, pour le bébé ?

* * *

 _Gros gros chapitre donc XD_

 _Ce qui va être amusant, c'est que je pense que la première partie du chapitre va engendrer des avis très différents sur Jacob, sur ce qui a pu arriver ou pas d'ailleurs entre lui et l'officier XD  
_

 _Il y a un discret hommage à un film dans ce chapitre. Je pense qu'à la fin de la fic je posterai une petite note avec la liste des films auxquels j'ai fait des clins d'oeil ^^_

 _Merci aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_

* * *

 _ **Vendett :** C'était effectivement pour alléger l'ambiance ce passage avec les autres résistants ! ^^ Ils ré-interviendront normalement.  
_

 ** _Irina-759 :_** _Génial si ça captive toujours ! parfois, avec les fics, c'est difficile de maintenir l'intérêt, donc tu me rassures ! ^^ (surtout qu'avec le schéma que j'ai en tête maintenant, depuis hier, ça risque d'être assez long XD) Ils sont pas arrivés au bout de leurs peines ! Je te le confirme XD_ ** _  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

* * *

Le goût du sang envahissant sa bouche. La douleur, violente, bien au-delà du supportable, irradiant de chaque parcelle de sa peau, du moindre de ses os, de ses muscles. Il se recroquevilla sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Il n'avait rien fait, rien dit, qui eût pu provoquer leur ire. De toute façon, rien ne saurait justifier leur injustifiable cruauté. Les coups pleuvaient toujours, les hurlements tonnaient. Les os craquaient. A un moment, il crut mourir. Lui, un si jeune enfant, vit la Mort venir pour le ravir à ce monde. Apportée par la main de ceux supposés le protéger. Ils allaient le tuer. La souffrance atteignit encore un nouveau seuil, qu'il n'imaginait même pas possible. Il l'endura une seconde et, soudain, sans aucune raison apparente, quelque chose disjoncta dans son cerveau. Son esprit craqua. Il se fissura, sous la terreur, sous la pression. Et le gamin à la gueule en sang se mit à rire, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort.

L'homme se réveilla en sursaut, les gouttes de sueur dévalant son front, son échine, son torse. Il porta une main inhabituellement fébrile à son visage. Cet enfant... n'était pas lui. Il avait la même vie, mais pas le même visage. John déglutit difficilement, la gorge nouée, sèche. Il enveloppa d'un regard toujours alerté, empreint d'un fort instinct protecteur, la femme assoupie à côté de lui. Son souffle se raccourcit, alors que ses doigts tatoués parcouraient les contours de sa propre marque WRATH, sur son flanc. Le même péché. Ce péché qui les avait rassemblés, qui les rendait capables du pire comme du meilleur, leur donnait l'impression d'être invincibles, invulnérables, à tort, quand il les submergeait.

Il se tira aussi silencieusement que possible du lit, ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler quoi que ce soit par-dessus son boxer et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il gagna son bureau. Un sacré verre de whisky s'imposait. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, fut incapable de s'y attarder plus de quelques secondes, tant il était agité. Il était tard, mais il ne pouvait pas attendre. De plus, Joseph dormait peu. A cette heure, il priait sans doute encore. John prit le téléphone et composa son numéro. Un peu tendu, il but encore, pendant que ça sonnait. Même si Joseph était son aîné, là pour le guider, le lui répétait lui-même, il se sentait toujours embarrassé à l'idée de le déranger. Surtout quand il avait des nouvelles pareilles à lui annoncer.

\- John ?

\- Désolé de t'appeler à une heure pareille...

Joseph esquissa un sourire qui mourut aussitôt, se doutant bien que John ne le contactait pas sans une raison valable. Une raison qui ne manquerait pas de se révéler un nouveau problème.

\- Joseph... elle est...

Le Père retint un soupir. _Bien sûr..._ Quand John acheva sa phrase, que le mot fatal tomba, comme un couperet, Joseph ne réagit pas tout de suite. Incroyablement, il aurait peiné à définir ce qu'il éprouvait précisément, sur le moment. John et Eve lui rappelaient beaucoup trop ce couple qu'il formait avec sa défunte compagne. Jeunes, perdus. Avec bien davantage de problèmes qu'eux en réalité... Pas de même nature. Eux présentaient de sacrés problèmes de comportement. C'était peut-être même pire que le manque d'argent. Eve, aussi sûrement que John, avait été battue durant des années et elle portait partout avec elle ce fardeau brûlant. Déjà, Joseph apercevait une autre génération d'enfant maltraité qui se profilait.

Ce bébé qui allait naître... n'était pas le sien. Ce n'était pas l'enfant qu'il a perdu. Il le savait pertinemment. Pourtant... il ressentait... cette amertume. Il la chassa, de toutes ses forces. Comme il put. Greed, Gluttony, Lust, Pride, Sloth... Toutes ses cicatrices le démangèrent un instant furieusement. Il retira ses lunettes jaunes, se passa la main sur le front avec une grande lassitude. Il devait se réjouir, mais que Dieu lui ait tout pris, sa femme, son bébé, et que John, lui, se retrouve à fonder une famille le plaçait dans un état de... d'insatisfaction, de gêne jalouse. Surtout que tous avaient toujours été très seuls. John n'avait jamais eu personne à ses côtés, rien de stable, rien qui importât, avant de rencontrer l'officier ; Jacob, rien du tout tout court, avec cette vie sans pitié dont il avait écopée.

\- Elle hésite encore à avorter.

\- Non, interdit derechef Joseph.

Pas de pratiques impies.

\- Joseph, on...

Comme rarement, John cherchait ses mots. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- On veut bien faire les choses pour ce bébé. Je veux épouser Eve. Tout ce que je demande... c'est ta bénédiction. Que tu me dises... que tu acceptes et que tu approuves...

Pas de réponse immédiate. Une minute, puis deux passant, avec pas l'ombre d'un souffle à l'autre bout du fil. Le stress montait. John se recoiffa encore une fois, de plus en plus agité. Il s'empressa alors d'ajouter :

\- Elle ne va plus interférer. Je ne dis pas... qu'elle va œuvrer pour le Projet, mais... elle n'appuiera plus la Résistance. Sans elle, ils ne sont rien ; ils sont faibles. On étouffera leur rébellion sans la moindre difficulté...

\- Ce n'est pas la question, John. Ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe.

Sa réponse aussi abrupte qu'inattendue laissa John pantois. Figé, la bouche entrouverte, il resta là à se creuser la tête. Au bout d'un moment, Joseph finit par dire, d'une voix ferme, mais pas dénuée de compassion :

\- John... Je ne doute pas que vous désiriez tous deux faire tout votre possible pour rendre cet enfant heureux... Mais vous êtes tous deux rongés par la Colère... Quand vous êtes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, je ne m'en suis pas réjoui, parce que vous partagiez le même péché. La Colère vous dévore toujours et vos Colères s'alimentent mutuellement. Vous êtes dangereux, John, quand vous êtes ensemble. Comprends-tu cela ?

Comme une bombe à retardement. Ses paroles firent grincer les dents de John, qui se surprit à passer ses doigts sur sa cicatrice encore une fois, alors que Joseph mentionnait son péché le plus grave, le plus mortel. C'était vrai. Joseph avait touché dans le mille. Il partageait au fond les mêmes craintes qu'eux, celles de voir les parents qu'ils allaient devenir exploser un jour et déchaîner leur violence sur leur enfant, le marquant à vie. Voire le tuant.

John ne pouvait le voir, mais Joseph était tout aussi ennuyé par la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Un avortement tombait sous le coup d'une interdiction absolue, divine. Un tel acte était tout bonnement inimaginable. Alors il s'évertuait à chercher une autre solution. Une solution par laquelle s'assurer que tout se déroulerait pour le mieux, qu'il n'y aurait pas de drame. Il en entrevoyait bien une. John ne trouverait rien à y redire. Le problème viendrait d'elle, mais Joseph priait de tout son cœur pour qu'elle écoute John et sa raison, pas sa haine déraisonnable comme elle le faisait toujours. Lorsque, enfin, Joseph reprit la parole, John put de nouveau respirer. Il plaçait toute sa confiance en lui et il ne le regretta point.

\- Quand cet enfant sera né, tu me le remettras et je l'élèverai jusqu'au jour où vous serez prêts, Eve et toi.

Un jour, ils se calmeraient. Un jour, ils seraient eux-mêmes assez apaisés, suffisamment en paix avec eux-mêmes, pour s'en occuper sans craindre qu'une crise survienne. En attendant, Joseph veillerait sur lui, comme si cet enfant était le sien, celui qu'il avait perdu, et ils pourraient toujours lui rendre visite. Le Père n'escomptait surtout pas les amener à rompre tout lien avec leur enfant.

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur le visage de John. Évidemment, il aurait préféré que l'enfant soit toujours avec Eve et lui, mais il valait mieux ne pas prendre le moindre risque. Surtout celui de le blesser. Il se montrait raisonnable, tant que la recommandation émanait de Joseph. Mais elle, ce serait tout l'inverse. Elle n'accepterait jamais cet arrangement. Absolument jamais.

Il était si soucieux qu'il ne s'étonnât pas du fait que Joseph ait appelé son amante par son prénom. « Eve ». D'ordinaire, il l'appelait « l'officier ». John l'avait toujours entendu la désigner par ces termes et jamais il ne lui avait révélé son prénom. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il en allait de même pour Jacob. Comment le savait-il ? Dans les circonstances actuelles, la question n'effleura pas l'esprit de John.

\- Non, Joseph, non... ça ne peut pas marcher...

Le Père le coupa net, tout en conservant ce ton tranquille, paternel, bienveillant :

\- John. Mettre au monde un enfant implique de grandes responsabilités et aucun de vous deux n'a la stabilité, la sérénité d'esprit que les assumer requiert. Si tu aimes vraiment et cet enfant, et « ta femme », tu sais que c'est la meilleure option que je te propose. Si tu aimes vraiment cet enfant, tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur. Est-ce que tu réalises cela, John ?

Il le réalisait trop bien, en dépit de ce qu'il avait affirmé à Eve quelques heures plus tôt ; la vérité était qu'il était égoïste ; il voulait avoir cet enfant avec elle. Il ne l'avait pas souhaité, mais, à présent qu'il le savait là, niché dans son ventre, il refusait purement et simplement de le voir disparaître, être éradiqué.

\- Je...

Puis, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre réponse possible, il lâcha un plutôt pitoyable « Oui ».

Dans la chambre, à l'étage, l'officier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle avait fait mine de ne pas se réveiller, mais le sursaut de John l'avait sortie de sa torpeur. Elle ne lui avait rien demandé ; elle savait ce qu'il avait vu, dans son rêve, parce qu'elle avait fait exactement le même. A quelques détails près, comme le lieu qui changeait et peut-être l'heure... Mais la violence, l'enfant martyrisé, ils ne variaient pas. L'annonce de ce bébé faisait ressurgir les horreurs de leur passé.

Égoïstement, elle ne voulait pas descendre pour réconforter John, parce que, immanquablement, ils aborderaient ce sujet qui la terrorisait tant. Leur enfance, brisée... ça aiderait sûrement John de s'ouvrir un peu, surtout tout de suite, mais Eve, elle, campait sur ses positions depuis le début ; elle savait qu'il tenterait de la faire parler aussi s'ils entamaient cette discussion. Elle se mettrait en colère. Ça ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation...

D'un autre côté, il fallait bien qu'elle fasse un effort. Être ensemble signifiait se soutenir, s'entraider. Elle se fit violence et s'extirpa du lit. John était dans son bureau. Elle l'entendit parler ; il ne chuchotait pas, mais prenait assurément garde de ne pas hausser le ton, comme s'il avait honte. Elle n'ouvrit pas la porte. Sa main qui tenait déjà la clenche s'ouvrit et retomba en silence.

\- Il va falloir que je lui dise.

\- Non, John, répliqua derechef Joseph.

Certes, il comprenait que son cadet se sente mal à l'aise à l'idée de cacher quelque chose d'aussi grave à sa compagne, mais Eve était trop irréfléchie, trop impulsive, et Joseph craignait qu'elle ne surréagisse une fois de plus. En fait, il la pensait tout à fait capable de se faire avorter de la pire des manières, quitte à y rester, dans le plus grand secret, juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'approcherait jamais son enfant.

Et Joseph, quand bien même elle n'avait eu de cesse de l'injurier, de tenter de le frapper, ne voulait pas qu'elle meure. Ni elle, ni son bébé. Elle essayait de le pousser à bout, de rompre ce qu'elle prenait pour une coquille vide. Juste parce que lui ne s'emportait jamais, ne réagissait pas aussi violemment qu'elle, elle le percevait à tort comme quelqu'un totalement dénué d'émotion, de sentiment. Il était loin d'imaginer qu'elle ne perdait pas un mot de leur conversation.

Et qu'en effet... elle n'allait pas laisser faire. Le cœur d'Eve battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine trop maigre, comme si sa cage thoracique allait imploser d'un instant à l'autre. Elle n'était même pas choquée par ce qu'elle entendait, alors qu'ils discutaient du deal, juste un peu déçue. Elle savait bien que John plaçait une foi sans bornes en Joseph. Au point d'être prêt à remettre leur bébé sans sourciller à ce connard qui avait commis un infanticide !

Elle ne pouvait pas confronter John. Elle avait bien trop peur qu'il ne soutienne encore une fois Joseph plutôt qu'elle. Si elle refusait ouvertement le deal, il la ferait sûrement surveiller, voire enfermer quelque part, jusqu'à ce qu'elle accouche, pour immédiatement lui retirer l'enfant et l'amener à Joseph. C'était hors de question. Alors, même si elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se ruer sur John pour hurler et frapper, pour crier combien elle était furieuse, elle se contint à grand-peine et remonta sans un bruit dans leur chambre pour se recoucher, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si elle n'avait jamais perçu un mot de toute cette conversation. Elle feindrait l'ignorance pendant les huit mois qui lui restaient. John ne verrait point la différence. Elle ne perdrait pas sa tendresse à son égard. Parce que, étrangement, elle ne lui en tenait pas rancœur à lui ; il était endoctriné ; en revanche, sa haine irrationnelle pour Joseph ne fit que croître.

Elle ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Quand John revint se coucher, bien plus tard dans la nuit, les rayons dorés de l'aube commençaient à filtrer dans la chambre et il sentait l'alcool. Une chance qu'il ait pris la précaution de ne jamais conserver de drogue chez lui. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, dans la situation actuelle, était redevenir accro. Instinctivement, parce qu'il était rongé par la culpabilité, il se colla à l'officier, qui ne broncha pas, et l'entoura de ses bras couverts de tatouages.

Alors même qu'elle était au courant de tout, de sa « trahison », elle déposa un baiser sur son avant-bras, parce qu'elle le sentait bien complètement sens dessus dessous, tiraillé entre son amour pour elle et sa foi en Joseph, entre ce qu'il devait faire, selon le Père, et ce qu'il voulait. Au fond, c'était ce qu'il désirait, qu'elle lui démontre son affection, mais il marmonna une excuse pour l'avoir réveillée. Ça la fit doucement rire. Elle poussa un peu son bras, qui l'écrasait un brin, pour se tourner et le regarder. Elle aussi regrettait d'avoir à faire ce qu'elle ferait. Priver John de la joie de connaître leur enfant. Mais elle réprima cette tristesse qui l'étreignit aussi fort que lui et l'embrassa.

* * *

Ce fut dur, mais elle dut se résoudre à se tenir loin des combats, d'autant plus que le temps filait si vite. Les semaines, les mois, fuyaient, et son ventre si plat, voire dans les négatifs, s'arrondit. Comme beaucoup de femmes trop vaniteuses et au fond peu sures d'elles, elle vécut mal cette transformation physique. Pire, elle qui passait son temps à s'activer, à se battre, n'avait qu'un seul devoir désormais, en l'occurrence se reposer et veiller à bien s'alimenter.

Contre toute attente, John se révéla non pas violent, mais étonnamment protecteur et rassurant. Bien sûr, ils se disputaient toujours, surtout que, même quand elle avoisina les cinq mois de grossesse, Eve n'avait toujours qu'une idée en tête : attraper ses armes et retourner sur le front. Lui devait lutter pour la garder en sécurité, à l'abri des balles, tranquillement installée dans leur ranch. Ce n'était pas toujours chose aisée et, en plusieurs occasions, il dut l'enfermer à clef dans une pièce qu'il faisait garder par des disciples. Elle s'emportait facilement, mais n'était pas idiote ; elle finissait toujours par se calmer et le conflit dépassait rarement le stade de la joute verbale.

Souvent, quand il rentrait le soir, épuisé par cette guerre qui se poursuivait, et qu'ils s'étaient disputés dans la journée, elle l'attendait sur le canapé. Parfois, elle ne tenait pas le coup et il la découvrait endormie là. Son état la fatiguait énormément. Et, plus elle approchait du terme, plus ça empirait. Même si elle mangeait à sa faim et pouvait désormais s'accorder un nombre acceptable d'heures de sommeil, son corps semblait trop faible pour supporter les changements. Une autre raison de la protéger, de la tenir à l'écart de tout ce chaos éclatant à l'extérieur.

La leader de la Résistance disparut donc pendant plusieurs mois de la surface de la terre. Elle commença à se cacher à partir du moment où sa grossesse devint visible et l'handicapait sérieusement. Avant, sans prendre part aux combats, elle continuait de mener les résistants, de les diriger. John prit le parti de ne pas faire de déclaration, de ne pas prétendre quoi que ce fût sur son compte. Il argua juste n'avoir pas la moindre idée d'où son alliée circonstancielle avait pu aller. Sans doute les résistants la crurent-ils morte ou prisonnière de Jacob, parce qu'ils poursuivirent leur effort de guerre, repoussant peu à peu les troupes de Jacob.

Ces mois d'attente, marqués par autant de confusion, d'appréhension que d'impatience, furent rudes et, en même temps, heureux pour John. Il n'aurait pas pensé réagir ainsi, mais il se trouvait comme... stabilisé ? Sa vie plus réglée l'apaisait. La journée, il était le régisseur de Holland Valley, le Baptiste, recueillait toujours les confessions. Puis, quand il rentrait chez lui, il était « mari » et père. Il se considérait comme tel, même si le bébé n'était pas encore venu au monde, même s'il n'avait pas encore épousé Eve conformément à la tradition, à l'église.

Injecter un peu de « normalité », un mariage, un enfant, dans sa vie pleine de perturbations lui ferait le plus grand bien. Un soir, il avait voulu lui faire sa demande. Pour la forme, mais aussi parce qu'il tenait à respecter la tradition. De plus, ces mois de joie, de souffrance pour elle, touchaient à leur fin. Maintenant, ils vivaient dans l'attente du moment où elle perdrait les eaux.

Pour une fois, elle ne patientait pas dans le sofa, au rez-de-chaussée. Il commença à s'inquiéter, pour rien sûrement, mais, à ce stade final, l'accouchement aurait pu se produire alors qu'il était absent. Louper ce moment était hors de question. Il lui avait dit de l'appeler aux premières contractions sortant de l'ordinaire. Elle lui avait promis, mais, avec elle... impossible d'être sûr de quoi que ce fût...

Il passa du rez-de-chaussée à l'étage en un clin d'œil, vérifia dans la chambre. Toujours personne. Alors il alla tambouriner à la porte de la salle de bain. Elle l'engueula.

\- C'est bon ! J'arrive !

Il émit un soupir de soulagement ; il se sentait bête parfois. Elle ouvrit, se cramponnant à sa serviette de bain enroulée autour d'elle, se cachant dessous. Plus son ventre s'était fait rond, plus elle se montrait réticente à le laisser la toucher, alors que lui ne rêvait que de ça. Mais, elle, le contact lui répugnait, parce que son corps déformé lui faisait honte. Atrocement honte. Il se pencha quand même pour l'embrasser, mais elle se déroba et s'échappa dans leur chambre.

\- Evie...

Il la suivit et elle se figea.

\- Tu peux te tourner ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule.

Même si elle semblait un peu nerveuse, plutôt irritable ce soir-là, il s'enhardit à la recueillir dans ses bras, resserrant son étreinte après quelques secondes, quand enfin il sentait qu'elle commençait à se détendre. Il se pencha pour murmurer dans le creux de son oreille, alors que ses mains enveloppaient son ventre comme pour former un rempart protecteur entre le bébé et le monde. Elle tressaillit au contact, mais ne le repoussa pas. Il appuya son front contre sa chevelure humide, fermant les yeux. Il s'autorisaient un moment de calme, de tendresse, en toute simplicité.

Faire sa demande, dans l'instant, lui sortit de la tête ; ça aurait brisé cette sérénité inattendue qui s'était instaurée et les apaisait. Tant pis. Ça attendrait. Ça pouvait attendre. Ils avaient toute la vie devant eux. A ce stade, s'il y avait une chose dont John était absolument certain, qu'il aurait jurée, c'était que rien ne les séparerait. Elle serait toujours là pour lui et il serait toujours là pour elle.

Mais ce moment fut brisé pour elle. Une première contraction, sortant de l'ordinaire, qu'elle assimila à un coup de pied du rejeton. Puis le calme de nouveau, avant que ça ne recommence, avec davantage de violence. Déjà, depuis ce matin, il lui semblait que les contractions étaient plus fortes que d'habitude, mais elle était une femme qui avait pris des balles, qui avait été battue, tout cela ayant poussé largement au-delà du seuil normal sa tolérance à la douleur.

En fait, le travail avait commencé depuis un sacré temps déjà. Elle comprit enfin ce qui lui arrivait ; cette fois, c'était trop violent. Le moment était venu. Son cerveau s'activa, échafaudant un plan pour cacher la naissance, pour que John n'assiste pas à l'accouchement, n'en sache rien. Il l'apprendrait d'ici quelques heures pour sûr, mais ça lui laisserait largement le temps d'éloigner le bébé de cette maison. De le sauver de Joseph une bonne fois pour toutes. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait le temps. Elle pria pour ne rien laisser paraître de son émoi, de sa crainte.

\- Tu m'as l'air fatigué, susurra-t-elle doucement, sans se faire trop charmeuse, de peur d'attiser ses doutes.

Il soupira, capturant sa main froide, posée sur sa joue, dans la sienne, et déposant un baiser sur ses doigts toujours si fins. De nouveaux affrontements avaient éclaté dans l'après-midi. D'habitude, il évitait de prendre ouvertement part aux hostilités, laissait le soin à ses disciples de régler le conflit, mais, aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Néanmoins, les combats se faisaient de moins en moins fréquents, d'autant plus que John, qui n'envoyait jamais d'hommes au-delà de la frontière, n'alimentait pas le conflit avec son attitude purement défensive.

\- Je pense que Jacob en a assez de cette guerre.

\- Comme tout le monde, renchérit l'officier, avec un petit sourire attristé. Ton frère est un homme bien. Bien sûr que ça ne lui plaît pas de t'affronter.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui proposer un verre, quand le téléphone sonna. Parfait, elle saurait tirer parti de cette opportunité qui s'offrait à elle. Elle retint une grande inspiration, un gémissement de souffrance. _Non, pas maintenant. Surtout pas_. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et descendit répondre. Il recevait un appel quasiment tous les jours ces derniers temps. Eve savait très bien qu'il s'agissait de Joseph. Elle se figurait qu'il maintenait son emprise sur John ainsi, qu'il la surveillait elle aussi par la même occasion, en s'enquérant de l'avancement de sa grossesse. Elle était loin du compte ; en fait, elle se fourvoyait complètement quant à ses intentions.

Pour une fois, elle était ravie que Joseph appelle. Réprimant des jurons et des halètements de douleur, qui atteignait à présent des sommets, elle se rendit comme elle put jusqu'à la salle de bain. Les contractions se rapprochaient, se faisaient plus intenses. Le temps pressait. Elle attrapa la boîte de somnifères, gagna la cuisine, non sans peine, pila les comprimés et versa la poudre dans un verre qu'elle remplit au préalable de whisky. Inodore, invisible, se diluant à la perfection au doré ambré du liquide. Il fallait qu'il commence à boire tout de suite. C'était risqué, mais les coups de fil de Joseph s'éternisaient rarement. Il y avait peu de chance que John s'écroule alors qu'il lui parlait.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

Tous les jours, tous les soirs, il lui posait la question. John en était touché, touché de voir combien Joseph, celui qu'il percevait comme son nouveau Père, s'intéressait à sa vie et se souciait de ceux qu'il chérissait. Un léger sourire fendit les lèvres du cadet, mais il s'effaça quand il répondit :

\- Bien, mais nerveuse... Elle a peur.

Joseph eut un imperceptible sourire attendri, l'espace d'un instant.

\- Elle sent le jour approcher, John. C'est normal. Elle a besoin de toi pour la soutenir et l'accompagner dans cette épreuve.

\- Je fais de mon mieux.

Le Père devina une certaine détermination dans sa voix qui lui arracha un sourire plus franc. John semblait avoir gagné en maturité, quand il s'agissait de sa famille tout du moins, faisait même preuve d'abnégation. Il avait ouvert son cœur, comme Joseph le lui avait conseillé ; sans le savoir, il avait sauvé et sa vie et son âme.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Eve se permit d'entrer, seulement le temps de déposer le verre d'alcool sur le bureau. John, loin de soupçonner ce qui se tramait, d'autant plus qu'elle se contrôlait à la perfection, dissimulait impeccablement sa douleur, prit le verre en la remerciant d'un sourire, avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce. Elle se retira dans le salon, s'assit sur le sofa, crispée, tendue comme jamais, plongée dans l'angoisse que son corps ne cède trop tôt, que son bébé ne se présente trop tôt.

Heureusement pour elle qui souffrait de plus en plus, il ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Aussitôt, son regard se riva au verre qu'il rapportait avec lui ; il était quasiment vide. Bien sûr, elle se sentait mal, torturée par sa culpabilité, quand bien même elle était persuadée d'avoir pris la bonne décision pour l'être qui passait avant tous les autres : leur bébé.

Il s'installa près d'elle, passa un bras autour de ses épaules, caressant distraitement son bras nu. Il montrait déjà des signes de fatigue, se frottait les yeux de plus en plus fréquemment. Il bâilla. Elle se lova contre lui, gardant le visage baissé comme si elle sommeillait aussi, alors qu'elle avait rarement été aussi éveillée, aussi énervée et inquiète à la fois. Le sédatif fit rapidement effet. Sa main glissa de son bras et sa tête s'affaissa contre la sienne. Elle se dégagea en douceur, entre deux piteux « désolé », murmurant qu'elle l'aimait, même s'il ne pouvait l'entendre.

Elle s'écartait du canapé quand un élan de douleur la fit se figer sur place. Sa plainte résonna, forte comme si elle poussait par là-même toutes celles qu'elle avait contenues auparavant. Tout en se cramponnant au rebord du canapé, elle essaya de marcher vers les escaliers, dans l'espoir qu'elle accoucherait sur le lit propre. Elle s'apprêtait à monter la première marche, quand elle se retrouva trempée, de l'entrejambe aux pieds, avec une flaque sous elle. Elle aurait pensé que ça arrivait bien avant le travail, mais avait entendu parler de cas où ça se produisait pendant l'accouchement. Au vu de la fréquence des contractions qui crut drastiquement, ça ne traînerait pas. Elle se débrouilla comme elle put ; elle plaça des torchons propres sur le parquet, s'installa dessus.

Elle crut vraiment devenir folle. Elle invectivait John, l'insultait, lui reprochant de lui avoir infligé ça. Naturellement, il n'en percevait pas un mot, mais ça la détournait un peu de la douleur et de la frustration de ne pas être libérée plus vite. Ça durait, ça se prolongeait, en dépit de tous ses efforts pour écourter l'accouchement, et elle commençait à se demander si elle avait administré suffisamment de somnifères à John, quand, enfin, elle fut délivrée.

Haletante, à bout de souffle et de forces, les paupières à demi-closes, elle observa le bébé par terre tout ensanglanté. Sa respiration se bloqua une seconde et sa gorge se noua. Elle aurait voulu le bercer, faire toutes ces choses que les mères faisaient, mais elle n'en avait pas le temps. Pour elle, la tempête était loin d'être passée ; elle venait tout juste de s'amplifier. Toujours à l'ouest, claquée, elle attrapa un couteau, trancha le cordon ombilical, puis prit son enfant contre elle, assez maladroitement, toute tremblante.

C'était une **petite fille**.

Une _adorable_ petite fille, mais Eve ne pouvait même pas se laisser attendrir, s'abandonner au bonheur de la contempler, alors elle en détourna promptement ses yeux.

Le bébé poussa son premier cri très vite, un cri vigoureux, qui rassura sa mère. Celle-ci le nettoya de manière très sommaire, mécaniquement, torturée par la peur de s'y attacher alors qu'elle devait s'en séparer. Elle monta à l'étage, toujours faiblarde, mais n'ayant en tête que ce qu'elle avait à faire. Là-haut, elle se changea en toute hâte et enveloppa sa fille dans une serviette propre.

Toujours aussi méthodique, avec une apparente froideur, son bébé pressé contre elle, elle sortit de la maison et monta dans sa voiture.

\- Putain, merci mon dieu... s'écria-t-elle, en découvrant un paquet de cigarettes dans la portière, mais le bébé à côté d'elle émit un nouveau cri, se rappelant à elle, et elle décida de ne pas fumer tout de suite, malgré cette pression qui l'écrasait.

Il y avait encore deux jours, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle s'arrangerait, d'à qui elle confierait son enfant. Mais, hier soir, elle avait reçu un message de Nick Rye, lui annonçant que Kim venait tout juste d'accoucher. Il la croyait certainement morte, comme tous les autres, mais avait sûrement envoyé le même message à tous ses contacts sans faire attention. Les Rye feraient de bons parents... Et ils comptaient partir bientôt, maintenant qu'ils avaient récupéré leur avion et que la situation ne s'améliorait pas du tout, bien au contraire.

La voiture fusait, lancée à toute allure, sur la route. Personne n'allait l'arrêter, avec cette alliance temporaire conclue entre John et la Résistance. Il avoisinait minuit quand elle freina, pas trop violemment, de peur de trop bousculer son bébé, tout emmitouflé afin de le préserver du froid, et se gara devant le domicile des Rye. Elle attrapa son enfant et se précipita pour tambouriner à leur porte.

La dernière personne que Nick et Kim s'attendaient à trouver sur leur pas de porte était bien elle. Leur première réaction face à la revenante fut évidemment d'être transporté de joie ; elle était en vie. Elle, l'emblème de la Résistance, la femme qu'ils considéraient comme une héroïne et une amie tout à la fois. Mais Kim remarqua vite à quel point l'officier était déboussolée, complètement bouleversée.

\- Est-ce que...

Puis elle remarqua le fragile précieux colis qu'elle serrait contre elle. Elle s'avança d'un pas, recula immédiatement en poussant un petit cri de surprise. Le « paquet » lui répondit, se mettant à brailler à son tour. Même si Nick, lui, ne remuait pas d'un pouce, trop estomaqué, elle s'empressa quant à elle de s'écarter pour libérer le passage.

\- Vite, entre, dit-elle à Eve.

Cette dernière la suivit. Elle déposa son bébé sur un fauteuil ; elle s'en départit sur-le-champ, ce qui choqua Kim qui en vint à douter de s'il s'agissait de son enfant ou non.

\- C'est ton...

L'officier hocha la tête avant même qu'elle eût achevé sa phrase. Elle laissa Kim écarter les langes. Celle-ci avait de toute évidence un instinct maternel bien plus prononcé et elle entreprit aussitôt de s'occuper de ce nourrisson qui n'était pourtant pas sien.

\- Mais il... elle est toute jeune !

Puis, reportant son regard sur Eve, échevelée, avec encore des traces de sang sur les mains, les bras, elle réalisa.

\- Tu viens d'accoucher ?

\- Ouais, répondit l'officier, en fuyant son regard. J'ai... Je l'ai « expulsée »... et j'ai filé en bagnole jusqu'ici.

\- Il faut que tu voies un médecin ! Et ta petite aussi ! Se récria Kim, folle d'inquiétude. Imagine que tu fasses une infection ou...

\- Non, la coupa-t-elle tout net, sur un ton incisif, sans équivoque. Je ne peux pas. J'irai plus tard et vous, vous emmènerez la gosse voir un médecin.

Alors que Nick demeurait silencieux, visiblement perdu dans quelque réflexion, Kim s'efforçait de dévisager la femme qui ne cessait de fuir son regard.

\- Tu veux... qu'on la garde ?

Eve serra les dents, se mordit la lèvre, alors que sa main s'enfonçait dans sa chevelure. Peut-être, en fin de compte, éprouvait-elle de la honte.

\- Oui.

A ce moment-là, Kim voulut rouvrir la bouche, mais Nick la devança.

\- Stop.

Il rejoignit sa femme, au centre de la pièce, et considéra Eve avec une sorte de méfiance navrée.

\- Qui est le père... ? S'enquit-il, avec appréhension, une fois la surprise de cette brutale apparition passée ; il sentait que quelque chose clochait, horriblement, mais refusait d'y croire.

Elle inspira nerveusement, se préparant probablement à encaisser l'avalanche de rancœur et de colère qui s'abattrait bientôt sur elle. Puis elle lâcha, de but en blanc :

\- C'est John.

Nick lui tourna le dos, ses deux mains sur sa tête, comme pour résister à l'envie de la frapper. Kim, quant à elle, ne savait que dire. Elle paraissait aussi effondrée, aussi déçue que lui.

\- Putain ! S'exclama Nick. Co-Comment t'as pu faire ça ? Tous nous trahir comme ça ! Bordel !

Extraordinairement, maintenant qu'elle avait accouché et que tout s'était bien déroulé, que son anxiété s'était envolée, Kim paraissait la plus raisonnable et pragmatique des deux. Certes, elle était aussi choquée que son mari par cette révélation, mais elle voyait ce qui comptait : un bébé livré à lui-même, encore si chétif, si vulnérable. Qui se mit à hurler de plus belle en entendant les cris colériques de Nick.

\- Nick ! Calme-toi !

\- C'est le môme de cet enculé, Kim ! Tu te rends compte ?!

Kim se rebella ; bien sûr, le comportement de l'officier la rendait malade. Pire, elle ne comprenait absolument pas et, là où il n'y avait qu'incompréhension, il était impossible qu'il y eût acceptation et pardon.

\- Nick ! Ce n'est qu'un bébé ! Il n'est pas responsable d'avoir un connard pour père ! Encore moins des conneries que celui-ci a pu faire ! Il n'a pas à payer ! Ce n'est pas lui que nous devons haïr !

A ces mots, Eve se tendit. Sa main frôla même un meuble sur lequel reposait un coutelas. Elle était sur le qui-vive, craignant de se faire attaquer d'une seconde à l'autre, même si, au fond, elle se doutait qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait le cœur de s'en prendre à elle. Elle avait été leur alliée, leur amie. Et ils n'étaient pas du genre à tout effacer d'un revers de manche.

\- Tu peux nous expliquer au moins ? Réclama Kim, tout en berçant l'enfant ; elle le faisait si naturellement que la conviction d'Eve que sa fille était de bonnes mains se mua en certitude ; Kim avait d'ores et déjà adopté la petite.

\- Non ! Répliqua-t-elle, un peu brusque, mais visiblement très inquiète. J'ai administré des somnifères à John le temps d'accoucher et de venir ici. Ils vont bientôt cesser de faire effet. Je dois rentrer.

Nick était assis sur le sofa, la tête dans les mains, incapable de prononcer un autre mot. Tout lui semblait si irréel, comme un mauvais rêve. Le silence angoissa Eve. Elle contracta ses mâchoires, ses ongles parcourant encore et encore son avant-bras nu. Elle paraissait tellement sous pression que Kim, sans pour autant la pardonner, la prît en pitié.

\- Écoutez, je ne vous demande pas d'approuver ou de comprendre. Juste d'emmener m... ce bébé avec vous !

Kim l'enveloppa d'un regard un peu moins réprobateur et sévère.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le gardes pas ?

\- Croyez-moi ou non, mais je sais que John ferait un bon père... déclara l'officier, essayant de faire abstraction de la réaction de Nick, qui poussa un soupir des plus narquois et acerbe. Mais regardez cet endroit... Si elle reste ici, elle n'aura jamais la vie qu'elle mérite et... Joseph voulait nous la prendre dès la naissance... Et ça... je ne le permettrai pas.

Kim se détourna pour jeter un regard implorant à son mari ; elle appréhendait ce qu'il adviendrait de ce bébé s'ils ne l'adoptaient pas. Surtout si Joseph s'en emparait.

\- Kim... souffla l'officier, d'une voix fébrile, vacillante. Joseph a tué sa propre fille il y a quelques années de ça, en prétendant que c'était Dieu qui le testait... Un bébé... Une petite fille...

Exactement comme celle à qui elle venait de donner naissance. Cette fois-ci, ils la contemplèrent tous deux avec la même face décomposée et teintée de compréhension. Ils cédèrent, même Nick, tout en pestant que ces salopards n'avaient vraiment aucune limite, étaient tous fous à lier. Eve ne reprit pas une seule fois sa fille dans ses bras ; elle préféra fuir, s'éloigner, aussi vite que possible.

* * *

Au départ, il n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé. Il avait émergé, comateux, assommé, comme s'il avait reçu le pire des coups sur la tête. Il s'était levé tant bien que mal du sofa, avec les jambes en coton, chancelant. Il avait contourné le canapé et là, son regard était tombé sur le carnage, les torchons ensanglantés recouvrant le carrelage, avec le placenta qui séchait encore par terre. Sur le coup, il n'osa pas imaginer ce qui s'était produit, puis il examina très attentivement son verre vide. Au fond, persistaient des petits grains, quasi-invisibles. Cette connasse l'avait drogué.

Dehors, il faisait nuit noire et, à tous les coups, elle avait filé. Pour toujours. Avec leur gosse. Les pires scénarios lui traversèrent la tête. Et si elle s'en servait ensuite pour le faire chanter ? Si elle lui mentait depuis le début ? Et si cette femme était un vrai démon ? S'il n'y avait rien de bon en elle et qu'elle avait en réalité joué avec lui, de bout en bout, comme cette première nuit au ranch ?

La tête encore à l'envers, abruti par les sédatifs et désorienté, il se laissa retomber sur le canapé. Il fallait se reprendre, se ressaisir d'urgence et lui mettre la main dessus. Les linges maculés de sang étaient encore bien humides ; elle n'avait pas mis les voiles depuis bien longtemps. Il subsistait un espoir.

Bien qu'il ne fût pas en état de prendre le volant, il se précipita dans son bureau, attrapa ses clefs de voiture. Il était sur le point de sortir quand la porte s'ouvrit devant lui. Et il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec elle. _Elle est revenue. Elle ne m'a pas abandonné._

Le soulagement ne dura qu'une seconde, le temps de constater que ses bras étaient vides. Aussitôt après avoir quitté les Rye, une fois la portière de sa voiture claquée, elle s'était effondrée. Elle avait pleuré sur tout le trajet. Elle s'était figée face à lui, dévorée par la culpabilité. Elle le scruta de ses yeux rougis. Comme s'il était prisonnier d'un affreux cauchemar, John posa ses mains sur son ventre redevenu plat et elles y restèrent plusieurs secondes. Puis son regard fixe remonta jusqu'à son visage éreinté et il explosa de colère.

\- Où il est Evie ? Où est notre bébé ?

Évidemment, elle avait de la peine, et pour lui, et pour elle-même, d'avoir dû se priver de son bébé. Mais elle n'allait pas oublier comment il avait essayé de la duper, comment il avait comploté dans son dos avec Joseph, qui désirait sûrement leur enlever l'enfant pour en faire un nouveau « test ». Pour le tuer.

\- Quelque part, où tu le trouveras pas ! Riposta-t-elle d'une voix sifflante de colère, dents serrées comme un animal prêt à mordre. Ni toi ! Ni ton connard de frère !

Elle n'allait pas s'écraser, même si, dans son état actuel de fureur, John en aurait glacé d'effroi plus d'un.

\- Tu...

Sa voix craqua d'un coup ; non, elle ne pouvait quand même pas avoir fait ça... Quand enfin il put parler de nouveau, après deux secondes d'ahurissement, de peur lui serrant les entrailles, il rugit, l'empoignant par le bras assez violemment pour la marquer sur-le-champ :

\- Tu l'as tué ?!

Elle ne se débattait pas ; elle n'essayait même pas de se libérer de sa prise pourtant douloureuse, de sa main qui paraissait lui comprimer les os jusqu'à les fissurer.

\- Non ! Putain ! Comment tu peux penser ça ?! Si j'ai fait ça, c'est justement pour sauver notre enfant !

\- Le sauver de quoi ? De qui ? Evie, bordel !

\- De Joseph bien sûr ! Rétorqua-t-elle véhémentement, le bombardant de toute la rage accumulée durant sa grossesse, depuis cette nuit où elle avait surpris leur conversation. Me prends pas pour une conne ! Je sais très bien ce qui se tramait ! Je sais très bien que cet enfoiré voulait le récupérer ! Et que, TOI, pauvre con, t'étais prêt à le lui confier !

Il la baffa de toutes ses forces, assez fort pour que sa tête heurte le montant de la porte. Un peu sonnée, elle resta debout malgré tout, la joue bien rouge, un peu enflée.

\- Il était prêt à faire ça pour nous aider ! Tu comprends ça ?! Il voulait seulement le garder avec lui parce qu'il savait que nous n'étions pas prêts !

 _Que nous étions trop sanguins._ Trop impulsifs. Trop dangereux. Surtout ensemble. _Comme maintenant_. John l'empoigna par les épaules, la secouant violemment, et la tête d'Eve dodelinait d'avant en arrière, comme si sa nuque allait se briser d'un moment à l'autre.

\- On aurait pu le voir ! Il nous l'enlevait pas ! Où tu l'as emmené ?!

Ses lèvres s'écartèrent, révélant ses dents toujours plus serrées. Tout à coup, sans crier gare, elle démontra aussi sans le vouloir la théorie de Joseph. Elle balança son genou dans son entrejambe ; il lâcha prise, le souffle coupé par la douleur. Elle en profita pour attraper ce qui lui tomba sous la main, à savoir une assiette, et lui éclata dans la figure. Un juron lui échappa, alors qu'il portait la main à l'estafilade sur le côté droit de son crâne qui saignait abondamment.

\- Joseph est un menteur ! Un menteur et un manipulateur ! Cria-t-elle, en s'écartant de lui, certaine qu'il l'attaquerait.

Elle ne commettait pas d'erreur. Lui aussi succombant à sa colère, il tira sur un tiroir du meuble de cuisine, si brusquement qu'il le sortit complètement de ses rails, et tous les couverts se répandirent sur le plancher. Ils se précipitèrent en même temps, mais il s'empara en premier du couteau de cuisine et le pointa sur sa gorge. Il agita la lame légèrement, l'enjoignant à se redresser, sans éloigner son arme de sa jugulaire qui palpitait furieusement.

\- Vas-y ! hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons, en faisant de grands gestes pleins de rage. Vas-y John ! Bute-moi ! Qu'on en finisse ! Mais je te dirai rien !

Ils se regardèrent. Son regard cilla à peine quand une grosse goutte de sang sombre glissa en travers de son œil, perlant sur ses cils avant de tomber. Elle aussi avait dû s'entailler le crâne en cognant contre la porte. Lui ne bronchait pas, ne frissonnait même pas, même s'il hésitait. Même si... en réalité, il le savait ; il ne pourrait pas.

Le couteau trembla, au bout de son bras. Il fallait un gagnant et un perdant. Un qui cède, qui accepte la défaite. Il le devinait dans ses yeux ; ce ne serait certainement pas elle. Un bon million de possibilités se présentaient à lui. Un bon million de façons de se venger plutôt. Mais pas une seule susceptible d'apaiser le conflit, d'y trouver une solution pacifique. Elle le scrutait toujours, tenace, ses yeux acérés, perçants, brûlant d'une détermination sans faille.

Puis il y eut ce moment où il s'avoua vaincu. Parce que, même s'il la battait à mort, s'il la torturait, ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire d'ailleurs, ce qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire, malgré tous ses mensonges, elle ne lâcherait jamais rien. Pas un seul mot. Quelqu'un comme lui n'en serait normalement jamais arrivé là, mais tout ce qui lui restait, comme seule chance d'espérer voir son enfant, c'était la supplier. Il tomba littéralement à genoux et elle se pétrifia, n'en croyant ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles, quand il la pria comme si elle avait tout pouvoir, comme si elle était une déité.

\- Evie... Laisse-moi voir... mon enfant...

Elle ne pouvait pas rester de marbre, pas dans ces circonstances, pas quand elle l'aimait si fort et le sentait si malheureux, si désespéré. Elle s'accroupit devant lui, se remettant à son niveau. Il comprit le message qu'elle essayait de lui faire passer, sans prononcer un traître mot.

\- John... je... J'aimerais... J'aimerais vraiment... gémit-elle, incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je ne voudrais pas l'avoir contre moi tout de suite ?

Il la dévisagea d'un drôle d'air, les sourcils légèrement froncés, avec ce sang qui lui barbouillait le visage ; ils semblaient incapables de discuter sans s'entre-déchirer au préalable. Pourtant, ils tenaient bon. Ça fonctionnait, envers et contre tout. Leur attachement était plus fort encore que leurs deux péchés conjugués. Dans un soupir rauque, il lâcha, la voix toujours un peu enrouée, son esprit que son accès de colère avait éclairci temporairement s'embrumant de nouveau :

\- Alors... pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui ?

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, la caressa avec une infinie tendresse.

\- Avec... elle, John, chuchota-t-elle, en souriant à travers ses larmes. C'est une... fille. Une adorable petite fille... Elle a tes yeux. Des yeux d'un bleu identique...

John émit un léger rire, un peu étranglé. Un fin sourire apparut sur sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. En poussant un nouveau soupir, puis marmonnant une insulte, quelque chose qui sonnait comme « espèce de salope », il passa ses deux mains derrière la tête de l'officier et la rapprocha de la sienne, jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

\- Dis-moi qu'elle a tes cheveux... dit-il tout bas, comme s'il craignait qu'on les surprenne.

\- Elle a quelques cheveux roux...

Le silence se fit, lui essayant d'imaginer leur petite et elle demeurant immobile, sa tête contre la sienne, son souffle chaud encore alcoolisé caressant sa bouche.

\- Je ne suis pas la nana la plus futée du monde, admit-elle, au terme d'une bonne minute d'accalmie, c'est sûr... mais... seule, je serais incapable de l'élever, alors que les gens à qui je l'ai confiée... eux feront du bon boulot.

Mais il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle elle n'avait même pas envisagé de partir, de quitter le comté, avec les Rye et sa fille.

\- Je ne me vois... juste pas vivre sans toi.

Une affaire d'amour et même de dépendance, à ce stade. Quand une personne à la capacité affective aussi atrophiée par les traumatismes à répétition s'éprenait d'une autre, il paraissait presque logique que ça prenne des proportions anormales. John la contempla un moment, dans le blanc des yeux, à à peine deux ou trois centimètres de son beau visage fatigué. Elle baissa, honteusement pour ainsi dire, le regard, dans un petit ricanement quasi-inaudible, amer.

\- Sans toi... j'y serais pas arrivée...

Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, pas une seule seconde. Caressant ses cheveux, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans les longues mèches libres, il lui promit, aussi solennellement que s'ils avaient été devant l'autel et non, comme maintenant, au milieu des tissus sanglants et des débris de porcelaine :

\- Je suis avec toi.

Il se tut un instant, avant de brusquement, sans prévenir, plaquer sa bouche sur la sienne. Le baiser contenait davantage de férocité que de douceur ; il portait les résidus de violence, de rancune, de la frustration éprouvée les mois précédents, quand Eve refusait de céder à ses avances, trop mal dans sa peau pour avoir envie de faire l'amour.

\- Je te veux... ricana-t-il, puis, levant son index et le déposant en travers de sa bouche, il reprit : Mais, d'abord... on va ramener notre fille à la maison.

Ce n'était pas une demande, une question, mais une affirmation. Qui refroidit l'officier. Ses sourcils fins se froncèrent et sa figure qui s'était détendue se crispa de nouveau, figée dans une expression de mécontentement, de désapprobation.

\- John. Que ce soit clair... Oui, je suis ta femme. Oui, je suis absolument à toi, sans réserve. Je tuerais n'importe qui pour toi. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi... Excepté une chose : livrer notre enfant au culte. Parce que cet enfant mérite une vie normale, pas de recevoir un lavage de cerveau.

Elle le mettait au pied du mur. Quoi qu'il arrive, il les protégerait, elle et leur fille. Des autres, de l'Effondrement...

\- Evie... Et si... nous la gardons avec nous ? Ici, au ranch.

Le dilemme auquel il pensait être confronté ne se posa même pas. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : voir sa fille grandir. Quitte à désobéir à Joseph, quitte à rompre le pacte passé avec lui. L'enfant et Eve passaient avant cela.

\- Nous l'éduquerons.

Eve se détourna, ce qui n'était pas bon signe ; elle ne lui accordait que peu de crédit, mais, d'un autre côté, voulait le croire. Elle soupira.

\- Pas de confession... Pas... Rien de ce qu'on t'a fait à toi, tu comprends John ?

Un souffle court, nerveux, puis le silence avant qu'il ne puisse que se résigner une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu as ma parole, Evie.

S'il fallait consentir à ça pour pouvoir élever sa fille, il saurait faire avec. De plus, il serait toujours temps d'en re-discuter plus tard. Peut-être qu'un jour Eve verrait la vérité aussi... Il discerna du scepticisme dans son regard azuré, qui cherchait à le sonder.

\- ça me paraît un bon compromis... répondit-elle enfin, après d'interminables secondes à le scruter sans émettre un traître son, comme si elle retenait sa respiration, tendue à l'extrême, mesurant toute la portée de sa décision.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde et se dressa aussitôt qu'elle donna son accord. Il la chopa par le poignet, sans trop de rudesse, quand on considérait qu'ils en étaient venus aux mains quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais ils étaient ainsi. Toujours à osciller entre les deux extrêmes, entre le bonheur absolu et la rage la plus dévastatrice. Elle recouvrit sa main qui la saisissait de la sienne, plus osseuse. Si pâle. Un jour, il la tatouerait. Vraiment. Décorer cette peau parfaite lui procurerait un tel plaisir.

\- Et pour Joseph ? S'enquit-elle, l'anxiété si perceptible dans ses grands yeux céruléens.

Il lui parut étonnamment résolu, bien que, de toute évidence, il n'avait pas l'ombre d'un plan en tête sur le moment.

\- Je me débrouillerai. On trouvera bien un moyen.

\- Je t'aime John.

Tout ce courage qu'elle avait perdu tout à l'heure, elle le recouvrait. Avant cet instant, elle n'avait sûrement jamais pleinement mesuré l'importance qu'avait leur couple. Il pressa sa main, fort, y déposa un baiser rapide. Maintenant, il était temps de récupérer leur petite. Qui n'avait même pas de nom. Quand John le réalisa, il se dit qu'il avait été vraiment stupide. Quelle mère s'obstinait à ne pas chercher un prénom pour son bébé, durant sa grossesse ? Quelle mère clamait vouloir attendre la naissance ? Aucune. Hormis celle qui savait qu'elle ne devait pas le nommer, afin de ne pas s'y attacher, parce qu'elle devrait l'abandonner...

Ils grimpèrent en voiture. Bien sûr, Eve était fatiguée et John souffrait encore de l'effet des sédatifs, mais la perspective de voir son enfant éclipsait tout. Elle monta à côté de lui et il tourna la clef, mettant le contact, enclenchant le moteur qui vrombit.

Comme si le sort s'acharnait sur eux, ou plutôt comme si Dieu leur adressait un signe, la chanson « Evie » de Stevie Wright passait à la radio. Autant la partie deux de la chanson était douce, gaie, pleine d'espoir, tournant autour de l'amour porté par l'homme à sa compagne et sa joie d'avoir eu un enfant avec elle, autant la dernière, évoquant le départ de la femme, de la fameuse « Evie », fit un drôle d'effet à John. Il reporta son regard sur sa Evie à lui, qui, elle, était encore là.

\- Evie...

Elle entendait aussi. La même chanson, les mêmes paroles. Elle comprit. Et sourit doucement.

\- Je ne te quitterai jamais.

 _Quoi que tu fasses_. Peu à peu, John se mit à sourire, un peu bêtement sans doute, mais si soulagé. Cet amour fusionnel, sans limites, qui admettait toutes les erreurs, pardonnait tout, rappelait celui d'une mère sans l'être tout à fait. Histoire de le rasséréner tout à fait, elle pressa passionnément ses lèvres sur sa tempe ensanglantée.

\- Allez, ne penses pas aux paroles ! Chante avec moi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

D'autant plus que, même si le chanteur parlait de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout le quittant, sans même qu'il l'ait vu venir, l'air était contre toute attente gai et entraînant. John rit tout bas. C'était merveilleux et intrigant de constater à quel point ses émotions changeaient rapidement. Elle était comme sur des montagnes russes émotionnelles. Lui n'en était pas choqué, parce qu'il connaissait aussi ces fluctuations. Elle chanta sur la musique, avec un sourire éclatant, contrastant avec tout ce sang et ces ecchymoses sur elle.

\- « Before I know it I'm losing you ! »

Il rit. Dieu qu'il l'aimait.

\- Alors, où on va ?

\- Chez les Rye, répondit-elle du tac-au-tac, avant de se remettre à chantonner ; elle peinait à y croire, mais John et elle allaient bien pouvoir garder leur fille.

S'il était de son côté, alors tout devenait possible. A eux deux, ils s'en sortiraient toujours. Elle avait réussi à lui faire entendre raison. Ça relevait du miracle. La voiture quitta en trombe le ranch.

\- Pourquoi eux ? S'écria John, sans pouvoir effacer ce petit sourire de sa bouche ; il était si pressé de rencontrer sa petite. Ces bouseux qui ne se lavent même pas !

\- Kim a eu son bébé hier soir. Et ils comptaient partir demain soir. Ils l'auraient emmenée loin de Joseph... définitivement.

Le véhicule filait en direction de la propriété des Rye. John se garerait sur la route, phares éteints, et Eve se chargerait seule de récupérer le bébé. Elle prétexterait avoir paniqué, dirait avoir trouvé une cachette pour elle et son enfant, loin de John, de Joseph, de toute sa clique. C'était sa fille. Ils ne pourraient pas dire « non ».

Ils approchaient de leur destination et elle fredonnait toujours, riant, pleurant, tout à la fois ; à vrai dire, elle ne s'était jamais sentie si heureuse et stressée à la fois de toute sa vie. Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre et Joseph, cette fois, ne pourrait rien gâcher. Soudain, cependant, John freina et stoppa la voiture sur le bas côté. Lui, depuis une dizaine de minutes, semblait à son inverse soucieux, pensif. Elle lui lança un regard interloqué, teinté d'appréhension. Quand il se tourna pour la regarder, ses yeux reluisirent. Elle y trouva cette lueur dangereuse, de folie lucide, qu'il avait quand il tentait de la faire expier.

\- Tu m'as bien dit que la femme de Nick avait accouché le jour juste avant toi ?

Les deux poupons avaient pour ainsi dire le même âge. Ça tombait, comme qui dirait, à pic. Elle acquiesça, ne saisissant pas là où il voulait en venir, et il s'enquit de nouveau :

\- Et il ressemble à quoi leur bébé ?

Elle haussa les épaules, atterrée que ça puisse l'intéresser dans un moment pareil.

\- Je sais pas ! Tu sais, à cet âge-là, ils se ressemblent tous ! Plutôt caucasien, comme son père ! Pas vraiment le type asiatique. En tout cas, pas pour l'instant. Yeux marrons. Mais que...

Elle s'interrompit d'elle-même ; elle n'eut qu'à relever de nouveau les yeux sur lui, à apercevoir son air diabolique, pour enfin comprendre quel était son plan. Elle étouffa une exclamation choquée d'horreur.

\- Oh putain ! John ! Non ! On peut pas faire ça ! S'écria-t-elle et elle baissa les yeux, sa main recouvrant sa bouche, totalement déboussolée, comme si elle allait vomir ou pleurer violemment, toujours en proie à cette tornade émotionnelle.

Heureusement, ces pics hormonaux ne seraient bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

\- Evie, c'est une solution rêvée. Évidemment, c'en est une seulement temporaire.

En grandissant, il y avait fort à parier que le gosse ressemble de moins en moins à John et Eve et de plus en plus à ses vrais parents.

\- ça nous octroie un temps de répit, pour trouver un autre moyen de cacher notre fille.

Lui restait très froid. Très cruellement pragmatique. N'éprouvant pas la moindre petite once de compassion pour le couple dont ils arracheraient le bébé. Et, très sûrement, la vie aussi. C'eut été étonnant que Nick et Kim leur remettent leur enfant de bonne grâce. Aucun parent ne réagirait ainsi. Ils se battraient certainement jusqu'à la mort pour les empêcher de l'emmener. De toute façon, il fallait qu'ils meurent. Il ne fallait pas de témoin. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils essayent par la suite de récupérer leur bébé auprès de Joseph.

\- Evie, dit-il d'une voix claire et déterminée, prenant son visage dans ses mains. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ? « On sera prêts à tout, à absolument tout, pour protéger notre famille. » Voilà, on y est. C'est le moment de donner du sens à ces mots. Si tu veux qu'on garde notre fille pour toujours, sans être inquiétés, on doit le faire.

Ils auraient naturellement à la cacher de Joseph au fil de nombreuses années, mais ce dernier ne quittait plus vraiment son île cernée de clôtures électrifiées et de barbelés, depuis que la Résistance prenait de l'ampleur. Ses pouces caressèrent doucement sa peau veloutée, grattant le sang séché qui s'écaillait. Quant à empêcher Joseph de découvrir leur gigantesque supercherie sur le long terme... John devait encore y réfléchir. Mais, tout de suite, il était temps de prendre une décision. Il fallait agir. Pas d'atermoiement permis. Il trancha sèchement, presque violemment :

\- Tu as foi en moi ?

Elle inspira vivement, torturée, mais sortie du dilemme. Puis elle hocha légèrement la tête, résolue.

\- Oui.

* * *

 _Désolé désolé pour l'attente (j'ai pas mal dessiné sur mon temps libre - du Far Cry toujours- je dois l'avouer XD)_

 _Merci aux lecteurs !_

 _Beast Out_

* * *

 _ **Vendett :** Le bébé est en effet au coeur de la question ! X) Ce n'est pas une petite fille par hasard ^_^ **  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

Son cœur battait la chamade, comme si sa cage thoracique allait imploser. Au point qu'elle porta la main à sa poitrine, quand John immobilisa finalement la voiture, à quelques dizaines de mètres de la propriété des Rye. Il descendit naturellement, sans la moindre gêne, se déplaçant comme d'habitude avec aisance, tandis qu'elle, toujours assez hésitante et pétrie de remords, alors même qu'ils n'avaient pas encore mis leur plan à exécution, s'attardait dans son siège.

\- Evie.

\- Je sais. Je sais !

Elle inspira à pleins poumons, expira à fond, se tapa sur les cuisses, puis le rejoignit. Elle ne frissonnait pas ; son regard ne cillait pas. Il fallait qu'ils le fassent. Voilà tout. C'était injuste, mais la vie était ainsi. Après tout, ni elle, ni John, ne méritaient ce qui leur avait été infligé durant leur enfance. Aucun d'eux ne méritaient les coups, les injures ; les choses arrivaient. Voilà tout. Et ce soir, la victime infortunée du hasard était la famille Rye.

John chargeait son fusil, pendant qu'elle faisait de même avec ses pistolets. Ça serait moche. Pas le choix. Il était si calme et il lui communiquait peu à peu ce flegme résolu. Une fois prêt, il la consulta du regard, sans souffler mot. Elle acquiesça ; elle était prête. Elle passa devant. Lui rentrerait par derrière, les prenant à revers.

Le souffle court, taisant sa culpabilité qui naissait déjà, elle se figea face à la porte de la maison plongée dans le noir ; ils dormaient à cette heure tardive. Eux et les bébés. Ils devaient les tuer de toute manière. Afin de s'assurer que Joseph ne sache jamais... Elle toqua, frénétiquement pour ainsi dire, comme une mère paniquée qui avait brusquement changé d'avis. Mais, dans le noir, dans son dos, elle tenait son arme chargée, le doigt déjà sur la gâchette.

Le bruit brutal, rompant le tranquille silence régnant dans la propriété jusque-là, les fit bondir du lit. Nick en premier. Il doutait que ce soit encore un coup des cinglés, pas alors que l'alliance était toujours en place. De plus, ils ne prenaient pas la peine de toquer. Ils enfonçaient les portes, débarquaient par dizaines, pas discrets pour un sou.

\- Je suis désolée, Nick...

Elle aurait dû tirer, tout de suite. Mais elle n'en eut pas le cœur. Une larme qu'elle ne força pas dévala sa joue froide. Ça joua en sa faveur ; il la crut sous l'émotion du contre-coup émotionnel de l'accouchement. Il l'invita à entrer, incapable de soupçonner la tragédie qui se tramait.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas abandonner mon bébé, souffla-t-elle d'une voix contrite. J'ai changé d'avis.

Le plancher grinça et de fines particules de poussière virevoltèrent dans les airs, tombant du plafond. Kim se levait à son tour. Nick soupira, tout en se servant une tasse de café, l'esprit encore tout embrouillé, ayant été tiré de son sommeil paradoxal si subitement.

\- Et comment tu vas le cacher ? S'enquit-il, d'une voix un brin pâteuse.

Elle resta évasive ; lui la crut simplement chamboulée, mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai trouvé un moyen... ça ira...

Elle voulait que Kim soit aussi ici, en bas avec eux ; elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de tirer si près de la chambre des petits. Alors que les vieilles marches de l'escalier en bois couinaient sous les pas de la femme de Nick, qui descendait enfin les rejoindre, Eve jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la porte arrière, derrière laquelle John attendait. Kim se frotta les yeux ; elle aussi dormait clairement à poings fermés quand Eve avait tambouriné à la porte.

\- Que se passe-t-il...

Nick répondit du tac-au-tac, avant même qu'Eve ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

\- Elle revient chercher son bébé.

Kim eut un sourire endormi empli de compassion que l'officier tâcha de ne pas contempler ; dans la seconde, elle se dégoûtait. Elle allait tuer ces gens. Qui ne lui avaient strictement rien fait, qui lui avaient même tant de fois rendu service... Mais pas le choix. Il en allait de sa famille, sa vraie famille, celle qu'elle formait avec John et leur bébé.

\- Je m'y attendais... lui dit-elle gentiment, en s'accroupissant face à elle, allant même jusqu'à toucher sa main ; elle n'avait certes pas oublié qui était le père de ce bébé, mais ni elle, ni Nick n'avaient vraiment cherché la raison de tout ceci.

Et si, après tout, John Seed avait abusé d'elle ? Ou avait profité de l'ascendant que lui conférait sa position à la tête de la région ? Il était du genre à ne reculer devant rien quand il voulait mettre la main sur une propriété, des biens... ou, en l'occurrence, quelqu'un. De plus, John avait toujours tourné autour de l'officier, la traquant, la capturant, la laissant repartir, pour mieux la rechoper plus tard. Pendant une seconde, Kim se fit la réflexion qu'il était peut-être tout bonnement obsédé par elle et que l'officier s'offrant à lui était peut-être l'une des conditions de l'alliance temporaire entre les deux clans. Ça ressemblerait bien à ce salopard. Il faisait pression, il étouffait les gens. Elle le songea sans même soupçonner que son loisir préféré était justement d'étrangler la femme qui se tenait devant elle à l'instant même.

\- Tu devrais partir avec nous... demain.

Eve la considéra longuement avec ce que Kim prit pour de l'hésitation, mais n'était que de la défiance quelque peu atténuée. Elle eut un mouvement de recul violent quand, sans crier gare, l'officier se dressa, braquant un flingue sur elle.

\- A vrai dire... personne ne partira demain, déclara Eve, d'une voix qui se faisait de plus en plus rude, sans pitié ; une fois que la machine était lancée, tout doute s'évanouissait ; elle redevenait une tueuse avec un but seulement en tête.

\- Salope ! Putain de traître ! S'exclama Nick, abasourdi, mais il eut le réflexe de vouloir attraper son arme sur la table de salle à manger.

Alors que ses doigts l'effleuraient, sa tête explosa. Le crâne vola en éclats, des gerbes de gelée rosâtre et de sang giclèrent de tous les côtés, éclaboussant Kim qui émit une plainte suraiguë d'horreur. John entra dans le salon, calmement, avec son habituelle nonchalance élégante. Il slaloma entre les morceaux de cervelle, enjamba le cadavre sans tête.

\- Va les chercher. Je me charge d'elle.

Kim tremblait d'horreur, son regard errant, dans la confusion la plus totale, sur la dépouille atrocement mutilée de son mari, gisant à ses pieds. Toute sa vie avait basculé en une minute ; elle allait maintenant se terminer. Elle regarda Eve comme si elle la suppliait, incapable de parler tant elle était sous le choc.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, furent les seuls mots que l'officier lui offrit pour consolation, puis elle grimpa les marches, la laissant en tête-à-tête avec John.

Celui-ci avait ce sourire horriblement malsain qu'il arborait durant les confessions.

\- Qu'allez... Qu'allez-vous faire de mon bébé ? Balbutia-t-elle, trop effrayée pour lui pour se fâcher, trop brisée par la mort de Nick pour se rebeller face à sa mort prochaine qui semblait une évidence à présent.

Il se contenta de ricaner, alors que des cris résonnaient à l'étage ; Kim, aussitôt, prit peur, mais, dès qu'elle voulut faire un geste, John lui balança un coup de fusil dans le ventre et elle tomba pliée en deux. Rapidement, elle vit Eve redescendre, avec les deux bébés, en vie, bien enveloppés dans des couvertures pour les protéger. Ce fut le moment où elle comprit qu'ils les emmèneraient. Tous les deux. Ils voulaient aussi le sien, son petit ange à elle.

Mais pourquoi ? Soudain, elle se rappela ce que lui avait dit Eve. Joseph voulait leur prendre leur bébé. Ils en voulaient un à lui substituer.

\- Pétasse !

Son insulte lui valut un nouveau coup de la part de John et son regard lui intimait clairement de changer de ton, de ne pas s'adresser à l'officier de cette manière.

\- Tcht tcht, la réprimanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, sadique.

Eve ne broncha pas. Ses lèvres vermeilles se fendirent même en un sale petit sourire identique à celui de son compagnon. Elle aussi éprouvait ce besoin de dominer, d'écraser, de faire souffrir, exactement comme elle avait elle-même souffert ; c'était plus fort qu'elle et ça s'aggravait sous la pression.

\- Je fais ça pour garder ma fille. Rien de personnel, Kim.

La femme plus petite, la poitrine gonflée de colère, ne pouvait la frapper sans en subir les conséquences, mais elle l'aurait fait sans problème, quitte à être ensuite fusillée sur-le-champ, si Eve n'avait pas tenu son bébé dans les bras. Cette vision la rendait folle. La chair de sa chair... lui était arrachée par une personne qu'elle avait hébergée, qu'elle avait accueillie sous son toit... Quelqu'un qu'elle pensait son ami.

Alors elle se contenta de lui cracher au visage. Eve serra les dents, son regard se faisant plus acéré seulement ; en revanche, John réagit au quart-de-tour, comme lorsque l'insulte lui était destinée. Il lui colla une balle. Dans le pied. Comme un rappel à l'ordre. Son pied fut réduit en une bouillie sanglante. La détonation si soudaine et violente, fracassant leurs tympans, éveilla en sursaut les deux bébés qui, terrorisés, se mirent à hurler à pleins poumons.

\- John ! Putain, tu fous quoi ?! S'exclama Eve, gardant les enfants contre elle.

Il darda un regard presque serein sur elle, comme s'excusant de s'être laissé emporter une fois de plus. Son expression s'apaisa, ses traits se détendirent et elle lui sourit. Alors que Kim vagissait de douleur, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps sur son pied explosé et le cadavre de son mari. Et John et Eve, eux, se tenaient juste à côté, mais se comportaient comme s'ils avaient été prisonniers d'une autre réalité, d'une réalité dans laquelle elle n'existait pas.

\- Je vais les déposer dans la voiture. On fait comme on a dit.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la maison, les deux petites pleurant toujours dans ses bras. Kim voulut évidemment la suivre. Elle esquissa un pas, traînant son moignon sanguinolent, la douleur disparaissant devant l'urgence de tenir son bébé contre elle. Mais, à peine eut-elle remué un muscle qu'elle reçut la crosse du fusil en plein visage. Elle bascula, la figure en sang. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, grimaçant, les paupières maculées de sang, elle entrevit vaguement le canon braqué sur elle, juste avant que la balle ne parte. Et ne lui éclate le crâne. John s'essuya sans la moindre émotion du sang qui avait aspergé sa barbe, puis nettoya ses chaussures sur le canapé, frottant la semelle contre le coussin. Dehors, les bébés hurlaient toujours. Sans doute, au-delà du bruit terrifiant, percevaient-ils, malgré leur jeune âge, l'horreur de ce qui se déroulait. Eve s'évertuait à les calmer, les rassurer, sans grand succès. Elle dut se résoudre à les laisser dans la voiture pour aller aider John.

Ce dernier avait déniché ce dont ils avaient besoin. Des bidons d'essence. Il lui tendit un qu'elle saisit sans hésiter. Le plus dur était fait. L'irréparable, commis. Ils répandirent le liquide partout dans la maison, éclaboussant les murs et le plancher, puis ils sortirent. Ils prirent assez de distance pour ne pas risquer leurs vies quand tout s'enflammerait, voire exploserait, si la bonbonne de gaz prenait tout de suite. Elle sortit son fusil de précision. Une étincelle suffit pour que tout s'embrase furieusement. Le feu se répandit. Et ils restaient dans la voiture, à observer les flammes qui montaient très haut, comme s'ils avaient ouvert une faille donnant directement sur les Enfers, avec, tous les deux, cet irrépressible léger sourire en coin. Doucement, elle se tourna vers lui, elle effleura sa main.

\- Rentrons... chez nous. Il y a quelqu'un que tu dois rencontrer.

Il sourit, se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de démarrer. Ce n'était pas un temps à rester dehors avec des nouveaux-nés. Il attendrait d'être arrivé au ranch pour enfin pouvoir tenir sa fille dans ses bras. Pour l'heure, Eve l'avait prise sur ses genoux et elle la berçait doucement, avec tant d'amour dans la voix que John ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il en oubliait tout le sang qui dégoulinait sur eux. Tout s'effaçait devant ce petit miracle que la vie leur avait offert.

Il roula, pas comme un fou, parce qu'il ne voulait pas risquer l'accident avec leur petite à bord ; sans même y penser, il accéléra moins que d'ordinaire, même s'il était si pressé d'atteindre le ranch. Quand enfin il stoppa la voiture devant la maison, Eve en descendit, portant les deux bébés.

\- Tu appelles Joseph ? Demanda-t-elle. Je vais essayer de les calmer pendant ce temps.

\- ça peut attendre demain matin. Je lui dirai que t'as accouché dans la nuit et que tu étais fatiguée... ce qui... n'est que la vérité après tout, acheva-t-il avec un fin sourire acide, un brin rancunier ; il aurait voulu assister à l'accouchement, l'aider, couper le cordon.

Elle s'en rendit compte bien entendu et elle eut un petit sourire désolé, avant de rentrer chez eux. Les bébés braillaient, l'un par intermittence, l'autre sans discontinuer, sûrement parce qu'elle sentait sans comprendre qu'elle ne reverrait jamais plus ses parents. John suivit Eve dans le salon et alla se servir un verre de vin, la première bouteille qui lui tomba sous la main.

\- Tu y as droit maintenant, sourit-il finement.

Soulagée, maintenant qu'une bonne partie de leurs problèmes était réglée, elle en oublia Joseph et rit aux éclats, subitement, lui offrant son plus radieux sourire.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! Ça m'a tellement manqué !

Il remplit un deuxième verre, vida le sien, l'emplit de nouveau, juste avant de la rejoindre. Il lui passa les verres qu'elle posa sur la table basse, avant de poser ses mains encore tachées de sang sec sur ses épaules, qu'il caressa doucement, avant de les laisser glisser jusque sur ses seins.

\- Tu sais ce qui m'a manqué à moi ?

\- Pervers... susurra-t-elle, en se détournant pour l'embrasser ; comme s'il savait exactement qu'elle le ferait, il s'était penché vers elle.

Les deux petites déposées confortablement sur des coussins, dans un fauteuil, pleuraient moins fort. Leurs larmes se tarissaient et elles commençaient à s'habituer au changement d'environnement et des visages les entourant. Eve regarda John dans les yeux, son visage toujours proche du sien. Elle susurra tout bas, ses lèvres écarlates à peine entrouvertes :

\- Pas devant les enfants.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Ricana-t-il tout bas, avec un sourire canaille en coin.

Eve prit une gorgée de son verre de vin, se leva du sofa à la seconde même où John y prenait place et voulait l'entourer de son bras. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur et elle se contenta de sourire, allant recueillir leur fille avant de revenir auprès de lui, avec l'enfant au creux de ses bras.

\- Regarde-la...

Eve n'avait pas menti. Des petits cheveux roux. Des yeux bleus, du même bleu que John. Le père ressentit comme un grand coup, un choc positif, effroyablement positif même, dans la poitrine ; de la joie pur, du bonheur. Et de la fierté.

\- Tiens-la.

Il releva les yeux, contempla Eve qui, dans l'instant, ne ressemblait pas du tout à la pécheresse qu'elle était pourtant ; elle lui apparut comme un ange, magnifique comme toujours, mais si pure soudain. Comme une mère devrait l'être, débordante d'amour, d'un amour sans limites. Elle le tenait ; il la tenait aussi. Les flammes de la cheminée se reflétaient sur ses pupilles noires.

Elle baissa légèrement ses grands yeux lumineux ourlés de ses longs cils qui papillonnèrent, riant tout bas, comme si elle se moquait doucement de lui et de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui, qu'il avait aussi sur elle. Elle plaça leur fille entre ses mains ouvertes, prêtes à la recevoir.

\- Ma puce... Voilà ton papa...

John la regarda, un peu perdu, mais tellement heureux de contempler cette petite bouille qui lui envoyait des sourires et gazouillait à présent gaiement. Ils restèrent là, tranquilles, sirotant leur vin et profitant de cette première soirée avec leur enfant, lui parlant bas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. L'autre bébé avait aussi sombré dans le sommeil assez vite, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant au vu de leur âge. Eve succomba après elles, s'endormit profondément. Ce jour qui avait si mal commencé prenait des airs de Paradis. Alors qu'il était assis là, dans le canapé, avec sa fille nichée au creux de son bras droit, sa compagne lovée contre lui sur sa gauche, John réalisait la chance qu'il avait.

Ils n'avaient même pas discuté de comment ils la nommeraient. Eve était épuisée et s'était endormie trop rapidement. John finit son verre, puis le sien aussi. Apparemment, elle était assez fatiguée pour même en oublier l'alcool. John ne fit pas vraiment long feu non plus ; au lieu de les réveiller pour qu'ils regagnent tous les chambres à l'étage, il ne tarda pas à s'assoupir aussi, sur le canapé.

Des braillements le réveillèrent en sursaut quelques heures plus tard. L'aube pointait déjà. Le bébé des Rye hurlait à pleins poumons, ses cris résonnant à travers tout le ranch. L'officier entrouvrit les yeux, émit un léger geignement d'inconfort, avant d'être brutalement parfaitement éveillée par leur fille qui cria juste sous leur nez. Elle alla chercher l'autre bébé, commença à le bercer.

\- Ferme ta gueule, putain... marmonna-t-elle, la tête en vrac ; elle subissait le contrecoup de l'accouchement.

John n'y connaissait pas grand chose, mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner ce qu'elles réclamaient. Lui alla préparer du café ; ils en auraient bien besoin, surtout lui, avant de contacter Joseph.

\- Elles doivent avoir faim.

\- On a mis où les biberons déjà ?

Il lui lança un coup d'œil intrigué, levant un sourcil tout en continuant la préparation du café.

\- Donne-leur le sein.

Elle le considéra d'un air presque choqué, avant d'être agitée d'un rire aigre, presque cynique.

\- Putain, non. Je tiens à ma poitrine.

Ça agaça John sans pour autant l'étonner ; elle avait toujours curieusement tenu à son apparence. Elle n'avait pas peur d'encaisser des coups, de se retrouver bardée de blessures, mais l'idée de se décrépir, et celle de la maternité possiblement aussi, en étaient autant qu'elle n'avait pas acceptées. Il la laissa aller chercher les biberons et le lait en poudre et le mélanger à l'eau. La mixture ne semblait pas ragoûtante du tout au départ, mais les bébés ne parurent pas en faire grand cas. Elle nourrit d'abord la fille des Rye, avant d'aller la coucher dans un berceau à l'étage, puis s'occupa de sa fille.

John, appuyé contre le comptoir de cuisine, fatigué, souriant néanmoins, les enveloppait d'un regard attendri qu'il n'avait pas souvent eu dans sa vie, tout en touillant distraitement son café brûlant.

\- Comment on va l'appeler ? Murmura Eve après un moment.

John émit un léger rire. Ses traits se détendirent, alors que son sourire s'étirait. Il n'y songeait pas vraiment sérieusement ; il était juste trop claqué pour vraiment réfléchir.

\- Éden ? Proposa-t-il, sans y croire.

Effectivement, elle répliqua tout de go, avec son habituel petit sourire malicieux :

\- Ira.

Un rire un peu étranglé, mais pas si amer agita ses épaules. Il finit son café d'un trait, puis vint se coller à elle, dans son dos, entourant sa taille de ses bras. Il chuchota tout bas, dans le creux de son cou, se penchant pour sourire au bébé qui terminait son biberon :

\- Tu ne peux pas la nommer après nos péchés, Evie.

Elle le regarda intensément, sa bouche rouge entrouverte, sans sourire.

\- C'est ce qui nous a réunis.

Lui aussi se renfrogna légèrement ; son expression se durcit et il darda sur elle un regard sévère.

\- Non, Evie. On devait se rencontrer. C'était écrit.

Elle se mit à ricaner, amère et narquoise à la fois, ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver davantage John. Sa légèreté lui tapait sur les nerfs. Son incrédulité aussi. Ses doigts agrippèrent un peu plus rudement ses hanches.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Eve, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix sifflante, nerveuse. Tu te comportes comme si t'en avais absolument rien à foutre !

Il haussa à peine le ton, mais leur fille dut sentir monter la tension. Elle qui avait achevé son repas et gazouillait se tut tout net et promena son regard soudain vaguement inquiet sur eux, quand bien même elle ne comprenait pas ce dont il retournait.

Les narines sensiblement retroussées, comme un animal furieux, elle darda sur lui un regard agressif, électrique. Elle riposta, violemment, tout de go :

\- T'es sérieux putain ?! Qui n'a jamais dit « je t'aime » ?! Hein ?! Qui ?!

La petite fille, qui n'avait même pas encore de nom à elle, commença à gigoter avec inconfort, autant qu'elle le pouvait à son âge, comme si elle voulait s'esquiver. John fixa Eve, atterré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis il leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour ses conneries, pas maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui. Curieusement, elle se disait exactement la même chose à la même seconde.

\- Quoi ?! C'est... Si c'est ce que tu veux, tu n'as qu'à...

\- Je m'en balance de ton « je t'aime » de merde ! Se récria-t-elle, criant de plus en plus fort, mais ni elle, ni John ne semblait remarquer combien leur fille en était impactée. Mais t'aimes tellement parler John ! C'est juste un putain de comble ! Ironisa-t-elle, d'une voix acide à souhait qui piquait davantage encore que ses insinuations.

John s'écarta brusquement, tout en lissant ses cheveux en arrière d'une main agitée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

\- Que tu me sortes pas des conneries ! Ça te suffit pas ?! Toutes ces putain de preuves que je t'ai données ! Ok, j'ai merdé ! J'ai menti, mais toi aussi !

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer et la dispute, procédant d'une cause si ridiculement bénigne, aurait certainement pris des proportions bien plus graves si le bébé ne s'était pas mis à pleurer. Ce hurlement strident fit l'effet d'une douche froide, glacée même, à John et Eve, qui échangèrent instantanément un regard qui en disait long. A cette seconde, ils réalisèrent qu'ils faillaient déjà à leur devoir. Et qu'ils devaient à tout prix se ressaisir. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux ; il y avait une troisième personne avec eux désormais, une petite personne à protéger, et des coups, et des cris. Eve se sentit mal et elle devina à la tête qu'il tirait que John n'était pas fier de lui non plus.

\- Je...

Mais elle ne parvint point à achever sa phrase, qui s'acheva dans un simple lourd soupir défait. Il balaya sa pitoyable tentative de s'excuser d'un geste évasif de la main. Lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur elle, son regard s'était adouci. L'adrénaline se diluait et son cerveau, tout son corps, refroidissait. Tout revenait à la normale. Le cri avait eu l'effet d'un brutal électro-choc leur rappelant leurs responsabilités. John se rapprocha d'Eve, la tête légèrement penchée vers l'avant, la scrutant avec ce regard pénétrant qui faisait passer le plus clair des messages et qui lui rendit le sourire.

\- Esther.

Au sourire qu'Eve eut, il sut que, cette fois, sa proposition était acceptée. Elle déposa un baiser très doux sur la petite tête fraîchement baptisée.

\- Alors... Esther... dit-elle assez bas, sa voix nettement plus tendre et amène, faisant cesser les pleurs. Tes deux parents sont de gros abrutis, mais ils feront de leur mieux pour s'améliorer.

John l'attira contre lui, pressant ses lèvres contre son front, puis sa bouche.

\- Et ils y arriveront.

Il attendit qu'elle ait couché aussi Esther pour appeler Joseph. Elle voulait tout entendre et, cette fois-ci, il n'avait même pas envisagé de la tenir à l'écart de la conversation. Eve ne put pas s'asseoir tant elle était crispée, angoissée. Et ce fut le moment où John se demanda si, finalement, elle ne croyait pas autant, voire plus que lui, en Joseph, contrairement à tout ce qu'elle avait pu clamer depuis le début. Parce qu'elle tremblait presque. Alors qu'il n'apparaîtrait même pas dans ce bureau. Ce n'était qu'un coup de fil.

Elle ne cessait de se recoiffer, de coincer des mèches de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille, de les rejeter dans son dos. Ensuite, elle tripota un stylo. Ce n'était rien en apparence, mais, en réalité, ça symbolisait une telle peur. Comme si elle s'apprêtait à être jugée.

* * *

Évidemment, il la savait proche du terme, mais ce n'était pas en se fiant aux dates qu'il savait qu'ils appelleraient. Il l'avait juste senti. Il décrocha dans un soupir qu'ils ne percevraient pas. Oncle, quand il avait été père ; oncle quand il aurait dû être père. La pensée tournait et retournait dans son cerveau. Il avait rêvé plus encore que d'ordinaire ces dernières semaines. Il revoyait sa fille, celle qu'il avait renvoyée auprès de Dieu. Celle qu'il avait assassinée aux yeux d'Eve.

Les mots qu'elle lui avait crachés au visage, au camp de Jacob, le hantaient, quand bien même il savait que c'était Dieu qui avait appelé cette âme et qu'il n'avait fait que ce qu'Il attendait de lui. Elle l'avait traité de lâche, d'égoïste. Elle jugeait ; elle était partiale, depuis la toute première seconde. Son cœur était mille fois plus fermé que celui de John. Voilà ce qu'il avait vu quand elle l'avait toisé, déjà pleine de haine alors même qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

\- John ? C'est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-il de son habituelle voix calme, maîtrisée, bien qu'il connût déjà la réponse.

\- Oui. C'est une petite fille.

Joseph déglutit silencieusement, mais douloureusement, raffermit à peine sa prise sur le combiné ; il se contenait. Il s'imagina la scène, John près de son bureau, heureux et appréhensif d'être parent... et, à côté de lui...

\- Tout va bien, Eve ?

Bien sûr qu'elle écoutait. Il ignorait naturellement tout de ce qui avait bien pu se produire la nuit dernière, pour l'heure, mais il se doutait bien que John ne pourrait lui cacher la vérité très longtemps, qu'il craquerait ou qu'elle devinerait ce qui se tramait. Elle était sûrement là, à écouter, à surveiller. Il ne tarda pas à en avoir le cœur net. Nul besoin de s'échauffer ; elle l'agressa directement.

\- T'avises plus de m'appeler par mon prénom ou...

Joseph ne perçut ensuite qu'un bruit étouffé, John essayant sûrement de la rappeler à l'ordre, lui répétant tout bas de se calmer.

\- Elle se porte bien. L'accouchement s'est bien déroulé, déclara John après un moment ; il préféra passer sous silence toutes leurs mésaventures de la nuit passée.

Joseph retira ses lunettes, juste le temps de se masser l'arrête du nez. Il n'avait pas à amener la question ; peu importait la manière dont il la tournerait, Eve ne manquerait pas de réagir véhémentement.

\- Je voudrais que vous veniez tous les deux me voir à l'église, ainsi que la petite... ?

\- Esther, répondit John, non sans une certaine fierté, quand bien même ce ne serait pas cet enfant qu'ils emmèneraient avec eux à cette rencontre, mais celui des Rye.

Étonnamment, pas d'accès de fureur qu'il attendait de la part de la mère. Elle était bel et bien au courant de tout. Mais Joseph était certain que son silence n'annonçait rien de bon. Il ne valait pas du tout acceptation. Cette femme s'obstinait à lutter envers et contre tout, à rejeter tout en bloc, spécialement quand ça venait de lui.

\- Mes félicitations à tous les deux...

John s'apprêtait à le remercier, mais Eve le devança, se montrant nettement moins affable que lui.

\- Je t'emmerde.

Si immature. Certes, elle était plus jeune qu'eux, mais elle devait avoir la maturité d'une gamine de quinze ans à peine. Joseph évinça la pensée qui le dérangeait.

\- Vous n'avez pas à venir aujourd'hui, même si ce serait préférable... débuta le Père, après un moment de silence plutôt gênant, surtout pour John qui ne cessait de lancer des regards assassins à sa femme, qui s'en contrefichait.

\- On part tout de suite, trancha John. On sera là-bas d'ici une heure.

Ce ne serait pas facile, loin de là ; ça ne se passerait pas sans heurt. La dernière fois, elle l'avait attaqué, en plein camp de Jacob, devant celui-ci. Néanmoins, il décida qu'il ne laisserait personne entrer dans l'église excepté elle, John et Esther. Il ne s'entourerait pas de gardes ; il avait foi et Dieu lui murmurait qu'il ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui. Il y aurait un prix à payer ; il y avait toujours un prix à payer... mais peut-être le moment de crever l'abcès était-il venu ?

Joseph exhala un soupir navré, avant de sortir de la maison qu'il occupait sur l'île et de se rendre à son lieu de recueillement habituel, dans lequel il s'enferma, seul, repoussant paisiblement et aimablement les disciples qui désiraient se joindre à lui pour prier. Il avait besoin d'être seul, pour se préparer, mentalement, parce qu'elle ne l'épargnerait pas ; elle l'attaquerait pile là où le bât blesse.

* * *

Aussitôt après avoir raccroché, John et Eve s'assurèrent que Esther sommeillait toujours. Il était certes risqué de la laisser seule pour plusieurs heures, mais ils n'avaient guère d'autre choix. Eve enveloppa la fille des Rye dans un linge propre, la prit contre elle, puis ils rejoignirent la voiture.

\- Comment on va faire ? demanda-t-elle, entre deux coups d'oeil jetés sur le bébé sur ses cuisses, comme si elle s'excusait d'avance.

\- On va improviser.

Et si Joseph soupçonnait quelque chose ? Ou s'il avait changé d'avis ? John espérait être en mesure de le deviner, quand il l'aurait devant lui, avant d'avoir à mentir.

John était tellement concentré qu'il ne songea même pas à allumer la radio. Le trajet se déroula dans une ambiance des plus morne. Eve se fit de plus en plus nerveuse et épidermique au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur destination. Un cran fut franchi quand ils quittèrent Holland Valley pour se diriger vers l'île centrale. Le regard azuré, anxieux et furieux, d'Eve louvoya sur les grilles immenses, sur les barbelés piquetant leurs sommets. Il lui semblait pénétrer à l'intérieur d'une gigantesque prison à la Alcatraz. Des fanatiques cernaient la route boueuse. Tous la dévisagèrent quand la voiture passa, mais tous s'abstinrent du moindre commentaire en présence de John.

Ce dernier se gara juste à l'entrée du camp, avant les baraquements destinés à accueillir les pénitents voués à grossir les rangs des troupes Joseph. Chaque zone se destinait à des pécheurs affublés d'un péché distinct. Eve perçut John légèrement plus tendu alors qu'ils contournaient le bâtiment portant la marque IRA. Elle portait l'enfant, en s'attachant à ignorer les regards indiscrets et surpris des disciples. Deux d'entre eux se chargèrent de leur ouvrir les portes de l'église. Ils les fermèrent dans leur dos, dans un fracas un sourd qui ébranla Eve sans qu'elle n'en laisse rien paraître.

Joseph n'avait pas quitté les lieux pour les accueillir. Il les attendait, assis sur la chaire, la tête basse, les bras croisés, reposant sur ses cuisses. Il releva les yeux à la seconde où ils pénétrèrent dans le sanctuaire, elle le violant si impunément pour la deuxième fois. Qu'importait qu'elle soit en réalité incertaine, voire effrayée, elle gommait tout par ce port de tête altier et cet air hautain, dédaigneux.

Comme la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée en chair et en os. Une clarté identique tombait sur elle et elle n'avait pas changé d'un iota ; elle était toujours sur la défensive. Parce qu'elle était terrifiée. John et elle s'avancèrent vers lui. Son cadet le salua, conformément à leur habitude, tandis qu'elle restait à l'écart, en arrière. Joseph se tourna ensuite vers elle, passant outre cette rage qui émanait d'elle et l'entourait comme une aura le repoussant.

\- Approche officier...

\- Non.

Un « non » rude, définitif, comme elle en avait l'habitude. John la regarda avec une tendresse infinie, une sorte d'innocence joyeuse dont Joseph l'avait toujours su capable, mais qu'il pensait perdue après tout ce qu'il a subi durant leur enfance. Il était plutôt ironique que ce fût une femme aussi coupable, aussi cruelle qu'Eve qui eût pansé sa plaie et ravivé cette capacité à aimer chez lui.

\- Evie... murmura-t-il.

Elle baissa enfin le regard, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre. La situation était pour le moins étrange ; elle déconcerta complètement le Père. Pour la première fois, il devait laisser les rênes, parce qu'à ce stade, Eve ne l'écouterait jamais lui ; en revanche, elle prêtait attention à John. Elle lui rappela les loups qu'entraînait Jacob. Ces bêtes n'obéissaient qu'à lui ; leurs yeux étaient en permanence rivés sur lui, surtout quand un élément inhabituel se glissait dans leur quotidien. Ou quelque chose qui les effrayait. John encouragea l'officier, ponctuant ses mots d'un sourire.

\- Tu as fait la majeure partie du chemin. Viens, je suis avec toi.

Elle serra les dents, mais, au bout de quelques secondes d'inertie, finit par s'exécuter. Elle esquissa un premier pas hésitant, avant de finalement se rapprocher. Dès qu'elle fut proche de Joseph, un frisson la parcourut. Un frisson de rage. Le stress la paralysa une demi-seconde. Cette tension qui la tétanisait était quasi-palpable.

Joseph émit un léger soupir. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui, mais chaque mot qu'il prononçait, chaque geste qu'il faisait... ce n'était jamais le bon. Elle ne se contentait jamais de rien. Il avait toujours tort avec elle. Et elle avait toujours raison. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour la sauver et il n'avait récolté que sa haine. Il s'était même ouvert à elle, en lui racontant son passé, ces épreuves terribles qu'il avait traversées, et s'était heurté à un mur une fois de plus. Alors, maintenant, il observait juste le silence.

Sans un mot, évitant son regard et restant instinctivement proche de John, pour se rassurer inconsciemment, elle écarta légèrement les langes. A l'instant précis où Joseph vit le bébé, du moins l'entraperçut, entre les linges, à la façon dont elle le tenait, il sut que ce n'était pas Esther. On ne pouvait pas fabriquer des sentiments, de l'instinct maternel. Ils se fichaient de lui ; ils essayaient de le duper. Mais il n'en souffla mot. Il observa l'enfant qui le scrutait aussi.

\- Elle est adorable, dit-il enfin et il tenta de sourire à Eve, qui garda le même visage glacial qu'auparavant.

Joseph perdit son sourire. Eve ramena le bébé contre elle. Elle jouait plutôt bien ou sans doute le détestait-elle tellement que, même s'il ne s'agissait pas de son bébé, elle refusait de le laisser l'approcher.

\- Le choix est simple, déclara le Père, au terme d'un court silence. Remettez-moi cet enfant. Nous nous en tiendrons à l'arrangement dont j'avais parlé avec John. Ou tuez-le. Ici et tout de suite. Ce sera lui épargner une vie peu enviable... car vous n'êtes... absolument pas prêts.

C'était une sorte de test. Il testait surtout leur Colère, leur Orgueil, surtout ses péchés à elle.

\- Je vous conjure de faire le bon choix...

Aussitôt que ces mots lui parvinrent, John vit une opportunité. Une horrible, monstrueuse opportunité, mais qu'il était néanmoins prêt à saisir. Une opportunité inespérée de régler leur problème à jamais, un moyen de dissimuler que leur vraie fille était encore en vie, chez eux, et d'empêcher Joseph de les démasquer à jamais. Et il sut immédiatement que Eve avait eu exactement la même idée à la même seconde. Prêts à tout. Absolument tout pour préserver leur famille.

Ce que redoutait Joseph se produisit. L'officier eut ce venimeux sourire sur sa pourtant si belle bouche, un sourire qui la tordait odieusement.

\- Le choix est déjà fait.

Joseph ferma les yeux une seconde, comme chaque fois qu'il essuyait une nouvelle déception amère, comme chaque fois qu'elle lui infligeait un nouveau coup dur. Quand il les rouvrit, elle l'affrontait toujours du regard, le provoquait de son sourire pour ainsi dire démoniaque. John, contre toute attente, ne laissait rien paraître. Ils en avaient peut-être même discuté. Ils avaient tout planifié.

\- Ev...

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! Cracha-t-elle sèchement.

Non, elle n'aurait vraiment pas été la même s'il avait été question de son vrai enfant. John non plus, d'ailleurs. Tout de suite, il demeurait aussi passif qu'elle l'avait été quand le Père énonçait les termes de l'accord. ça ne leur ressemblait pas, surtout à elle. Ils semblaient presque... soulagés d'avoir cette option offerte sur un plateau. Cette option de supprimer le bébé.

\- Oui, décréta-t-elle sur un ton sans équivoque. Je préfère ce bébé mort qu'avec toi. Je ne fais que faire le même choix que toi il y a quelques années... Pas vrai ? Acheva-t-elle avec un petit rire léger, si sardonique.

Ça faisait mal. Extrêmement mal. C'était cruel, prononcé avec froideur, avec une animosité carrément palpable. Il s'y était préparé ; elle frappait pile là où ça blessait le plus. Joseph reçut ses mots comme un poignard en plein cœur. Mais il resta de marbre. Comment ? Il l'ignora lui-même dans l'instant. Sa haine était si féroce, si brûlante, comme si elle était sur le point de la consumer elle-même tout entière d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Mais elle n'était que Colère et Orgueil.

Un ange déchu, tombé des Cieux, comme Lucifer autrefois.

\- John, peux-tu... attendre dehors un moment ?

Son cadet le dévisagea, abasourdi, d'autant plus qu'Eve était armée. Joseph posa sa main sur son épaule, le regardant fixement comme il en avait l'habitude, ce qu'Eve ne supportait typiquement pas.

\- Tout ira bien, mon frère.

Le regard de John se reporta sur Eve. Elle aurait volontiers collé une balle à travers le crâne de Joseph, mais elle s'en abstiendrait par amour pour lui. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais il se sentait déjà si coupable d'essayer de duper Joseph qu'il finit par obéir. Avec un dernier regard entendu à l'officier, il ressortit de l'église, les laissant face-à-face, seuls. A la seconde où il fut dehors, hors de vue, Eve fit un pas en arrière. Lui ne bougea pas.

\- Réfléchis bien « officier ». Rappelle-toi... Dieu nous observe et Il juge la moindre nos actions.

Elle le regarda arrogamment, son hubris si éclatant, dans ses yeux brillants, peut-être humides, mais qui n'effaçait pas ce sourire si naturel et tragiquement diabolique à la fois. Joseph, tout de suite, ne savait pas si elle irait jusqu'au bout, si elle pousserait le vice jusqu'à son paroxysme, si son ego atteignait de telles proportions. Il redoutait ce qui était pourtant inévitable.

Son regard se fit encore plus furibond, plus corrosif, juste avant qu'elle ne dépose le bébé sur un banc et ne dégaine son arme. Elle la braqua sur le petit être sans défense qui la regardait sans comprendre.

Elle hésita. Son doigt collait à la détente, mais se refusait à appuyer, à donner la pression finale.

Il la contemplait, tout aussi en proie au dilemme qu'elle, sans qu'elle puisse s'en douter. Chacun devait faire ses choix. Les péchés se révélaient à travers eux ; les destinées se formaient. S'il suivait à la lettre la voie qu'il s'était tracée, qu'il leur avait imposée à tous, il ne devait absolument pas l'empêcher de commettre ce meurtre, cet acte, aussi innommable fût-il, là juste pour satisfaire son ego. Au fond, elle devait savoir qu'elle ne risquait rien à accepter le deal ; elle se laissait juste guider par sa haine et sa fierté aveuglément.

Mais, d'un autre côté, si elle en était parfaitement capable là, tout de suite, dans la fureur aveugle du moment, elle regretterait ensuite toute sa vie d'avoir fait ça. Joseph en détenait la certitude. Elle était terrible, monstrueuse, mais pas à ce point. Elle ne l'encaisserait pas. Pas comme lui avait pu le faire. Lui avait répondu à l'appel de Dieu, avait obéi à son commandement, mais elle... elle n'aurait tué ce nourrisson que par ire, parce qu'elle refusait de ravaler sa morgue, absolument pas par foi. Elle crèverait de culpabilité après ça.

* * *

John patientait à l'extérieur, incapable de rester en place, faisant des allers et retours devant les portes closes, puis à travers toute la petite place devant la chapelle, quand un bruit de moteur lancé à toute vitesse lui parvint. Le son mourut rapidement, bientôt supplanté par celui d'une portière qu'on claquait assez violemment.

Des bottes de combat élimées. Et, bientôt, un Jacob épuisé comme rarement, aux yeux bien cernés, apparut sur le chemin vers l'église. Les deux frères, le cadet et l'aîné, se toisèrent un moment, sans échanger un mot. Puis John finit par lâcher un souffle énervé.

\- Joseph t'a demandé de venir, c'est ça ?

L'ancien soldat plissa légèrement les yeux, tout en s'appuyant contre une grille, ses bras couverts de cicatrices en relief croisés devant lui, dans une posture plutôt défensive, méfiante.

\- Il m'a convoqué... en effet.

Il s'était bien gardé de l'avertir de sa présence. Le silence retomba. John ne savait pas si Jacob crevait d'envie de se battre contre lui ou non et la réciproque était vraie aussi ; ils restaient donc là à s'observer en chiens de faïence, d'autant plus que la présence des disciples alentour les incitait à se contenir. Joseph n'était pas bien loin non plus.

Au bout d'un moment, John déclara, de la voix la plus neutre possible :

\- Elle a eu un bébé. Nous sommes là pour cette raison.

Jacob sourcilla à peine. Il resserra ses bras contre sa poitrine ; ses mâchoires se crispèrent une seconde avant de se relâcher de nouveau.

\- Et vous comptez faire quoi ?

\- Probablement... le tuer.

Il n'eut guère besoin d'expliquer le pourquoi de cette horrible décision. Jacob se passa la main sur le visage, grognant légèrement.

\- Elle n'aurait jamais dû te revenir.

 _Tu n'es pas capable de la gérer_. Il l'appréhendait totalement comme un animal auquel il aurait fallu assigner un maître avec de la poigne. Une poigne dont John manquait, à son sens. John serra les dents ; apparemment, Jacob n'avait ni changé d'avis, ni décoléré.

\- Elle est de notre côté à présent.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange le plus. Imagine qu'elle se rebelle encore, qu'elle mette à mal le Projet... que choisirais-tu John ?

Son cadet secoua la tête, d'un air agacé, mais la question l'ennuyait forcément.

\- Tu sais ce que je ferais. Je l'emprisonnerais s'il le fallait pour sécuriser notre Projet.

Ça suffirait amplement. Nul besoin de la tuer. Ce serait d'ailleurs une perte que même Jacob, pour des raisons différentes évidemment, déplorerait.

\- Ce sera toujours ma priorité.

Le grand type exhala un soupir las, avant de reporter son regard sur les curieux qui traînaient trop près à son goût, comme s'ils essayaient de capter des bribes de leur conversation privée. Ils s'écartèrent de quelques pas ; clairement, il ne voulait pas trop s'éloigner de l'église, sachant que la pécheresse était toujours avec le Père à l'intérieur.

\- C'est pour ça que tu la laisses seule avec Joseph ? objecta le soldat, sarcastique à souhait, avec un fin sourire froid. Elle a déjà essayé de le tuer...

\- Et elle ne recommencera pas.

Eve n'était certainement pas loyale à Joseph, mais à son amant, oui. John s'appuya nonchalamment contre la paroi de la chapelle, sans quitter des yeux Jacob, sa méfiance ne décroissant pas d'un iota.

\- Difficile de croire un menteur, lâcha Jacob, après un moment.

Le regard céruléen de son cadet se fit acéré et meurtrier en un instant.

\- Je connais bien Eve... Je la connais sans doute mieux que tu ne le crois, reprit Jacob, au terme de quelques secondes de pesant silence. C'est une femme... qui ne se résigne pas. Jamais. Elle ne livrerait pas son propre enfant. Pas plus qu'elle ne le tuerait.

Si Joseph avait demandé à Jacob de venir aussi, c'était sans doute dans l'espoir que ses deux frères fassent la paix, enterrent enfin totalement la hache de guerre, mais ça paraissait mal parti.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Moi ? Rien. Pourquoi je ferais quoi que ce soit ? rétorqua-t-il, dans un ricanement sourd, quasi-inaudible qui ne présageait rien de bon. Joseph sait déjà. Il sait toujours tout. Il est inutile de se cacher avec lui.

* * *

 _Merci aux lecteurs !_

 _Beast Out_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

Il régnait dans l'église une tension phénoménale, oppressante. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu et Eve, tour à tour, cogitait, se répétait qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure solution, puis réalisait de nouveau, oubliant tout pragmatisme, qu'elle allait abattre un bébé. L'innocence personnifiée.

Un tremblement la parcourut. Sa gorge était si serrée, si sèche qu'il lui semblait suffoquer. Sous le poids de la haine qu'elle éprouvait, de ce besoin de surenchérir en permanence pour écraser Joseph à tout prix. Mais ses pensées tournèrent alors de nouveau autour d'Esther qu'elle devait protéger et garder loin de ce malade face à elle. Dans les deux cas, elle devait presser la gâchette.

Elle releva les yeux et son regard rencontra le sien, celui du malade en question. Joseph l'observait attentivement, ses yeux rivés aux siens, alors même que la seconde d'avant elle avait encore le visage baissé. Mais il trouvait toujours son regard. Toujours. Ça la terrifiait. Elle se tendit instantanément, tout en s'efforçant de le combattre, de ne pas perdre ce stupide duel qui n'existait que dans sa tête à elle ; elle refusait de baisser les yeux catégoriquement et lui la fixait sans s'en soucier, comme si son agressivité glissait sur lui sans le toucher.

Comme toujours, elle perdit. Son regard cilla, retomba sur le bébé. Qu'elle voulut anéantir de rage, furieuse d'avoir baissé les yeux devant Joseph. Elle l'avait peut-être provoqué exprès, ce ridicule duel, juste pour raviver sa colère parce qu'elle se sentait prête à renoncer.

\- Officier...

Sa voix lui arracha un frisson, mais elle ne perdit pas pied. Sa prise sur le flingue se raffermit. Tendue comme un arc, incapable désormais de détacher ses yeux du nourrisson, s'évertuant à franchir le cap, la limite, et presser la détente.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Eve.

Il lui paraissait bizarre. Sa voix sonnait sensiblement différente de d'habitude. Il se remettait à l'appeler par son prénom, sur un ton presque solennel ? Elle frémit encore, pas trop violemment cette fois-ci. Le plancher grinça ; il avait fait un pas vers elle. L'arme pointée sur l'enfant s'agita dans sa main fébrile.

\- Tu ne pourras pas vivre avec ce crime sur ta conscience. Tu ne dois pas tuer par colère, par haine...

Un nouveau grincement ; un nouveau pas dans sa direction. Ce meurtre serait celui de trop, celui à éviter à tout prix. La culpabilité rendait fou ; elle aurait raison du peu de sanité mentale, de stabilité qui lui restait.

Les plaies restaient toujours ouvertes, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Chaque acte laissait son lot de séquelles. Parfois, Eve se disait que Joseph s'était fait nommer « le Père » et, tous ses disciples, ses « enfants » pour compenser ce bébé qu'il avait perdu. Qu'il avait tué par désespoir ; pour Eve, il s'agissait de ce que les policiers et les psychologues qualifiaient de « meurtre altruiste ». ç'aurait pu être la simple conséquence du décès brutal de sa femme ; il n'aurait pas été le premier à céder, à entrer dans une violente phase de dépression intense, d'autant plus qu'il était déjà extrêmement fragilisé parce qu'il avait subi durant son enfance et son adolescence.

Alors non, elle ne croyait pas à l'appel de Dieu et à cette histoire d'élu. Elle se figurait que tout cela n'était né que de son déni, voire de son hypocrisie, de son refus de reconnaître ses actes.

\- Baisse ton arme...

Le couinement sinistre résonna une ultime fois à travers le chœur et la nef. Et il fut auprès d'elle. Même sans le voir, elle aurait perçu avec une telle netteté sa présence, si indésirablement proche, qu'elle en aurait eu le souffle coupé. Comme maintenant.

L'enfant, et surtout, à travers lui, le choix qu'elle devait faire, l'absorbait totalement, captait tant son attention que, pour une fois, Joseph avait enfin la chance, le temps, de s'adresser à elle, sans qu'elle ne l'interrompe, sans qu'elle ne l'injurie et n'essaye de le frapper. Elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait arrêté son choix, mais lui si.

\- Quand tu es entrée par ces portes...

Il avait à peine entamé sa phrase que, tout à coup, sans prévenir, elle se remit à parler, livide de stress, ne regardant que le bébé, surtout pas lui.

\- Tu m'as jugée !

Ses paupières se fermèrent contre sa volonté, très vite. Un simple clignement engendré par la douleur de se livrer, d'admettre ce qui la rongeait.

\- Tu as vu... quel monstre j'étais.

Comme s'il avait sondé tout le mal, caché derrière le joli minois. Elle cligna encore des yeux. Ils brillaient et elle ne souriait plus du tout. Son front se plissait légèrement, presque imperceptiblement. Elle se mordit la lèvre. S'ensuivirent plusieurs secondes de silence durant lesquelles elle garda finalement les yeux fermés, se refusant à lâcher la moindre larme. En vain.

\- Tu as vu ce que je suis... et... chaque fois... que tu me regardes... j'ai l'impression que... tout recommence... Tout... ce qu'on m'a fait... Tout ce que j'ai fait...

Que Dieu lui-même soupesait son âme. Sa respiration, sa diction se faisaient de plus en plus ardues, hachées à chaque instant, ses mots entrecoupés de vives inspirations et de hoquets nerveux. Elle se rappelait si parfaitement la scène. Elle avait vite détourné son regard de Joseph, parce que sa vue avait comme ravivé tout ce qu'elle enfouissait, tout ce qu'elle enterrait et qui nourrissait sa rage jour après jour. Son regard inquisiteur l'avait confrontée à sa propre monstruosité, à ses propres cauchemars, et elle n'avait pas supporté. Son ego n'avait pas encaissé. Son mental non plus.

\- Eve.

Il ne revenait point sur ses mots ; cette femme incarnait bien l'Enfer de ses visions, cet être qu'il avait entrevu dans ses rêves déboulant chez lui pour tout détruire. Elle avait semé le chaos. Tant d'innocents avaient péri entre ses mains, sans qu'elle ne montre une seule once de pitié. Cependant, rien de tout cela n'avait jamais évincé son désir de la sauver.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, insista bien Joseph, sur un ton plus ferme. Je t'ai dit exactement ce que je pensais... quand nous nous sommes croisés la dernière fois.

Sa voix et son regard s'adoucirent. Dieu lui avait dit, aussi sûrement qu'il lui avait annoncé l'Effondrement ; il lui avait assuré qu'un jour, elle l'écouterait enfin, qu'il pourrait sauver et son âme et son corps. Sa vie tout entière. C'était précisément ce dont il s'agissait ; elle risquait sa vie en permanence, parfois inutilement, se cassait elle-même, comme si elle courait après la Mort pour être soulagée. Il reprit, de la même voix mesurée, ne laissant transparaître pas la moindre émotion, de peur de se trahir ou de réveiller sa crainte :

\- A savoir que tu étais brisée. Et perdue. Que Dieu m'a mis sur ta route et t'a mise sur la mienne pour cette excellente raison.

Il baissa les yeux une seconde ; elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il lui sourit. Elle devina ce sourire davantage qu'elle ne le

\- Alors non. Tu n'es certainement pas un monstre. En fait... Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

Combien de fois le lui avait-il répété ? Mais elle n'entendait que ce qu'elle voulait et qui allait dans le sens de sa propre pensée, même si ça devait la blesser.

\- Tu es ma famille.

Pas de la manière dont il l'avait présupposé, il devait le confesser. « Eve », « la vivante », celle qui apporte la vie, la mère de tous les hommes, comme il était leur Père à tous à présent. Sa rage de vivre, son entêtement, la façon dont leurs caractères s'opposaient, clashaient, tout lui rappelait sa défunte femme. Certes, elle était bien plus jeune, mais il avait éprouvé une telle connexion... Et avec ce nom... Comment ne pas y voir un signe de Dieu lui-même ? Mais il fallait croire qu'il s'était trompé. ça l'avait étonné, contrarié, mais il était juste heureux que son frère ait pu être sauvé, même si ça signifiait qu'il ait fait erreur.

\- Même si, parfois... poursuivit-il, son infime sourire se faisant quelque peu amer, déçu, tu peux vraiment être... difficile et compliquée.

Dire qu'elle était surprise, désemparée, eut été le pire des euphémismes. Elle se mit à rire nerveusement, à travers ses larmes. Comme l'arc-en-ciel apparaissant au milieu de l'averse. Son rire cristallin, si léger et fragile, retentit dans la chapelle pendant près d'une dizaine de secondes.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Je ne l'ai jamais été.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur sa bouche carmin, muette désormais. Mais le pistolet demeurait suspendu dans les airs, emprisonné dans sa main.

\- Je peux te protéger. Je suis là pour cela. Pour que tu puisses abandonner tes armes, tes défenses... Et vivre. Quand je te regarde... je ne vois pas quelqu'un d'impossible à sauver. Je ne vois pas une âme sale... Je vois de l'innocence, de l'amour... mais tu ne t'autorises pas à les exprimer, par peur d'être piétinée de nouveau. Tu ne t'autorises pas à me faire confiance.

Il la jugeait prête à céder, à enfin abandonner sa posture défensive, à laisser entrer un peu de lumière. Juste un rayon, assez pour la détourner du meurtre. De ce meurtre-ci en particulier.

\- Tout ira bien, lui promit-il à mi-voix et il s'enhardit à déposer sa main sur son avant-bras, avec une infinie douceur, comme s'il touchait un animal sauvage terrifié.

Elle-même ne comprit point comment ce qui se produisit le put. Mais, à l'instant où Joseph effleura sa peau, bien malgré elle, elle se crispa si violemment que son doigt qui frôlait encore la gâchette l'enfonça. Le coup partit.

Elle y vit un coup du sort horrible, ou plutôt une nouvelle faute de sa part, et lui, une manifestation de la volonté divine que nul ne pouvait contrecarrer. Pas même lui, quand il s'y essayait. Cet enfant, comme sa petite, était voué à périr ici, aujourd'hui. A présent, sa minuscule cervelle rose repeignait le banc, dégoulinait lentement sur le sol.

Eve resta immobile à fixer le petit corps sans tête, si endommagé. Elle n'était plus elle-même. Elle était de ceux qui, en dépit des horreurs qu'ils commettaient, ne s'en prenaient jamais aux enfants, aux plus innocents, aux plus vulnérables. Et elle venait tout juste de...

Son regard cilla, erra de droite et de gauche, sans que sa tête, sans qu'aucun autre muscle de son corps ne puisse remuer. Joseph restait attentif, très attentif à elle. Il la sentait prête à braquer l'arme sur lui, voire à la retourner contre elle.

Le sacrifice était accompli, le test passé. Il fallait que ça cesse à présent.

Le silence s'éternisait. Elle ne sanglotait pas, n'émettait qu'un hoquet douloureux de temps à autre. Puis, tout à coup, elle se tourna et voulut ouvrir le feu sur Joseph. Il l'avait prévu et, à cette distance, put aisément attraper son bras avant qu'elle ne tire, se décaler pour l'attraper par derrière. Trois détonations, trois balles, qui finirent leur course dans la paroi, la trouant.

Le premier coup de feu, d'autant plus qu'aucun cri, bruit suspect, ne lui avait fait suite, était apparu normal, n'avait pas alerté John et Jacob. Après tout, elle était supposée tuer le nourrisson. Mais les autres coups de feu qui s'ensuivirent n'étaient pas sensés se produire. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Jacob, John et des disciples faisaient irruption dans l'église. Ils avaient tous dégainé, John étant le plus tendu, craignant de devoir choisir entre Eve et son frère une fois de plus.

Mais, quand ils déboulèrent dans la chapelle, le Père et la pécheresse ne se battaient pas. Il la tenait toujours et elle avait encore son flingue dans ses mains tremblantes, mais elle ne luttait pas. Au contraire, elle s'appuyait sans s'en rendre compte sur Joseph. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, secouée par ses sanglots. Elle pleurait comme elle hurlait dans la rage, violemment.

A la seconde où les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée, tout en gardant un bras autour d'elle, pour la soutenir, il leva l'autre vers les arrivants, leur intimant par ce seul geste de ne surtout rien faire, de ne pas intervenir. Toujours sans un mot, il leur fit signe de sortir, surtout pour ménager l'ego d'Eve, parce qu'elle aurait pu se mettre en colère d'être surprise dans un moment de vulnérabilité pareille par tant de gens.

John hésita, mais il s'apprêtait à quitter à l'instar de tous les autres, y compris Jacob, en dépit de ses réticences, quand Joseph le héla.

\- John, tu peux rester.

Le Père marqua une courte pause, qui lui parut interminable, alors qu'il hésitait, devait se résoudre à formuler ces mots, mais que nul autre ne remarqua.

\- Ta femme a besoin de toi.

Certes à contrecœur, mais aussi parce que c'était ce que sa raison lui commandait de faire, Joseph confia Eve, qui se remettait tant bien que mal, à John. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et la détourna du cadavre du bébé. Lui ne jeta qu'un bref regard dessus. Il ne ressentit rien. Qu'avait noté Dutch à son propos ? « Psychopathe ++++ » ? Peut-être. Ou pas.

\- Evie, ça va...

 _C'est ce qu'il fallait. C'est parfait pour nous._ Il passa sa main sur sa joue trempée de larmes, en essayant de capter son regard fuyant.

\- Je ne souhaitais pas... ce gâchis, mais il semblerait que Dieu avait déjà décidé du sort de cet enfant... Mais pas de celui d'Esther.

Deux paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui dans la seconde. John s'y attendait. Ainsi que Jacob l'avait présumé, Joseph avait vu clair dans leurs manigances. Le Père se contenta de leur adresser un sourire amer, à peine discernable.

\- Je sais.

 _Je sais tout_. Tous... Nick, Kim, le bébé... Morts... Pour rien... La pensée ricocha violemment dans le cerveau d'Eve, qui s'était figée tout net, comme pétrifiée, incapable désormais de remuer un muscle, puis, peu à peu, un sourire malade, si triste en réalité, apparut sur sa bouche et elle se mit à rire, d'un rire totalement cassé, d'une amertume sans nom. John, pendant une seconde, eut peur, peur qu'elle ait basculé pour toujours, sombré dans la démence. Ils étaient tous si abîmés ; l'abysse les avait toujours guettés, dans l'attente de ce qui les ferait finalement tomber. Ses entrailles se nouèrent. Une sensation qu'il n'avait pas éprouvée depuis bien longtemps, prisonnier de son égoïsme. La voix de son frère aîné retentit de nouveau.

\- Eve.

Elle avait vu à quoi lutter l'avait conduite, avait enfin compris que ça ne servait à rien et, surtout, qu'au fond elle ne valait pas mieux que Joseph ; elle ne riposta pas agressivement. Depuis son arrivée au comté, elle prenait forcément sur elle, elle encaissait sans faiblir, mais chacun atteignait un stade où il craquait. Elle se contenta de l'observer d'un air subitement apathique. Elle était vidée, émotionnellement. En fait, sans doute était-il une bien meilleure personne qu'elle l'était. Même si son jeu était pervers. Il ne lui avait jamais explicitement offert le choix de négocier. Il avait fallu toutes ces morts pour étancher sa haine.

\- Cacher Esther au monde n'est pas la solution et tu le sais, déclara calmement Joseph, qui conservait son flegme malgré le cadavre du bébé toujours sur le banc, malgré les tirs, malgré tout ce qui s'était produit.

John lui donnait raison. Il pressa davantage Eve contre lui et lui retira doucement le flingue des mains, par sécurité. Sa compagne le laissa faire. Pour la première fois, quand elle s'adressa à lui, elle ne l'invectiva pas.

\- Je veux... juste... que tu la laisses hors du culte... Je ne veux pas... qu'elle ait à se salir les mains comme nous. Cette enfant... mérite... d'avoir une vie normale...

Elle ne réclamait plus ; elle le suppliait, sans le dire ouvertement, mais c'était si poignant, si évident, dans son regard, dans sa voix.

\- Ce qu'elle n'aurait point connu non plus si vous aviez passé votre temps à la dissimuler et taire son existence.

Force était de constater qu'il avait raison sur ce point. Joseph étendit le bras vers Eve, qui sembla se raffermir, comme si un dernier élan de vitalité, de colère, la secouait un instant, avant de mourir aussitôt.

\- Je ne veux pas te combattre, affirma-t-il, d'une voix ni trop forte afin de ne pas paraître offensif, ni trop faible, parce qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée ; c'était presque palpable.

Elle n'était qu'une enfant au fond. Une fois de plus, quand, finalement, elle s'avança vers lui, Joseph eut l'impression de voyager des années en arrière, de revoir sa femme, toujours si pleine de vie, si entêtée, si passionnée, son contraire qui le complétait. Mais, là, c'était à la femme de John à qui il souriait. Et ça, il ne risquait pas de l'oublier. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était être heureux pour eux et il l'était, maintenant qu'il était le témoin d'à quel point ils se soutenaient l'un l'autre. Ils souffraient toujours des mêmes problèmes, mais, au moins, ils n'étaient plus seuls. Peut-être qu'au final ça l'emportait sur tout le reste.

\- Permets juste trois choses et vous garderez votre enfant.

Elle parut sur le point de l'interrompre et, en temps normal, elle se serait déjà révoltée, mais là elle se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche, pour finalement la refermer sans émettre un son.

\- Épouse John et accepte que votre fille soit baptisée...

ça faisait deux. La troisième condition était en fin de compte la plus difficile à accepter, mais la plus importante également.

\- Laisse-moi vous rendre visite de temps en temps, pour que je m'assure que tout se passe bien.

Le fait que John et elle se soient en effet récemment disputés, devant la petite, la plongeant dans une angoisse folle alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas du tout montrés aussi violents que d'ordinaire, joua énormément. Elle ne se résignait pas vraiment ; elle acceptait plutôt le fait qu'elle pouvait avoir eu tort. Elle ne pouvait pas rester en conflit avec le Père, pas quand il contrôlait tout ici. Pas quand... peut-être... ses intentions n'étaient peut-être pas si noires les concernant, John, elle et surtout leur enfant.

Son regard tomba sur la main de Joseph, tendue, ouverte. Elle crut à son tour être retournée en arrière, au commencement de tout. Elle se sentit nouvelle, tout juste débarquée ici, descendue de l'hélico. Il lui présentait toujours le choix. Elle eut un sourire ironique, triste, entrouvrit la bouche comme pour rire amèrement, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Enfin, pour la première fois, elle leva les yeux sur Joseph, incertaine, pour lui sourire à peine. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans chercher à s'esquiver.

\- Nous... pouvons essayer.

* * *

Elle en avait rêvé, toute éveillée, à sa fenêtre, il y avait à présent des mois de cela. Et cette rêverie, c'était maintenant la réalité, à la différence près que le bébé que tenait actuellement Joseph n'était pas sa petite fille, qui aurait été bien plus grande, mais celle de John. Eve peinait encore à y croire et, pourtant, force était de constater qu'elle l'avait enfin trouvée. Sa famille parfaite.

S'arrêtant au milieu de sa vaisselle, elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil par la fenêtre, comme si elle ne pouvait se passer trop longtemps de ce spectacle. Sa petite fille gazouillant gaiement, riant, de temps à autre tapant le livre que Joseph lui lisait.

Ils avaient fêté les deux mois d'Esther. Une belle journée ensoleillée, avec un ciel bleu magnifique. Tout avait été... tellement parfait. Même Jacob avait fait le déplacement. A l'heure qu'il était, il devait déjà avoir regagné son camp d'entraînement.

Deux mois de bonheur passés à s'émerveiller devant la moindre petite chose, le plus ridicule bruit qu'elle pouvait faire. Eve passait toujours pour morte aux yeux de la résistance et elle ne savait pas encore quelle voie elle emprunterait. Pour l'heure, Esther était si jeune ; elle ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser seule et retourner au charbon. Elle n'avait plus le droit de mourir. Elle était mère et elle en avait enfin pris pleinement conscience.

Eve se détourna quand John quitta la véranda pour la rejoindre dans la maison. Il s'arrêta là, près d'elle, appuyé sur le comptoir, la contempla en silence pendant de longues secondes. Elle rayonnait. Évidemment, ils s'engueulaient toujours de temps en temps. Il y avait des moments où le stress, la frustration, avaient toujours raison de leur résistance. Dans ces cas-là, l'un d'eux fermait toujours la porte de la chambre du bébé et ils se disputaient au rez-de-chaussée. Leurs querelles se soldaient parfois par une sacrée baffe ou un coup de poing, mais ne dépassaient plus ce stade, ce qui contrastait nettement avec avant la venue d'Esther. Partager à présent la même priorité les amenait à ne plus si violemment se déchirer.

\- ça s'est bien passé.

Ce constat valait autant pour la fête qui venait de se dérouler que pour les deux mois entiers. L'officier se contenta de sourire, le regard retombant sur les assiettes sales couvertes de traces de gâteau.

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle, avant de lui lancer un regard en coin, brillant. C'est bien.

Il lui posa cette question si bizarre, mais si touchante, si naïve en fait. Dans ce genre de moments, il lui prouvait qu'on ne changeait jamais vraiment, jamais entièrement. Parfois, avec elle, il redevenait tel qu'il était vraiment, avant qu'on le casse. Quelqu'un de gentil, de bon. Comme Joseph l'avait toujours décrit.

\- Tu es heureuse ?

Elle n'hésita pas. John en éprouva encore plus de soulagement et se mit à sourire aussi.

\- Oui.

Elle lui lança un regard, plus longuement cette fois-ci. Elle le répéta, avec ses grands yeux rivés sur lui.

\- Oui. Bien plus que... je ne le mérite.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, se glissa dans son dos et enlaça sa taille. Elle fixa une seconde l'alliance à son doigt, qui masquait un peu la lettre tatouée là où il la portait. Ils ne s'étaient pas mariés sur-le-champ, d'autant plus que John voulait que Joseph tînt office de prêtre et Eve avait mis un bon mois, durant lequel Joseph était venu leur rendre visite au bas mot quatre fois par semaine, avant de lui faire suffisamment confiance pour qu'il les mariât.

Ils avaient célébré leur union dans la seule église dans laquelle aucun résistant ne pointerait jamais le bout de son nez, à savoir celle sur l'île de Joseph. Tout avait été si parfait, comme aujourd'hui, comme tout ce qui se passait depuis qu'Esther avait déboulé dans leurs vies. Parfait. Ce mot qui ne semblait pas fait pour eux qualifiait désormais toute leur vie.

Quand elle avait demandé à Jacob de la conduire à l'autel, elle ne pensait pas qu'il accepterait, n'osant y croire. D'ailleurs, sur le coup, il avait grommelé quelque chose comme « quelle perte de temps », sur ce ton bourru qu'il prenait parfois. Elle s'était attendue à essuyer un refus. Aussi n'avait-elle pas insisté. Puis, au milieu de la nuit, elle avait reçu un message qui lui donnait une autre réponse, un « oui ».

Et il avait tenu sa parole. Certes, il n'avait pas troqué son vieil uniforme usé contre un costume, mais, ça, elle s'en fichait éperdument. Tant de joie en prenant son bras. Elle avait eu une seconde d'incompréhension lorsqu'il avait abruptement déclaré, avec une sorte de regret mêlé de fierté :

\- Tu es une femme maintenant.

Comme si elle était arrivée au terme de son enfance, de son apprentissage, et qu'il devait passer la main. Elle avait baissé la tête, en ricanant tout bas, avant de lui jeter un regard complice, accompagné d'un sourire en coin tout aussi entendu. Elle avait précautionneusement choisi ce mot, pour lui faire plaisir, même s'il avait bien compris qu'elle n'était pas, qu'elle n'était plus sa chose, son animal.

\- Je serai toujours un loup.

 _« Un soldat »_. Mais pas seulement. Elle savait que dorénavant il pouvait comprendre son message. Elle le lui avait promis. _Et nous chasserons, tuerons toujours ensemble, comme nous en avions l'habitude_. Elle ne reniait pas la tueuse qu'elle était et elle serait toujours cette tueuse-là. Elle ne pourrait jamais échapper à sa nature, à son instinct.

Elle et John, qui l'attendait de pied ferme à l'autel, encore plus élégant que d'habitude, avaient échangé un coup d'œil. Leurs regards s'étaient trouvés tout de suite, toujours comme la première fois qu'elle avait posé le pied dans cette même chapelle. Au fond, sans doute avait-il raison ; tout était écrit. Il s'était arrêté en plein milieu de sa phrase, alors qu'il conversait avec Joseph, quand elle avait fait son apparition. Elle n'avait pas entendu son faible rire en raison de la distance entre eux, mais elle l'avait deviné. Joseph n'avait pas à feindre ses sourires ; il était vraiment content pour eux. John lui semblait même presque... épanoui ?

Il avait eu un petit pincement de coeur, douloureux et heureux tout à la fois, forcément, quand il avait invité son cadet à embrasser la mariée, scellant ainsi leur union à tout jamais, mais pas un seul instant il n'avait songé à s'y opposer.

Tout s'était arrangé, parce qu'au fond ils couraient tous après la même chose, une chose qui leur avait fait défaut à tous, depuis leur naissance. Cette famille unie qu'ils formaient aujourd'hui. Des dissensions persistaient, des tensions ressurgissaient de temps à autre, mais elles n'auraient plus raison de leur unité.

L'officier rit, la barbe de John chatouillant sa peau, alors qu'il la tenait toujours par derrière, déposant des baisers dans le creux de son cou.

\- C'est de la Luxure, monsieur l'Inquisiteur, protesta-t-elle en rigolant tout bas.

\- Non, pas si c'est avec ma femme, ricana-t-il, d'une voix qui trahissait bien combien il était épris d'elle, avec ce regard captivé avec lequel il l'avait toujours regardée.

Ses mains remontèrent son buste pour envelopper ses seins. Évidemment, ils étaient temporairement plus lourds qu'auparavant, d'autant plus qu'elle n'allaitait pas Esther. Elle rit, lui permettant même de presser doucement sa poitrine, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger craquement ne lui fasse dresser la tête. Elle manqua d'échapper l'assiette savonneuse qu'elle tenait, face à Joseph tenant Esther qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce, mais finalement elle ne broncha pas. Elle régla tout ça d'un léger sourire mutin et claqua sans méchanceté les mains baladeuses de John.

\- Laisse ça, toi.

Elle avait surpris le regard de Joseph, qui avait vivement détourné les yeux, sans pour autant s'empêcher d'esquisser un infime sourire. Revenant enfin sur terre, John se ressaisit aussi.

\- Il se met à faire frais dehors pour la petite et je vais devoir rentrer à l'église, dit simplement le Père, lui tendant Esther.

Eve s'extirpa les mains de l'évier rempli d'eau et de mousse, les essuya et les rejoignit.

\- Et elle commence à fatiguer surtout, non ? Rectifia-t-elle, avec un petit sourire. Tu restes si tard d'habitude.

Il dînait même avec eux. Il ne se l'était pas permis dans les premières semaines. Il avait attendu que la situation s'apaise avec Eve, qu'elle baisse davantage sa garde. Il avait attendu le moment où elle n'avait même plus été choquée quand il s'occupait pour ainsi dire davantage d'Esther que John lui-même, au cours de la soirée.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle avait juste été surprise qu'il l'aide aussi à débarrasser, à la place de John qu'elle avait enguirlandée, pas trop méchamment. Il était son mari et il restait assis, alors que Joseph remplissait son rôle en fait. Elle avait trouvé l'attitude de Joseph curieuse, mais ne le lui avait pas reproché. D'après John, elle délirait, s'inventait des choses une fois de plus.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, pendant une seconde, puis les en retira. Il ne la touchait plus autant qu'avant, ne s'approchait plus autant qu'avant. Il gardait ses distances. Elle était la femme de son frère.

\- La famille...

Elle acheva sa phrase bien avant lui.

\- C'est tout ce qu'on a.

L'officier n'escomptait pas le retenir, mais les mots de John lui revinrent en mémoire. _« Il n'a plus de femme. Plus d'enfant. Eve... C'est normal qu'il veuille passer du temps avec nous. »_

\- Prends un café avec nous.

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'invitait à rester, en dehors du cadre de sa visite à Esther. D'ordinaire, il s'attardait sans qu'elle en prenne note et n'avait rien à demander, rien à dire. De plus, sachant combien John appréciait son frère, qui faisait office de nouveau parent en réalité, elle n'osait pas sèchement renvoyer Joseph chez lui, par égard pour son mari.

John et Joseph furent aussi pris de court l'un que l'autre par son inattendue proposition, mais aussi également satisfaits. Joseph le fut sûrement même davantage que son cadet, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. C'eut été déplacé et il le savait pertinemment.

\- Avec plaisir, Eve.

Il se disait son Père aussi, mais ne l'appelait jamais, au grand jamais, « mon enfant ». Il ne s'en sentait plus capable. Les deux frères s'assirent autour de la table basse, devant la cheminée, pendant qu'Eve allait installer Esther, déjà assoupie, dans son berceau.

\- Comment ça se passe ? S'enquit soudain Joseph, pendant que John cachait le paquet de cigarettes d'Eve, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Joseph rit tout bas aussi ; ainsi, John prenait même soin de sa santé.

\- Bien. Bien.

\- Pas de... graves disputes ?

\- Comme tu le vois, le mobilier est intact, répondit-il dans un léger rire, mais il n'ironisait même pas.

Il ajouta, après un court silence :

\- C'est une bonne mère... et une excellente épouse.

Joseph baissa sensiblement le regard à ses mots, se crispant à peine, quand bien même il éprouvait, pour des raisons que John ne soupçonnait point, une certaine gêne. Heureusement, un léger grincement leur indiqua qu'elle fermait la porte de la chambre d'Esther pour gagner le salon. Elle prit place à côté de John dans le canapé, posa sa tête contre son épaule.

Ils restèrent là à discuter pendant un certain temps, assez longtemps pour que le soleil soit en train de se coucher quand Joseph quitta son fauteuil. John et Eve le raccompagnèrent à sa voiture, se détournèrent quand le véhicule disparut au tournant, la route obliquant. John reluqua Eve sans vergogne, dès la seconde où son frère s'éclipsa, sans s'en cacher, au point qu'elle finit par exploser de rire.

\- Tu penses pouvoir attendre d'être rentré dans la maison ? Se moqua-t-elle, pointant la porte à une dizaine de pas à peine.

\- Pas sûr, murmura-t-il, avec ce fin sourire lubrique qui reflétait le sien.

Eve le prit par la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle le guida jusqu'au sofa, lui arrachant un rire rauque. Cette première fois qui n'en avait pas été une continuait de le hanter. Mais, depuis ce jour-là, il s'était bien vengé. Combien de fois lui avait-il fait l'amour sur ce canapé ? Il ne les comptait même plus.

Ils se précipitaient toujours, quand bien même ils essayaient de faire durer. A la fin, ils finissaient toujours par abandonner le contrôle. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller entièrement, baissa rapidement son pantalon, sa culotte, avant de défaire sa ceinture à lui, d'ouvrir son jean, pendant qu'il remontait son haut pour dévoiler sa poitrine. Il eut un sourire vicelard. Parfait, elle n'avait pas mis de soutien-gorge aujourd'hui.

\- Pilule ? Souffla-t-il, dans un léger grognement.

\- Je la prendrai plus tard...

Il se mit à ricaner tout bas, écartant sa bouche de sa clavicule si apparente.

\- Si tu veux qu'on ait... une grande famille... vas-y... Continue comme ça. C'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre...

Elle le repoussa brusquement, le dévisagea quelques secondes, en silence, avant de subitement l'attirer à elle. Ils s'embrassèrent violemment, voracement, la raison éclipsée en une seconde comme souvent quand leurs esprits s'échauffaient. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle haletait, souriante.

\- Je te jure... Y a pas de chargeur... plaisanta-t-elle, d'une voix langoureuse, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire mutin.

Elle fit de son mieux pour taire tout son, le mordant à l'épaule, quand il la pénétra. Ses jambes nouées derrière son dos, elle fermait fort les yeux, dans l'attente du moment où son autre côté poindrait, où il l'étranglerait. Mais il s'en abstint ce soir-là. Et elle se retint également de le chahuter trop fort. Ils couchèrent ensemble... plutôt « normalement » en somme, pour changer.

Pantelant, il se dégagea ensuite et roula sur le côté, alors qu'elle le suivait du regard, les yeux mi-clos. Ses bras l'enveloppèrent et la ramenèrent contre lui.

\- Tu ne te lèves pas ?

Ses lèvres vermeilles se fendirent en un malicieux sourire tendre.

\- Non...

Elle ne s'empressa pas de courir à la douche, loin de là, et il savait très bien ce que ça signifiait, même si les chances qu'elle retombe enceinte étaient désormais quasi-nulles. Front contre front, se regardant dans les yeux, ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts, faisant preuve d'une tendresse aussi immense que leur violence. Pendant près d'une heure, ils échangèrent à voix basse, à peine audible, puis ils finirent par s'endormir. Dehors, il faisait alors déjà nuit noire.

* * *

Eve entrouvrit les yeux. Son regard tomba sur John, toujours assoupi, toujours la tenant dans l'enclos de ses bras, jusque dans son sommeil. Comme si la peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse ne l'avait jamais quitté. Elle redressa la tête. Le feu s'était éteint et l'obscurité régnait dans le salon. A la seconde où elle releva les yeux, quelque chose attira son regard. Ça bougeait, dans les massifs, sous les fenêtres de la cuisine. Elle plissa les yeux, surprise, tendit l'oreille. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle pressa, fort, la main de John, qui finit par se réveiller à son tour. Elle ne lui adressa pas un mot. Elle se contenta de toujours serrer sa main et de placer un doigt devant sa bouche.

Il reçut le message. Il se fiait à son instinct. De toute manière, les risques potentiels étaient trop grands pour être ignorés. Doucement, il tapota sa hanche, lui intimant de glisser du canapé, ce qu'elle fit, sans un bruit. Ils n'avaient pas d'arme à feu sous la main. Eve rampa vers les comptoir de cuisine, se tapit derrière et, lentement, leva son bras, sa main trouvant à tâtons deux couteaux qui traînaient. Elle s'en empara et en fit glisser un vers John. Un rayon de lune éclaira une seconde la salle et celui-ci lui envoya un regard des plus éloquents.

Ses yeux ne l'avaient pas trompée. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Des ombres se profilaient à l'extérieur. Les premières atteignaient les portes. Bientôt, elles entreraient. Toujours en restant à couvert, John et Eve se déplacèrent vers l'entrée et se postèrent de part et d'autre. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée du nombre d'attaquants. La surprise étaient leur meilleur atout.

Tout à coup, les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée. Le premier intrus appuya sur l'interrupteur, allumant la lumière. Son cri emplit la salle. Il fixa sa main épinglée au mur par un large couteau de cuisine. Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à un visage qu'il connaissait si bien.

\- Salope de traîtresse !

La Résistance. Depuis que la guerre était finie, que leur leader passait pour morte... la bataille reprenait... Surtout après ce qui était arrivé aux Rye et que tout le monde imputait au culte...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage. L'officier récupéra son poignard et lui trancha la gorge. L'homme qui suivait son collègue voulut l'attaquer, mais John se rua sur lui par derrière et le planta à plusieurs reprises dans la nuque, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre. Ils espéraient tirer les corps et surprendre leurs adversaires suivants, mais n'en eurent pas le temps. Des cris furibonds retentirent dans le jardin, jusqu'en contrebas, sur la route, là où ils avaient dû stopper toutes leurs voitures. John et Eve essuyèrent une rafale de balles.

Le couple referma violemment les portes. Inutile de les barricader. Ils passeraient, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'ils fassent, par les fenêtres s'il le fallait. Le ranch était tout sauf une place-forte. John attrapa Eve par la nuque.

\- J'appelle Joseph. Cache Esther.

Elle acquiesça vivement, tout en alerte, ses yeux immenses grand ouverts, la face ensanglantée. Comme au bon vieux temps. Ils échangèrent un très rapide baiser, avant qu'elle ne file à l'étage et lui, à son bureau, pour demander des renforts.

Ça ne sonna pas. Ces enfoirés avaient coupé les lignes. Il fureta, balança tous les papiers jetés pêle-mêle. Plus de batterie sur le portable. Dans un grognement furieux, il balança le téléphone et son regard rencontra celui de sa femme, qui venait de redescendre et réalisa aussitôt. Ils étaient deux. Contre tous ces résistants qui cernaient la maison.

\- Où elle est ?

\- En sécurité.

Là où elle pourrait respirer, mais où ils ne l'entendraient pas. Elle n'osait imaginer si certains d'entre eux, les plus nerveux et haineux, mettaient la main sur leur bébé. Les horreurs qu'ils pourraient lui infliger juste pour leur atteindre, eux.

\- Ok... ok, ok, ok...

John se déplaça vite vers une armoire, l'ouvrit et en sortit des armes. Ils stockaient là leurs armes. Eve retrouva ses deux flingues, tandis qu'il prenait un fusil d'assaut. Un bruit de verre brisé en provenance de la grande pièce principale fit sursauter Eve. Ils y retournèrent et, sur-le-champ, John ordonna à sa femme de se baisser. Il arrosa de balles le mur face à eux, toutes les vitres explosant, des cris retentissant à l'extérieur, suivis du bruit mat de corps tombant en cascade.

Les autres revinrent par les portes, qu'ils emboutirent sans peine. Eve en abattit plusieurs d'affilée d'une balle dans la tête. Mais d'autres affluèrent. Les fameux membres des Couguars. Ainsi, Whitehorse devait aussi être de la partie. Les Couguars ouvrirent le feu, avec des fusils mitrailleurs.

\- A couvert ! S'exclama l'officier en se jetant à terre et son mari se flanqua à temps derrière le montant de la cheminée.

Ils mitraillèrent toute la pièce, criblant le mobilier, les murs, les animaux empaillés, de balles. Quand enfin le chaos cessa, John regarda autour de lui. Cherchant, la boule au ventre, Eve. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un ricanement, entrecoupé de halètements narquois :

\- Toujours en vie, chéri ?

\- Enfin... Evie... comment tu peux en douter ?

Une voix résonna dans le fond, les sommant de se rendre. Pour être torturés sans doute ? Jamais, surtout pas alors qu'ils devaient protéger Esther. Les résistants gagnaient du terrain et Tracey, qui se dirigeait vers les escaliers, commença à monter les marches. Eve vit rouge.

\- Dégage salope !

Elle tira sur la femme, qui roula à couvert. Sans se soucier des projectiles sifflant à ses oreilles, Eve courut alors jusqu'à l'étage.

\- Ne la tuez pas ! On les arrête !

Eve serra les dents. Ça, c'était Whitehorse. La déception transparaissant si ostensiblement dans sa voix. Elle déboula dans le couloir à l'étage, face à Tracey qui s'était redressée, alors qu'au rez-de-chaussée, John gardait autant que possible le reste des ennemis à distance, mais il tomberait forcément à court de munitions avant eux.

Avant qu'Eve n'appuie sur la détente, Tracey fonça sur elle, l'empoignant à bras-le-corps, profitant de son avantage physique. Eve lui flanqua un sacré coup de crosse dans le dos, mais une succession de chocs brutaux contre un meuble lui fit lâcher ses armes. Alors que Tracey la cognait, elle chopa un cadre et lui explosa le vitrage sur la tête. La femme ne la lâcha pas pour autant, tout en grommelant des insultes. Pas même quand Eve la mordit à pleines dents à la gorge et tira de toutes ses forces, lui arrachant un large morceau de chair, le sang jaillissant. L'emportant avec elle, Tracey bascula dans l'escalier. Leurs corps agrippés l'un à l'autre cognèrent sur les marches menaçant de leur briser les vertèbres. Eve essaya de faire en sorte que Tracey encaisse tout, sans grand succès.

Néanmoins, à l'arrivée, elle était consciente. Sa rivale, non. Une main la chopa fermement, mais avec une fermeté, une rudesse, presque réconfortante, une qui l'incitait à vivre, à poursuivre ses efforts.

\- Evie !

John, les avant-bras couverts d'estafilades, laissées par des balles qui l'avaient frôlé de trop près, la chemise plus rouge que bleue désormais, la remit sur pieds. _Je suis avec toi_.

Cependant, même en déployant tous les efforts du monde, ils finirent acculés, encerclés par les résistants, dont les fusils étaient braqués sur eux. Leurs regards se croisèrent une fraction de seconde et ils se jetèrent au-dehors par une fenêtre. Ils atterrirent dans un parterre de fleurs, dans la terre meuble qui amortit leur chute. John fracassa le crâne du type le plus proche à l'aide de son fusil vide à présent, tandis que l'officier désarmait d'un coup de pied un autre résistant. Elle se précipitait sur le flingue à terre, quand deux bras l'attrapèrent par la taille et la balancèrent contre le mur de la maison.

\- ça suffit ! S'égosilla la voix du shérif, qui ne se remettrait visiblement pas de sa trahison.

Elle ne l'écoutait pas ; elle enrageait. Elle se débattit comme un beau diable, quand d'autres mains vinrent pour la capturer et l'immobiliser au sol. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut la voix de John, tout aussi hors de lui, leur gueulant de la lâcher. Celle qu'elle vit, son mari se faire attraper par deux membres des Couguars, pour finir cogné, sans qu'il puisse défendre, par d'autres types de l'ancienne équipe de base-ball. Elle cria à s'en éclater les cordes vocales, devant l'insupportable scène, devant sa propre impuissance et celle de John. Éperdue de rage, elle ne sentit même pas Whitehorse se rapprocher d'elle pour lui asséner le coup de matraque qui l'assomma.

* * *

Quand Eve reprit conscience, le monde bougeait, tremblotait sous elle. Elle était couchée, allongée de tout son long, sur une sorte de large planche de bois recouvrant... ce qu'elle devina étant un sol de camionnette de transport. Ses poignets étaient ligotés, mais pas ses chevilles. En dépit de l'horrible mal de crâne, du rideau de sang séché sur sa figure qu'elle frotta comme elle put contre son bras, elle roula sur son dos. Un plafond métallique de voiture de transport. Un grillage et une vitre, carrément, la séparant du conducteur. Elle était bien dans une camionnette, qui l'emmenait sûrement à la prison du comté.

John n'était pas avec elle. Ce fut le premier détail qui la terrifia littéralement. Le passage à tabac revint flasher devant ses yeux et son sang gela dans ses veines l'espace d'une seconde. _Non... John... Non !_ Si choquée, si terrifiée par l'idée qu'elle n'en versait pas même une larme, elle entreprit de se remettre debout, ce qui ne se fit pas sans effort. Elle envisageait de cogner à la vitre, quand quelque chose attira son attention. Lentement, elle avança vers l'arrière de la camionnette, se plaça face à la vitre. Du côté de ranch, le ciel était éclairé. D'orange, de rouge, comme si un énorme, monumental, feu de joie y brûlait. Les fumées montaient aux cieux en énormes volutes noires épaisses. La maison se consumait.

Sur le coup, elle n'émit pas un son. Pas un traître bruit ne franchit ses lèvres. Elle resta là, effarée, le visage collé à la vitre salle, les yeux immensément ouverts, tétanisée. Puis le lien entre le feu, le bébé caché, tout explosa dans son crâne et elle partit d'un cri de panique d'une violence atroce. Comme une furie, incapable de penser logiquement, ne songeant qu'à sauver ce bébé qui devait être déjà réduit en cendres, ou mort asphyxié par le dioxyde de carbone, elle commença à se jeter de toutes ses forces contre la porte arrière de la camionnette. Ça ne céda pas. C'était fermé à clef. Mais elle s'entêta, se foutant de la vitesse à laquelle ils roulaient.

Des exclamations résonnèrent dans la cabine avant. Ils lui gueulèrent de s'arrêter, en vain. Ils sous-estimaient la force avec laquelle elle se jetait à corps perdu dans les portes, qui, tout à coup, finirent par lâcher. Par chance, le conducteur réagit au quart-de-tour. Il enfonça la pédale de frein, ralentit autant que possible, klaxonna, prévenant ainsi le véhicule qui les suivait heureusement à bonne distance et qui dévia de sa trajectoire pour éviter l'officier.

Celle-ci avait roulé sur le bitume sur quelques mètres. S'ils n'avaient pas ralenti, elle serait morte pour sûr. Elle avait l'impression que tout son corps s'était morcelé. Elle ignorait si ses os étaient tous brisés ou fêlés, mais tenta de se relever malgré tout, les yeux rivés sur la zone où le ciel était éclairée par les flammes. Elle y parvint, preuve que son squelette n'était pas si endommagé que ça, par bonheur. Un vrai miracle. _Esther... Maman arrive..._ Elle esquissa un pas, trébucha, parvint incroyablement à garder son équilibre. Des résistants descendaient des véhicules immobilisés en toute hâte. Ils n'eurent pas à se saisir d'elle. Au deuxième pas, ses jambes cédèrent et elle s'écroula, inconscient après tous ces coups qu'elle avait pris au crâne.

* * *

 _Oui ça va chier XD_

 _Merci aux lecteurs ^_^  
_

 _Beast Out_


End file.
